


Outrunning Fate

by controlled_paradise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, kid(s) from the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 101,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlled_paradise/pseuds/controlled_paradise
Summary: Kara and Lena's relationship becomes complicated when their intertwined future invades their present day lives in National City. Things continue to get more and more complex as Kara and Lena unravel the secrets surrounding the reasons behind the unexpected visitors sudden appearance and their impending future together.





	1. making a sudden appearance

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at supercorp fanfiction so feedback on what you think of the fic and what is or isn't working would be helpful and appreciated. With that being said, hope you guys enjoy!

“Good work Supergirl.” Alex smirked as her sister landed with a light thud on the balcony of the DEO.

Kara let out a sigh and smiled at Alex, “Attempted robbery.” She shrugged nonchalantly, “Not as exciting as battling aliens on main street but I guess having a slow week around here isn’t such a bad thing.”

Alex nodded and turned to walk back into the DEO, Kara trailing behind her, “For once everything is calm and right in National City.” She silently reprimanded herself immediately after the words left her mouth, hoping that they wouldn’t jinx it and instantly send the city into its usual chaos.

“Does that mean my duties are done for the night?” Kara asked hopefully.

“Why?” Alex stopped walking and narrowed her eyes at the superhero curiously, “You have plans or something?”

“Not really.” Kara responded, “Hungry.” The blonde added truthfully, knowing that Alex would have something to say about what she was actually planning on doing and wanting to avoid having to hear it, “I was going to pick up some Chinese and drop by L-Corp.”

Alex gave Kara a look, “You’ve been spending a lot of time there lately.”

“I need a quote from her anyways for the piece I’m working on.” Kara informed her sister with a shrug, “I figured I’d make a night out of it. You know how Lena is.” She waved off, starting to slowly walk away from her sister, “She gets so caught up in her work she forgets to eat. Which is personally offensive to me.” Kara admitted much more seriously.

“Kara.” Alex warned, crossing her arms, “Just be careful okay.”

Kara stopped, a small huff of irritation coming from her mouth as she put her hands on her hips, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Just because her sister had finally gotten over her stint of all Luthors are bad and eventually learned to trust Lena’s principles didn’t mean that she had become best friends with the woman. To be honest, it was clear that Alex still had some hesitations when it came to Lena. And as much as she tried to not care, it bothered Kara.

Kara simply blamed the distrust on Alex being stubborn and her refusal to spend any time with Lena outside of what was mandatory. Kara knew her sister would come around eventually but she was really starting to get tired of waiting.

Alex rolled her eyes, “Relax. I didn’t mean it like that.” She reassured, knowing Kara’s mind instantly jumped to Alex questioning Lena’s morals, “I know Lena enough to know she’s not like her brother. And I trust her as much as anyone can trust a Luthor. Really Kara, you know that I’m trying. I just meant be careful with whatever it is you two are doing.”

The pointed look that Kara was now receiving from her older sister made her tall shoulders drop a little and her firm hands fall from her hips to fidget with each other in front of her in discomfort.

“Oh come on Kara.” Alex regained her sister’s attention, “We both know you aren’t going to L-Corp to get a quote.” She expressed the obvious in a mocking tone, “You’re going to hang out with Lena.”

She knew exactly what Alex was talking about but her and Lena didn’t even know what they were doing. And she wasn’t comfortable with other people thinking they knew what was going on regarding their relationship when they themselves didn’t even know.

“We’re just friends.” Kara pressed, despite knowing that not much got past Alex and that there wouldn’t be an exception for this.

“Seriously Alex.” She added with a small laugh when Alex gave her a disbelieving look, “Can I go now?” She pouted and slowly regained her composure, already slowly backing away from the director.

“Fine. Go.” Alex waved her off, “Get your quote.” She threw back sarcastically.

“See you tomorrow.” Kara said, turning on the heels of her boots just as a swirl of blue colors in the form of a portal appeared in the middle of the DEO. Kara instinctively sped back to step in front of Alex, wasting no time in taking up a defensive stance to shield her.

The faint shape of a body appeared before it was spit out of the mass of color, tumbling out and onto the floor in a mess of limbs. A faint groan escaped the person as the portal closed up. It disappearing as fast as it had come. 

Kara moved forward to help the girl who was now trying to sit up but before she reached the body on the floor a ray shot out from the side and hit the intruder square in the chest. The girl fell back, the tech clearly knocking her out without a problem.

Kara’s eyes darted over to an agent whose eyes were wide with surprise. She immediately recognized the young man as one of the newer agents at the organization. Noticing Alex out of the corner of her eye getting ready to reprimand the man for jumping the gun Kara sighed and directed him to lower the weapon in his hands and signaled towards Alex to let it go which she did with an unhappy huff.

Kara quickly returned her attention to the stranger and kneeled beside her, Alex following as her eyes glanced around the space where the portal had appeared, “What the hell was that?”

Kara shook her head, eyebrows furrowed in thought, “I don’t know. Looks like a portal similar to the one we used to travel universes with.”

“You think she’s from another Earth?” Alex questioned, studying the person on the floor carefully.

“I don’t know.” Kara said again with an unsure shake of her head.

“We should get her to the medical bay.” Alex directed, watching as Kara easily lifted the girl and started making her way across the DEO, “Strap her down to the bed.” She ordered an agent sitting in the medical bay once they got there.

Kara set the young woman down on one of the beds, turning to give Alex a displeased look.

“Kara we don’t know if she’s dangerous or not. She literally showed up out of thin air. We have to take precautions so no one gets hurt.”

Kara glanced back down at the young woman one last time. The agent hovering next to the bed, waiting for some kind of permission from the superhero. She didn’t think the girl looked dangerous but she knew Alex was right. They didn’t know where she came from or who she was and it was best to be cautious so she gave the agent a nod, allowing him to restrain the patient.

“Make sure she has nothing on her. Then run some tests to try to get any information on her that we can.” Alex ordered, setting the few people around her into motion. “When you get something or she wakes up, let me know.” Alex announced sternly before turning back to Kara, “Looks like you’re going to have to cancel those plans after all. We should get Brainy back here. He might be able to figure out what all that was.”

Kara didn’t bother to hide the frown and heavy sigh that fell from her lips, letting her disappointment show, “Back to work, I guess.” She agreed, walking out of the room with one last glance behind her.

An hour later and they had still gotten nowhere.

No idea why the portal opened. No clues as to who the girl who fell out of it was. Where she came from. Nothing.

While they continued to scramble for some kind of answers, on the other side of the DEO an assigned agent was currently sitting alone in the med bay watching the unmoving captive closely. He found himself sitting up straighter in his chair as eyes fluttered open slowly for the first time since the patient was brought in and strapped down to one of the small beds. 

He thought about getting someone but stayed in his chair, suddenly nervous as the stranger slowly lifted her head. She glanced around the room as she eased out of her unconsciousness and came to. It didn’t take long for her to notice that she was bound to the bed. Thick metal straps around her wrists and ankles successfully holding her in place.  


Unexpectedly the patient bolted upright. A certain panic filling her eyes as she started to thrash around helplessly. Piercing blue eyes suddenly landed on him after a moment of struggle and in that moment he was extremely grateful for the restraints based on the way the initial panic in her eyes was swiftly replaced with an intensity that made him swallow hard in concern.

“What’s going on?” The young woman asked, not bothering to hide the alarm in her tone. 

The agent stood up slowly with his hands held up slightly not wanting to startle her into another fit of trying to get free, “You’re okay.” He started as he slowly made his way towards the bed, “Just relax.”

“W-who are you? Why am I strapped down like some kind of animal?” She snarled, frustration quickly rising in her. She moved her eyes away from the man in front of her and pulled her wrists towards her experimentally, jostling the holds with a little force.

The agent stepped back slightly, choosing to give the girl a little space, “Don’t pull on them.” He warned cautiously, observing how the thick metal bands around her wrists miraculously started to bend, “Nobody is going to hurt you. We’ve been waiting for you to wake up.” He rushed to explain.

“We?” The girl questioned, “Where am I?”

The man ignored her, stumbling over his own words, “W-we just want to ask you some questions, that’s all. I’m going to go get the Director and then she’ll explain further.” He tried, honestly just wanting to get out of the strangers presence. 

Turning around to leave the med bay in search for Alex he heard a loud commotion that made him stop in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder warily. He found the girl standing next to the bed that she had just been occupying. Easily tugging the remaining parts of the metal straps off of her now scratched up wrists. The rest of the metal restraints scattered messily beneath her on the floor in pieces.

Before he could even react, the super human had strode toward him confidently and successfully turned him around. Next thing he knew she had her arms locked around his neck in a vice grip. 

He struggled against her, clawing at her arm around his neck in a pathetic attempt to loosen the grip she had on him for a few moments. The attempt proved useless, his vision slowly blurring into complete darkness. 

The young woman simply lowered him to the ground with ease as his body went limp, letting go of him once he was lying flat on his back. She quickly searched the guards vest and patted him down looking for any kind of weapon but wasn’t able to find one on him.

She groaned as she stood up. Reaching for her head as a sharp pain shot through it, a slight dizziness taking over her. She grabbed onto the metal table next to her for support, squeezing her eyes shut as she waited for the pain to pass. After a moment she took a deep breath ignoring the small throb that had resided in her head and let her eyes open to roam her surroundings. 

She couldn’t place it despite there being a certain familiarity to the room. The girl looked down to find herself in her normal clothes but quickly noticed the gun she had recently come used to being tucked into her pants was gone and the usual press of her switch blade against her ankle was absent, telling her it was no longer in her boot. 

Everything she had with her was gone. 

The watch she usually wore around her wrist. Her phone. All gone. Even the rings that she had been wearing that morning had been pulled off of her fingers.

She cursed under her breath, quickly running her fingers through her hair and stopping behind her ear to let her fingers search for the small device that she had now come used to being there. She knew she wouldn’t find it but let out an irritated grunt anyway when her fingers met nothing but skin.

She made her way towards the tables and cabinets that littered the majority of the room in search for anything that she could use to defend herself with. Finally after searching the room in a rush she settled on a long rod that looked like scrap metal and a small scalpel that she figured would have to be good enough for now.

She jogged towards the door and stopped, glancing down the hall to make sure no one was around before darting out into the hallway. She wasn’t sure where she was or where she was going until she reached the railing that lined the edge of the hallway and looked over the edge. Her eyes met the large logo of the DEO plastered across the floor below and she let out a heavy sigh.

“Well that’s unfortunate.” She mumbled to herself as she glanced around in hopes that nobody would be paying any mind to her. 

At least now she knew where she was and if the layout of the DEO was the same as the one that she was familiar with then she knew where to find her stuff and get out of here. So with one last glance over her shoulder to make sure that no one was around she took off in the direction she guessed she needed to go.

Alex on the other hand was still waiting to hear something about the new case. The fact that they had not figured anything at all out yet driving her a little crazy. Getting impatient with waiting to hear something back she decided to go look through the things they confiscated off of the girl herself, hoping that maybe getting into her phone or something could give them at least a clue as to what her intentions were.

Alex turned the corner to the hallway where the room they kept evidence in was only to find the young woman who had appeared in the middle of the DEO earlier that day bent down on one knee. It was clear that she was messing with the card reader attached to the wall that opened the door and trying to get into the room.

Alex leaned her shoulder against the wall and took a moment to study the stranger. With the black jeans that hugged her legs, the warn down jacket she was wearing, and the combat boots strapped to her feet she almost looked like she belonged at the DEO. At a quick glance probably easily mistakable for just another agent which Alex figured was how she managed to go unnoticed in getting across the DEO.

Alex pushed herself off the wall, putting her hand on her gun and pulling it out slowly when her eyes caught the crow bar sitting on the floor next to her. She approached the girl with some caution but the door the girl was attempting to get into suddenly slid open and startled Alex. The director tightening her grip on her gun as the person let out a pleased noise, oblivious to what was going on.

Alex got her gun in position and stopped right behind her, “And what exactly do you think you’re doing?”

The girl startled, whipping around to stand up straight and face the Director. Her face contorting from panic to recognition, “Alex?”

Alex’s eyes furrowed in confusion at the familiarity in her tone but chose to ignore it, “I asked a question. What are you doing?” Alex asked, more defensive now that the girl seemed to know her in some way.

The young woman put her hands up in defense, Alex’s stern tone making her a little nervous. The gun pointed straight at her chest not making her feel any more comfortable, “Okay, okay. Relax.” She said calmly, “I was just trying to get my stuff.”

“Why?” Alex practically yelled in question, not missing the way the girl flinched.

“Because it’s mine.”

“Nope. Not good enough.” Alex argued with the shake of her head, pressing a finger to her ear, “Supergirl.” Alex said to seemingly no one.

“Whoa, hold on a sec.” The girl shook her head in a slight panic, “Is that really nec-” A gush of wind entered the hallway, a flash of red and blue appearing in a blur and before she could even get the words out Supergirl had her wrists bound behind her in her own hand and was pushing her forward, “-cessary. Okay. I guess it is necessary.”

“Take her to one of the interrogation rooms.” Alex ordered, Kara simply nodding and doing what Alex directed.

Once in the room she was left alone. Another agent coming in to restrain her with a pair of cuffs, the chain between her wrists slid between a metal ring attached to the table so she couldn’t move her arms much. Alex had let her sit in the room alone for a while before heading over to talk to her.

The director of the DEO walked into the room with a scowl planted on her face. She threw the door closed behind her, the force practically making the walls vibrate. Alex pulled the chair out from the table, sitting down and scooting herself in close enough to cross her arms on the table in front of her comfortably. She fixed a glare on the girl across from her expecting to find a face full of fear but instead her eyes met nothing but the top of the girl’s head whose own arms crossed on the table with her face buried comfortably on top of them.

Alex glanced towards where she knew there was a camera, the situation catching her slightly off guard. She was used to people being intimidated by her. Some even cowering simply from her presence. So this. This was different.

Alex returned her attention to the girl, clearing her throat to get her attention, “Hey!” Alex yelled authoritatively.

When there was no reaction she slammed her fist against the metal table for emphasis. The girl lifted her head at that, one hand immediately reaching towards her ear as she cringed, the chain that handcuffed her to the table loudly clanging against the metal, “Oh look who’s up.” Alex stated over cheerfully with a smirk.

The girl gave Alex an annoyed look but didn’t give much more of a response than that. Simply she sat up a little straighter in her chair and looked at Alex expectantly, waiting for her to start.

“Who are you?”

The young woman stayed stoic. Not to be uncooperative but rather because she didn’t know how to answer the question.

She’d never been in this situation and didn’t know what to do so she just didn’t say anything at all, which was very apparent Alex didn’t like nor appreciate.

The agent paused for a moment to study the girl who stayed silent, “Look, I’m not messing around with you.” Alex stated firmly, leaning forward to get in the girl’s face, “You fell out of some kind of portal and into the middle of a top secret government organization building. Assaulted an agent. And you don’t seem all that bothered by it. So tell me who you are. Now!”

She knew that Alex wouldn’t like her answer. But she also knew that the situation she was in wasn’t looking good for her and she needed to turn things around so she decided to just go with the truth.

“My name’s Lennox.” Alex raised an eyebrow, waiting for the rest of it. The girl caught on and sighed loudly, “Look if I told you my last name, you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Try me.” Alex challenged without hesitation.

Lennox stared at Alex, studying her face for a moment before her eyes moved to glance towards the camera that Alex had earlier, knowing exactly who was standing on the other side. She tried to quickly decide on whether she should tell the truth or if half the truth was enough for now, “Luthor.” She deadpanned returning her eyes to the woman in front of her.

The surprise was clear on Alex’s face as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

Alex wasn’t sure what she was expecting but it definitely hadn’t been that, “Excuse me?” The agent asked needing some sort of explanation.

“Lennox Luthor.” She repeated casually.

“That’s not possible.” Alex laughed and shook her head, a perplexed look on her face as she thought out loud, “Unless you’re from a different Earth?” She threw out Kara’s earlier theory.

Lennox quickly shook her head, “No. I’m from this Earth.”

“Lionel only had two children.” Alex stated before remembering how Lena had technically been hidden for the first few years of her life before Lionel took her in again. Maybe there was another kid like Lena who had just never been reclaimed by the man.

“Neither Lionel or Lillian are my parents.” She responded swiftly shutting down Alex’s thought process, “You know for someone who deals with extraterrestrial and abnormal things nearly every day of their life, you aren’t really thinking outside of the box here.” Lennox challenged, a look on her face that Alex didn’t like.

She looked amused. 

She looked like a Luthor getting away with something. A Luthor who was winning. And Alex really did not like that.

Alex chose to push down her frustration and anger, ignoring the challenge in Lennox’s eyes to the best of her ability in order to try to get to the bottom of things, “Lex?”  


The thought alone sending a chill through her body but wondering if somehow he could’ve fathered a child before he was locked up that none of them had known about.  


“Getting warmer.” Lennox hinted, leaning her arms on the edge of the table and raising her eyebrow at Alex, anticipating the older woman figuring it out.

When Alex saw the action she knew she had seen it before and another person immediately flashed into her mind. The similar facial expressions on the girl in front of her to another Luthor who she had come to know in the past couple of years suddenly jumping out to her all at once and seeming obvious.

“Lena?” She asked dumbfounded, earning a small nod from Lennox. But Alex just shook her head in return as she let out a low laugh, “No. That’s impossible.” The director pushed up out of her chair, “It’s like literally physically impossible. How old are you anyway?” Alex asked getting annoyed.

“Eighteen.”

“Yeah exactly. You can’t be Lena’s, she’s only twenty-six.” Alex huffed, turning to pace towards the wall behind her before approaching the metal table again and slamming her palms down on it, making the girl cringe again, “You had your fun. Now stop playing games!” Alex screamed, her patience dwindling rapidly, “Who are you?”

“I already told you!” Lennox growled back, standing up out of her chair and slamming her fist into the table in a frustration that matched Alex’s. 

Alex didn’t like the way the girl was getting aggressive, pulling the gun from her hip swiftly. She raised it before Lennox even knew what was happening. Alex pointed it square at the young woman’s chest, “Sit. Down.” Alex demanded through clenched teeth.

Lennox glared at her for a minute. Her breathing heavy from getting worked up but eventually her face fell and she put her hands up in surrender. Alex’s gun followed the girl as she sat down in the chair, making sure Lennox knew who had the power in this situation.

“Alex.”

The voice caught the director off guard not having heard the door open due to the tension that was already in the interrogation room. Whipping around towards the door Alex held her gun out in front of her aiming it steadily at the new threat only to find her sister standing in the doorway in her full Supergirl gear. Alex quickly dropped her gun down, relaxing a little thanks to Kara’s presence.

“Why don’t we take a break.” Kara suggested, her eyes swiftly moving between Alex and Lennox before they stopped on Alex, nodding reassuringly at her older sister.

Alex glanced behind her at the girl who had her eyes locked solely on Supergirl. Alex let out another frustrated noise before shoving her gun back in her belt aggressively and practically stomping towards the door, “I’m getting someone to put her in a cell.” Alex grumbled as she shoved her way past Kara and through the narrow doorway.

Kara glanced almost apologetically at the young woman who continued to stare at her with curiosity in her eyes. Kara went to follow Alex and make sure she was okay but a voice breaking through the small room stopped Kara in her tracks.

“Wait!” Lennox shouted as she stood up again.

Kara turned confidently, her cape flowing behind her as she walked back into the room and over towards Lennox who suddenly looked small, whatever confidence she had before while speaking to Alex being replaced with timidity.

“Umm, I-” Lennox stopped with a sigh, looking down at her chained hands before reaching one of her hands up as far as the chains would allow, pointing towards her ear, “I have a chip sort of thing. About the size of a nickel.” She stammered out hesitantly, “One of the agents took it off me when I was in the med bay.” She mentioned, “C-could you get it back for me?”

Kara looked at Lennox in interest, “Why?” She asked, wondering out of all the things that they took from the girl while she was knocked out why she would want that.

“I have this thing.” Lennox started shyly, “It’s kind of a long story.” She paused and let out a humorless laugh, “I know that’s not really a good answer, but I don’t really know how to explain it. It’s complicated.”

Kara narrowed her eyes at her, “Try.”

Lennox sighed, “It’s for medical reasons I suppose.”

“Medical reasons?” Kara let her eyes roam Lennox, looking for any kinds of signs of something wrong with her and not finding anything.

“Sensory overload.” She said with a shrug, “The chip does a lot of things. But the main thing is that I don’t like loud noises.” She explained simply, jostling the chains against the metal table loudly. This time Kara noticing how her face pinched together in discomfort before she stilled her hands to stop the clatter, “The chip was specifically made for me. It helps.”

“I’ll get it back for you then.” Kara promised without hesitating.

Kara was aware that Alex probably wouldn’t like it but the blonde hero couldn’t help the part of her that wanted to see the good in everyone and help them if she could. She turned to leave but the girl stopped her again.

“I’m not going to hurt anyone you know.”

“You already did.” Kara put her hands on her hips, a frown on her face, “The agent in the medical bay is terrified. You could’ve killed him.”

Lennox’s eyes fell to her lap, “I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

“And how did you even get out of the restraints?”

“I don’t know?” She lied, “Adrenaline?” Lennox tried.

The look on Supergirl’s face making it known that she wasn’t buying it so she tried again, “Look, I was scared. I didn’t know where I was when I woke up. I was just trying to protect myself.”

Despite her still looking uncertain, that explanation seemed to resonate with the hero a little more so Lennox kept going, “I know a lot of people don’t like Luthor’s. I know a lot of people in this time still associate us with what my Uncle Lex did. But I’m not bad.”

“Why didn’t you say that to Alex?” Kara asked, “Why just me?”

Like Alex she was still wary on whether this girl was telling the truth about being a Luthor or not. But Kara spent a lot of time with Lena. She knew her better than anyone else at the DEO. Maybe better than anyone else in the world. And standing across from Lennox it was hard to ignore some of the similarities in her face compared to her best friend.

Lennox shrugged, “I know you’re one of the few people who don’t think like that. Who never thought like that.” She stated, sitting back down in her chair with a sigh, “I was telling Alex the truth. I know it sounds crazy, I get that but it’s true.”

Kara shook her head starting to feel upset, “You’re right it does sound crazy.” She shot back much harsher than her tone usually ever got. Thoughts of her best friend started to swirl in her head, “How? How could you be Lena’s daughter?” She cried out.

“Technically I’m not.” Lennox stated honestly much to Kara’s surprise, “I mean I am, just not yet.” She rushed out, “That portal or whatever you want to call it that I supposedly fell out of. It took me back in time.” Lennox paused to take in Kara’s features, surprised to see that the woman didn’t seem all that shocked or bothered by it, “I don’t really know how this all happened but I’m not from this time.”

Kara didn’t know what it was about her. Maybe it was the way she spoke so surely of herself. Or how vulnerable she looked as she spoke. Or maybe it was simply because if there was even the slightest chance that this girl had any relation at all to Lena, Kara wanted to protect her. 

Whatever it was. Kara chose to believe her.

“Okay Lennox,” Kara said with a single nod of her head, “I believe you.”

A small smile crept on Lennox’s face as she stared up at Kara, “Does that mean I get to get out of the chains?”

Kara swore a small pout momentarily crossed the girl’s face that nearly made her say yes but she stopped herself, “Sorry. Alex is in charge of that.”

“Great.” Lennox sank down into a deep slouch in her chair and rolled her eyes, “So I’m never getting out of them.”

Kara couldn’t help the small smile that crept on her lips at the girl but she didn’t have time to respond when an agent she recognized came into the room and went straight for Lennox. He unchained her from the table, switching her into another pair of handcuffs.

“You’ll be okay.” Kara promised.

Lennox nodded as she was walked out of the room, Kara following behind the pair, “Oh and by the way,” Lennox said, looking over her shoulder, “Tell Alex to be careful with that gun she confiscated from me. I know it’s small but that thing really packs a punch and I also know she won’t be able to resist it.” She said with a knowing smirk, “I may or may not have stolen that thing though so tell her to not get too carried away. I’ll literally be killed if I don’t go back with it in one piece.”

Kara watched Lennox carefully. The playful smile on her lips as she was dragged around the corner and out of sight. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, turning to walk to where her sister was working, “Hey did you find a gun on that girl?”

Alex nodded her head, reaching behind her back and pulling out what looked like a small hand gun, “After I caught her breaking into that room I didn’t think it was a good idea to leave it sitting around for her to find.”

“Don’t shoot it, okay.”

“Why?”

Kara shrugged, “She told me to tell you not to break it. Apparently she stole it.”

Alex let out a small chuckle at the serious tone in her sisters voice, “Stolen?” She asked, receiving a shrug from Kara, “What is she, some kind of criminal? Well you know what she is claiming to be a Luthor after all.”

“That doesn’t make you a criminal.” Kara bit back a little more defensively than intended, earning a smirk from Alex who immediately held her hands up in mock defense.  


“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to insult your girlfriend.”

“Lena’s not my girlfriend.” Kara grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from Alex.

“Whatever you say Kara.” Alex let the teasing smile linger on her lips, “I’ll make sure the gun we took off of her is locked up somewhere where no one will mess with it.”  


Kara appreciated her sister getting back on topic, nodding her head, “Thank you.”

They stood there for a few moments, both of them in their own thoughts before Kara finally broke the earie silence, “You think it’s true?” Alex gave her a look, “That she’s Lena’s daughter?” She clarified.

Alex let out a heavy sigh along with an unsure shrug, “Honestly Kara, I don’t know. But I would tread lightly if I were you until we figure out a little more. We don’t know if she’s telling the truth.”

“She looks like her.” Kara breathed out absentmindedly.

Alex reached over to squeeze Kara’s shoulder reassuringly, giving her a sad smile when her sister’s eyes met hers, “Why don’t you go see her.”

Kara swallowed hard at the thought of having to tell Lena something like this, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“You don’t have to tell her if you don’t want to.” Alex left the decision to Kara, not wanting to push anything. Especially when they weren’t sure of everything yet, “But if she had to know, I’m sure she’d want you to be the one to tell her.”

Kara nodded but Alex could see the worry in her eyes, “Okay.” The younger Danvers said trying her best to sound confident, “Thanks Alex. I’ll call you later to let you know how it goes.”

Alex nodded and Kara gave her sister a tight hug, needing it more herself than anything before making her way out of the DEO and off to L-Corp. She stopped to change into her regular clothes and grab some takeout food on her way, hoping to make the night visit seem as normal as possible.

“Kara.” Lena greeted with a tired smile when she looked up to see her best friend slip through the large doors of her office, “Please tell me you brought food with you.” She leaned forward in her chair hopefully eyeing the bag in Kara’s hand.

“You know I did.” Kara smiled holding the bag in question up, “I knew you probably hadn’t eaten yet.” She guessed, knowing she was right when Lena’s eyes drifted away to avoid hers. Kara wordlessly walked over to the couch off to the side where they usually ate. She set the bag of food down onto the table and dropped herself onto the couch routinely.

“Everything okay?” Lena asked, now standing over the small table and eyeing Kara carefully.

Kara’s mind flashed to the dark haired girl back at the DEO knowing she was going to have to tell Lena about her.

Alex may have given her the choice but how could she not tell Lena about something like this. 

True or not, Lena should know what was going on. She couldn’t keep this from her. But now that she was sitting down in front of her best friend she wasn’t sure how the woman was going to handle the information.

“Kara?”

Kara’s head snapped up to meet Lena’s smirking face, “What?” She asked stupidly, not having heard Lena who was looking at her expectantly.

“You know for someone with super hearing you sure do miss a lot.” She teased with a raised eyebrow, “Come on, what’s wrong? You feeling okay?” She asked, “You haven’t even taken the food out. Usually you’re already half way through a carton of sweet and sour chicken by now.”

Kara let a weak laugh out at the joke but her smile quickly dropped as she fumbled with her glasses nervously, “Umm, I have to talk to you about something.”

Lena narrowed her eyes curiously, finally sitting down on the couch with Kara and waiting for the other woman to continue. When she didn’t, Lena scooted closer to the blonde and dropped her hand to the heroes knee, “Go on.” She encouraged with a gentle squeeze.

“This morning at the DEO a portal opened up out of nowhere.” She started, really just wanting to get to the point, “This girl, she just…she kind of fell out of it before it closed up.”

“Okay?” Lena dragged out, not sure where Kara was going with this or why she looked so serious, “Do you need my help with figuring out what it was? Where she came from?” She asked, already going to stand up and get to work.

Kara grabbed Lena’s wrist and tugged on it lightly to keep her in place as she shook her head, “Alex already talked to her to try to find out who she was and where she came from.” Kara swallowed hard and cleared her throat, not being able to look Lena in the eye, “She…” Kara stopped, taking one last deep breath, Lena’s confused stare making her increasingly nervous, “She said she’s your daughter.” Kara finally blurted out.

Lena’s eyes went wide. She continued to stare at Kara for a few moments in surprise and uncertainty before letting out a hardy laugh, “Did Alex put you up to this?” She asked, pulling her arm out of Kara’s hold.

Kara frowned when Lena stood up and moved quickly towards her desk, “No!” She swore, standing up and following her as she shook her head furiously, “That’s- I’m not kidding Lena. She told Al-”

Lena put her hand up stopping Kara, laughter gone and replaced with a tinge of anger, “Kara I don’t have time for this.” She sat down in front of her computer and opened up the document she had been working on before Kara had showed up, “I can’t even believe you’d go along with this.” She scoffed without bothering to even look at her best friend, “With…Alex’s idea of a joke.”

The last thing Kara was expecting was Lena to think she would ever lie about something like this. With how close they were and how much trust they had grown between each other since they had met. As much as it hurt her she tried to mask it for Lena’s sake.

“I would never lie or joke about something like this Lena.”

“I have a lot of work to get done.”

Kara stared at Lena dumbfoundedly. She knew that it would be a lot for the woman to take in and wrap her head around but this definitely wasn’t what she was expecting in terms of a reaction.

At this point she didn’t know what to do. Which was an odd feeling that usually didn’t come around when she was with Lena. So she just said the first thing that came to her mind. The thing that ultimately convinced her that Lennox was telling the truth.

“I talked to her too Lena.” Kara confessed seriously, “I sat across from her and…” Kara trailed off, dropping her head slightly as she removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose, letting a heavy sigh leave her lips.

Lena’s fingers stopped moving against her keyboard, eyes drifting up to look at the one person in this world that she trusted with her whole heart.  


Kara.

Who was obviously conflicted. 

Her eyes scanned the blonde’s face when she looked up at her and their eyes locked. A panic settled deep in her chest at the sincerity she found in the bright blue eyes she had come to be very familiar with staring back at her intensely. 

“I believe her.” Kara admitted with a small shrug, “She…” Kara stopped not sure if Lena was ready to hear this but needing her to know it wasn’t a joke, “She looks like you.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth she heard Lena take a shaky breath. 

The usually composed woman’s hands were gripping the edge of her desk so hard her knuckles were white and as Kara noticed them she couldn’t help but think Lena was going to snap a piece of the desk right off despite it being impossible.

“I have work I need to finish.” Lena stated again emotionlessly after a moment.

“Lena.” Kara pleaded, reaching across the desk for the other woman’s hand but Lena pulled it back and tucked both of them under the desk and into her lap. 

Kara sighed again, but decided it was best to give Lena a little space instead of forcing her into anything she didn’t want to do or talk about. So the blonde simply nodded her head and locked her fingers together as she brought her hands to rest in front of her. Turning on her heels she walked towards the doors of the office and pulled one side open. She paused in the doorway to glance back over her shoulder to look at Lena.

“Call me later at least?” She asked, hoping for something.

Lena nodded without looking up. Her eyes were watering and she didn’t trust her voice to not betray her true emotions knowing that Kara would never leave her alone if she knew of all the emotions that were brewing inside of her in the moment. 

She lifted her hands and let her fingers go back to moving on the keyboard in front of her like they had been before Kara’s visit. Simply as if nothing happened. She avoided looking up towards Kara until she heard her office door shut and then allowed herself to lean back in her chair and close her eyes tightly.

Kara leaned her back against the door, her super hearing zoning in on Lena. 

Nothing but Lena.

The practiced clacking of keyboard keys stopping immediately and a distressed noise falling from Lena’s mouth nearly making her barge back into the room. 

But Kara knew Lena. And forcing her to do anything or face anything she didn’t want to would only make the woman lash out and push her away more. So instead she willed herself to push herself off the door and move towards the elevator down the hall with heavy feet that screamed at her to just turn around.

She could have flew back to the DEO in less than a minute but Kara took her time making it back instead. Her mind having a hard time thinking about anything but Lena. When she did finally return to the DEO she was immediately ambushed by her big sister.

“Kara where have you been?” Alex asked through gritted teeth as she grabbed her arm and directed her away from the other agents wandering through the DEO.

Kara let Alex yank her over to an empty room without any resistance, “I was with Lena.” She reminded Alex. The uncharacteristic bite in her tone letting Alex know that the visit to L-Corp hadn’t gone well.

Alex dropped her sister’s arm and brought her hands up to rub at her face roughly at the sad look on Kara’s face, “We have a problem.” She said, pacing across the room. Kara’s eyes simply watched her sister who eventually stopped pacing and turned around to face Kara with her hands on her hips, “We lost Lennox.”

“What do you mean you lost her?” Kara shouted in surprise, “I thought you had her put in a cell. Alex, how could you have possibly lost her?”

“She got out.” Alex informed Kara, completely puzzled herself on how it was possible and finding herself quite impressed at the prospect that she escaped.

“She got out.” Kara repeated, “She got out of an indestructible cell?” She asked in disbelief, more so saying it to herself out loud to try to help wrap her head around the situation.  


“I don’t like that kid but damn she’s scrappy.”

“Alex focus.” Kara reprimanded, “She couldn’t have gotten far.” Kara thought out loud. Stopping for a moment to think, “Where would she be going?” She mumbled to herself.

Kara thought about trying to use her super hearing to zone in on anything that could help her find Lennox but she wasn’t familiar enough with her to be able to pick out a specific trait like she could with Alex or Lena.

Lena.

“What?” Alex asked cluelessly when Kara’s eyes suddenly went wide and she shot a panicked look at her sister.

“L-Corp.” Kara rushed out, already marching back towards the balcony of the DEO, “She went to find Lena.”


	2. just friends huh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and comments! I really appreciate it and hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Lena walked through the empty halls of L-Corp towards her lab to do some work. After talking to Kara she just needed to get her mind off of everything. And what better way to do that then throw herself into all of the work that she needed to get done this week.

Her lab was quiet at night. The cold room usually adding a little assistance in keeping her awake when she inevitably worked too late. And once she got into a project it was quite easy for her to lose herself in it. Her problems and the outside world fading out of her head.

Rounding the corner however, she stopped in her tracks when she saw that the door to her lab was cracked open.

She briefly let herself worry that someone had possibly broken in and was waiting for her on the other side but quickly shook her head and started moving towards the doors once again, figuring that someone had probably just left it open by accident.

So she was surprised when she peaked into the room and caught sight of a young woman she had never seen before hunched over a lab table in the middle of the room working on something. Lena pushed the heavy door open slowly, trying her best to not make any noise as her eyes followed the girls movement.

Lena was slightly startled when the stranger suddenly let out a loud sigh and straightened out her back, running her fingers through her dark hair.

“You can come in.” She said not bothering to look up, “I could hear your heels from a mile away.”

Lena was hesitant, but closed the door behind her and strutted deeper into the lab as confidently as she could to hide it. Lena tried to get a better look at the girl but wasn’t able to until she was standing right next to her and the stranger finally lifted her eyes to meet hers.

Lena did her best not to gape or stare at the girl who was offering a soft smile but it was hard considering she immediately knew who she was.

Lena wasn’t sure how long it took her to compose herself but finally she cleared her throat and tore her eyes away from the girl.

“How’d you get in here?” Lena asked tentatively, crossing her arms over her chest protectively, “L-Corp has the best security system in the country.”

Lennox shrugged, “Maybe it’s not as good as you think it is.”

Lena scoffed and quickly took note to how the girl suddenly was avoiding anything close to eye contact with her. But who could blame her? Lena was doing the same.

“Want to try again?” Lena challenged.

“Let’s just say I’m a little ahead of this time.” Lennox huffed out, dropping what she was working on back onto the table.

The suggestion made Lena’s confidence slip away instantly. All of her emotions from earlier when Kara suggested that she had a daughter that had randomly appeared at the DEO rushing back to her.

She wasn’t ready to face the grand elephant in the room that was the possibility that the girl in front of her was her daughter. So she quickly did what she does best and shoved her emotions down. Deflecting and focusing on something else. 

“What are you working on?” Lena gestured to the small object in question.

“It’s a type of microchip.” Lennox stated, pushing the small object across the table towards where Lena was standing so she could get a better look at it, “Someone messed up the settings of it back at the DEO and it’s not working right anymore.”

Lena picked it up and twisted it around in her hand, studying it carefully, just happy to have something to distract her mind from the current situation, “What is it supposed to do?” She asked, already making her way over to fumble through a couple drawers off to the side.

“More than you can imagine.” Lennox answered, swiveling in her chair so her eyes could follow Lena, “But for now I really just need it for noise cancellation.”

Lena eyed the girl curiously, but there was a certain look on her face that told Lena not to ask any questions so she simply nodded wordlessly.

Lena moved further into the lab towards a small machine while Lennox sat patiently and watched the older woman fiddle with the unknown device.

Lennox watched with admiration at how Lena studied the small device, enjoying getting a front row seat to watching how the woman worked and tested things in her attempt to fix something that was far more advanced than anything she’d be familiar with in this time.

The lab was completely silent. The only noise being the quiet hum of the machine Lena currently had on and the occasional tapping of Lennox’s foot against the concrete floor until a loud booming noise broke through the air.

Lena couldn’t help the way her body jumped at the abrupt intrusion as Supergirl suddenly came crashing into the room startling Lena and causing Lennox to roll her eyes.

“Kara!” Lena scolded, dropping what she was doing to focus on the blonde, “What did I tell you about flying in like that?” She reprimanded, putting a hand on her hip and throwing a disapproving look at the superhero, “You better not have broken any more walls in this place.”

The guilty look on Kara’s face made Lennox laugh. But she stopped immediately when she looked over at Lena to find the same disapproving look now being shot at her.

“Sorry.” Lennox put her hands up in defense as her smile dropped off her face.

“Lena.” Kara scolded back in a harsh whisper as if the girl sitting in the room wouldn’t be able to hear it.

“What?”

“Supergirl.” She gestured down to herself, grabbing the edge of her cape and whipping it slightly for good measure.

“Oh you don’t have to do that.” Lennox informed, waving it off, “I know who you are.”

“Well yeah because she just told you who I was.” Kara argued with a small pout that she sent towards Lena.

Lennox opened her mouth to protest but closed it, deciding that it didn’t matter. She watched closely, her eyes moving back and forth between the two women standing in the room with her. The two only looking at each other, seemingly communicating with one another without actually speaking.

Lena cleared her throat awkwardly as she turned her attention to Lennox who was brought out of her thoughts, “It’s pretty late.” She commented, glancing at her watch quickly and bringing her gaze back up to the young woman, “Since you apparently escaped the DEO, I’m assuming you haven’t eaten anything in a while. Are you hungry?”

Lennox nodded a little to eagerly, “Starving.”

“If you can manage to find my office there’s some Chinese food on the table. You can help yourself.”

Lennox raised an eyebrow in interest, “Are there spring rolls?”

“Yes there are.” Lena answered, shaking her head slightly when Lennox jumped up and practically ran towards the lab door without hesitation.

“Don’t break anything please.” Lena yelled towards the disappearing body, receiving a muffled ‘okay’ in return.

Lena turned back towards Kara, happy to be alone with her again. Feeling as if a little pressure was taken off of her as soon as the young girl was out of her sight.

“What now?” Lena asked when she turned around to see Kara pouting at her.

“Those were my spring rolls.” She whined causing Lena to roll her eyes despite a small smile creeping onto her face.

“Kara you can get more on your way home.” Lena looked away from Kara and refocused on her work, “So are you going to tell me why you found it necessary to come crashing through my building?”

“Oh right.” The superhero glanced over her shoulder, scanning the room for any signs of damage, “When I got back to the DEO Alex told me she was gone. It was just a guess but I figured this was the only place she would have to go.” Kara explained, walking over to stand next to Lena, “Are you okay?”

Lena sighed heavily, turning to face Kara, “It’s a lot.” The dark haired woman replied honestly, “How is this possible Kara?”

Kara couldn’t help the playful grin that formed on her face, “You’re talking to an alien from another planet. This is really that surprising to you?”

Lena rolled her eyes again but wasn’t able to fight off a small grin of her own knowing that the hero was just trying to make her feel better, “Seriously Kara.” She went back to messing with the object in her hand to distract herself, not comfortable at all with the idea of being a mother.

“I’m sorry.” Kara said softly and stepped into Lena's space, “Come on. Tell me what’s wrong.” She pleaded, letting her hand rest on Lena’s hip lightly, hoping that the woman wouldn’t pull away from her this time.

Lena took a deep breath, welcoming the warmth. The contact from Kara’s warm body familiar by now but still finding a way to make her heart beat a little faster. Knowing that Kara would notice this, Lena silently hoped that she would think it was due to nerves and not the woman standing beside her.

“How is it possible for me to have a daughter?” She asked, letting out a humorous laugh, “That’s just…” She stopped with another sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose with a solid shake of her head, “I can’t believe I’m someone’s mother.” She mumbled more to herself than to Kara.

“So you believe her?” Kara asked cautiously.

Lena shrugged, “I don’t see what she would get out of lying about being a Luthor. That never gets anyone anywhere good.” She reasoned, instantly seeing how the comment made Kara frown, “Plus you’re right.” Lena admitted in defeat, “It’s hard to deny that we share a resemblance.”

“She’s beautiful.” Kara stated with a soft smile, squeezing Lena’s hips and leaning forward to press a light kiss to the woman’s cheek, “Just like you.” She whispered as she pulled away just enough to look at Lena.

Lena felt the blush appear on her cheeks due to the remark and the adoring look she was receiving from the blonde and quickly ducked her head to hide it.

“I can’t be someone’s mom Kara.” Lena stated in distress, “I don’t know the first thing about motherhood. Look at the example I had to follow. You think I want to be a mother after all of that and be responsible for screwing up some poor child who gets stuck with me for a mom.”

“Hey.” Kara stopped Lena, sensing the panic in the woman’s tone. 

She brought her hand up and lifted Lena’s chin so she could look her in the eye, “You’re not your mother and you know that.” She reminded seriously, “You’re an incredible woman Lena Luthor and anyone would be lucky to have you in their life. Especially as a mother.”

Lena swallowed down her emotions to the best of her ability, but her eyes watered anyways at the overwhelming events of the day. Lena was grateful when Kara didn’t say anything but rather pulled her in for a tight hug, immediately burying her face in the superheroes neck and letting herself cry.

They stood there in each other’s arms for a little while, Kara waiting patiently for Lena to calm down. Once Kara heard Lena’s heartrate settle in her chest and her breathing slow back down to its regular pace she pulled away and wiped gently at the tear streaks that now littered Lena’s face.

“We’ll find out how Lennox got here and we’ll find a way to get her back to where she belongs.” Kara promised, letting her thumb softly graze Lena’s cheek, “What?” She asked when Lena’s eyes began to water again.

“Lennox?”

“Oh right.” Kara gave Lena an apologetic look, “That’s her name. Lennox.”

“Lennox.” Lena repeated unnecessarily. The woman sniffled and let out a wet laugh as she brought up a hand to wipe at her face, “I hate myself for sticking with the family tradition.”

Kara laughed with her. Lena’s smile brightening when Kara’s dorky, giddy self shined through her Supergirl persona. The reporter and best friend that she had grown to love far before she was told that she was the same as National City’s superhero unmissable.

“I don’t know, I kind of like it.” Kara admitted, earning nothing but a look of disbelief from Lena.

“It’s corny.”

“It’s cute.” Kara argued.

And suddenly, just like that, Lena felt okay again.

It used to amaze her how easy it seemed to be for Kara to help her relax, never having someone in her life who could do that for her. But it was quickly becoming something normal. Kara always made her feel better. Even on her good days, Kara seemed to have some kind of power over her that still lifted her spirits.

And the fact that Lena was becoming used to this. Relying so heavily on another person to get her through tough days or specific situations like the one she currently had found herself in was something new to her.

Something scary.

And the closer she got to the woman the more scared she became.

They weren’t dating. But they had found themselves in some positions that would probably suggest otherwise if anyone else knew what they had been doing when tucked away behind closed doors.

For months they had been dancing around feelings that neither of them were sure how to come to terms with and express. The tension finally becoming too much for either of them and resulting in lips crashing together carelessly one night in Lena’s office after a long day and some take out.

Neither one regretted the moment.

Kara even got up the courage to ask Lena out on a date a few days after them both pretending like the kiss didn’t happen. And as much as Lena had wanted to say yes, she couldn’t risk ruining the one true relationship she managed to build in her life that meant something to her so she repentantly turned the woman down.

However it only took about a week and a half of flirting and built up sexual tension before they found themselves in the master bedroom of Lena’s penthouse going at it without any hesitation. And after that they somehow found themselves falling into a routine of a somewhat friends with benefits situation that was quickly taking a turn into domestic territory that Lena was trying desperately to avoid.

As Lena looked into the eyes of the woman across from her she could feel herself automatically leaning in. Seeking the comfort of her affection. And the way that Kara’s lips parted slightly, her eyes dropping to stare down at the deep red lipstick that she knew was on her lips. One that she wore as often as she did because she knew it always caught Kara’s attention.

In the moment it was nearly impossible for Lena to tear herself away from Kara. 

But she did.

With everything going on right now the last thing she needed was to further complicate what she had with Kara. So she pressed her lips to Kara’s cheek, lingering for a little longer than she should’ve but not caring enough to pull herself away just yet. She eventually did though and turned away from Kara to face her lab table.

Kara sighed, taking a moment to collect herself as Lena began working again.

Kara didn’t want to get in her way but she moved behind Lena, wrapping her arms loosely around the woman’s waist. She knew that Lena often found comfort in the warmth and figured that she could use the extra closeness to help her relax. 

The action was one of the many things that the two women now did that had Lena feeling like the lines between friends and something far more were blurring. But she couldn’t stop herself from sinking into the warm body behind her.

Kara dropped her chin to Lena’s shoulder and quietly watched her work. Both finding it easy to relax in the silence. However, it only took a couple of minutes before Lena’s hands stopped moving and her body noticeably tensed up.

“What?” Kara asked, dipping her chin a little lower to drop a kiss on Lena’s covered shoulder, nuzzling her chin a little deeper into the woman’s shirt as she stared at the small device in Lena’s hand, “Did you fix it?”

“Kara?” Lena turned in the blonde’s arms and looked at her questioningly, “Did Lennox say anything about this to you?”

Kara leaned back a little, glancing at the object in question and shrugging, “I don’t know. She was pretty vague about it. Said something about it cancelling out noise.” Her eyebrows furrowed together as she watched Lena’s expression turn to one of confusion, which wasn’t something that happened often.

“She’s from the future,” Kara reminded, “it’s okay if you can’t figure out how it works.”

“It’s not that.” Lena immediately shook her head, “I fixed it.”

Kara’s eyes widened a little in surprise at how fast Lena was able to figure out such high tech, “Okay so what’s the problem?” Kara asked, genuinely confused now.

“Kara the way this thing works…” The woman trailed off not sure how to explain it, “If I put this behind my ear where it’s supposed to attach, the wavelengths it gives off wouldn’t quiet noise around me.” She clarified, “It would completely silence everything.”

“Sooo…?” Kara dragged out, not fully understanding what Lena was trying to get her to catch onto.

“So, It’d basically make me deaf.”

Kara’s eyebrow pulled together, her face scrunching up in further confusion, “Well that wouldn’t make any sense.” Kara argued, “Are you sure you’re not just confused? I mean she’s from the future. This would be like super advanced technology.” She said again.

Lena shook her head confidently, “It may be advanced, but it’s actually not all that complicated.” She swore, “I mean it’s brilliant. The fact that it’s so simple and would still do something so immense is actually quite incredible.” Lena couldn’t help but smile wide, twisting it in her fingers a little in awe at the design.

“Focus Lena.” Kara reeled her back in, easily being able to tell that Lena’s mind was already racing with what she could do with the technology.

“Sorry.” Lena shook her head as if to get the thoughts running through her head to quiet, “Putting this on my head would completely cancel out sound altogether for me.” She repeated, looking up at Kara, waiting for her to understand, “But if I put it behind your ear…”

Kara swatted Lena’s hand away when the woman reached to push back her blonde hair and moved the small device up to the back of her ear, “Lena!” Kara reprimanded.

“Relax.” Lena huffed, tucking a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear and moving it out of the way so she could place the device in the correct spot, “It won’t hurt you.” She promised, “The noise around you. Don’t try to cancel it out like you usually do okay.” Lena instructed softly.

Kara nodded her head slowly an unsure look still on her face.

With one last reassuring smile from Lena, Kara reached up to adjust the object behind her ear. She messed with it a little until it was comfortable before focusing. She listened to Lena, doing her best to hear every little thing going on around her as she dropped her hand to her side.

Lena looked at her expectantly, waiting in anticipation for the results, “Can you hear?” She stared at Kara’s face but it just squished together in a deep look of concentration.

“Yeah but I…” Kara shook her head, letting her features relax, “I can’t. I can’t hear anything outside of this room.”

Lena’s face was overcome with a huge smile, the woman letting out a small laugh of disbelief, “Incredible.”

Kara pulled the thing off immediately, not liking the lack of her super hearing. Her power returned to normal right away and confusion once again took over her.

Super hearing?

How was it possible that Lennox had super hearing?

Kara didn’t get a chance to come to the obvious conclusion due to a high pitched sound breaking through the building and demanding her attention.

Lena noticed the way Kara’s neck tensed as she tilted her head slightly and cringed in discomfort, her hand shooting up to grab at her ear.

“Kara, are you okay?” She asked, reaching out to put her hand on Kara’s shoulder to get her attention. Suddenly nervous that she was wrong and the device had hurt Kara in some way.

Kara nodded and tried her best to block out the sound. But a piercing scream filled her ears, overtaking the high pitched buzzing that had previously grabbed her attention, “Lennox.” The name slipped from her mouth dripping with worry.

Lena’s eyes followed Kara’s that were looking up towards where her office is located. Panic settling into her chest.

Before Lena could ask what was going on Kara had a tight hold on both of her shoulders and was staring into her eyes intensely, “Stay here!” The superhero demanded sternly, not giving Lena a chance to protest before taking off towards the CEO’s office at super speed.

Kara burst into the office to find Lennox on her knees, hands pressed tightly against her ears as she ducked her head and screamed in pain.

Kara could see a DEO agent approaching Lennox cautiously with a pair of handcuffs as she tried her best to fight the noise but the sound knocked her off balance. Kara let her body weight lean against the wall as she covered her own ears and her face pinched together in agony.

“A-Alex.” Kara stammered out, her eyes forcing themselves open long enough to catch her sister standing off to the side.

She felt relief fall over her when the noise came to an abrupt stop and the previous tenseness in her body loosened up. She collected herself as fast as she could, her eyes drifting over to Lennox who had collapsed onto the floor. A clear moan of pain fell from the girls mouth and Kara wasted no time in pulling herself up and over to the girl.

Supergirl threw a dangerous glare to the Agent who was currently trying to grab Lennox. She didn’t know what came over her but seeing the girl on the floor looking so small made an anger she wasn’t sure she ever felt before swirl within her. She was just about to reach for the agent when he caught sight of her, the look she was directing at him immediately causing him to put his hands up in defense and stumble back in fear.

“Lennox.” Kara said softly, feeling terrible at the way the girl’s body flinched slightly when she placed her hand on her back, “Here.” Kara offered, holding the device Lena had fixed up by her ear and waiting for Lennox to push it into place.

Lennox looked up warily but took it gratefully and quickly shoved it behind her ear.

Kara could physically see the satisfaction Lennox found in the immediate quieting of the world around her, “Thank you.” She managed to choke out but before Kara could make sure she was okay Lena came barging through the large office doors.

Lena’s eyes landed on Kara first. She was relieved to find the superhero okay but the worry on the blonde’s face caused her eyes to trail down to Lennox who was still on the ground in front of Kara.

Lennox wiped discretely at her tear streaked face and Kara saw the worry on Lena’s face switch to pure rage. She went to stand up to try to calm Lena down but the woman had whipped her head around to throw a deathly glare at Alex before she could reach her.

“What the hell did you do?” Lena spit towards Alex, the anger in her eyes impossible to misinterpret.

Alex looked over at her team and gestured for them to leave the room, which they all happily did. Alex turned back to face Lena and tried to reason with her.

“Lena, I know what you’re thinking but she’s lying okay?” Alex tried to explain. 

She didn’t back down to many people in this world. None that she could even think of off the top of her head but there was something in Lena’s eyes that made her take a small step back.

Alex continued cautiously, “We ran a couple tests back at the DEO and she’s…”

“An alien?” Lena asked with a bite to her tone, “Not fully human?” She continued, “Do you think I care what she is?” The woman spat in disbelief, “What? She says she’s a Luthor and that gives you the right to hurt her? Lock her in some kind of cage?” She yelled, surprising everyone in the room.

“N-no.” Alex shook her head rapidly, “Of course not. It’s just that we don’t know who she is or what she’s here for Lena. What she’s capable of. It has nothing to do with you.” She stated her point of view, “It’s a safety precaution.”

“If she says she’s my daughter than it has everything to do with me.” Lena practically growled.

“Lena.” Kara came up behind the woman slowly, “She’s okay.”

Lena whipped around quickly, “Okay?” She snapped.

Kara took a step back of her own. She knew right away that she had said the wrong thing, “Your sister and her team came into MY office and hurt MY daughter!” Lena recapped unnecessarily, “That is far from okay.”

“I know.” Kara said apologetically. Lena’s expression softening at the clear distressed look on Kara’s face.

The woman’s breathing had become harsh and ragged and Kara could see tears of frustration threatening to spill over the rim of those piercingly beautiful eyes that she loved so much. She took her chances and placed a comforting hand on Lena’s side, letting a shaky breath of her own out when she felt Lena lean into her, “It’s okay.” Kara promised, wrapping her arms tightly around her, “She’s okay.” She whispered into Lena’s ear.

Lena let out a deep breath in order to try to calm herself down. The slight adrenaline from the situation still pulsing through her but subsiding little by little.

“I lied.”

Kara, Lena, and Alex all stopped what they were doing and looked over towards Lennox simultaneously.

“Excuse me?” Lena pulled away from Kara a little to take a small step towards Lennox, but she could still feel the superheroes hand resting gently on her lower back.

Lennox visibly looked affected by the tone of Lena’s voice, but quickly pulled herself together and stood up from the floor to correct herself, “No, not really. I mean I am your daughter. I didn’t lie about that.” She swore to Lena, “And my name is Lennox.” She looked at Alex this time, “But I think I may have left out one small detail.”

The three women looked at her expectantly but nothing ever came so Alex jumped in, “Would that small detail be that you have traces of Kryptonian DNA in you?” Alex answered for her when she saw Lennox’s gaze lingering on Kara.

Lena and Kara both shot surprised looks at Alex, “It came up on the tests we ran on her back at the DEO before she ran off.” She explained.

“That’s why you have super hearing.” Kara easily put together. She shook her head slightly, “How is that possible?”

“Well I was kind of made in a lab.” Lennox replied honestly, deciding to stay standing on the far side of the room away from the other three as she fumbled with her hands nervously.

“I made you in a lab?” Lena asked, confused as to why she would do something like that, “I don’t understand.”

Lennox sighed, rubbing at her temple. A small headache now present from the earlier events, “It’s actually really not that weird of a thing to do where I’m from.” She explained, “Human and alien appropriation. Having a baby made in a lab that’s comprised of both of your parents DNA so you’re biologically related to both for those who can’t do so naturally has actually become pretty common in the future.”

All three women in the room stared at her as she spoke, none of them fully processing what was happening so they simply waited for further explanation from her.

Lennox sighed, surprised that no one had seemed to catch on yet. It was fairly obvious at this point. It’s not like there were ample amounts of Kryptonians flying around as options to be her other parent. 

She waited another moment for it to click but she was met with nothing but blank stares.

“Really?” She incredulously spelled it out for them, “My name is Lennox Luthor.” She paused briefly, scanning over the faces of the three women carefully before cautiously adding, “Danvers.”

“Excuse me? Did she just say Danvers?” Alex responded in shock, “Lennox Luthor-Danvers?”

Lennox looked between Kara and Lena before returning her eyes to Alex and nodded, “Yes. Luthor-Danvers.” Lennox repeated, finally finding her confidence and standing tall, “I was made in a lab so that I could biologically be both of yours.” She reexplained, her eyes moving back and forth between two matching shocked expressions plastered on Lena and Kara’s faces.

“Luthor-Danvers.” Alex repeated, pinching at the bridge of her nose as she tried to wrap her head around it.

“Yes. So if you could stop chaining me to things, locking me in cells, and trying to kill me. That would be great Aunt Alex.” Lennox recommended, irritation clear in her tone.

“She did not try to kill you.” Kara shut down quickly.

Lennox looked towards Kara and noticed how her arm wasn’t protectively around Lena any longer. In fact the two had separated completely, a few steps now between her parents.

“Aunt Alex?” The older Danvers gawked, shaking her head and letting out a humorless laugh, “Well this is not how I expected my day to go when I woke up this morning.” She mumbled, turning around to face her sister, “Just friends huh?”

Kara blushed at the comment. She ducked her head and didn’t dare to look over at Lena who she was sure was probably on the verge of a mental breakdown at this point.

“I’ll be expecting all three of you to meet me back at the DEO.” She informed on her way out of the office, “We need to go over a few things.”

Kara finally took a chance and glanced towards Lena once Alex was out of the room. She found Lena simply staring expressionlessly at the ground and just by looking at her she could tell she was overwhelmed by the events of the day.

She found herself wanting to reach out for her. Hold her and tell her it would be alright. But she didn’t want to overstep and if she was being truly honest with herself she was freaking out a little too.

Lennox was hers.

No.

She was hers and Lena’s.

And she didn’t know what that exactly meant for them. Or how this eighteen year old standing in the room with them came to be. But not knowing the answers definitely had her mind spinning.


	3. wanting this future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you again to those who left kudos, I always appreciate receiving them. And thanks especially to those who left comments, it's extremely helpful to see what you all are enjoying about the story and what you aren't and the questions you're looking to be answered in future chapters so thanks again. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

By the time Alex had strode into the small room in the DEO the tension was palpable. Lena was on one side of the table pretending to be heavily interested in a folder with information from a previous case that had been left behind at some point in the day. Kara was on the other side of the table eyes solely focused on her hands as they mindlessly fidgeted with her cape.

Alex’s eyes landed on Lennox last and while she looked a lot less bothered then the other two in the room, Alex could tell her mind was racing.

“It’s late and we’ve all had a long day so let’s make this quick.” Alex easily grabbed everyone’s attention, “Lennox, I need you to be honest this time around please.”

“I was honest.”

Alex gave her a look and shook her head, “Lennox why did you lie?”

“Technically I didn’t.”

“Purposely leaving out the fact that Kara is also your mother feels like I lie to me.”

Alex noticed how Kara visibly shifted in discomfort at her words. And when her eyes glanced towards Lena, the woman who was usually the most confident in the room had her eyes glued to her lap.

“Maybe I was trying to avoid this.” Lennox reasoned, her eyes moving between Lena and Kara for a moment before returning to Alex, “They’re my parents. I know that they aren’t officially together yet and I didn’t want to be the one to drop that bomb on them.”

“You had no problem telling us you were Lena’s daughter. Why?” Alex continued.

Lennox shrugged, “I felt like a Luthor was a fraction less frightening than a super showing up from the future.” She let out a heavy sigh and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, “Guess I was wrong about that.”

Alex ignored the comment, pushing past the topic knowing that Lena hated talking about her family name and what people thought of it, “You said you were transported here by accident. Is that true?”

“Yep.”

Too fast, Lena immediately thought. 

She was a Luthor. She had been around liars all her life and on top of that she had spent years in board room meetings where people lied through their teeth constantly. She knew how to read people. And Lennox was no different.

Alex nodded, taking the quick and short response as annoyance for having already been asked these questions by them rather than something suspicious, “And considering the Kryptonian DNA that you inherited from Kara’s side. I’m assuming you have powers?”

Lennox shook her head, “I know you aren’t going to understand because it’s complex, but I don’t have powers.”

Lena knew it was another lie. She didn’t know why it would matter. Maybe Lennox was trying her best to not seem threatening by hiding her powers, but there was no denying that she had them to some extent.

“That doesn’t make sense.” Alex quickly argued, “You were able to get out of the handcuffs. And you were affected by the high frequencies we let out at L-Corp just like Supergirl is.”

Lena watched Lennox carefully this time. She noticed how the girl’s jaw tensed for a second as she collected herself. How the brief panic in her eyes disappeared quickly. How her shoulders straightened out and a certain confidence took over her.

“Waking up in a strange place like that is scary.” Lennox explained calmly, “My flight or fight responses kicked in and adrenaline took over. Because I am part Kryptonian sometimes brief flashes of abilities come through or linger for a short amount of time but you have to remember I’m also human and that hinders my super abilities.”

Lena couldn’t help but smirk a little. She shouldn’t be but she was kind of impressed. Lennox was good. And it appeared that she had both Kara and Alex eating out of the palm of her hand.

“That’s what this is for.” Lennox moved her hair back a little, showing the small device behind her ear that they had all already seen, “It’s basically a power dampener. It keeps any flashes of powers I have contained so that I have better control over them. As long as I have it on, it just about keeps me fully human.”

Lena didn’t miss the way her face fell a little at the admittance and she wondered if there was more behind it. If it wasn’t that simple at all. Her train of thought was interrupted by Brainy entering the room unexpectedly.

“I am sorry to interrupt but I need Supergirl for a minute.” Brainy gestured behind him, “A fire broke out on 43rd street, shouldn’t take more than five minutes.”

Lena looked over at Kara who looked relived to have an excuse to leave, jumping up and out of her seat without a second thought.

“Sorry Alex, duty calls.” Kara said matter-of-factly, barely acknowledging anyone on her way out the door.

“Okay well I guess we can call it a day then.” Alex let out a sigh, running her fingers through her hair, “We are already working on a way to get you back to the future, but for now you’ll have to just stick around until we can figure it out. In the meantime, I want no problems from you. Got it?”

Lennox nodded.

“I mean it.” Alex said strictly, “No flashes of powers anymore. I want that dampener on you at all times. And you stay under the radar. No running off or anything like that.”

“Understood.” Lennox responded quickly.

Lena couldn’t have gotten out of the room fast enough, making a beeline for the bathroom. She took her time knowing that she had to wait around so that she could talk to Kara but not wanting to have to be alone with either Alex or Lennox.

Eventually she gained enough courage and left the bathroom when she felt confident that Kara would be back and hurriedly wandered through the DEO in search of the hero.

It didn’t take long before her eyes caught the superheroes cape flowing in the wind out on the balcony. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and admired the powerful woman that she had been unwillingly thrust into this state of affairs with.

With how gentle and kind Kara had always naturally been in life, sometimes Lena forgot how much pure power and strength the woman possessed. 

Lena fell in love with Kara a long time ago and there was no denying that despite how hard she tried to. She’s not sure when it happened or exactly how she got in so deep with this reporter who stumbled into her office one day but she had at some point.

And one of the things she admired most about the woman was the fact that she had the power and strength that had the ability to create catastrophic damage on this planet and yet she chose to use it to better the world instead. She loved that this worshiped hero with statues littering National City, someone who could tear steel apart with her bare hands was the same woman who giggled giddily at a simple compliment.

Lena forced herself out of her own thoughts and took one last deep breath before she started to take the stairs slowly knowing that the superhero would be able to hear her coming and would have plenty of time to protest her joining her outside if she wanted to be alone. 

When Kara stayed leaning against the balcony unmoving Lena figured she was welcome.

“Hey.” She greeted softly, not sure how they were supposed to have this conversation. 

It’s not every day that a daughter you haven’t had yet and that you apparently share with your best friend that you have a complicated relationship with shows up out of the blue to turn both of your worlds upside down. 

“Hi.” Kara responded a little hesitantly, tilting her head to glance over at Lena for a moment before leaning her crossed arms against the railing and looking back out over the city.

Lena sighed leaning her hip against the railing and turning her head to look out to where Kara was, not being able to help but wonder what thoughts were swirling in her mind. Lena turned her head again to peek over at Kara who was refusing to look at her. She reached over tentatively letting her fingers fumble with the side of Kara’s cape absentmindedly, eventually tugging on it gently and stepping closer to the hero.

Kara swallowed down the emotions she was feeling. She finally found the courage and turned to face Lena but still didn’t know what to say.

Like Lena, this whole situation had caught her completely off guard and while she knew how she felt about Lena it was still something that they hadn’t gotten figured out quite yet.  


And while their feelings for each other weren’t exactly newly discovered and despite how deep they may be, they were far too new to have a teenage daughter thrown into the mix. She didn’t know how to feel. She didn’t know how Lena felt.

“What do we do?” Kara asked softly, her eyes falling to where Lena’s fingers continued to carefully play with the edge of her cape.

Lena let the cape fall from her fingertips with a sigh, admiring the way it fell back around the strong frame of the other woman’s body, “Well if I remember correctly, you were very calm about this a few hours ago.” Lena reminded Kara with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s before I knew she was mine.” Kara fumbled out bluntly, “Ours.” She corrected in a whisper so low and shaky she wasn’t sure if Lena had heard her. But when she dared to meet Lena’s eyes she knew she heard her loud and clear by the way she looked up at her.

A look Kara wasn’t sure she’d ever seen on Lena’s face before. A look that managed to make Kara’s insides twist and coil in a way that she welcomed when it came to Lena. Her eyes were soft, green shimmering up at her in disbelief and wonder that made Kara wish she could know every thought that was swirling inside the woman’s head.

“I guess we manage to figure our relationship out eventually.” Kara joked lightly with a smile, peaking over her shoulder back into the DEO to make sure nobody was paying any attention to them before allowing her hands to come up and rest on Lena’s waist, “Which means you finally agree to go on that date with me.”

“We’ve been on plenty of dates already.” Lena argued smugly.

Kara rolled her eyes, the tension between the two of them slipping away with ease, “Eating takeout at L-Corp because you refuse to ever go home doesn’t count as a date Lena.”

“If I remember correctly,” Lena started, letting one of her hands come up and rest lightly on the blue fabric of the suit that still clung tightly to Kara’s torso, “many of those late nights at L-Corp you were the one occupying my attention.”

Kara swallowed hard as she felt Lena’s nails scratching lightly at her stomach through the thin material making her muscles tense as memories of late nights of the woman pressed into the couch in her office as she hovered over Lena. Their lips latched together and moving easily while their hands roamed freely against taught muscles and soft curves.

“Kara.”

The blonde’s eyes closed and her grip on the other woman’s waist tightened as her name left Lena’s mouth in a whisper. She hadn’t noticed how close the woman had gotten to her but she could feel the warmth emanating from Lena’s body that was now flush against hers and the soft breathing escaping her mouth hitting her neck, “Hmm?” Kara hummed in response, finding it hard to focus in the moment.

“You’re floating.” Lena let her know.

Kara opened her eyes to find her arms wrapped tightly around Lena as they both hovered a few inches above the ground. She quickly noticed how Lena’s grip on her suit was much tighter, clearly trying to hold herself in place against Kara, “Oh.” She sputtered out sheepishly, easily letting Lena’s and her own feet fall back to the ground gently, “Sorry.”

Lena let out a small laugh that made the small embarrassment that Kara momentarily felt disappear. A grin instead appearing on Supergirl’s face, “Wanna go for a fly?” She asked, this time not bothering to look back into the DEO to see if anyone was watching, instead leaning forward to press her lips to the corner of Lena’s mouth.

“You know I hate flying.” Lena reminded, although the way she let her arms come up and loop around Kara’s neck let the blonde know that she was going to give in anyway.

“Not when you’re with me.” Kara bent her knees slightly so Lena could climb into her arms the proper way. She stood up straight once she had the woman securely in her arms, “Where to Miss Luthor?”

“Your place.”

Kara swallowed hard when she felt Lena’s lips trail down the underside of her jaw, her grip on the beautiful woman tightening instinctively. The “easy Supergirl” that Lena whispered against her skin didn’t help any either as she impatiently launched herself off the balcony of the DEO and flew them back to her apartment as fast as she knew Lena could handle.

Back inside the DEO Lennox searched around for her parents but found herself unsuccessful. She kept wandering around for a long time, looking for anyone at all and feeling a little uncomfortable under the curious gazes she received from the few agents who were still working in the building.

She was just about to cut her losses and head to the medical bay to lay down until someone found her when she spotted someone.

“Hey Aunt Alex!” Lennox called over to the woman when she saw her emerge from a room across the DEO, jogging over to the woman much to Alex’s distain, “Wait up.”

Alex pushed down the odd feeling of the title the girl seemed to be comfortable with using and allowed Lennox to catch up to her, “What are you still doing here?”

“Well where else am I supposed to be?” She asked, walking alongside Alex as they strolled through the fairly empty halls of the building.

Alex let out an annoyed sigh, “I assumed you’d be with Lena and Kara.”

Lennox nodded her head, glancing around, “Honestly I have no idea where they even went.” She brought her focus back to Alex, trying to stay in stride with her, “I looked for them for at least an hour but I think they went off somewhere to talk to each other.” She guessed with a shrug, “Probably trying to wrap their heads around things so I figured I would give them a little space.”

“Yeah. I bet.” Alex responded uninterested before stopping abruptly causing Lennox to do the same, “Look Lennox I don’t mean to be harsh or anything but I have work to do still before I can go home and I’m not your babysitter.”

Lennox nodded her head in understanding, Alex not missing the way her face fell a little, making her feel a little guilty but not enough to say anything, “Yeah, no totally. I get it.” Lennox rushed out, waving Alex off and walking backwards away from the older woman, “I’m sure I can find something else around here to keep me busy.”

“Please don’t touch anything.” The director called out quickly.

Alex sighed again as she watched the girl’s back disappear around the corner with nothing but a quick thumbs up. 

When did Lennox become her problem she wondered as she glanced around the halls, not another agent in sight. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, lazily letting her thumb move along the screen as she quickly found her little sister’s name and lifted the phone to her ear as it began to ring.

In her apartment across town Kara groaned when a buzzing filled her ears, recognizing it as her cell phone ringing immediately. Lena ignored when Kara pulled back slightly, chasing her lips and successfully pulling Kara’s bottom lip back into her mouth. Kara gave in when Lena’s hand grabbed onto the back of her neck and pulled her back down on top of her.

Kara could still hear the buzzing in the back of her ear, it stopping for a second before starting right back up. She let her fingers knot themselves into dark hair and kissed the woman hard and slow one more time and then rolled off Lena’s body. Her eyes closed in bliss and an exaggerated huff slipped from her mouth as her back hit the mattress. Kara heard a quiet giggle come from the other side of the bed before a hand slid across her stomach and a warm body curled up into her side.

“Mmm.” Kara hummed as Lena’s lips met her collar bone in a series of light kisses and her short nails ghosted over her hip.

“Tired already?” Lena questioned softly.

Kara nodded, adjusting her arm so she could slip it around the woman next to her. Lena dropped her head to rest comfortably against Kara’s chest, her eyes fluttering closed slightly as Kara’s fingers began to dance around her lower back in small patterns. 

“It’s been a long day.”

The reminder of the day’s events flooded both of their minds, invading the bubble that they had closed the world out of in the comfort of the bedroom in the back of her small cozy apartment. 

As if on cue Kara’s super hearing zoned in on the distant buzzing of her phone again, it having been left behind somewhere along with her super suit that she remembers Lena helping her shimmy out of somewhere out in the living room.

“My phone.” She said with a tinge of annoyance, already untangling herself from Lena, whose lips formed a small pout as Kara moved off the bed.

“Well hurry up.” Lena pulled the sheets up around her bare chest, “I’m thinking a quick power nap and then I have some real plans for you Supergirl.” She bit her lip and winked at Kara in a way that had her considering ignoring her phone altogether.

However her phone started up yet again so she stepped away from the bed, “I’ll be right back.” She promised with a short giggle, slipping on a pair of underwear that had been forgotten on the floor before speeding out of the room.

She quickly found her phone and picked it up, “Everything okay Alex?” She questioned as soon as she answered, silently hoping there wasn’t any Supergirl duties she had to attend to. She’d much rather crawl back into a warm bed with Lena.

“Did you forget something?” Alex asked.

Kara picked up on something in Alex’s tone that she couldn’t quite pinpoint whether it was annoyance or something else she wasn’t sure. Her eyebrows furrowed as she struggled to figure out what Alex was talking about, “Umm, I don’t think so?” She replied hesitantly because clearly if Alex was asking sarcastically than she did in fact probably forget something.

“Lennox.” Alex simply stated.

Lennox? Kara hadn’t forgotten her. How could anyone forget about a child from the future popping into their place of work without any warning whatsoever.

Kara wandered over to the kitchen counter, pulling out one of the stools and sitting on the edge of it, “What about her?” Kara questioned, not knowing what Alex wanted from her.

“You and your friend Lena left your child at the DEO.”

Kara didn’t appreciate the way her older sister dragged out the word “friend” but she let it go with a sigh, “Were we supposed to take her with us?” Kara asked innocently.

Kara peaked over her shoulder when she heard movement behind her. Lena appeared in the room and made her way towards Kara, the blonde giving Lena a soft smile as she came up behind her. She dropped a kiss to the top of Kara’s head as she passed her, heading straight for the old coffee maker in the corner of the kitchen.

“Well you are her parents.” Alex reasoned, “She has no reason to be at the DEO as of now and I’m really trying to finish up so that I can go home. Which I’m certainly not taking her there with me tonight when I go.”

Kara figured Alex was right. Technically, even if not yet, Lennox was her and Lena’s. Therefore, she was their responsibility.

“Yeah. Okay.” Kara stammered, standing up and leaning on the counter, “I’ll be over there in a second to get her and bring her back here.” She nodded confidently.

That got Lena’s attention. She stared questioningly at Kara as she said goodbye to her sister.

“You’re bringing Lennox back here?” Lena asked, although she knew the answer already.

“Apparently it’s our job as parents.” Kara shrugged casually, “Also what is this?” Kara asked with a lazy gesture towards the coffee, “It’s literally midnight.” She pointed out, letting her fingers make their way past the hemline of the shirt Lena had slipped on, “And I thought we were power napping and then…you know.”

Lena laughed at Kara’s phrasing but felt a shiver roll through her body when Kara’s warm fingers grazed the naked skin of her hip bone, “I have some work I have to catch up on.” She said, letting out a small giggle when Kara rolled her eyes dramatically, “And I figured your phone ringing this late meant that you were going to be summoned by your sister so might as well keep myself busy.”

“Your tablet better not be here.” Kara reprimanded, immediately shaking her head when a guilty look crossed Lena’s face. Kara let out a heavy sigh and let her hands fall from where they had been resting on Lena’s waist, “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She promised. Not even bothering to try to talk Lena out of work.

Instead the blonde sped off to the back room and reappeared in a second fully dressed in her suit, “Is that really necessary?” Lena asked referring to the suit. She leaned a hip against the counter and raised an eyebrow at Kara.

The blonde looked down at herself, running her hands over the tight material covering her thighs. Her eyes came back up to meet Lena’s, a small frown on her face, “Alex told me I’m not allowed to fly around in my regular clothes.” She explained with a shrug, “Plus I thought you liked the suit.” She teased with a smile.

Lena dropped her chin to hide her smile as she shook her head, “Get out of here.” She gestured loosely to the window.

“Or what?” Kara challenged.

Lena loved this side of Kara that she liked to think only she got to see. The playful, feisty, sexy side that was full of smoldering looks and that oozed a confidence that even rivaled Lena’s.

“Or Alex is going to kill us because you’re not going to make it out of this house.” She raised an eyebrow and brought her coffee mug to her lips, sipping on it cautiously.

Kara smiled and did as she was told, moving towards the window, “Fine, I’m going. You should probably put on some pants.” She suggested over her shoulder with a serious look on her face at the last second before climbing out the window and launching herself into the sky.

“On it!” Kara heard Lena despite her being long gone by now.

She landed on the balcony of the DEO with the usual thud that announced her arrival. The DEO was much less busy than it had been when she left earlier but there were still some agents working quietly on the computers. Some lifting their heads briefly to acknowledge the superhero before getting back to it.

Kara found Alex fast but there was no sight of Lennox anywhere, “Hey Alex,” Kara greeted to get her sister’s attention, “where is she?”

“Nice of you to show up.” Alex said walking past the superhero.

Kara sighed, “Sorry me and Lena got caught up talking. It’s a lot to take in.” She said dropping her head a little.

“Talking huh?”

“Yes.” Kara said, trying her best to sound offended at the unspoken accusation she knew was coming, “What else would we be doing?”

Alex grabbed her little sister’s chin and forced her to look up and to the side a little, “Well let’s see, who do I know that was wearing red lipstick today? Hmm? And how in the world would it get on your neck?”

Kara pulled her head away from Alex sheepishly and brought her hand up to rub at her neck, hoping to erase any evidence of what she and Lena had been doing.

“I’m sorry, okay.” Kara giving her sister an apologetic look, “We are trying to figure this all out and emotions are high. You wouldn’t understand.”

Alex took a deep breath and nodded at her sister. She knew how much her sister cared about Lena and how important the woman was to her so she put her hand on her shoulder and smiled softly at Kara.

“I’m glad the two of you are figuring it out.”

“Really?” Kara asked, hoping that Alex really meant it.

She knew her sister wasn’t fully on board with her getting involved romantically with Lena for the sake of all the history that was there between not only them but their families. She was just trying protect her and Kara was thankful to have her do that but she still wanted Alex to fully accept her decision to pursue Lena in the way that she wanted to.

“Of course.” Alex reassured, “I know that I can be tough on Lena sometimes but I know that you love her.” Alex smiled when Kara blushed and ducked her head, “What you haven’t told her yet?”

“Alex.” Kara whined, not in the mood to be teased about her current situation.

Alex let out a loud laugh, “What? God the way you two act around each other I shouldn’t have been so shocked that you two have a child from the future who showed up.”

“I’m leaving.” Kara said ignoring her sister, “Where is she?” She asked as she walked out the door.

“Med bay!” Alex called out after her.

Kara made her way to the medical bay quickly and found Lennox laying on her back on one of the beds just staring up at the ceiling and nodding along as an agent in the room rambled on about some kind of medical discovery she was attempting to make.

“Lennox?”

Lennox’s head popped up when she heard Kara’s voice, smiling over at her, “Hey! There you are.” She said swinging her feet over the edge of the bed and hopping off of it and onto the floor with ease, “I looked all over for you and mom.” Lennox cleared her throat when she saw Kara’s face scrunch up clearly still not adjusted to the title being used in reference to Lena, “I mean you and Lena. I couldn’t find you two anywhere.”

“Sorry about that.” Kara apologized, “We got caught up with something but I’m here to take you back to my apartment. You can stay there with me until we can get you back home.”

“Thank you.” Lennox said, throwing a quick goodbye to the agent in the room and a wave as she followed Kara out towards the balcony.

Kara flew them back to her apartment with ease, Lennox enabling her into flying much faster than she usually would with any human after a reassuring reminder from Lennox that she wasn’t completely human and could handle the speed.

Kara laughed as she landed them and got Lennox into the apartment, “I don’t think I’ve ever flown that fast with someone before.”

Lennox smiled widely, “It’s the most fun thing in the world. Although m-” Kara saw the girl catch herself and shake her head slightly, “Lena frowns upon it. Doesn’t matter how old I get, she’s definitely a worrier.”

“Of course she is.” Kara said with a smile of her own.

She suddenly could picture it perfectly in her head. A disapproving Lena full of worry as a smaller version of Lennox begs to let Kara take her flying. And just like that she wants it. She wants this unexpected turn of Lennox being in their lives someday to be her reality already.

“Wow.” Lennox said more so to herself than to anyone else, her eyes moving around the room.

It took Kara out of her thoughts and she turned to eye Lennox curiously, “So this is my apartment.” Kara awkwardly gestured to the room, not really sure what to say or do anymore.

Lennox let out a soft chuckle, “I’ve seen it in pictures before.” She explained, “But I’ve never actually been in it.”

“Oh.”

She hadn’t even thought about the fact that she wouldn’t be living here anymore. But of course she wouldn’t be living here anymore in the future. Her apartment had one bedroom and one bathroom, hardly fit for any kids if you could afford something bigger. Which if Lena was a part of the picture they definitely would be able to.

But it was home.

And the thought of it not being home at some point made her sad in the moment. Kara shook the thoughts out of her head, catching Lennox moving to pick up a framed photo of her, Alex, and Lena from a little while back out of the corner of her eye drawing her focus back to the girl.

“You’re more than welcome to make yourself at home.” The blonde said with a soft smile, successfully getting Lennox’s attention again, “Unfortunately there’s not a ton of room here so you’ll have to take the couch.” She nodded towards the sofa a little guiltily.

Lennox quickly shook her head though, “Don’t worry about it. Really, I don’t mind at all.” She reassured, “Thank you for letting me stay. I know this isn’t something you were exactly expecting.”

Kara couldn’t help but laugh at that, “No. Definitely was not expecting you.” Her feet moved on their own, stopping in front of the girl, her hand coming up to squeeze Lennox’s shoulder, “But you’re here. So we’ll figure it out and make sure you’re taken care of until we can get you back home where you belong.”

“Well I have to say, you’re taking this a lot better than Aunt Alex.” Lennox joked lightly.

“It always takes her a little longer to come around.” The blonde said, although by the confident nod that Lennox gave her in response paired with a small smirk it seemed like the girl already knew that, “Let me go grab you something to sleep in and some blankets so you’re comfortable.”

“Thanks.”

Kara gave her one last smile before walking back to her room where she found Lena sitting up against the headboard in her bed. A sight that was becoming quite common but still managed to make Kara’s heart flutter in a way only Lena could, “Hey.” Kara pulled Lena’s attention away from the tablet sitting in her lap.

“How’d it go?”

Kara pulled one of her drawers open, digging through it mindlessly, “Fine. You know how Alex gets.” She sighed, pulling out an old sweatshirt and a pair of running shorts, “I told her that Lennox can just stay here until we find out how to get her back home. I figured it couldn’t take more than a couple of days, right?”

Lena nodded in agreement, “Hopefully.”

The tone of her voice made Kara turn around and look at her, “Oh come on Lena, it’s not that bad.”

Lena let out a distressed sigh, tossing her tablet onto the other side of the bed carelessly, “I know, I know.” She ran a hand through her hair suddenly feeling distraught, “I just…I’m not as good at handling this stuff as you are Kara.”

“You think I’m good at this?” Kara asked in surprise and in a little disbelief, “I’m freaked out by all of this too Lena.”

Kara let out a sigh when Lena didn’t respond. She knew family was a soft spot for Lena. The two of them were different in that way.

Kara had some tragic losses in her family too. Along with a lot of family issues of her own when it came to her birth parents and the heaviness she carried from surviving the destruction of Krypton. But despite all of that she also had always had a loving support system and family in the Danvers from the day she arrived on Earth which made it a little easier to swallow the pain she had felt in the past. 

Lena on the other hand never experienced that same kind of love and support from her own family. Or anyone for that matter. And because of that and all the tribulation that came with being a Luthor, Lena had already confessed to her before that she wasn’t sure she ever even wanted kids in the future. Not wanting to put the burdens that she carried on someone else. 

So Kara knew that Lennox showing up out of the blue and claiming Lena was her mother must have caught her off guard to put it lightly.

And with the complicated relationship that they currently had, trying to sort out what it was that they are to each other, finding out that she was not only hers but Kara’s daughter as well must have not made things any easier for Lena.

“Hey.” Kara whispered softly, walking around to the side of the bed Lena was on so that she could reach out and grab her hand, “It’s okay.” She reassured once again, “I know this is a lot for you. And I know when it comes to personal things, you tend to overthink it all when you’re trying to make sense of something.”

Lena went to protest, still not completely accumulated to someone knowing her so well but Kara didn’t let her interject, “I didn’t tell her you were here so you don’t even have to interact with her at all again until you’re ready.” Kara tried to soothe her, rubbing her thumb across the back of the pale hand she held in hers, “Take your time, Lena. Nobody is asking you to be her mom today.” She swore, “Not even Lennox.”

Lena tried to discreetly wipe the tears forming in her eyes with her sleeve as she felt them water up and blur her vision. She was overwhelmed by the events of the day. And she was just grateful that Kara understood that she just needed some time to process and evaluate the situation. It was just how her mind worked.

“Thank you.” Lena tilted her head up and dropped a light kiss to Kara’s lips, who returned it without hesitation, “You better go give those to her.” She said as she pulled back, “She’s probably wondering where you are.”

Kara popped up quickly and a little more frantically than necessary. Clearly having forgotten about the clothes in her hands, “Right. Sorry.” She said a little flustered, “Be right back.” She mumbled back towards Lena as she made her way hurriedly out the bedroom door.

Kara was back in a matter of minutes, stripping out of her suit and pulling on some pajamas before climbing in bed next to Lena, “How’re you feeling?”

Lena tore her eyes away from the tablet perched in her lap and looked down at Kara who had cuddled up next to her, “I’m sorry that I keep freaking out over this whole thing.” She let out in a soft sigh.

Kara shook her head, “You have nothing to be sorry for. I know that this is overwhelming for you.”

Lena was thankful for Kara’s understanding and for the blonde to leave it at that.

“So you’re not going to work on that thing all night are you?” Kara asked, lifting her head up a little to peak at the screen to see what Lena was working on.

Lena playfully tilted the screen away from Kara so she couldn’t see, causing the woman to frown, “Sorry, top secret stuff.”

Kara pouted, “I tell you all my top secret Supergirl stuff.”

“Which I’m sure Alex would just love to know.” Lena said with a laugh, receiving a light smack from Kara who dramatically turned her back to Lena when she laid down and pulled the sheets up to her chin.

“I see how it is.” Kara slipped her glasses off and set them on the bedside table, “Go ahead and be a meanie.”

Lena set her tablet to the side and tugged on Kara’s arm to get her to turn back over, “Kara.” Lena whined with a giggle when the superhero didn’t budge the slightest bit, “Not fair, you’re like a rock Kara.” She complained giving another hard tug.

This time Kara came willingly, surprising Lena who lost her balance a little. Kara took advantage of the surprised woman and rolled over until Lena was on her back and she was on top of her. Kara kissed her before Lena could protest. Kara felt her heart swell when Lena melted into the kiss, Kara being able to feel the smile on the woman’s face.

Kara pulled back and perched herself up on her forearms, taking a moment to look down at Lena. The dark haired woman beamed up at her and Kara couldn’t help the wide smile that grew on her face because of it.

In the moment she couldn’t help but think of what Alex said about telling Lena she loved her. 

Kara knew she did. Had known for a while now. 

But with Lennox here it made it real. It made her hopeful for a real future that her and Lena had together.

Lena’s hands had found themselves resting on Kara’s sides, just under the edge of her shirt. Lena dug her fingers into the warm skin lightly to bring Kara back to reality, “What’s got you so lost in your head all of a sudden?” Lena asked in a whisper.

Kara leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Lena’s lips, “You.” She admitted against her lips.

“Oh yeah?” Lena said smirking as she bit on Kara’s bottom lip, successfully pulling a small moan of approval out of the blonde when she sucked it into her mouth.

“Mhmm.” Kara hummed in response, her hips instinctively falling to rest against Lena’s while a deep desire settled into her chest.

Lena giggled when she tried to pull away but Kara simply moved down her jaw and to the base of her neck, “Kara.” Lena smiled around the name, the hero’s strong hands slowly making their way under her t-shirt and up to her chest, “Kara we have to stop.”

“No.” Kara practically whined, “Don’t wanna.”

Lena entertained the idea of letting Kara ravish her like she had just hours before but fighting the desire with the reminder of Lennox sitting just in the other room.

“I don’t want to either.” Lena admitted.

“Good.” Kara barely acknowledged as her lips continued to make their way across pale skin, “Now just don’t say but.”

“Buuut…” Lena dragged out dramatically, lightly pushing at Kara to roll her off of her, “Lennox is in the other room and your apartment is very small.”

Kara rolled off of Lena and onto her back with a huff, “And you’re not good at being quiet.”

“Hey!” Lena smacked at Kara’s shoulder, the blonde pretending to shield herself as if it hurt, “You just think you’re so funny don’t you.”

Kara just gave Lena a smug smile and a shrug before nodding, “You know you love me.”

The words fell easy from Kara’s lips as usual. Playfully throwing the words around weren’t unusual for them but this time they felt a little heavier and she could see in Lena’s eyes that she felt it too. But they both ignored it. 

Lena quickly letting out a laugh, “You’re a dork.”

“Cute though.” Kara interjected mocking seriousness.

“Yes.” Lena leaned down to give the woman one last kiss, “Very cute.”

Lena sat up much to Kara’s disappointment and reached for her tablet causing Kara to groan, “Really? Can’t we just go to sleep?”

“With everything that’s happened I haven’t gotten much work done so I have to stay up a little later at least get one or two things done.”

“Okay.” Kara said, laying down while Lena got back into her position against the headboard, “But I’m going to stay up with you.”

Lena let Kara lay her head in her lap and get comfortable, “Okay.” She said, running her fingers through Kara’s hair knowing that she would be asleep within minutes despite her best efforts.

Sure enough Kara watched her work for about ten minutes before her head went heavy and her breathing evened out. Lena couldn’t help but look down at the blonde and watch her for a moment, wondering for the second time today how this woman managed to break down all of her walls and get her to fall so deeply.

Lena allowed herself to imagine a life with Kara and what that would look like. It’s not like she hadn’t done it before but with Lennox coming into the picture it made the idea tangible.

So she let her imagination run wild just for a moment. Letting herself see a wedding. A big house that had Kara’s cozy style throughout it. Kara chasing a younger Lennox around a backyard, flinging the girl around with the ease only a superhero could when she catches her. And it surprises her how easy it all comes.

And for the first time in her life she doesn’t try to push the thoughts and feelings away, instead letting herself want it and hope for it.


	4. secrets, scars, and luthor-danvers oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long to update, time just really got away from me. Next chapter will definitely be up a lot quicker. Hope you enjoy! And thanks again for all the support!!

Lena had been working for hours now and could feel her eyes starting to get heavy, her body slowly sliding down the headboard of Kara’s bed into a slump that made her back start to ache subtly. She dropped her head back and let out a sigh, tilting it to the side so she could look down at Kara.

Everything in Lena screamed at her to let her body sink down into the sheets with the blonde and erase the mild chill that had crept into the bedroom by sliding as close as she could to Kara’s warm body.

But as much as she wanted it. No. Needed it. She knew it wasn’t going to happen.

She had yet to figure out the exact design and structure for the new tech piece she was pitching at a meeting this week and needed to finish it. So instead she straightened her body out and did her best to stretch her back out from the awkward sitting position she had been in for the last few hours, letting a yawn escape her lips.

She sat on the edge, with her bare feet pressing against the cold wood of Kara’s bedroom floor for a moment. Lennox popping into her head along with the idea of having to be alone out there with her if she left the comfort of Kara’s bedroom.

She glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table and figured that the girl had to be asleep by now. She hadn’t heard any noises coming from the living room in hours and quite honestly the prospect of a cup of coffee and a small snack was worth the risk at this point.

So with one last deep breath and a glance over her shoulder at Kara to make sure she hadn’t woken her she made her way out of the safety of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

Lena was surprised when she tiptoed out of the bedroom and found herself staring at the back of the young woman who was sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter in the dark. A small glow that she could only assume was coming from a computer screen illuminating her shoulders. 

Lena watched for a brief second before straightening her back and walking straight towards her, “What are you doing?” She asked, passing Lenox to get to the coffee machine in the corner of the kitchen.

Lena saw the girl’s body jump slightly and a hand reach up to rest startled against her chest, “Rao.”

The sighed out term took Lena by surprise. The fact that Kara was the only person in the world she had ever heard utter the single word made it weird to hear come out of someone else’s mouth.

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear you come in.” Lennox brought Lena out of her thoughts as she turned in her stool to face the woman, “You scared me. I didn’t even know you were here.”

Lena glanced back down towards where Kara’s bedroom was. Maybe she should’ve just stayed back there. But the smell of coffee hitting her senses as she started up the coffee machine had any regrets leaving her immediately. Kara’s words from earlier about no one expecting her to be anything to anyone repeating in her head and bringing at least a little bit of ease to her mind.

“Yes you did.” Lena shot back knowingly over her shoulder, eyeing the girl as she set her tablet on the counter.

“Okay, fine. I did know you were here.” She admitted, smirking at the way Lena had called her out, “But you did scare me. I mean I never thought you were actually going to come out of there.”

Lena ignored the comment completely, knowing well enough that it was a fair assumption, “That’s not yours.” She said, nodding her head towards Kara’s laptop opened in front of Lennox as she crossed her arms over her chest protectively and leaned back against the counter.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“So that makes it okay to mess with other people’s things without permission?”

The tone shot at her surprised Lennox who simply clenched her jaw, not used to the cold shoulder Lena was currently giving her. So instead of arguing she shut the computer screen. The snap of it closing making Lena glance over at the girl who was pushing the laptop towards the middle of the counter away from her.

“Happy?” She asked.

The overly sweet and clearly sarcastic question got under Lena’s skin a little bit but she figured she deserved it considering how strong she came off. Lena ignored it, nodding her head while grabbing her mug and shoving it under the spout of the coffee machine to busy herself. 

They sat there in an uncomfortable silence. Lennox annoyingly drumming her fingers against the counter while Lena impatiently waited for her mug to fill. The seconds feeling like minutes.

And Lena immediately regretted coming out of the room with her defenses up. She didn’t mean to make things even more uncomfortable than they already were and she didn’t want to take her own insecurities and worries out on Lennox, who didn’t deserve it.

She doesn’t know why she did it in the first place.

Yes she does.

It’s what she always did with new people. She pushes them away and keeps them at a safe distance. She didn’t know how to be open. She knew how to be professional and in control. And that side of her wasn’t always the warmest. But she didn’t want that. Not with Lennox.

You want this. She reminded herself. She really wanted to be happy with Kara and someday with Lennox too. But it was all easier said than done. As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t change overnight.

But she could try her best.

She was going to break the silence with an apology but Lennox beat her to it when she jumped off of the stool she had been sitting on, the legs of it scratching against the floor loudly, “Finally.” She mumbled, making her way to the door and much to Lena’s surprise opening it to greet nobody. 

But before she could question anything, a bright smile came over Lennox’s face as a man appeared, and this time Lena did roll her eyes when she saw the pizza box move from the stranger to Lennox’s hands.

Lena watched on as the two exchanged a few words, far too muffled for her to hear but she couldn’t help but narrow her eyes curiously when the man eventually raised his hand and Lennox intertwined their fingers together momentarily. 

Lena took a protective step towards the door when his hand came up to graze Lennox’s cheek but the exchange was over before she could even wrap her head around it. The two let their hands separate, his other dropping from her face and down to his side. A few laughs and a couple more words being exchanged quickly before the door was closed and Lennox was back at the counter as if nothing happened.

Lena stared blankly at the young woman, trying to figure out what the hell she just witnessed.

“What?” Lennox asked when she noticed. She grabbed a slice out of the box and brought it to her lips, “I told you. I couldn’t sleep.” She reminded around a mouthful of pizza as if Lena should have expected it.

The action had thoughts of Kara running through her mind that suddenly had her focusing on the bright blue eyes that were staring back at hers. How she hadn’t noticed before was beyond her. She had been staring into a pair of eyes that were the exact same shade of blue far too much lately.

But now, with Lennox standing across from her in Kara’s National City sweatshirt and shorts, the physical traits that the two shared were suddenly there.

“W-what?” Lena stuttered with a shake of her head.

Lennox let out a small giggle, “I asked if you wanted a slice?” She repeated, holding the pizza box open to display it to the older woman.

“No.” Lena shook her head again, finally managing to pull herself together. And as she took a sip of her coffee she couldn’t help but wish that Kara had some alcohol lying around that she could pour into it, “How did you even manage to get that delivered at this hour? You have to call in before nine or they won’t deliver it.”

Lennox shrugged, giving a smirk, “I have my ways.”

Lena dropped her head back and let out a small grunt, “Does it have something to do with flirting with that poor pizza boy?”

“Flirting?” Lennox asked around a hardy laugh, “Please, I have much better game than that. I wasn’t flirting with him.” She denied, shaking out her body as if the idea disturbed her, “He’s telepathic.” She dropped casually as she grabbed a second slice.

Lena raised an eyebrow, “Telepathic?”

“Mhm. The whole family who owns that pizza parlor are aliens.” Lennox mentioned casually, “He actually owns the place now, you know in my time. His son is my best friend.” She continued, waving a hand in the air as if Lena didn’t need this much explanation, “Anyway to make a long story short, I was hungry and I knew Mr. Evans wouldn’t refuse a glimpse into the future. Who would?”

Lena narrowed her eyes at the young woman, “You told him you were from the future.”

“Yep.”

“And you think that was a good idea?”

“No, probably not.” Lennox sighed and bowed her head slightly before looking up at Lena with a pout that might even give Kara’s a run for her money, “But I was like really hungry.”

Lena rolled her eyes, “Lennox.” She reprimanded in a stern voice, the name feeling somehow natural coming off of her tongue.

“I know. I know.” She rushed out before Lena could even get in another word, “No more telling people I’m from the future.” Lennox nodded her head surely and gave a thumbs up to the woman across from her, “Got it.”

Lena nodded at her, suddenly feeling a certain tenseness fall back over the two of them. It made her uncomfortable how easy she had fallen into conversation with Lennox, no matter how small and unimportant the conversation seemed to be.

No matter how harmless the young woman had presented herself to be, the truth was that she scared Lena. 

Who she was and what she was comprised of scared Lena. 

In the low glow of the one dimly lit light in the corner of the living room Lena went back to picking out the features on Lennox’s face that resembled Kara and the ones that resembled herself. Mannerisms that seemed familiar despite never having met her before today. 

And just like that Lena was freaking out internally once again. But her internal turmoil didn’t last long, a low voice breaking her out of her thoughts.

“Look, I know you’re uncomfortable with me being here.” Lennox smiled sadly at the woman in front of her.

“I’m not.” Lena instinctively spit back confidently.

She was taught to never show weakness. 

To be the one in control of the room no matter how she truly felt inside. 

Strength and power were preached to her from the moment she stepped foot into the Luthor household. So as per usual she resorted back to shoving down her true feelings and freed her face of any emotions.

Lennox let out a small laugh before Lena could further explain, “You’ve been giving me your best bitch face since you’ve walked out here. Which I know you only did because you thought I’d be asleep.”

“I don’t have a bitch face.” Lena deflected.

“If I didn’t know you better I’d think you were going to shank me for using a laptop when you came out of the room ten minutes ago.” The words came out around a laugh, “You’re uncomfortable. And that’s okay.”

The soft and understanding smile that was being directed at her somehow helped a little. 

She was uncomfortable but she hated when people knew it. She usually had the upper hand in situations. People didn’t expect Luthors to be shaken by much of anything and even if someone suspected her to be uncomfortable or intimidated people didn’t question Luthors.

So being called out. Or having someone look past her attempts at intimidation so easily was unusual for her.

Power and strength, along with the many lessons Lillian had pushed on her continued to bounce around in the back of her head. Yet nothing came out of her mouth when she tried to speak. 

“Sometimes I come on too strong.” Lennox shrugged, ducking her head a little, “I don’t mean to. It’s just that I’m comfortable around you since…”

“Since I’m your mother.” Lena finished for her, surprised at those being the words to finally leave her mouth.

Lennox nodded, feeling the heaviness of the admittance fill the room with even more tension. She took a deep breath and got up from the stool. Lena watched her move until she was back in her previous spot where she opened the pizza box grabbing another slice and slapping it down on a paper towel.

Lena looked at her oddly as she pushed the slice in front of her and grabbed another for herself, “What are you doing?”

“Well you’re uncomfortable with me and that makes me feel uncomfortable around you.” She explained, leaning over the counter and grabbing the edge of Lena’s tablet which Lena reached for as a knee jerk reaction, “Relax.” The younger woman said before she could grab it, scooting it in front of the two of them.

“You’ve completely lost me.” Lena frowned, “You know those are top secret technological advances that I have pulled up on there.”

“You do remember I’m from the future, yeah?” Lennox opened some of the tabs, letting her eyes run over what Lena was working on, “I’m just as good at ignoring my problems as you are.” She stated simply, choosing not to delve into it any more than that, “So let’s pretend like I’m Lennox, an apprentice at L-Corp who you’ve so kindly taken under your wing to help you work on…” She returned her eyes to the computer, “Some kind of microchip?”

“That’s ridiculous. I’m not doing that.”

“Oh come on. Think of it in a scientific matter.” Lennox pitched, “When you’re trying to find a cure for something what do you do? Isolate what’s causing the problem and then create a solution to rid that problem.”

Lena watched Lennox shrug like it made the most sense in the world, “I think that may be far over simplifying science entirely.”

“Yeah I know.” Lennox agreed without hesitation, “But in this case,” She gestured between them, “it’s not. Problem? Discomfort with me being your daughter due to your many childhood traumas and incomprehensible ability to think that you deserve good things in the world based off all the things tied to your family name. Solution? Pretend I’m not your daughter.”

Lena simply stared at Lennox with wide eyes, finding herself a little bit in shock.

“Well that’s the simple solution to this particular moment of course. The whole childhood trauma thing is a lot. We really don’t have time to unfold all of that.”

“If I agree to go along with your ridiculous method of dissolving the uncomfortable tension here will you stop talking?” Lena mumbled out, Lennox not missing the slight annoyed tone in her voice.

Lennox smiled brightly and nodded in return, glad to get her way.

Kara blinked her eyes open slowly, rolling over onto her back. The sun slipping through the window shining uncomfortably right into her face. She let out a groan, turning back the other way. It took another few seconds before she realized Lena wasn’t in bed with her despite being here when she fell asleep.

Kara figured that maybe the day was just too much for her and that she had snuck out and went home after she fell asleep. But then a giggle broke through the house and her ears zoned in on the melodic sound that belonged to her favorite person in the world.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, climbing out of bed and quietly making her way towards the front of her apartment. The sight that she found in the kitchen was the last thing she would have guessed.

Lennox and Lena, side by side at her counter, stools pushed so close together that the knee of the leg that was tucked under Lennox was brushing against Lena’s thigh. Both of the women’s faces far too close to the screen of the tablet in front of them. 

“The radiation frequencies are way too high.” Lennox suddenly said, “If you put this thing in someone it could eventually harm them. Which is the same problem we had before.”

“The electrons need to jump at a rapid pace or else it won’t work. The energy pace needs to be even higher than they are at this level or the nanotechnology needed won’t execute their purpose effectively.” Lena argued back with a shake of her head, “As long as the chip is enclosed safely before placed in the body then there won’t be any problems.”

“If you say so.” Lennox murmured unconvinced, “Why doesn’t anyone just use classical mechanics anymore? So much less complicated than quantum physics.” She complained as her fingers moved swiftly across the screen, “The fact that you’ve even decided to try to apply quantum physics to this part of the medical field is staggering.”

“I swear it can work if you pick certain applications from it. And besides what are you even talking about?” Lena asked offendedly, “The electrons have to make a literal quantum leap to transition between energy levels or it won’t be able to distribute the waves throughout the body properly.”

“I’m pretty sure this is going to take at least a few dozen prototypes before you can safely put this in an actual human being.” Lennox pointed out, “And classical mechanics are better. I stand by that.”

“Classical physics is predictable.”

“My point exactly. Quantum physics is probabilistic, making it literally impossible to predict any outcome with complete certainty. Which is quite problematic when the end goal is to insert a device containing quantum physical philosophies into a chronically ill person. Classic physics however is continuous, predictable, and easy.” Lennox explained without hesitation, “I mean rainbows are the product of classic physics. Who doesn’t like rainbows?” 

Lena let out a low laugh at that, “I’d argue that time leaps and travel through space and time is much more enticing than a rainbow.”

“Quantum physics are all fun and games until your energy levels are too high and you have a bunch of electrons randomly moving through dark areas in different states. Next thing you know you have an entire alien species coming through your portal and trying to take over the world.” 

“We’ve already been over this. That was one time.” Lena shot back defensively, “Besides unpredictability is exciting. How can you even entertain the idea that classical physics is remotely as fascinating as quantum.”

“Oh I don’t. I one hundred percent agree that quantum physics is so much better. I just knew it would irritate you if I argued that it wasn’t.”

Kara didn’t have to see Lena’s face to know she rolled her eyes, “Just rewrite the algorithm to lower the levels of radiation frequencies so I can show you why it won’t work.”

Lennox sighed, her fingers going back to moving swiftly across the tablet, “Fine but when it does work like I said it would don’t take it too hard.”

Kara finally cleared her throat, startling both women in her kitchen, “Morning.”

Lena and Lennox both turned their heads quickly, clearly so caught up that they hadn’t noticed Kara at all. Both seemed a little surprised to see Kara standing there in her pajamas for a moment but they quickly recovered.

“Morning!” Lennox called over her shoulder with a bright smile before turning back to the tablet and going back to work.

“Hey.” Lena said with a soft smile, her focus remaining on Kara.

The blonde gestured to Lennox silently in surprise that the two were seemingly in a much more comfortable place than they were with one another when she went to bed. Lena simply shrugged her shoulders and Kara took note to how her smile widened a little.

Kara took a deep breath and decided to just call it a win that Lena didn’t seem to be freaking out at the moment. So she walked straight past the pair at the counter and went about her morning routine as if this all was normal.

“So what are you two up to this morning?” Kara asked casually as she pulled some Chinese leftovers out of the fridge, earning a disapproving look from Lena which she ignored.

“Curing cancer.”

Kara’s eyes widened slightly taken back by the response, “Oh.” She heard Lena giggle as she looked admiringly at Lennox as she continued to work on the tablet, “Seems quite ambitious first thing in the morning.”

“We’re not curing cancer exactly.” Lena confessed, “It’s just a device I’ve been working on lately. You insert it in the body of a patient and it’s supposed to distribute medication and certain types of cells accordingly to the patient’s need to help fight off abnormal cell growth. It’s hardly anything.” The woman waved off, “Just a prototype.”

“She’s far too modest.” Lennox interrupted, “It’s brilliant.”

“I agree.” Kara grabbed her food and sat next to Lena, letting her foot swing out and hit Lena’s ankle lightly, “She’s a brilliant woman so I bet whatever she’s come up with is groundbreaking.” 

Lena ducked her head to hide the inevitable smile that she knew would form on her face and the small blush that she could already feel, “Okay what is this the Lena Luthor fan club?” She tried to tease but Kara shot right back.

“You’re looking at the president herself.”

Lennox laughed at the wink Kara threw at Lena and the way Lena stuck her tongue out at the blonde almost as if they forgot she was sitting there with them. And she couldn’t help but smile wide at getting to witness her parents at this state in their lives.

She had heard the stories and seen the pictures. But to be able to see them young and so obviously in love with each other was something entirely different.

“What time did you two get up to start working on this?”

Lena looked over to Lennox and gave her a look that she quickly picked up on, so she shrugged, “I don’t know, not that long ago.”

Lena nodded her head matter of factly, adding a shrug of her own when she looked back at Kara, “Maybe an hour.”

Kara’s eyes moved from Lena over to Lennox before moving back to Lena, “An hour huh?” The blonde’s eyes glanced around the counter and while the large coffee mug that Lena always used was normal, the three cans of soda in front of Lennox, and a pizza box scattered around was not.

“Ronnie’s pizza for breakfast?”

“Well it is the best.” Lennox said cheerfully, “You can’t go wrong with it no matter what time of day.”

And while Kara one hundred percent agreed with that statement she didn’t agree with Lena not sleeping.

“You didn’t go to bed last night?”

“Please do not force me to sit through another lecture on the unhealthiness of my sleeping habits.” Lena let out a small groan when Kara started up anyway.

“Well you have to sleep.” Kara said exasperatedly, “You’re all about science, right? And you know what science says Lena?”

“That you need to sleep?”

Lena looked over towards Lennox as if she had betrayed her while Kara pointed to the girl triumphantly, “That you need to sleep.” Kara repeated unnecessarily.

Lena let out a sigh, “We lost track of time. We’ve nearly perfected my prototype and we just got carried away.” She explained, “I have a meeting at 9 and then my day is pretty clear from there so why don’t you meet me somewhere for lunch and then I promise to go home and sleep.”

“Deal.” Kara agreed.

“Perfect.” Lena said, standing up and taking her mug to the sink, “So what’s the plan today? I can’t take Lennox with me, I have a meeting.” She turned around and leaned against the counter, “Are you going into CatCo today?”

Kara shook her head, “I’m doing a write up on Supergirl this week so I’m just going to go straight to the DEO. Do you want to come with me?”

“Sure.”

“Okay why don’t you go get ready so we can leave soon. Just throw on what you wore yesterday, I’ll get you a DEO uniform when we get there that you can wear today. It’ll help you blend in.”

Lennox nodded, hopping off of the kitchen stool and moving through the living room to grab her things before disappearing into the bathroom.

“The two of you seemed to be getting along a lot better.” Kara dropped casually as she finished eating her breakfast, “When you weren’t in bed this morning I thought you left.”

Lena let out a sigh, “It was overwhelming for me, but I would never leave you to deal with something like this on your own.”

“Really?”

Lena let out a sigh, feeling bad that Kara thought she took off, “Lennox is ours. Which makes her showing up here both of ours problem.” Lena stood out of her stool and came closer to Kara. She pressed a lingering kiss to her lips, “Really.” The way the reassurance made Kara smile brightly at her had her feeling like she could be honest, “Plus maybe having her here isn’t so bad.”

“Okay seriously what happened overnight that made you so pro Lennox all of the sudden?”

Lena let out a small laugh, “I was just freaked out by her showing up and don’t get me wrong I honestly still am.” She confessed, “But I don’t know, after spending a little time with her it’s obvious that she’s kind of great.”

Kara laughed at that, “Yeah well she is ours so what else did you expect.”

Instead of freaking out, Lena felt a warmth in her at the casual way Kara talked about Lennox being theirs. And so when Kara stood up and let her hands wrap tightly on Lena’s waist she welcomed it. Grabbing the back of the blonde’s neck and pulling her in.

Lena’s not sure what was different. Maybe it was having Lennox show up and give her hope for a future with a family of her own. Maybe it was the fact that that family was with Kara. Maybe nothing had changed at all other than letting any wall that Kara hadn’t already knocked down fall and fully allowing herself to want it all.

Whatever it was, she couldn’t keep her hands off of Kara.

And considering how fast Kara had her pinned between her hard body and the kitchen counter as her hands started to wander freely and confidently, Kara was feeling the same way.

Lena’s not sure how long they stood there making out like horny teenagers but someone clearing their throat made them jump apart.

“Child present.” Lennox stated still averting her eyes away from the pair.

Kara cleared her throat herself, taking another step away from Lena, “Right. Sorry.”

“See when you told me to go get ready, I thought we all were getting ready.” Lennox finally chanced looking up at her parents, happy to find them a few feet apart now, “I get it, you’re young and in love and all that but can we keep the romance to a minimum while I’m in the building.”

“We’re not…” Kara trailed off into a string of uncomfortable giggles as Lennox stared at her.

“Kara go get dressed.” Lena stated, shaking her head at Kara’s sad attempt at denying something that Lennox clearly knew already.

“Right. Yeah. Dressed. Okay.” Kara stammered, darting out of the room at superspeed and returning a second later with her hair brushed and super suit on, “Ready to go.”

Lena shook her head, but approached Kara anyways giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, “Be safe.”

“Always.” Kara responded with a smile.

“And you stay out of trouble.” Lena directed towards Lennox who nodded in understanding, “Have a good day and I’ll see you for lunch.”

“Bye.” Both Kara and Lennox shot towards Lena when she disappeared into the bedroom and the two of them headed out to the DEO.

When they got to the DEO Kara gave Lennox a small tour of the space. Lennox surprised her by already being familiar with the majority of the building, explaining that they still use the same place for some DEO work in the future and while the building in her time has a lot of upgrades the layout is virtually the same.

“Well I guess that’s it then.” Kara said as she stepped out into the lobby of the DEO, “You know where the locker rooms are. I got Agent Vasquez to put a uniform in there for you, it should be out on the table, put it on and then come find me. We’ll find something for you to do today.”

Lennox nodded, “Sounds good.”

Kara watched Lennox go off in the direction of the locker rooms, turning around once she disappeared behind a door to find Alex coming into the building and right for her, “Morning Alex.”

“How’d everything go?”

“Surprisingly well.”

“Really?” Alex asked, a little surprised herself, “Even with Lena?”

Kara nodded, giving Alex a smug look, “I think Lena even likes her now.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” Kara said, “And thanks again for letting me bring her here today. We weren’t really sure what else to do with her.”

Alex nodded, “I think it’s the safest place for her to be. It’ll be good to be able to keep an eye on her. Speaking of, where is she?”

“I figured since she was going to be here all day she might as well blend in so she’s changing into a DEO uniform.”

“Okay, you mind if I go talk to her?” Alex asked, despite already making her way in Lennox’s direction, “I’ll run her through the rules and protocol and what’s expected of her while she’s stuck here.”

“Sure. But please go easy on her Alex.” Kara practically begged, “I know you don’t trust her but so far she’s shown no signs of having any kind of bad intentions.”

Alex looked at her sister for a moment seeing the pleading look on her face and figured she’d do her best to not be too harsh towards the girl, “Fine. I’ll play as nice as I can.”

“Thank you.” Kara called towards Alex who waved her off without even looking over her shoulder as she went to the locker room and Kara went back to her normal duties at the DEO.

Alex entered the locker room door without much thought, her feet however stopping when she came around the corner and her eyes found Lennox. 

The girl had her back to Alex, still slipping into the DEO uniform that Kara had gotten for Lennox to wear. She was donning the bottom half of the uniform but nothing but a bra covered her torso, allowing Alex to see the long scar that ran from high on the girl’s spine and trailed all the way down her back, stopping just a couple of inches above the waistline of her pants.

“Wow.” Alex let out without thinking, startling Lennox slightly, “That’s some scar.” She acknowledged with a low whistle. 

Alex took notice to how the girl quickly turned around to shield the scar from her, slipping her shirt on in a hurry before looking at Alex with an uncomfortable forced smile.

“Oh, umm yeah.” She answered hesitantly, “I guess it is.” She added, immediately shaking her head at the dumb response. 

She tried to keep her eyes from meeting Alex’s knowing full well that the woman was good at reading people. Instead Lennox grabbed the pair of combat boots that were given to her and focused on getting them on her feet as if it was a difficult task that required her full and undivided attention.

“How’d you get it?” Alex asked, leaning against the doorframe and studying the girl on the floor carefully.

Lennox swallowed hard as a series of unwelcomed and less than pleasant flashbacks ran through her head, “You know how the job is Aunt Alex.” Lennox responded vaguely, trying her best to sound unaffected, “Sometimes you get hurt. It’s not a big deal.” She tried to shrug off.

Alex noticed how the young woman fidgeted, knowing there was something more to it than that, “Right.” She said, knowing that her tone sounded like she was suspicious. 

Which is exactly what she was. Suspicious.

The girl had already lied to them once. She didn’t trust her all the way like Lena and Kara were so quick to do. Of course she understood where they were coming from considering who the girl was to them but she couldn’t help but be apprehensive about Lennox. There was something off, something that the girl was hiding from them. And she was going to find out what it was.

“Looks kind of new.” Alex pushed, having had a lot of medical training throughout points in her life she knew she was right, “And big. I bet it hurt.”

Lennox’s jaw tightened as she stood up and turned back towards the small locker that had been offered to her to put her stuff in for the day. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to push the memories back down again. She could feel her heart pumping much faster than usual and her fingers twisted into fists that made her knuckles go white.

Lennox could feel the metal of the locker start to give way under her grip despite the power dampener behind her ear and did her best to try to control her emotions while Alex went on.

“Too bad you didn’t inherit that whole girl of steel thing.” Alex teased further, noticing the reaction she was getting. The interrogating agent in her coming out shamelessly, “Could’ve avoided any kind of injury altogether.”

Lennox slammed her locker shut, making Alex jump slightly at the sheer force behind the action, “I’m sorry.” Lennox apologized immediately when she turned to face Alex, a guilty look spreading across her face, “I didn’t…” She looked away not knowing what to say, “Can we please just not talk about it.”

The girl didn’t wait for an answer, instead walking straight past Alex and out of the locker room. Just as fast as Lennox disappeared out of the locker room, Kara appeared with confusion on her face.

“What happened? Why did Lennox just storm out of here?” When Kara got nothing but a shrug from her big sister she frowned, a tinge of annoyance coming over her, “Alex! You agreed to try to get along with her.”

“Oh come on Kara.”

Alex was sick of being looked at as the bad guy when all she was doing was trying to make sure Lennox’s intentions were good. The girl appeared out of nowhere and Alex’s instincts were telling her that something was off and she wasn’t wrong very often.

“You’re really not a little suspicious.” Alex asked, “I know that you like to see the best in people and I know your opinion on her is compromised because of who she is to you but she’s lying about something.”

“How do you know that?”

Alex took quick notice of the defensive stance Kara took and knew she wasn’t going to get anywhere with her but went on anyway, “Has she mentioned anything about the future to you?”

Kara shook her head, “No, not really.”

“What about some kind of injury or surgery?”

“No.” Kara gave her sister a curious look, “Why would she? Alex, she’s been here for a day. I’ve barely talked to her at all. Literally nothing beyond small talk.”

“I came in here and saw a scar on her back.”

“What does that have to do with anything at all Alex?” Kara’s anger started coming back. Her sister was picking at things that didn’t prove anything.

“She said it was from an injury she got on the job.” Alex explained, “But it was too clean of a line.”

“Which matters because?”

“Because it’s an incision line. And a big one at that.” Alex shook her head, “Why would she lie unless she didn’t want me to know something about it.”

Kara contemplated Alex’s proposition for a second before sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose, “You’re being paranoid. Just let it go for now, okay.” Alex was about to argue but Kara stopped her before even a word could slip out, “Seriously Alex. Please let it go. For me.”

Across town Lena pushed through her office doors, happy to be done with her morning meeting. However, spotting someone standing out on her balcony caused her to stop in surprise. She closed the door behind her and let out a sigh when Lennox turned to look at her sheepishly with a small wave. Lena tossed the folder she had in her hand down onto her desk as she passed it and stepped out onto the balcony.

“What are you doing here?” Lena asked, eyeing the DEO uniform that the young woman was dawning, “I thought you were spending the day with Kara.”

Lennox didn’t answer immediately. Instead she let out a heavy sigh and leaned her arms on the edge of the balcony, looking out at the city. Rather than pushing her Lena let her take her time to get it out. She was good at reading people and it was clear that something was wrong.

“I have to tell you something.”

Lena could tell that Lennox was deliberately trying not to look at her. Her eyes seemingly willing to catch anything in the city below as her fingers drummed anxiously on the railing. And again, Lena waited silently. Simply hoping that whatever was about to come out wouldn’t cause more stress to her day.

“Remember when I said I was really good at running from my problems?” Lena gave a brief nod, narrowing her eyes at Lennox when she finally looked over at her, “Well I’m like really good at it.”

“What does that mean?” Lena asked although it didn’t take a genius to figure out.

“I came here on purpose.”

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose, the start of a headache slowly seeping into her head, “Okay.” She let out in the calmest tone she could muster but Lennox cut her off before she could even get anything else out.

“There’s one more thing.” She reached up behind her ear and pulled off the small device that now lived there, “I lied when I said I didn’t have powers like Supergirl.” Lennox admitted staring down at the object before eventually reaching out to hand it to Lena.

Lena took it hesitantly and watched as Lennox took a deep breath before crouching slightly and launching herself into the air. Lena’s mouth opened slightly in awe, staring up at a seemingly empty sky. Before she could even wrap her head around it though, Lennox landed back on the balcony with a much heavier thud than Kara usually did. Lena actually being able to feel the slight shake of the concrete beneath her feet.

Something was wrong though. Lennox stayed in a slightly crouched landing stance. She seemed wobbly on her feet and she cradled her head in her hand, a low groan slipping passed her lips.

Lena rushed over to her, crouching down the best she could in front of Lennox in the long skirt she had on, “What happened?” Lena grabbed Lennox’s chin gently and forced her to look up at her, a gasp leaving her mouth when she saw blood trickling out of the girl’s nose, “Lennox?”

The name left her lips with sternness and she could feel herself panicking but much to her surprise a small smile lifted at the corners of her mouth, “Ironic that I left so everyone would stop worrying so much about me. Yet here we are.”

“What the hell was that?” Lena demanded, letting Lennox put a little weight on her, helping her stand, “Are you okay?”

Lennox nodded, giving a barely noticeable reassuring smile to Lena, “I’ll explain later but she’s coming and you can’t tell her.”

Before Lena could question anything a gust of wind appeared and an arm was protectively around her waist. She turned her head to be met with Supergirl’s worried gaze.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked and Lena, not having the time to process exactly what was going on, nodded her head, “Your heart was beating fast.” Kara explained.

It wasn’t anything new. Kara had told Lena how she could zone her hearing onto something familiar. And one late night after she magically appeared to save her life once again as usual and they had fell into bed again, Kara had confessed that she often listens to the steady beat of Lena’s heart. The admittance made Lena fall a little more in love with the hero. And every time she was reminded that it was something Kara simply did, it made her heart clench in her chest.

“Lennox!” Kara’s worried tone and her arm disappearing from her waist brought Lena out of her own head. She watched as Kara walked up to Lennox and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, “What happened?”

Lennox let out a soft laugh, “Sorry to cause all the panic. It’s nothing really.” She wiped at her nose with the back of her hand, the blood smearing across her light skin, “I wasn’t paying attention and walked right into the window.” She gestured to the floor to ceiling window that separated the balcony and Lena’s office, “I can be a little clumsy sometimes.”

Lena nearly scoffed. Lennox looked as far away from clumsy as one could get. She had an athletic build like Kara but walked around with the undeniable confidence of a Luthor. A sureness in every step she took, whether it was real or fabricated didn’t matter. 

Kara looked over at Lena, clear that even she being as oblivious as she can be wasn’t fully buying it. But Lena nodded, knowing that for some reason Lennox didn’t want Kara knowing about her powers, “It was just an accident Kara. No aliens or bad guys this time.” She lied.

Lennox nodded when Kara’s gaze returned to her, “See.” She wiped at her nose one last time, “It already stopped.”

“Are you okay?” Kara asked again, “I mean not with this whole window thing.” She said, still sounding like she didn’t fully believe it, “I mean with what happened with Alex?”

“What happened with Alex?” Lena spoke up, suddenly curious if it had anything to do with Lennox showing up at her office and suddenly feeling a need to come clean about her secrets.

“Nothing.” Lennox was quick to shut down. Kara could see the plead in Lennox’s eyes to let it go so she did, “I should go wash off.” Lennox quietly murmured after a moment of silence, shuffling past her parents and disappearing into Lena’s office and out the door.

“So she walked into a window?” Kara raised an eyebrow unbelievingly.

Lena let out a sigh and shrugged, “So are you going to tell me what really happened with your sister?”

Kara frowned, “She’s suspicious of her.”

Lena frowned wondering if Alex had the right to be. She didn’t want to think ill of Lennox in any way but she was keeping secrets and she had been caught lying numerous times now. Alex wasn’t wrong about that.

“Does it make me a terrible mother if I’m a little suspicious of her too?” Lena walked back into her office, Kara trailing her with a shake of her head.

“Alex walked in on her in the locker room this morning.” Kara explained, leaning against Lena’s desk and looked down at the CEO who was now sitting in her desk chair, “Apparently she has a large scar on her back. She told Alex she got it while on the job. Whatever that means.”

Lennox’s confession of having powers flashed into her mind without hesitation. If she had powers like Kara then her skin should be unbreakable. And even in the event of a solar flare or some kind of damage done by another alien with the power to do so, there shouldn’t be scarring.

Kara had one scar. But it wasn’t anything big, in fact it was small. Easily missed if you weren’t paying attention.

Either way Lena had ran her finger over it one late night and had questioned Kara about how it was possible. The answer was simple. She had gotten it on Krypton. Far before she was the seemingly invincible hero that she was today.

But Krypton wasn’t an option for Lennox.

“So why is Alex suspicious of that?” Lena knew Alex didn’t know Lennox had powers so there must be something more to it that peaked the Directors interest.

“Alex has an extensive medical background.” Kara looked over her shoulder and pushed herself off the desk at the sound of Lennox’s boots hitting the hallway floor outside of Lena’s office, “She said that it’s a scar from an incision. Had to come from a surgery or something.” She rushed out before nodding her head towards the door to let Lena know Lennox was coming.

As if on cue Lennox sauntered through the door with the confidence Lena was talking about earlier. Head high and a sureness that radiated off of her.

“Well I better get back to work.” Kara announced, whirling her cape for emphasis when she turned and made her way back onto the balcony, “You gonna stay here?” She asked over her shoulder at Lennox who nodded.

“If that’s okay?”

“Sure.” Lena nodded, “Be safe.” She added in Kara’s direction, earning a dopey smile.

“I’m indestructible Lena.” The superhero reminded her with a puff of her chest.

“Yeah, yeah.” She waved off, but after hearing about the scar on Lennox’s back it didn’t give Lena the reassurance that it usually did, “Now get out of here before Alex starts yelling at you for disappearing in the middle of the day again.”

And with that Kara launched herself off of the L-Corp balcony, leaving nothing but the faint trail of a laugh behind her.

“You don’t have to be suspicious of me.” Lennox promised without hesitation. Lena looked up at her with surprised eyes, “You still have my thing.” She informed Lena, gesturing to the small device still clutched in her hand.

“Oh.” Lena had forgotten all about it and suddenly felt her cheeks blush at the realization that Lennox had listened in on her and Kara’s brief conversation. She quickly set the device on her desk and pushed it to the other side towards Lennox who took a few steps forward to grab it and slip it back into place.

They stayed in their places, on opposite sides of the desk in silence for a few minutes. Lennox finally breaking it with a loud sigh.

Lena stared as Lennox shook her head, clearly agitated with the situation she had found herself in. 

She hated that Alex had saw it. Hated that she was stupid enough to give someone the opportunity to see the marks that littered her back and question them. 

But here she was. Not her mother but rather Lena Luthor staring at her with that glint of distrust in her eyes and her jaw locked in a way that let Lennox know her mind was swirling with the suspicion of her intentions to come here. 

So she pulled on the zipper of her jacket and shrugged it off her shoulders and dropped it onto the floor. Grabbed the hem of her shirt without hesitation and pulled it over her head before she lost the confidence to do so. She took one last deep breath, feeling oddly exposed standing in front of a confused woman who looked like her mother but she knew wasn’t yet, in her bra.

She hated the scar that was on her back. The only skin on her entire body that showed any sign of damage. The reminders that they brought along with them. It was on her back so she couldn’t see it but that didn’t matter. She could feel it there. Remembers the pain that came with it.

She swallowed hard and decided not to think about it anymore. Pushing down any kind of emotion and simply turning around. She pulled her ponytail over her shoulder so Lena could see the scars that had everyone suddenly up in arms.

She let a tear fall when she heard her mother’s gasp. Tried to ignore the faint memories of the same woman’s cries the first time she saw it in Lennox’s time. She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she jumped when a hand touched her back, her entire body tensing.

“Sorry.” Lena whispered, pulling her hand away quickly.

Lennox shook her head, “No it’s fine, I just…I wasn’t expecting it.”

Lennox stood there for a few second before she felt Lena’s finger tracing the long scar that trailed down her spine. Lennox let Lena take her time to examine it, knowing that she’d come to the same conclusion that Alex had. That it wasn’t from an injury on the job. It was put there on purpose. A clear and clean cut that would take a steady hand to create.

“How?” Was Lena’s first question.

“It’s a long story.” Lennox returned even though she knew Lena wouldn’t be satisfied with that answer, “I don’t like to talk about it.” She admitted, not realizing the tears that had steadily started to make their way down her face.

Lena didn’t know how she always seemed to find herself in these situations. Two days ago she was on top of the world. A powerful and successful CEO who was managing to turn her tainted reputation around. Had the most incredible best friend who also happened to be National City’s very own Supergirl. And also her bed mate. Her brother and mother had finally both been captured and locked away in prison, both finally deciding to leave her alone for once.

Life was good.

And now. Now life was complicated.

She had a daughter from the future standing in front of her. One that was supposed to be invincible like Supergirl. One who clearly wasn’t. The evidence of that staring back at her. Evidence of her humanness in the form of scar tissue that she didn’t know a Kryptonian could even form. 

And all she could think about was that someone had purposely done it to her.

Lena wanted to scream. Wanted to strangle whoever had the nerve to hurt her child. But she couldn’t and she knew that. So instead she did what she could.

Leaning down she picked up the shirt that Lennox had dropped onto the floor and turned the girl around before handing it back to her. As Lena watched her pull the shirt back on she noticed the stark contrast between the young woman who strode into her office with the confidence of Supergirl just moments ago. Now she looked nothing short of helpless and broken.

As soon as the shirt was back on in its place Lena pulled her into a tight hug which did nothing but cause Lennox to release another round of tears.

“It’s okay.” Lena whispered in the most comforting voice she could, “You’re okay.”

Lennox just buried her head deeper into Lena’s neck. Letting the familiar comfort of her mother’s embrace calm her down. She knew it wasn’t her mother yet. That there was a lot of things that happen before the woman holding her becomes the woman that she knows from the future. But this version of Lena rubbing soft circles into her back was more than enough for now.

“I’m sorry.” Lennox pulled away from Lena after a few minutes, finally being able to collect herself, “It’s still fairly new.” She admitted.

Lena gave the girl a soft smile, nodding her head in understanding. She wordlessly walked over to grab Lennox a water bottle that had been sitting on her desk, handing it to her and leading them to the couch.

“I’m not here to hurt anyone. Or anything like that.” Lennox swore, pausing to take a sip of water before setting it down on the table and leaning back against the couch, “Like I said, I’m not so great at dealing with the problems in my life.”

“So you ran.” Lena finished, pausing before adding, “Very far, I might add.”

Lennox let out a small laugh at that, “I don’t have a hidden agenda. I promise. Things happened,” She vaguely alluded to the scar on her back, “and I just got so tired of everyone walking on eggshells around me. Everyone always giving me these pitied looks and acting like I can’t take care of myself.”

Lena could see the frustration slowly creeping onto her face before it eased off, “I mean I know it comes from love. That you all just want to make sure I’m okay but it’s just…it was all too much for me. I needed a break from it all.”

“And this is the first place you thought to come?”

Lennox shrugged, a smirk sliding onto her face, “I thought it’d be fun.”

“Does anyone know where you are?” Lena couldn’t help but ask.

A guilty look crossed Lennox’s face. A simple shake of her head coming to force a sigh to fall from Lena’s mouth. She thought of her future self for the first time since Lennox arrived. How worried she would be if her daughter was hurt by someone and then just up and disappeared.

Lena sighed, wanting nothing more but to reprimand Lennox on how selfish and irresponsible that was. But she could tell that the girl already felt bad enough and after the morning she apparently had Lena didn’t want to make her feel even worse.

She could see that Lennox was tired so she stood up and gestured to the length of the couch, “Look I have a little bit more work to do before I leave for the day. Why don’t you lay down and rest a little and I’ll wake you up when I’m done.”

Lennox looked hesitant for some reason but eventually nodded and got comfortable on the couch. Lennox watched Lena as she moved towards the other side of the room and reached into a cabinet only to return with a blanket.

“What?” Lena asked when Lennox raised her eyebrow at her, “I’m here late a lot and it gets cold sometimes.”

Lennox let out a hint of a laugh as she accepted the blanket and tossed it over herself and Lena walked back to sit at her desk.

Lena could feel Lennox’s eyes watching her for a little while, the CEO doing her best to ignore the watchful gaze and get her work done. She was happy when Lennox’s eyes eventually drifted shut and she could relax a little.

A little bit of work turned into a lot of work much faster than Lena had expected it to. With Lennox asleep and time quickly getting away from her, Lena called Kara and canceled their lunch date. It took a bit of a fight on Lena’s end but using Lennox sleeping soundly as an excuse, Kara let it slide this time.

Lena got lost in her work as usual. With her schedule clear she managed to work through it all rather quickly. The CEO was just finishing up the work she was doing on the large tablet sitting on her desk when a small groan came from the couch across the room.

She lifted her eyes to see Lennox starting to move around a little on the couch, “Lennox.” She tested to see if the girl was awake or not. When she was met with nothing but a series of incomprehensible mumbles and another short thrash before she stilled again, Lena knew she was asleep and having some kind of nightmare.

Lena closed what she was working on and pushed herself out of her chair, “Hey Lennox.” She called out softly as she walked around her desk and towards the couch.

“Don’t wake her.”

The voice hit her just as she was reaching out to shake Lennox. She startled slightly, whipping her body around to face the person, “Jesus.” The word slipped through her lips without thought, her hand reaching for her chest, feeling the adrenaline momentarily coursing through her body before it began to reside.

“Sorry.”

Lena eyes scanned the young woman’s face and immediately noticed how much she looked like Lennox. There were slight differences in their features, her dirty blonde hair standing out as an obvious contrast to Lennox’s dark hair, and Lena could see her green eyes from where she stood. But the overall similarity between the two was uncanny.

“Who the hell are you?” It came out much harsher than Lena had intended. The words falling from her mouth in a snarl before she even processed what she was saying.  


“I think you probably already know.” She responded a little timidly.

Lena was about to respond but another string of noises came from the couch behind her which grabbed her attention, turning to find Lennox thrashing around on the couch. Lena felt hands grab her shoulder and guide her off to the side and before she realized what was even happening, the young woman was next to Lennox, “Stand back okay? Sometimes she gets a little hostile.”

Lena consciously took a few steps back, not sure what was about to happen but her eyes stayed trained on the two girls. The blonde resting a hand on Lennox’s shoulder and shaking gently, a string of soft spoken words attempting to ease the girl out of her sleep.

Lena stumbled back a couple more steps when out of nowhere Lennox’s eyes snapped open and her hand shot up to tear her power dampener off of herself. The movement was so fast that Lena barely caught it and Lena grew worried when Lennox’s eyes lit up with a small glow, her hands shooting up to grab the blonde and flip her onto the floor in a flash.

Lena’s eyes widened when Lennox pinned the other girl to the floor, her forearm digging into the strangers neck. But what surprised her more than anything was the barely audible giggle that left the blonde’s lips.

“Hey Lenny.”

The simple greeting made the glowing in Lennox’s eyes disappear and her arm loosen in an instant. Lena could see the recognition in her eyes, her chest still heaving a little as she climbed off of the blonde, “Ellie?” An apologetic look took over Lennox’s face as she helped the other girl up off the ground.

“You’re okay.” Ellie reassured, pulling her into a tight hug immediately, “I’m fine.”

“I’m so sorry.” Lennox mumbled anyway.

Lena stood to the side awkwardly for a few moments as if she had been forgotten. Finally Lennox’s eyes met hers over Ellie’s shoulder and she pulled away clearing her throat. This forced Ellie to look back at Lena as well and as she looked at the two of them she suddenly felt like she needed to sit down.

“Oh my god, there’s another one of you.” Lena rested her palm on her forehead, her eyes bouncing between the two.


	5. what are we waiting for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say a quick thank you for all the support you guys have given this fic, I genuinely appreciate it. Thanks for the kudos and the comments, I absolutely love to read your questions and opinions on the chapters and what you think is coming next. Hope you continue to enjoy the story as it goes!!

“Should we say something to her?” Ellie whispered, leaning in close to Lennox so Lena couldn’t hear them, “I mean she’s okay right?”

Lennox shrugged, “Just give her a second to process. She’s still getting used to the idea of me being here. So I’m going to go ahead and guess that you showing up is a little shocking.”

Ellie nodded despite still being a little concerned. She looked back towards Lena who was still sitting in her desk chair, her eyes bouncing back and forth slowly between the two of them with a somewhat shocked look on her face.

Ellie waited a little longer for Lena to say something but when nothing came she jabbed her elbow into Lennox’s side lightly, “Do something. She’s starting to freak me out.”

“Okay. Okay.” Lennox said, stumbling a few steps towards the desk, “Hey.” She said quietly, tapping her hand against the desk softly a few times trying to get Lena’s attention, “How’re we doing over her?”

Lena’s eyes darted to meet Lennox’s but she stayed quiet. Her eyes didn’t stay on Lennox long before they were bouncing back to Ellie who felt a little uncomfortable under the gaze, “Lennox.” Lena finally said.

“Yeah?”

“W-who is that?”

Lennox followed Lena’s finger that pointed at Ellie even though she didn’t have to, “Well,” She said, pausing for a moment to look back at Lena, “that’s my sister.”

“Sister.” Lena repeated to no one in particular, clearly just saying it out loud to process it herself, “You didn’t mention having a sister.”

“No. No, I don’t think I did.” Lennox confirmed, “But to be fair I technically never mentioned I was an only child either.”

“So that means that she’s also my daughter.” Lena managed to force out of her mouth as her eyes met Ellie’s again.

Ellie gave a small wave, not sure what else to do, “I’m sorry to just appear out of nowhere like that but I could hear her.” She explained, referring to the nightmare that she had woken Lennox up from, “I wanted to make sure she was okay.”

Lena nodded but didn’t say anything at first.

“We have that weird twin thing, you know.” Lennox said with shrug, “And the whole superpowers things amplifies it sometimes.”

“Twins?” Lena asked, reexamining the pair. And while they did look incredibly alike, they weren’t completely identical. Their subtle differences making it easy to tell them apart while they stood side by side.

Almost as if reading her mind, Ellie spoke up, “We look a lot alike, but we’re fraternal twins.”

“Rao, could you imagine all the fun we could’ve had if we were identical.” Lennox cut in with a mischievous smirk so wide across her face that it slightly concerned Lena.

“You mean the trouble you would’ve tried to drag me into with all the shenanigans you would’ve tried?” The blonde rolled her eyes ignoring her sisters protests and looking back towards Lena who was staring at her curiously, “Oh I’m Ellie by the way.” The girl added, feeling a little awkward with the woman’s sole attention now on her, “Umm, Ellie Luthor-Danvers.”

“Lena Luthor.” Lena responded out of habit, earning a small smile from Ellie who nodded.

“Okay, you know what.” Lennox said with a single clap of her hands when another silence settled over the three of them, “I got just the thing you need.” She said snapping her fingers and pointing at Lena before moving over to the other side of the office, returning to Lena’s desk a few moments later with a drink in hand, “There you go. Just how you like it. It’ll help you relax.”

Lena looked at the drink which was in fact made exactly how she liked it. She accepted it from the girl gratefully and downed it in one go.

“Okay.” Lena said wiping her mouth gently with the side of her hand and setting the glass down on the table, “Two kids. I can handle this. It’s fine.” She stated in the most confident way she could manage before adding one final and less confident reassurance to herself, “You’re fine.” 

“Wow.” Ellie said through a small laugh.

Lennox joined her with a nod, “Weird, right?”

Lena watched in interest as the two girls murmured to each other, clearly enthralled with being in the past.

“Can someone please explain to me what’s going on?” Lena interrupted, starting to feel a headache coming on. Which was occurring far too much lately for her.

Lennox and Ellie looked at each other as if trying to communicate something without Lena catching on, “No. None of that.” Lena said, drawing both girl’s attention, “Lennox you were finally being honest with me so please don’t go back to lying now.”

“It’s complicated.”

“Complicated?” Lena didn’t mean for her tone to be so harsh but she was really starting to feel the stress of the whole situation, “You want to know what’s complicated Lennox? How about twins showing up out of nowhere. Two kids that apparently belong to you and your best friend that you’re not even with. How’s that for complicated?”

“Wait they’re not together yet?” Ellie jumped in, ignoring Lena’s small rant.

Lennox let out a small laugh, “They claim they’re not but in all honesty they’re just about as together as two people can be without actually being together.”

“We’re not together.” Lena argued without hesitation.

“I walked in on them making out in the kitchen this morning.” Lennox told Ellie before raising her eyebrow at Lena in a challenge to fight her on this, “After she spent the night. And by the way there are two of everything in that apartment. Toothbrush. Towel hanging in the bathroom. They’re basically married.”

“Interesting.” Ellie looked over at Lena, waiting expectantly for an explanation.

Lena was irritated. And the fact that what Lennox said was completely true just irritated her further. She wasn’t going to let two teenagers waltz into her life and act like they’re running the show. That wasn’t going to work for Lena.

“You know what?” Lena stood up and walked around her desk to stand in front of the pair, “Mine and Kara’s relationship status is none of your business.”

Ellie nodded briefly as if she understood but then turned to Lennox with a small smirk on her face, “I always thought mama was lying when she said mom refused to date her but she really wasn’t kidding.”

“Yeah well you know about all th-”

Lena quickly cut Lennox off knowing full well exactly where she was going, “If you say one more thing about childhood trauma or anything remotely related I’m going to let Alex throw you in one of those cells and keep you locked up until she’s ready to send you back where you came from like she wants to.”

“Aunt Alex put you in a cell?” The blonde asked in surprise.

“Don’t even get me started on Aunt Alex.” Lennox dropped her head back and groaned, “She really hates me here.”

Ellie threw her head back and let out a laugh that reminded Lena far too much of Kara’s.

“It’s your fault.” Lennox pointed accusingly at her while she continued to laugh, “You zapped me into the middle of the DEO El. One of the agents shot me unconscious.” This just caused Ellie to laugh harder, Lennox not being able to help herself and started to laugh with her sister.

Lena couldn’t help the small smile that slowly crept onto her face as she watched the two, but then realized what Lennox said and became curious, “Wait, you’re the one who got Lennox here?”

Ellie turned to Lena and nodded as if it wasn’t important.

“I just assumed that you came here to find her and take her back to the future.” Lena expressed her confusion.

A guilty look passed over Ellie’s face immediately and Lena’s eyes flickered back and forth between the girls, “So just to clarify.” The CEO started, “The two of you collectively decided that it was a good idea to transport yourselves into the past as a fun little adventure without telling anyone at all?”

The silence that filled the room answered Lena’s question entirely.

Lena turned slightly to lean her hip against the desk and reached for the phone sitting there without a second thought.

“What are you doing?”

Lena wasn’t sure if the question came from Ellie or Lennox but she kept her focus on hitting the numbers on the phone as she answered, “I’m calling Kara.”

She barely got the words out of her mouth when the phone was out of her hand and Ellie was hanging it up and pushing it out of Lena’s reach. The fact that it happened in the matter of a blink of her eyes and the slight breeze she felt she knew Ellie had used some form of superspeed.

“Sorry.” Ellie said softly.

Lena could already tell by the girl’s demeanor and the way she had acted throughout the short time she had been in Lena’s office that she seemed to have a lot less fun then Lennox when it came to breaking any kind of rules.

“You’re not going to like this.” Lennox said, “I know that already but please just at least consider it, okay?” She paused for a minute, continuing on when it was clear Lena wasn’t going to give her any kind of answer to that, “Could you maybe not tell Kara that Ellie is here?”

“Absolutely not.” Lena shook her head without hesitation, “I’m not lying to her.”

Ellie put her hands up in defense, “We don’t want you to lie to her.”

“No, not at all.” Lennox jumped in, “We just want you to withhold that information for a little. Just until tomorrow.”

“Less than twenty-four hours.” Ellie interjected with a shrug, “That’s not so bad.”

“Why?” Lena crossed her arms over her chest defensively, “Why do you want me to keep it a secret if you’re just going to tell her tomorrow? That makes absolutely no sense at all.”

“You know that talk we had earlier?” Lennox asked, “I told you I just needed a break. No bad intentions. Just a few days to try to feel a little better.” She explained, knowing she was starting to win Lena over by the way the intensity fell from her face and a slight sadness replaced it, “Let me enjoy a few hours with Ellie before we send everyone into a frenzy over at the DEO.” She tried, hoping that guilting Lena into saying yes would work, “You know Aunt Alex will want to question us all over again and it’s already been a long day.”

“I’m not going to let the two of you just go off by yourselves and wander the city. That’s dangerous.” Lena tried coming up with any reason to stand her ground and say no like she knew she needed to because something didn’t feel quite right about this whole thing.

“And I’m supposed to go to Kara’s when I leave here.” She remembered out load, “How am I supposed to lie to her face about this.”

“It’s not lying. It’s just not mentioning it.”

Lena disagreed entirely, “It is lying and I don’t want to lie to her about something like this. You already have me keeping the fact that you have powers away from her.”

Lena didn’t miss the way Ellie gave Lennox a surprised look. One that the other girl ignored completely.

“Okay fine.” Lennox finally agreed, just trying to get the attention away from her, “But instead of ambushing her by just showing up with Ellie, what if me and her go back to your place and we’ll hang out there for the night?” Before Lena could interrupt, Lennox cut her off, “We won’t take a step out of the place, we promise. And then you have time to consider. If you feel the burning need to tell her about Ellie then you can and if you don’t then you can bring her to us in the morning and enjoy a stress free night with her.”

Lena took a second to consider, the two pairs of eyes staring at her hopefully and expectantly putting far too much pressure on her in the moment. She closed her eyes and told herself to pull it together. She had been in more meetings then she could even count with million dollar deals on the line and much more intimidating people staring back at her and yet this felt so much bigger. And that overwhelmed her so she finally just agreed.

“Fine.” She said, “I’ll have my driver take you to my penthouse and I’ll call so they know that you two are both supposed to be there. That way there shouldn’t be any problems.” Both girls nodded eagerly, happy with anything they could get out of Lena in the moment, “But no promises. If I want to tell Kara then I will.” She gave them both a stern look in which they both nodded in understanding, “I mean it you two, not a step out of the place.”

“That’s really the best you could come up with?” Ellie whispered lowly to Lennox when Lena turned her back and walked over to dig through her bag.

“It’s not like you were coming up with anything better.” Lennox argued back quietly, “It’s fine. Even if she tells her, it’ll at least buy us a little time to come up with a plan.” She mumbled out quickly, plastering a smile on her face when Lena turned around to look at them.

As Lena looked at the pair of them questioningly she regretted her decision already but she walked over and gave the keys to her place to Ellie, who she had already been convinced was the more responsible of the two, and walked them down to the car that was called to take them. She said her goodbyes, surprised when Ellie pulled her into a tight hug before hopping into the black car, followed by one from Lennox who followed her sister into the back.

Lena let out a heavy sigh and watched the car disappear before turning and heading back towards her office. She gathered all of her things quickly, she wanted to see Kara. Needed to see Kara.

As much as she was dreading it, Kara always had a way to make her feel at ease and she really needed that right now. So she locked up her office and headed straight for Kara’s place.

Lena took her time to walk through the halls of Kara’s apartment building once she arrived. Her day much longer than anticipated and the emotions of the last couple of days really starting to catch up with her. To put it simply, she was exhausted. 

And usually seeing Kara at the end of a long day would instantly make her feel better. Knowing she always had someone who she could lean on and have in her back corner was new to her. And it meant everything to her.

When she finally managed to reach Kara’s apartment she couldn’t bring herself to put her key in the door. She knew Kara would be on the other side and for the first time since she had met Kara that fact scared her more than it brought her comfort.

She doesn’t know why she stood outside the door for so long. She knows Kara can hear her coming well before she even steps foot into the building when she’s waiting for her. But the thought of having to talk this situation out. Lie to Kara about what Lennox had told her today. About Ellie. She was somewhat terrified of walking through the door in front of her.

And she hated the universe more than anything for making her feel that way. 

Just when she got what she wanted. Just when her life wasn’t the lonely mess that it had unfortunately been for most of her life. The universe had to throw something else at her to make her life so much more complex than she ever needed it to be.

With a shake of her head and a deep breath she stuck her key into the lock and pushed it open. Before she even got the door closed behind her, Kara was standing up from the couch and moving towards her.

Lena locked the door behind her to busy herself and dropped her bag on the small table Kara had in the entry way. The two of them silent for the time being. Eventually Lena ran out of things to pretend to be busy with and turned to face Kara who was looking at her curiously.

“Hey.”

Kara messed with her glasses for a brief second, bringing her hand down to cross her arms when she was done, “You were out there for a while.”

“Oh that.” Lena tried to shrug off, lamely gesturing back to the front door as if she needed to further confirm what Kara was talking about, “Umm yeah. I just needed a minute.”

Kara nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving Lena’s face. She noticed how the usually confident woman ducked her head and avoided her gaze which was unusual. Kara waited for further explanation but it never came.

Kara dropped her arms to her sides with a heavy sigh, “Okay, what is it now?”

“Nothing.” Lena responded far too quickly, finally striving forward. Now in Kara’s personal space she reached up and messed with the collar on the other woman’s button up shirt, “I’m sorry. I just had a stressful day. That’s all.”

Kara’s hands found Lena’s hips naturally and tugged her a little closer out of habit, “Lena.”

Lena’s eyes snapped up to look into Kara’s eyes. She knew Kara could tell there was more to it than that. She saw it in her eyes that the woman wasn’t convinced at all. And the worry she found there didn’t make her feel any better either.

“Can we just not talk about it.” She sighed out, letting her hand drop from Kara’s collar and pulling out of her grasp. She walked over to the couch and ungracefully plopped herself down onto it with a small huff.

Kara let out another sigh, turning to see Lena watching her expectantly. Something was off and she knew it. She knew Lena was keeping something from her and she didn’t like it. She thought they were past keeping secrets from each other and now here they were yet again.

But when Lena looked at her with sad eyes and a near pout on her face Kara couldn’t help it. Her feet started moving on their own accord until she was sitting down next to the dark haired woman. She tried not to focus too much on the way Lena tucked her feet up onto the couch and leaned into her side.

“I’m sorry you had a long day.” Kara put her arm around Lena’s shoulders before letting her focus fall down to Lena’s outfit, “You want to change?”

Lena who usually rushed out of her work outfits whenever she came to Kara’s shook her head, “Not right now.” She said leaning into Kara a little more, “I just want to sit with you for a little.”

The admittance that being near her helped Lena feel better made a certain pride bubble in her chest. Kara smiled as she dropped a kiss to Lena’s forehead and turned her attention to the tv in front of them.

Lena let her arm drape across Kara’s torso lazily. Her hand squeezed the superheroes hip in acknowledgement, appreciative of the simple gesture, “I told Lennox she could stay at my pent house tonight.”

Kara raised an eyebrow as she looked down at Lena. She glanced over past Lena confirming that no one else was there, which she already knew but being so caught up in Lena had failed to really notice, “You trust her to do that.”

Not really. Was Lena’s first thought.

But she didn’t have much of a choice considering Ellie had shown up out of the blue and the two had somehow convinced her to keep her arrival a secret for now. So where else besides her own house could they stay.

Lena sighed, “I don’t know.” She decided on, “I just thought after everything we could use a little break from it all.” She suggested, letting her hand resting on Kara’s hip grip Kara’s shirt and slowly tug it out of the waistband of her dress pants. Her fingers slipping under the hemline and scratching lightly at the warm skin beneath it that she was searching for.

Kara immediately flustered like she always did. Her head dipped and a small blush crept onto her face knowing exactly what Lena was insinuating. 

Lena couldn’t help the way the corner of her mouth uplifted in endearment, not bothering to wait for a verbal response. 

The first kiss was light. Lena barely letting her lips ghost against Kara’s before she pulled back just enough for her eyes to focus on Kara’s. When she pressed another one a second later and the strong woman below her showed no sign of protest, she separated herself from Kara just enough to shimmy her skirt up to where it allowed her to swing her leg over Kara’s and straddle her hips.

Lena didn’t waste any time leaning back in and capturing the blonde’s lips in a searing kiss.

The superheroes strong hands came up to grip the back of her thighs, drawing a moan from her own lips. Lena could already feel the sting in her chest and internally cursed herself for not having the same lung capacity as a Kryptonian.

When she went to pull back though Kara’s hand slid around and cupped the back of her neck, holding her in her place. The heat radiating from the palm grasping at the base of her hairline convincing her that the sting in her lungs wasn’t all that bad.

She instantly felt a similar heat spike between her legs, her hips jutting forward on their own, simply causing her to kiss Kara harder. The blonde responded immediately. Her fingers tightening in Lena’s hair and the nails on her other hand digging into the back of Lena’s thigh.

The action provokes a growl from Lena and suddenly Kara’s mind is drowning in desire to have the woman in her arms feel every ounce of love she has for her. 

With everything that has gone on in the last two days she can’t help but let her mind wander to how much she loves Lena. She knows she’s supposed to ignore that part of it all for Lena’s sake. To give the woman time to be ready but she genuinely couldn’t take it anymore. The ache to confess what they both already knew. To have Lena all to herself and have everyone know it.

“What’s wrong?”

The words are partly muffled when Lena pants them against Kara’s lips but she manages to understand them anyway. 

Kara shook her head, trying to figure out how Lena knew her mind was racing. But when she refocused and felt her lips moving against Lena’s with a lot less coordination and purpose she felt pretty confident that her mind trailing off was reflected in her performance.

Lena pulled back just enough to look down at Kara. The blonde’s eyes met hers and while she could see the lust she could also see a hint of something else behind them. As much as she didn’t want to stop due to the now slightly uncomfortable throb between her legs she let her thumb graze the Kryptonian’s skin gently, “What’s wrong?” She asked again.

Kara pursed her lips in thought and a moment later Lena felt the superhero’s grip on her hips tighten slightly as she tried to lean in and recapture the red lips staring back at her. Lena however pulled back and while Kara’s lips chased hers the other woman knew if Kara didn’t get it off her chest now she wouldn’t be able to thoroughly enjoy where their night was seemingly headed.

“Tell me.” She whispered softly, waiting to find out what had her so distracted.

“Are we going to talk about it?” Kara mumbled sheepishly, her eyes falling down to her hand where her fingers fumbled nervously with the now disheveled fabric of Lena’s blouse.

Lena furrowed her eyebrows and let her weight settle back on her heels, “About what?”

Kara let out a frustrated sigh. Eyes shooting up to give Lena a look, “You know what Lena.”

Lena let her hands fall from Kara’s face, forcing herself to turn her head and look somewhere over the blonde’s shoulder settling for anything but the blue eyes that were currently burning holes into the side of her face. She instantly tried to force herself out of Kara’s lap but the blonde’s hands shot up and held her in place, “I know things like this scare you but we can’t act like it doesn’t change things.”

Kara didn’t have to clarify what she was talking about, they both knew. Lena also knew that Kara was right and she had been dreading this exact moment since she found out that Lennox was not only her daughter but theirs.

It was all too good to be true.

She was in love with Kara. She had been for a long time. Way before they started this friends with benefits thing that they had fallen into so easily. If they could even call it that anymore. The lines blurred between casual sex and a romantic relationship far too fast.

But whatever this unspoken thing was between them it had been working. And they were both happy with the way things were. 

Lena knew they could be happier if they just both confessed what they both already knew and finally just allowed themselves to be together. Fully each other’s. No holding back because of fear.

Kara knew it too.

Nonetheless, Lena wasn’t ready to risk it. Risk changing their dynamic and having it all implode on them like things seemed to always do in her life. 

But Kara was right. Knowing about Lennox changes things. It changed everything. And Kara didn’t even know about Ellie yet. Which would no doubt just add more weight to the situation.

Clearly this becomes something more at some point.

Enough to make the decision to bring not one but two living beings into the world. And Lena really hoped that that was it. That there were no more Luthor-Danvers kids breaking through time and space to pop up into their reality.

“I love you Lena.”

The four words ripped her out of her thoughts immediately. It’s not like she hadn’t heard them come from Kara before. Kara told her she loved her all the time.

But this time the words were so obviously different. That they carried so much more weight than they ever had before.

And Kara knew before she let the words fumble out of her mouth that they meant something different. Although she meant it every time she told Lena, this was the first time she was willing to admit to her that she was ready to do this for real. No holding back.

“Kara.”

The blonde knew by the way Lena sighed out her name while she turned her head away that she was retreating into herself. That she was shoving her feelings into a stupid tiny box and letting her fear stand in the way of them being happy.

But this time she wasn’t going to just let it slide.

“No.” Kara interjected before Lena could say anything else, “I love you Lena and that’s not anything new to either of us. And I know you love me too so why are we trying to pretend like this is something that it’s not?”

Lena tried to pull out of Kara’s grip again and this time Kara let her. 

The dark haired woman stood up and straightened out her shirt. She turned around, running her fingers through her hair, stress seeping into her body rapidly as she tried to regain control of the situation, “Things are working the way they are.”

“I want to be with you Lena.” Kara stood up and walked up behind Lena, letting her hand grab her waist and turn her around, “We have a daughter.”

Lena watched a small smile appear on Kara’s face. A fondness in the whispered words that made Lena’s heart swell in her chest in a way she’s not sure she’s ever felt. She immediately corrects Kara in her head, two daughters. 

They have a whole family together. 

A whole life together.

“When Lennox showed up and said she was yours I…” Kara stopped, clearly struggling to explain herself but forced the words out anyway, “I got so mad.” She huffed out. The statement wasn’t what Lena was expecting and it made her furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

Kara saw the frown and shook her head, quick to clarify what she meant, “The thought of you having a daughter with someone out there. Someone else.”

Lena watched as Kara’s head dropped and her eyes found the ground. It was clear that the blonde was anxious by the way she fumbled with anything her hands could find so instead of pushing her Lena simply waited silently for her to say what she needed to.

“I hated it.” Kara admitted, finally bringing her eyes up to meet Lena’s, “Even the idea of someone else getting to be with you the way that I do. To touch you. Or hold you. Love you.”

Lena could see the superheroes fists clench at her sides and she tentatively took a small step forward and reached out to grab Kara’s forearm gently, the closed fists relaxing immediately. When Lena looked back up at Kara to find tears in her eyes she couldn’t help but hate herself for ever putting Kara through this. For not just being honest from the beginning and letting the woman know just how much she truly meant to her.

“And then when she said she was ours.” The smile that reappeared on Kara’s face forced one to slide onto Lena’s, “It scared me for a second, sure.” She said with a small laugh and a clumsy shrug, “But the only thing I could think about was that I got you.” 

“Obviously this works out. So what are we waiting for?” Kara asked, stepping closer and letting their bodies press together. She pressed a light kiss to Lena’s cheek, “I want to take you out on dates and show all of National City that you’re mine.” The blonde nuzzled her nose into Lena’s neck, breathing her in, “I want you to be my girlfriend. And then get married someday. And have Lennox when we’re ready. And then I just want to be your guys’ forever.” She whispered against the pale skin as she littered it with soft kisses.

There was nothing but truth in Kara’s words and she wanted Lena to feel that. Wanted her to trust her that everything was going to be fine. That she wasn’t going anywhere. 

Ever.

So she planted one more kiss to Lena’s neck before pulling back enough to catch the woman’s red lips. She ignored the slight saltiness from Lena’s tears and kissed her slowly. Deeply.

She didn’t win much when it came to these kinds of arguments with Lena. The woman had an annoying ability to talk her way out of just about anything. But by the way the other woman’s hands came up to hold onto her tightly and her lips kicked in to match the deep slow pace that she had set, Kara knew she won this time.

And Kara was happy with this one win. 

She would happily spend the rest of her life losing every argument, big or small, that her and Lena ever had as long as it meant she got to love and be loved by this woman forever.

Without breaking their kiss Kara slid her hands down Lena’s hips, her fingers lightly gracing the thin black material of the woman’s skirt. Stopping when her fingertips met warm skin. The tips of her fingers easily slipping under and hiking it up again.

The way Lena sighed happily into her mouth encouraged her hands to wander freely. The blonde’s hands squeeze greedily at the back of pale thighs, lifting her off the floor with ease and she’s pretty sure the way Lena bites down harshly on her bottom lip in reaction would hurt if not for her skins invulnerability. 

Kara blindly walks them a few steps forward knowing she’ll bump into the counter at some point. When she finally does, she does so clumsily. Lena didn’t seem to mind though, ignoring the way Kara was trying to readjust her to sit her on the kitchen counter and instead focusing on grinding her hips into the hero’s torso. 

Kara finally managed to get Lena sat properly on the table, not being able to keep a moan in when her hands landed on the top of Lena’s thighs and slid up to find her skirt bunched up all the way around her waist. Lena leaned her head back, the sting in her lungs no longer bearable. 

Kara takes the opportunity to bite her there, just hard enough to leave a small mark on her neck but not enough to break the skin and the gasp that fills the quiet of her small apartment accompanied with the way Lena’s legs wrap around her tighter awakens a need in Kara to elicit that sound over and over again.

Kara’s hands blindly find the hem of Lena’s blouse quickly and yank it up without much thought, her mouth latching onto the pale skin while Lena takes over pulling her top over her head and letting it drop to the floor carelessly.

The blonde’s hands splay across the tops of Lena’s thighs, her fingers stretching out and slowly slide up until the tips are teasing the material of Lena’s panties.

“Really Kara?” She panted out, struggling to focus on her words at this point, “You just told me you’re in love with me for the first time and you’re going to fuck me in the kitchen?”

Kara let a small laugh slip through her lips, her mouth moving to nip at Lena’s jaw playfully, “Mhm.” She responded distractedly, knowing Lena didn’t actually care, “I think it’s making love now though.”

Lena’s hands were fumbling to undo the buttons on Kara’s shirt, finding it unusually difficult. Quickly blaming it on her inability to focus with Kara suddenly sucking on the top of her left breast and her hand massaging skin dangerously close to her center.

“Is that so?” Lena teased lightly.

Kara nodded against Lena’s chest, her lips busy sucking a small bruise into pale skin, “I’m going to make love to you everywhere. You’re not going to sleep tonight.”

Lena gave up on the buttons of Kara’s shirt and moved her hand down to the blonde’s belt, having much better luck in unhooking it. She tugged the shirt completely out of the woman’s pants and with one simple pull had the buttons sprung open and sliding her hands down to Kara’s abs.

A moan escaped Kara’s lips as Lena clawed greedily at the skin, moving one of her hands off of Lena’s leg to grip the edge of the counter in an attempt to steady herself. She pulled back for a second to look at Lena, finding dark hooded eyes staring back at her.

Kara took a moment to take in the woman before her. The way she’s lingering on the edge of ecstasy and it’s all because of her. Kara takes her hand off the counter and lets it land tenderly on Lena’s flushed cheek, her thumb grazing the soft skin, “You never said it back.”

Lena bit her lip to try to hide the wide smile forming on her face, “I thought it was implied.” She whispered lovingly.

Kara shook her head, capturing Lena’s lips for a slow kiss, “Wanna hear it.” She mumbles against swollen lips, leisurely making her way down Lena’s neck, lips caressing the skin as if it might break.

Lena’s finger found the underside of Kara’s chin and forced it up so she could meet her eyes, “I love you Kara Danvers.”

The way the blonde’s face lit up made Lena know everything was going to be okay.

For whatever reason, Kara loved her. And Lena had never felt so genuinely adored and loved in her life. To be fair, there wasn’t much competition when it came to being loved. She wasn’t sure if anyone every truly loved her before Kara came along. But she didn’t care anymore. 

Kara loved her. And that was more than enough.

“I love you too.” Kara said, wasting no time in shrugging her now ruined shirt off before reattaching herself to Lena, loving the way that the woman always tried to pull her impossibly closer.

“Get back to showing me how much.” She hummed into Kara’s ear, letting her tongue run across the curve of it before catching it between her teeth. Kara closed her eyes as Lena’s lips made their way across her jaw and down her neck. Lena’s hands slowly trailed down her skin until they reached the button of her pants, easily popping it open.

“Oh no.” Kara huffed out, grabbing Lena’s hand as it tried to slip into her pants, “You first.” She said with a smirk.

Lena doesn’t know if Kara used her superspeed or if it all just seemed to happen so fast because of the daze she was currently in but her panties were slipping down her legs and Kara’s hand was under her skirt faster than she could process and had her eyes falling closed in bliss as Kara pushed into her.

Kara’s fingers found a steady pace easily, the familiar warmth making heat pool deep in her own stomach. Lena clings to the hero in an attempt to somehow get her closer, nails clawing into Kara’s back in a way that has the blonde believing Lena is making an effort to leave a mark despite knowing it’s impossible.

Kara continues to push her fingers in and out, trying to savor every sense that Lena is filling. Lena drops her head to rest on Kara’s shoulder, her lips ghosting over the skin there while she pants out hot breaths that matched the movement of Kara’s fingers which continued to drive the blonde crazy. 

The sounds of the blood rushing through the other woman’s veins, the rapid pace of her heartbeat, tiny whimpers and staggered breathing filling her ears. Lena clenching around her fingers and a familiar shake starting up in Lena’s leg where her free hand rested nearly being enough to satisfy her within itself.

Her senses were so highly focused on Lena that the sound of someone banging on the door didn’t register to her until Lena’s head lifted off her shoulder and her hand came down between their bodies to grab her wrist and bring Kara’s fingers to a stop inside of her.

“Ignore it.” Kara whispered carelessly, turning her head slightly to drop a lingering kiss just behind Lena’s ear, “Stay quiet and whoever it is will just go away.” Kara slowly started her motion again, trying to get back to the rhythm she had before but her sister’s voice invading the moment rapidly pulled her out of the mood.

“Kara!” The banging continued and forced Kara to pull back a little.

“No.” Kara whined out quietly, dropping her head against Lena’s chest, her lips not being able to help put lightly press against the warm skin they found.

Lena would laugh at the reaction if she wasn’t so genuinely close and desperate to continue. So she brought her hand up to run her fingers through Kara’s now loose hair, scratching lightly at her scalp like she knew the blonde liked, “Just don’t make any noise. She’ll think we’re at my place and go away.”

Just as Kara went to nod her phone dinged loudly and the blonde cringed knowing that it was about to give them away.

“I heard that!” Alex called out, unnecessarily banging on the door once again, “I know you’re in there.”

Kara let out a sigh, lifting her head towards the door, “Go away! I’m busy!” She called out, the irritation clear in her voice.

“We have a problem and I need to talk to you.” Alex responded, Lena slowly accepting that the DEO agent wasn’t going to go away when an impatient, “Now!” came through the door.

“You really can’t talk to anyone else about it?” Kara asked loudly, a tinge of hope in her tone, “Literally anyone but me?”

“Kara I swear if you don’t open this door I’m going to knock it down.”

Kara let out a frustrated groan and Lena did let out a giggle this time when Kara faced her with the saddest and most disappointed face she may have ever seen, “You know she’s not going to go away.” Lena said, her hands leaving Kara and moving to adjust her bra back into place.

Kara’s eyes watched as breasts disappeared back into black lace, licking her lips distractedly as she ached to pull them back out and spend the night giving them the attention they deserved.

“Give me five minutes.” Kara suddenly yelled towards the door, grabbing Lena’s hips tightly and holding her into place before the woman could scoot off the counter and back down to the floor.

“Kara!” Lena reprimanded, hitting the hero’s chest.

“What?” Kara asked, a smirk slowly finding its way back onto her face, “You know I could get you there in five.” She leaned forward, letting her nose nudge Lena’s, bringing their lips together briefly before pulling away. When she pulled away to find Lena’s eyes dark and clouded she knew she was considering it.

Just as Kara was leaning in to connect their lips the front door of her apartment busted open making both of the women jump.

“Alex!” Kara scolded, doing her best to shield Lena.

“Oh come on.” Alex turned away in disgust, “Are you two serious!”

“Well what did you think was going on in here?” Kara asked as she helped Lena back down to the floor, “I told you to give us five minutes.”

“First of all you said ‘me’.” Alex corrected as if it was the most important detail in the world, “And second, that five minutes better to have been to get dressed.”

Kara and Lena both stayed quiet. Lena shimmying her skirt down and picking her blouse back up off the floor to pull it over her head while Kara’s hands fumbled around with incredible speed to have her outfit back to normal, despite her shirt that was missing most of its buttons now, in the time it took Lena to blink.

“You can turn around.” Lena ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it up into a ponytail in attempt to let herself cool down.

Alex turned to face them with a scowl, “I honestly can’t believe the two of you.”

“Just tell us what the problem is Alex so I can solve it.” Kara glanced over at Lena before moving her eyes back to Alex, “Preferably quickly.”

Alex narrowed her eyes at her little sister, “Gross.” She started before shaking her head and letting it go, “I don’t think it’s going to be that easy. One of our cameras caught another one of those portals opening up downtown.”

That quickly caught Kara’s attention, “What?”

Lena’s blood ran cold at the mention of it all. The confusion on Kara’s face and the deep frown on Alex’s making her mind go to Ellie who she knew was sitting in her pent house not too far from where they all stood now.

“Couldn’t see much from the angle but it was obviously the same sort of portal. Appeared out of nowhere just like the one in the DEO that Lennox came out of. We couldn’t see who came out of it but we looked into it and there were reports of sightings of a woman coming out of it. Descriptions were pretty vague though.”

“What does this mean?” Kara asked.

“I don’t know but we need to find her. You should do a sweep of the city and see if you can find her or anything unusual that could lead us to her.”

Kara nodded, “Yeah of course, but…” The blonde hesitated for a moment her eyes bouncing back and forth between Lena and her sister, “I mean do you think she’s…” Kara let the question hang in the air, nobody needing clarification. 

The concern that took over Kara’s face when Lena’s eyes met hers made the guilt rise in the dark haired woman. She shouldn’t be keeping secrets from Kara, no matter who asked to keep it.

She took a deep breath and nodded. Both Danvers concern immediately morphing into confusion, “Kara can I talk to you for a second?”

Kara looked hesitant and it was obvious to Lena that she knew something was wrong, “Lena, what’s going on?”

Lena’s eyes bounced between the two sisters for a moment and she knew she just had to say it, “You can call off the search Alex.” She avoided looking at either one of the woman standing in front of her, walking towards the door instead, “I know where she is.”

Alex and Kara both watched Lena grab her purse and open the front door as if she hadn’t just dropped a huge bomb on them. Lena turned when no one followed her and found two dumb struck, confused expressions on the Danvers sisters.

“She came looking for Lennox, who happened to be with me.” Lena explained through a sigh.

“And that was information you didn’t think was important to share with the rest of us?” Alex asked, clearly agitated.

“It’s a long story okay?” Lena shot back a little more sharply than intended, “I know I should’ve told you guys but I just have so many people pulling me in different directions and I’m not used to it. I didn’t know what to do.” She tried to explain, “I was going to tell, I just needed some time to figure out what was going on first.”

“And we could’ve helped with that if we had known.” Alex argued back without hesitation, “But no you’re keeping secrets.”

“Do you want me to take you to her or not?”

Alex took a step towards Lena clearly ready to keep fighting with the other woman but Kara stepped in before she got the chance to say anything.

“Stop.”

Alex and Lena’s eyes both snapped over to Kara who had her glasses pushed up just enough for her to pinch the bridge of her nose in distress.

“Kara.” The word slips softly from Lena’s lips as she takes a small tentative step towards her, a sudden urge to be close, but stops when Kara puts her hand up and shakes her head.

“Not now, okay?” When her eyes finally open to look back at her Lena can instantly tell that Kara is hurt that she hadn’t said anything about Ellie, “Let’s just go.” Kara said, grabbing a coat off the rack by the door and pushing past both her sister and Lena.


	6. still lying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, hopefully you enjoy the new chapter! I'll try my best to get the next one up much faster. Also I hope all of you are staying safe out there and doing okay during these crazy times. Enjoy!!

As much as Kara wanted to fly straight to Lena’s penthouse the moment she informed them that’s where the girls were, Alex had forced her to ride along with her and Lena in the SUV the DEO agent had driven to her apartment. The silence filling the SUV making the ride feel much longer than the usually quick ten minute ride through town. 

Alex’s eyes stay glued to the road, the thick tension making her uncomfortable, while Lena’s eyes helplessly continued to drift over to the blonde in the passenger seat. And despite how Kara refused to look anywhere but out the window as if the streets of National City were the most interesting thing she’s ever seen, Lena continued to hope Kara would look towards her at some point.

Finally Alex pulled up to Lena’s building and stopped outside the entrance.

“Leave it in the car.” Kara directed without even looking at her sister as she stepped out of the black SUV.

Alex’s hand hovers over her gun sitting in the center console, a frown on her face. Her hand finally wraps around it, ignoring her sister who has already closed the passenger door and started strutting towards the large sliding glass doors of the building. But when she gets out of the SUV only to be met with Lena glaring at her in disapproval she rolls her eyes and reaches back in to drop the gun back into the middle compartment and closes it with an unpleased huff.

Lena and Alex hurry their steps to catch up to Kara who is already standing by the elevators, the three stepping in without a word. Once they reach the top floor the two Danvers let Lena lead them through the short hallway and to her door.

When they step in, the house is quieter than any of them had expected. Lena is fully aware that Ellie must be able to hear them come in considering her super hearing, yet they’re not greeted by anyone. As the trio glances around the open space, there isn’t a person in sight, the kitchen and large living room seeming untouched.

Lena looks over her shoulder and shrugs when Alex gives her an expectant look. Kara however nods her head towards the hallway and starts moving in that direction, using her super hearing to guide her. Lena lets out a relieved sigh that the two girls were here like they said they would be, the last thing she needed was to lead an equally angry Kara and Alex to an empty home.

As they move down the hall Lena started to hear Lennox and Ellie’s muffled voices coming from the media room she never uses.

Kara stops by the door, which is open, Lena coming to a stop beside her. There’s a movie that Lena doesn’t recognize playing on the large television screen. Ellie is sitting cross legged in one of the recliners with a half-eaten slice of pizza in her hand. Lennox is in the recliner next to her, feet slung over the arm of the chair as she laughs at something Ellie said before her eyes move to the door causing her to sit up straighter.

While Lennox looks surprised to see them, Ellie takes a bite of pizza and throws a small wave over her shoulder in some form of acknowledgment.

Lennox swings her feet back down to the floor and stands up, “Hey.” She barely manages to get the greeting out before Alex pushes past both Lena and Kara.

“Let’s go.” Alex wasted no time, gesturing over her shoulder and already turning to walk back towards the front door.

“Go where?” Lena’s eyebrow raised in question as she grabbed Alex’s arm to stop her and the heavy sigh that fell from Alex’s lips gave away that Lena wasn’t going to like the answer.

“They’re coming back to the DEO with me.” Alex’s tone leaving little room for argument.

Lena however didn’t care.

“Absolutely not.” She shook her head, subconsciously taking a defensive step between the twins and Alex before looking to Kara to back her up.

It didn’t come though.

“Alex is right.” Kara told Lena, who was too busy staring at Kara in disbelief to notice Alex’s pleased smirk and how both Lennox and Ellie began to put their shoes on in acceptance, “Having them at the DEO is the easiest way to deal with all of this.”

“Kara.” The blonde avoided looking at Lena and when she didn’t acknowledge her Lena let out a bitter laugh, “So what? You’re suddenly fine with them being held at the DEO like some kind of prisoners just because you’re mad at me?”

“They’re not going to do that Lena.” Kara finally turned to face the woman with a furrow between her eyes, “Maybe if you would’ve told me about what happened in the first place we could’ve handled this differently but you didn’t.”

Lena hated the way Kara put her hands on her hips and puffed her chest out like she did when she was Supergirl. It wasn’t something that, what Lena considered the real Kara, tended to do. Especially when talking to her. And she didn’t like it.

“You saw what they did to Lennox.” Lena reminded her, “You’re just okay with that? What if they try to hurt her again?”

“You know I wouldn’t let anyone do that.” Kara said through her teeth, the bite in her tone defensive and hurt that Lena would even entertain the idea.

Lena trusted Kara. Knew she wouldn’t let Lennox or Ellie out of her sight. Knew she’d protect them with her life. But there was something that Lena just couldn’t let go of. A fear that she’d let Alex and Kara walk out of her home with the two girls and they’d never come back.

Suddenly an unexpected hand landed lightly on her shoulder making her jump a little. She turned her head to find Ellie behind her, “It’s alright mom.” She reassured as if it was nothing new.

The single word reference somehow caught her off guard. 

Lennox had clearly worked hard to avoid letting the term slip out of her mouth during the short time they had spent together. Ellie on the other hand didn’t seem to think about it being unfamiliar to the woman. And while it was unfamiliar, something about hearing it now just made her fears spike. 

She had wanted nothing more than a family her whole life. One that was whole and loving. She found that in Kara. And that was enough. Until she got a small taste of whatever cruel sneak peek at the future that she could one day have this whole thing was.

A family. Whole. Loving. And built with none other than Kara. 

And as much as it terrified her, the sudden threat of letting it all slip through her fingers now made her feel like she wasn’t quite ready to let go.

A dark looming thought of somehow screwing things up and changing the course of time invaded her head. A future where she and Kara don’t make it. A future where Lennox and Ellie don’t exist. Instead replaced with a lifetime of loneliness.

So Lena lets her guard down for a moment. Allowing herself to play into the universes twisted game, “I’m worried about you.” She admitted through the smallest hint of a warm smile. She let her hand cover Ellie’s that still rested on her shoulder, “Both of you.” She added, looking over at Lennox who was still standing back a few feet behind Ellie.

“You always are.” Ellie teased, “You claim it’s your duty to worry considering you live in a house full of people who willingly throw themselves into danger.”

That seemed to peak Kara’s interest as she watched Ellie pull Lena into a tight hug and surprisingly Lena reciprocated without hesitation. Kara moves her eyes over to Lennox who is looking at her pleadingly. Kara shifts her gaze between the pair hugging, Ellie whispering something to Lena and Lennox whose eyes are still boring into her.

“You know what Alex,” Kara lets out in a sigh, her eyes linger on Lennox for a second longer before turning to look at her sister with pleading eyes similar to the girls, “It’s kind of late. They’re already comfortable here, we might as well just let them get some sleep and we can question them back at the DEO first thing in the morning.”

Alex saw the practical begging in her sisters face for her to just leave it alone for one night. And while she was a little on edge over this whole situation, she always had a hard time going against her little sister so she nodded, “First thing in the morning.” She repeated, pointing strictly at Kara.

The Director looked at Lena who, despite the rough time they had getting along in the last couple of days, gave her a thankful smile. Alex nodded her head once, “Okay. I’ll see all four of you tomorrow then.” She confirmed, making her way towards the door, stopping Kara when she went to follow her, “I can walk myself out.”

Kara gave her a quick hug, whispering a ‘thank you’ to her before pulling back and watching Alex’s back until the woman was out of her sight.

Kara turned her attention back to the room and found three sets of eyes staring back at her. Lena was watching her closely, making her shift her weight on her feet anxiously as she tried to avoid the gaze. She was hurt that Lena hadn’t been honest with her.

Especially after they finally were admitting that this was more. That it had always been more.

Kara finally thought that they were done with secrets. And yet here they were. And she was really sick of it at this point.

“No more.” The blonde stated a little out of nowhere, easily grabbing the attention of the room. She noticed how Ellie and Lennox’s eyes widened a little in surprise at her booming voice so she cleared her throat and dropped the threatening tone, speaking much more softly this time, “No secrets.”

“If we really are a family,” which at this point was an obvious truth that no one was bothering to try to deny, “then we aren’t going to lie to each other. We can’t help you if no one’s telling the truth.” Kara reasoned, “And that includes everyone.”

The guilt she felt seeped back into Lena’s body when Kara’s eyes caught hers. Lena nodded softly without hesitation, “Kara’s right. I never should’ve withheld the fact that I knew you showed up,” she agreed looking over at Ellie, “and you two shouldn’t have asked me too.”

Ellie dropped her chin to her chest and Lennox let out a soft sigh, “Sorry.” They both mumbled out a little sheepishly.

“Why don’t we start off by telling her what I know.”

Lennox smartly looked anywhere but at Lena, while Ellie unfortunately was the one to turn her head and catch the woman’s stern look, eyebrow firmly raised. 

Ellie seemed to crumble under the look rather quickly, “I guess I should formally introduce myself then.” She shuffled forward a little closer to Kara, “I’m Ellie Luthor-Danvers.”

“Kara.” The blonde responded similarly to the way Lena had earlier out of habit. A small blush crept up her neck when a small laugh fell from Ellie’s lips and she took the hand that Kara had thrust forward, shaking it gently.

Kara let the hand fall away from hers and cleared her throat awkwardly while Ellie turned on her heels to go stand next to Lennox who had sat back down on one of the chairs, “I know this is stupid but how can we be sure?” Kara asked after a moment.

“What are you talking about?” Lennox furrowed her eyebrows not understanding how Kara could still be questioning all of this, “They took my DNA back at the DEO. You can’t fake DNA.”

Kara didn’t argue that, instead shaking her head, “I know that, that’s not what I meant. What I meant was how do we know whatever you tell us is true. Why you’re here. How you got here. What’s going on.” She explained, Lena nodding along.

“It’s clear you’re ours.” Lena finally admitted. Between the two girls’ physical features, the DNA, and the fact that she knew they had superpowers, it was completely certain, “But anything outside of that is just here say.”

“You’re right.” Lennox agreed, standing up, “So I guess you’re just going to have to trust us.”

Kara scoffed, “Because you’ve been so trustworthy so far.”

“Okay that’s fair.” Lennox opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself and turned to Ellie for help.

Ellie saw her sister’s pleading eyes and jumped in, “Here’s the deal,” She said, stepping forward and standing up straight, “it’s obvious that we can’t tell you everything, strictly due to it potentially messing up the time line.”

“J’onn can wipe our memory.” Kara challenged immediately.

“Hypothetically speaking, yes. And most likely we will have to do that by the end of this because you both already know far too much and are expected to most likely learn more while we’re here.” Ellie agreed with a firm nod, “However, we want as little repercussions as possible. I think it’s safer to keep it to the necessities.” She proposed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lena was impressed with the way Ellie seemed to flip into some kind of business mode. Feeling a little more comfortable with looking at this situation from a business perspective that Lena was much more used to than what is looking a lot like a family meeting that was currently taking place.

“Deal.”

Kara’s eyes moved to Lena who was seemingly taking over.

“Kara and I won’t pry for any unnecessary information.” She settled, “And we won’t share anything with outside parties.”

“Alex?” Kara asked without hesitation.

“Only the stuff she needs to know.” Lena looked to Ellie who nodded, “Okay, deal then. Necessities and no redundant information.” Lena confirmed, “So start.”

“I’m a natural blonde.” Lennox blurted out immediately.

Ellie rolled her eyes, “That’s not necessary information Lennox.”

“I know but it was just getting so tense in here and I just felt the pressure to get it off my chest.”

Lena couldn’t help the small tug at the corner of her lips and she peaked over at Kara to see a small laugh coming out of her as she messed with her glasses. When she looked back at Lennox she saw her smirking and knew that she had done it on purpose and found herself thankful for the slightly broken tension.

“Now that Lenny’s conscious is clean,” Ellie looked over her shoulder and received a thumbs up from her sister which made her shake her head, “We’ll get to the real stuff. So mom already knows this so it won’t be a surprise to her and I know you are aware of Lennox’s power redactor so maybe it won’t be shocking to you either but we have powers.”

Kara did have a suspicion due to the device Lena had shown her but found herself a little shocked anyway, considering Lennox had told them just yesterday that she hadn’t inherited any of Kara’s Kryptonian abilities besides occasional bursts of uncontrollable powers that came and went, “Powers?”

Ellie nodded, easily floating up into the air just a couple of feet off the ground to demonstrate. Kara found her jaw dropping a little. It was unusual for her to see anyone but Clark be able to do what she could and she suddenly felt a swell of pride rise in her. She watched Ellie slowly touch back down on the ground with a practiced grace and her eyes flickered over to Lena who was giving her a soft smile.

“W-why did you lie about having powers?” The blonde asked Lennox whose eyes were now trained on the ground in front of her.

“I can’t use them right now.” Lennox responded quietly with a nonchalant shrug.

“What?” Kara asked confused, “Why not?”

“Necessary information only please.” Ellie jumped in.

“Feels pretty necessary to me.” Kara argued but then a hand grabbed hers.

Kara didn’t startle often, with her heightened senses and awareness. It was nearly impossible to sneak up on her. However Lena had managed to catch her off guard. She looked down at Lena’s hand in hers, feeling the comforting squeeze that the woman gave it as their fingers intertwined. The anger that Kara had for her over not telling her what she knew wasn’t there anymore. She welcomed the comfort that came from the way Lena’s pale thumb softly grazed the skin on the back of her hand and took a deep breath.

“The redactor?” Kara asked.

“It minimizes all of my powers, not just my super hearing.” Lennox explained, finally looking up at her parents, “Basically it makes me human.”

Kara noticed how Lennox sounded disappointed at the fact. Clearly there being something more to the reason she had it but Lena gave her a knowing look and shook her head and Kara knew she was silently asking her to let it go for now. So she did.

“And they’re not here by accident.” Lena stated, happy that it was the last thing that she knew that Kara hadn’t. Thankful that everything would be out in the open now.

“No.” Lennox confessed to Kara, “We came here on purpose. But not for anything malicious.” She threw out there before Kara had the chance to question her intentions as everyone else had, “Just thought it’d be a fun escape from reality.”

“Fun?” Kara asked, clearly not approving of the reasoning to travel back in time.

Lena watched Ellie and could see how her lips pursed and she reached up to fidget with her hair as her chin dropped to her chest. It was a tell and she knew it because Kara did the exact same thing, except instead of playing with her hair she fumbled with her glasses.

They were still lying.

Kara took a calming breath, “Okay so then why can’t you just go back if you came here intentionally?”

They’re here for something else. Something specific that they clearly don’t want us to know about, Lena answered internally but bit her tongue.

“We knew you’d want to send us back as soon as you found out who we were so we made sure that you couldn’t.” Lennox shrugged, “We figured we’d get at least a few days if you had to make something to send us back so we left our technology at home. Which was why we had some problems appearing exactly where we wanted to when we appeared in your time.”

“Oh the DEO wasn’t your first choice?” Lena asked sarcastically.

“Literally anywhere else would’ve been better.” Lennox said, sending a look towards her sister.

“Hey, that wasn’t my fault and you know it.” Ellie argued with a pointed look, “It’s not like I transported in the perfect place either. I was all the way on the other side of town.”

“Ellie, I got shot.” Lennox reminded her straight-faced, “I win.”

Ellie let out a laugh, “I had to ride public transport.”

Lennox pulled a face, “Why would you do that?”

“You told me to keep a low profile.” Ellie said with a shrug, “I didn’t think flying around national city was the best idea. So I kept it to a minimum.”

“Did you really just suggest that public transport is equivalently as bad as being shot?” Lena questioned with a look of disapproval.

“Well to be fair it was just a ray gun.” Lennox attempted to defend her sister, while Lena and Kara both stared at the twins, “It wasn’t actually lethal.”

Kara leaned towards Lena and whispered, “Oh no, you spoiled them.”

“Me?” Lena turned to Kara with a playful frown, “How do we know you didn’t?”

“I don’t know, you’re the one with all the money.” Kara concluded.

Lena let out a small laugh at that, “Well we’re married in the future so what’s mine is yours.”

“No one said we got married.” Kara smirked at Lena, noticing the sudden panic flash in her eyes and a blush creep onto her cheeks. Before the woman could look away Kara let out a soft laugh, “I’m kidding Lena, I assumed we were married too.” The blonde admitted with a shy smile.

Lena couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face, “Oh yeah?” Lena teased.

Kara scoffed playfully, “Like I’d ever let you get away.”

Kara and Lena stared at each other, getting lost in the moment, only looking away from one another when a groan broke through the room and startled both of them as if they forgot they weren’t alone.

“How you two aren’t aware you’re in love yet is truly unbelievable.” Lennox murmured.

“I’m very aware of how in love I am with her.” Kara stated proudly, snaking her arm around Lena’s waist and pressing a light kiss to the woman’s cheek.

“You told her you loved her?” Ellie asked excitedly, wide eyes and her hands coming up to press over her heart, “Aww, Lenny we helped them realize they’re in love.”

Lennox shook her head, “That’s not how it’s supposed to happen. We’ve already screwed up the timeline.”

Ellie waved her sister off quickly, “Don’t worry, we were going to mess it up no matter what by just being here.” She said, “So who cares now, we’ll just have J’onn wipe their memories and everything will go back to normal.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Lennox agreed without much of a fight, “And I’m happy about that because I love the story about the first time mama said I love you to mom.” She said with a laugh, “How’d it go this time?” Lennox asked Kara.

Kara looked warily towards Lena before glancing curiously at Lennox, “How’d it go the time you know about?”

“What happened to sticking to necessary knowledge?” Lena asked.

“Don’t you want to know?” Kara asked with a small pout.

Lena reached up and squeezed Kara’s shoulder, “You’re going to find out Kara. It hasn’t happened yet.” She reminded, “Do you really want to spoil what is apparently such a good story?”

Kara took this into consideration for a moment, “You’re right, we should stick to necessary knowledge like we all agreed to.”

“Okay, we all agreed that was for the best.” Lennox approved, getting up and reaching over for the tablet on the ground, “But before we settle on that I have one more thing.”

Ellie saw the way her parents eyed Lennox curiously and stepped in, “It’s not necessarily any kind of specific information.” She explained, trying to keep their guard down, “It’s more so just a way to get you to start to trust us.”

Lennox nodded while she reached over to grab her phone, “We know trust is something that’s earned over time but we don’t have much time to do that so I’ve come up with a way to try to get you to see that you can trust us.” Lennox stopped to think for a second, “Hey mom do you have an adapter that will fit this?”

Lena didn’t even naturally respond to the name, it taking a second before she realized it was her who was being specifically addressed, “Oh umm, yeah sure. Hold on.” Lena stepped away from Kara and disappeared from the room momentarily.

“Lennox are you sure this is a good idea?” Ellie asked cautiously.

“Don’t worry.” She brushed it off, “You’ve already said it yourself, we’re going to have to have J’onn wipe their memory so it’s fine.”

Ellie seemed to accept the answer, the reminder putting her a little more at ease. Lena returned and walked over to Lennox, handing her a cord, “Thank you.” Lennox took it and plugged it into her phone, moving her attention back to the tablet.

“What is she doing?” Kara finally asked.

“I know you two are having trouble wrapping your heads around this.” Lennox said as she typed a series of numbers and letters into the tablet with ease, “Which is completely understandable. We knew you’d be wary of the whole thing so I came prepared.”

“Prepared for what exactly?” Lena asked.

Ellie rolled her eyes, “She thought she could win the two of you over by using the age old trick of tugging at the heart strings.”

“And?” Lennox dragged out knowingly, waiting for Ellie to continue.

“And it’s one hundred percent going to work.”

“Thank you.” Lennox beamed, moving her fingers across the screen in a practiced manner one last time before pulling back and watching as the device adjusted to obtain the contents on the phone, “Perfect.”

Kara and Lena’s eyes both moved curiously towards the screen of the tablet to try to get a look but Lennox moved to face them, hiding the screen from view before either could see anything.

“We just thought that maybe if you actually saw yourselves with us then that would help you trust that we aren’t here to disrupt anything.” Lennox explained, handing the tablet over to Lena, “Hopefully you can see that we’re an actual family and we’d never hurt either of you.”

Ellie saw the concerned look across Lena’s face and a matching uncertain one on Kara’s, “Don’t worry, they’re just pictures.”

“Pictures can be altered.” Lena shot back before she even really processed what was going on.

She wasn’t sure what she was going to find on the tablet and she wasn’t sure she was ready to see it. And looking over at Kara she knew a similar dilemma was going on in the blonde’s head by the way her eyebrows pinched together in thought.

“They’re not.” Ellie promised, “There’s only a handful of them. Nothing too significant.” She tried to reassure, “We’re going to get out of here.” Ellie put her hand up when Kara snapped out of her stupor and immediately went to protest, “Don’t worry, we know the drill. We’ll lock ourselves in your apartment and won’t get into any trouble.”

“Why can’t you two just stay here?” Kara replied with narrowed eyes.

“Well we could.” Lennox said with a shrug, “But, I think it’s best to give you some time alone. You know, to talk and figure all this out without prying eyes or ears.”

Kara felt like it was a bad idea and she knew Lena would too. But being alone with Lena for this did have an appeal to it. Back to just her and Lena, something she was familiar and comfortable with. Where she felt like she could completely let her guard down and they could truly attempt to figure this situation out.

So after a few moments of wrestling with the idea of letting the twins out of her sight in her head she looked over at Lena for her approval and when she surprisingly got a small nod she turned her attention back to the two young women standing in front of them, “Fine. But you go straight there and you do not leave the apartment.” Kara ordered sternly.

“Promise.” Both girls said in unison before turning to leave, “Have fun.” Lennox threw over her shoulder with a smile as the pair disappeared from the room.

“We’ll be back at my place soon so don’t do anything stupid.” Kara yelled out after them, trying her best to sound stern but a frown appeared on her face as soon as she heard the front door close behind the two girls, “Alex is going to kill me for letting them out of our sight again.” She mumbled under her breath making Lena laugh.

She bumped Kara’s shoulder with her own playfully, “Don’t worry, I don’t think that’s possible.” She smirked, moving to walk out of the room.

“Oh no it is.” Kara argued with mock fear as she followed, “You underestimate my sister’s ability to do whatever she wants.”

Lena laughed knowing Kara was right. She saw Kara break into a small smile as they entered the living room and couldn’t help but smile herself, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about her.” She apologized, sitting down on the couch and looking up at Kara.

Kara’s smile dropped into a slightly sad one at the reminder of how Lena had kept something so big from her, even if it was for such a short amount of time. But as always Kara gave her an understanding shrug, “I wish you would’ve just told me the truth. But I know you and I know you think you’re smarter than the rest of us.” She teased, trying to keep the mood light.

“Well I am.” Lena quipped back with a challenging eyebrow.

“I won’t argue that.” She sat down next to Lena and let her hand fall to the woman’s thigh and gave it a comforting squeeze, “Just because you are doesn’t mean you have to figure everything out on your own.”

Lena put her hand over Kara’s, smiling lovingly when the superhero’s strong hand turned in hers and intertwined their fingers, “You know they’re lying still right?”

“Yeah.” Kara sighed out.

“I saw Lennox use her powers.” Lena confessed, grabbing Kara’s full attention, “Something wasn’t right Kara. And that scar on her back.” Lena let it hang in the air for a little, not being able to bring herself to think about it, “Someone did that to her.”

Lena saw the moment that anger flashed in the back of Kara’s eyes, something she’s not sure she’s seen in Kara before but something that she had felt herself. She let herself lean into the woman when Kara’s arm draped over her shoulders protectively and the blonde dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

“We’ll figure out what happened and what they’re here for, okay?” Kara, always the optimistic one, calmed her, “Maybe we just have to trust them and hope for the best. Give them the help they need.”

Lena nodded, “Well I guess we should look at whatever pictures Lennox put on this then?”

Kara glanced down to the tablet in Lena’s lap, the screen now black. She swallowed hard, not sure if she was completely ready to see what she was about to but she looked up at Lena and nodded.

While Lena and Kara sat up in the penthouse, Ellie and Lennox had already made their way down the streets of National City to their destination.

“You’re sure there aren’t any cameras in there?” Ellie asked, eyeing the building, “The layout could be different from what it is in the future.”

“I scanned the whole place yesterday before aunt Alex showed up.” Lennox confirmed as they approached L-Corp, “Her lab has an alarm. A series of passwords and a handprint to shut it off. But no cameras once you’re in the lab.”

“Hallway outside the lab?”

Lennox pulled out a small device from her pocket and held it up so Ellie could see, “You speed us in fast enough to where the cameras can’t detect us. Once we’re in the hallway the scrambler should immediately mess up the feed of the four cameras and give us at least two minutes to get in before the signals come back on. Shouldn’t be detectable if anyone was to review the footage. At most it’ll look like a minor glitch in the system.”

“And you’re sure you cut the server in her office?” 

Lennox confirmed with a nod, “I didn’t have time to hack the system from the inside when I was in her office yesterday so I just cut the wires to the alarm in her office. And she doesn’t have cameras in there so we should be good.”

“She’s going to notice the wires have been cut eventually.” Ellie chastised.

“By then we’ll have what we need so it won’t matter.”

“Okay.” Ellie sighed out, “Let’s do it then.”

Lennox climbed onto her sisters back and waited. Ellie took off and landed them softly onto the balcony of Lena’s office. Lennox climbed off her sister and walked straight to the door, pulling it open with a smirk.

“Mom locked that before we left.” Ellie walked past her sister and strode into the room.

“And I kindly unlocked it. Now it’s not breaking and entering.” Lennox reasoned logically, “It’s just entering.”

Ellie laughed as her sister closed and locked the balcony door, running her fingers over the smooth white desk, “It’s weird isn’t it?”

“What?” Lennox asked, sticking her hands deep in her pockets as she watched her sister look around the office.

“Being here.” She said almost daydreamingly, “Seeing firsthand what their world was like. Seeing how different things are.” Ellie let her fingers graze over the flowers that sat on the end of the desk in a small vase absentmindedly before dropping her hand back down to her side with a sigh.

Lennox nodded, clearing her throat, “Yeah it is.”

The two let their eyes wander around the room in silence for a moment longer. Both of their minds flooding with the problems that have plagued their family in the future. The unwarranted pain they were here to try to erase to ensure that their family didn’t fall apart.

Lennox pushed her worry and fears down before they could consume her but she knew doing so wasn’t as easy for Ellie as it was for her. She peaked over at her sister who was obviously holding back tears.

Lennox walked over to Ellie and gently wiped a sole tear from her cheek, “Come on El.” The dark haired girl was met with sad green eyes and immediately pulled her sister into a tight hug to avoid having to look at them, “That’s why we’re here.” She whispered into blonde hair, “We’re going to get what we need and she’s going to be fine.” She promised, “We all are. Like nothing ever happened.”

Her sister’s words relaxed her a little but guilt still sat heavy on her chest, “She didn’t want us to do this.”

“It’s my fault Ellie.” The blonde shook her head wanting to protest but Lennox didn’t give her the chance, pulling away from her and crossing her arms over her chest, “Come on, we only have so much time to figure it out and get what we need. We have to make sure we’re back at mama’s apartment before they come back.”

“Lennox.” Ellie tried, tugging at her sister’s arm to no avail, “It’s not your fault. And it’s not your responsibility to fix it.” She argued to Lennox’s back as she tried to walk away, “And after what happened to you. You’re a ticking time bomb Lennox. What are we supposed to do if something happens to you while we’re here. What would mom say if she knew what we were doing?”

That got Lennox’s attention, the girl whipping around to glare at the blonde, “I don’t care what she says Ellie! As long as she’s around to say something!”

That stopped Ellie in her tracks. And she knew she brought it on herself by bringing anything up knowing the vulnerable state Lennox was in but the words still hit her square in the heart. Lennox closed her eyes and dropped her head back in a frustrated sigh when she saw the tears start to fall from Ellie’s eyes again and she blinked her own eyes repeatedly to force her own away.

“I’m sorry.” She hated seeing her sister cry and it didn’t help that she had been the one to make her do it, “It’s okay.” Lennox closed the distance and pulled her sister back into another hug, letting the blonde cry into her shoulder while she mumbled reassurances and rubbed her back to calm her.

“I want to help.” Ellie swore, “I just don’t want her to be upset with us.”

Lennox squeezed her sister tighter in acknowledgment, “I know you don’t. And she won’t be. Not with you.” She didn’t know if it was true or not but she would do whatever she could to make sure it was, “I’m the one who dragged you into this in the first place so I’ll take the blame.”

“You don’t have to fix everything on your own.” Ellie reminded her.

Lennox let out a huff that barely sounded like a laugh, “What can I say? The hero complex runs deep in this family.”

A faint laugh slipped from Ellie’s lips and she let out a second when Lennox’s hands poked at her side to make her squirm and she couldn’t be more thankful for the way her twin could always make her feel better. The blonde took a deep breath to compose herself and pulled away from Lennox. She tucked her sleeves over her hands and wiped at her eyes quickly, sniffling one last time before looking at her sister. 

“I have to do this Ellie.” Lennox confessed quietly and Ellie could see the redness surrounding her sister’s eyes despite her clearly trying to hide it, “I can’t just let her die.”  


Ellie nodded in understanding, “I’m sorry. I’m just scared.”

“Me too.” The admittance surprised Ellie. Lennox not being one to be afraid of anything, let alone own up to it to someone, “Come on. The faster we get this done the faster we can get back home and put this whole thing behind us.”


	7. why does it matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me, I know my updating has been slow but I'm trying my best. Hopefully you guys don't mind too much and I'll try to start getting chapters up a little faster than I currently am. Hope you enjoy!!

“Okay now I’m one hundred percent sure they’re up to something.” Lena leaned forward to set the tablet onto the coffee table in front of them and sighed, “Do you know what this is Kara?” The business woman asked with a tone that made Kara feel like she had been caught zoning out in the middle of a meeting.

“Umm…” The blonde turned her head to look back at the picture on the screen of the tablet, reaching forward to grab it and move it to her lap.

A little girl no older than two was smiling widely, showing off what Kara has already deemed the cutest chubby cheeks she’s ever seen in her whole life and a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at her from Lena’s arms, “The most adorable thing I’ve ever seen?”

“No.” Lena snapped back with a pointed finger that was in Kara’s face almost before she even got her answer out, “It’s a strategy.” Lena corrected, relaxing her shoulders and standing up, “One that’s clearly working on you.”

“Oh come on Lena.” Kara sighed out, standing up and moving over towards Lena, who had made her way into the kitchen and was already pouring herself a drink.

Kara dropped the tablet onto the counter where Lena could see it and made a loose gesture towards the picture still lighting up the screen, “How could it not? Look at this!” 

Lena let herself glance at the image for a moment but quickly looked away. Kara noticing the flash of pain cross the other woman’s face. It was getting pretty easy to notice considering it was the same look that Lena had for the first three pictures they had looked at. And Kara didn’t have to ask why that was her immediately response. 

It was Lena. 

Lena who had never wanted anything but love. And now she didn’t want herself to buy into the fantasy of this loving family that she was being told she’d someday have. And Kara understood it, she really did. She had her own issues when it came to her family. But she was the more optimistic of the two. The more trustworthy one who had faith that everything would work out and that whatever it was that was going on, everyone was in it for a good reason.

Lena didn’t work like that though. She doesn’t work off blind faith. She likes answers and facts. She questions things and has a hard time seeing the good in certain situations. Especially when she has to put her trust in other people. Specifically one’s she doesn’t know.

“They didn’t just happen to have these pictures with them.” Lena reasoned, “They’re trying to get us to trust them and let them get away with doing as they please here by pulling at our heart strings. It’s nothing but strategy and we’re not going to fall for it.”

Lena lifted a stern eyebrow at Kara who simply nodded, “Okay.” She said, “Whatever makes you comfortable.”

“Why do you have to do that?” Lena bit back unexpectedly.

Kara looked at her genuinely confused, “Do what?”

“Just agree.”

“Well what do you want me to do Lena?”

“I want you to say what you really think.” Lena lifted her glass to her lips and let the rest of the liquid in it slip down her throat smoothly.

Kara grabbed the glass as soon as Lena dropped it back onto the table and put it out of her reach knowing Lena was going to refill it, “You want to know what I really think?” Lena nodded her head challengingly, “I think you need to stop drinking every time you feel the slightest bit of an emotion.”

Lena huffed at that, “What can I say it runs in the family.”

“And I think you need to stop comparing yourself to your crazy family every single chance you get!” Kara said, getting a little louder than she had intended to, “I know you. And you’re not them.” Kara stated much softer, “I know you act like you can do without everyone else in this world because that’s what apparently works for you. To push people away, but I know that’s not what you want. And I know you don’t always mean to do it.”

“So yeah,” Kara shrugged her shoulders in defeat, “sometimes I just agree or go along with things when it comes to you. But it’s because I know you. And I know you just need time to process things and I know you’ll come around.”

“And what happens one day when I don’t come around?” Lena asked, hating the small crack in her voice due to the tears that were welling in her eyes, “What happens if I don’t come around and I become a drunk like my father. Or some vindictive, sad excuse of a mother.” Lena paused and Kara frowned knowing the next Luthor up for comparison floating around in Lena’s mind.

Kara stared at Lena for a moment, not knowing how to convince her that that’s not who she is. She felt like she had this conversation over and over with the other woman, never really being able to genuinely convince Lena that having Luthor blood in her meant nothing in regards to who she truly was.

An idea popped into Kara’s head when her eyes dropped and found the tablet still sitting on the counter and she quickly reached for it, tapping her finger against the black screen to bring it back to life and scrolling quickly through some of the pictures on it that they had yet to see, looking for something specific. 

The blonde had to force herself to not stop and study each one herself but knowing she would find exactly what she was looking for if she kept going.

Lena watched Kara with curiosity, used to Kara eagerly jumping in to fight her fears of being just another Luthor. But soon Kara’s hands came to a stop as fast as they had gone into action and Kara was looking back up at her, “You always come around.” The blonde said with a small smile as she moved beside Lena so they could both look down at the picture on the screen.

Lena stared at Kara for a moment, the soft look in the blonde’s blue eyes making it hard to look away. But when she did and her eye fell onto the screen, she felt the tears she had been fighting back slip out.

“They’re Luthors too.” Kara said softly, “So what? They’re destined to be bad? Because as sneaky as they seem now, I will give you that one.” Kara said with a small laugh, “They don’t seem so bad to me. And neither do you.”

Lena let her eyes roam around the picture on the screen, a family shot of all four of them. Kara and Lena standing in the middle with a twin on either side of them. They were all dressed casually, Lena not being able to tell where they were exactly, but the small fire burning on the ground in front of them and the fact that it looked like there was nothing but nature itself behind them, she assumed they were camping.

She let her eyes focus on Kara, who looked nearly the same as she did now. Her arm slung over Lena’s shoulders and a beaming smile on the blonde’s face. When Lena’s eyes drifted to her own face she found a smile just as bright as Kara’s and she couldn’t deny that they both looked genuinely happy.

And considering how much she despised anything remotely close to camping, the clear happiness on her face surprised her.

Lena couldn’t help but wonder how recent the picture had been taken considering that the twins looked the same as they do now. The one exception to that being Lennox’s dirty blonde hair falling out from under the maroon beanie on her head and down over her shoulders. A major contrast to the dark hair she showed up here with.

But Kara was right. It was hard to imagine the twins as bad as she stared at the image in front of her.

Ellie was standing next to Kara in a grey sweatshirt with a logo that she didn’t recognize on the front and a pair of black jeans, her blonde hair spilling out of a messy bun. Lennox was next to Lena in a black long sleeved t-shirt with National City Tigers written across the chest along with what she knew was the local high school’s logo of a tiger roaring ferociously printed underneath the words and a pair of light blue jeans clinging to her legs. Both twins had their eyes squeezed shut. Lennox forcing her mouth to stretch goofily into an unnaturally wide smile and on the other end of the photo Ellie had her tongue sticking out at the camera.

Lena stared a little longer, letting her eyes drift from face to face and taking it all in. Eventually though she raised her eyes to look at Kara who was staring back at her already, not so subtly trying to read Lena and figure out what kind of reaction she was going to get.

Lena surprised herself when a genuine laugh slipped from her lips and she dropped her head a little when Kara looked at her clearly confused, “I’m sorry.” She got out around small giggles.

The sound alone had the corners of Kara’s mouth twitching upward, “What’s so funny?” The blonde asked, nudging Lena’s hip lightly with her hand.

Lena looked back up once her giggles subsided and smiled at Kara, “Nothing.” She said honestly, “I just can hardly believe that this is my life.”

That had Kara slightly confused again so she waited for Lena to elaborate, knowing that she would.

“I mean that this is going to be my life.” She gestured towards the tablet with the picture still displayed across the screen, “I mean a few days ago we were having a hard time verbally admitting our feelings for each other and now…” Lena stepped into Kara, leaving little space between them, “Now we’re married and have twin daughters.”

The words came out in a whisper, but they sounded like screams in Kara’s ears. The blonde noticed Lena’s eyes drift down to her lips briefly before they moved up to catch her eyes and the small gesture had her breathing a little shallower than usual.

“Not yet.” Kara reminded, a smile creeping onto her face when Lena playfully rolled her eyes, “But someday. Yeah.”

This time it was Kara’s eyes who drifted naturally towards Lena’s lips. She couldn’t help it, Lena was so close. And the look on her face was soft and sincere. A certain vulnerability that she knew Lena only ever shared with her easy to read as it appeared.

“You really want that?” Lena asked and the hesitancy and unsureness had Kara’s chest tightening in a sadness that always filled her when Lena’s heavy insecurities came through. Kara closed the distance between them, capturing Lena’s lips in a soft kiss.

“Maybe I didn’t know I wanted all that a few days ago.” Kara admitted in a whisper, her forehead pressed lightly against Lena’s. She paused to kiss Lena again, after a second separating their lips just enough for her to get words out, “But now….I want it more than anything.”

She felt Lena’s hand come up to caress her cheek, the touch so soft that she feels like she could’ve imagined it. So she leaned into the touch, craving the comfort that it brought her. 

“Thank you.”

Kara’s eyes opened to find Lena’s looking back at her, “For what?”

“Not giving up on me.” Lena whispered, kissing the blonde, “Even when I’m a pain in the ass and you probably should.”

Lena got a laugh out of Kara on that one, the woman shaking her head, “Never.”

The honesty that laced the word tugged at Lena’s heart, making her wonder what she did to deserve someone like Kara wanting to be in her life despite everything between them and their families.

“As much as I love to get distracted with you.” Kara teased with a strong squeeze to Lena’s hip where her hand still rested and a quick kiss to her lips, “I really want to look through the few pictures we have left.” She came closer so she could wrap her arm around Lena’s waist and turn her slightly so they were facing the tablet still on the kitchen counter.

Lena smiled, leaning into Kara but she tensed up after a second. Kara noticed immediately and eyed Lena curiously, “You okay?”

“Distracted.” Lena let the word fall from her lips quietly as if she were saying it to herself.

“What?” Kara asked completely lost when Lena was suddenly gone from her grip.

“It’s not a strategy Kara.” Lena realized as she looked over her shoulder at Kara frustrated that they had seemingly fallen right into what the twins wanted, “It’s a distraction.”

“What?” Kara asked again, still confused. 

Her eyes followed Lena as she scrambled across the living room and disappeared momentarily down the hallway before returning moments later with a jacket, one arm already slipped in and attempting to slide in the other one while she moved.

“You’re right, they know us.” Lena said, “And they’re smart. This wasn’t to help. If it did then that was just a bonus for them.” Lena rushed to explain, “They know how I feel about family. They knew that I’d get upset, that we’d probably fight because of it, and that would give them time to do whatever it is they’re out there doing. That’s why they left in such a hurry.”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows not really wanting to believe that this whole thing was a ploy so that the twins could do something behind their backs. But it made sense and she knew Lena was most likely right.

“We need to get to your apartment now.” Lena said, already walking towards the balcony, “If we catch them doing something they aren’t supposed to be or they’re not there then we can confront them about it.”

Kara nodded, following Lena out onto the balcony, closing the sliding glass door behind her and swooping Lena up into her arms, “Just not too fast okay?” Lena mentioned, dropping her head to rest comfortably against Kara’s shoulder, preparing herself for Kara to launch herself into the night sky.

Kara smiled, pressing her lips to the top of Lena’s head, “Okay.”

Across town Ellie stopped what she was doing, “Crap.”

Lennox’s head shot up to look at Ellie, “What?”

Ellie was up out of her chair at the computer and moving quickly towards the table she had stuff splayed across, “I heard her take off, they’re headed back to the apartment. We have to go now.”

That sent Lennox into motion, the girl rushing to try to erase any evidence of them ever being in the lab, “What the hell are we going to do?” She asked, trying to quickly shut down the computer systems, “We’re never going to make it back before them.”

“Well we got one of the things we needed.” Ellie said, putting a few of the filled test tubes into her backpack carefully, startling slightly when Lennox appeared next to her and grabbed the backpack out of her hands.

“You go.” Lennox said, “Mama can’t fly as fast if she has mom with her. You can beat them there and I can get this place looking like we were never here.”

“Yeah but they’re going to notice you’re missing.” Ellie pointed out the obvious, “So that doesn’t help us at all.”

“You have to go now.” Lennox started lightly pushing her sister towards the lab door, “Buy me a couple minutes and I can get back before they get too suspicious.”

“And how would you like me to do that?”

“I don’t know, turn the shower on and tell them I’m in there.”

Ellie scoffed, “That’s ridiculous.”

Lennox rolled her eyes, “Okay you officially have roughly two seconds to leave or there’s no way you can get back before them.”

“You’re not supposed to use your powers.” Ellie eyed her sister, knowing that this whole thing was a bad idea.

“It’s a short flight.” Lennox tried to reassure Ellie with a small smile, “I can control it, it’ll be fine. Now go.” She said, giving her sister one last shove out the door.

Ellie let out one last disapproving huff before dashing off in a blur, leaving Lennox to remove any evidence that would give away the fact that they were in the lab. She raced back to Kara’s apartment, flying as fast as she could without doing any damage to the fragile world around her.

When she got inside the apartment she paused to zone in on the familiar sound of her parents, knowing that they were seconds away from arriving. With a quick zoom through the place she was able to turn the shower on in the bathroom, kick her shoes off, and throw herself onto the couch ungracefully just in time for both Lena and Kara to come barging into the room.

Ellie pretended to startle slightly, looking over the back of the couch and forcing a smile, “Oh hey.” She said as casually as she could, “Everything okay?” She asked, sitting up straighter, “You guys seem to be in a hurry.”

Kara looked at Lena obviously surprised to find Ellie there, but Lena’s eyes didn’t move from Ellie, “Where’s Lennox?” She asked firmly.

“Shower.” Ellie answered, nodding her head in the bathrooms general direction.

Ellie immediately saw Kara furrow her eyebrows and she knew she was using her super hearing to confirm, “I don’t hear anyone in there.”

“Well where else would she be?” Ellie let out a small laugh, hoping it didn’t sound nervous, “Can’t you hear the water?”

“I mean yeah I can but-” Kara started but was cut off.

“And what happened to privacy?” Ellie asked, trying to seem disgruntled, “You always say it’s invasive to use super powers to eavesdrop on someone.”

“I wasn’t eavesd-“

“What are you doing?” Lena asked Ellie, Kara grunting in frustration at being cut off again.

Ellie felt her body stiffen a little at the accusatory tone in her mother’s voice, “What do you mean?”

Lena took a step towards Ellie, “When we came in.” She explained, “You’re just sitting here by yourself with the tv off.”

“Oh.” Ellie said, glancing behind her and sure enough finding the tv screen black, “Well it’s late, I was just resting my eyes while I waited for Lennox to get out of the shower.” She lied.

“You’ve been here for over an hour.” Lena pushed, “You’re telling me the two of you have just been sitting here doing absolutely nothing but resting your eyes?”

Ellie was struggling to come up with something to say under pressure. But right when she was about to blurt out another stupid lie to try to cover their tracks, she heard the shower water turn off.

Lena and Kara’s heads both turned towards where the bathroom was, tucked away back in Kara’s bedroom. Moments later Lennox came out of Kara’s bedroom and gave her parents a small smile, “I thought I heard Ellie talking to someone. I didn’t think you would be back so soon.” She said casually, “I hope you don’t mind, I borrowed some of your clothes again.”

Kara let her eyes roam over Lennox. Her hair hanging over her left shoulder messy and wet, leaving a wet spot down the front of a National City University t-shirt, and a pair of her sweats covering the girl’s legs.

Kara cleared her throat, trying to void it of any surprise, “Umm no, it’s fine. I don’t mind.” She said, “Both of you are welcomed to help yourself to anything you need.”

Lennox smiled sweetly at Kara with a nod of her head before she looked over at her sister, “Plenty of hot water if you want to jump in.” She said, loosely gesturing back towards the bathroom.

Ellie didn’t waste any time in pulling herself off the couch, trying her best not to seem to eager to get out of the room, “Yeah. Is that okay?” She asked as she moved past her parents who were both just staring at the twins.

Kara eventually nodded her head after a few moments, “Yes. Go ahead.”

“I’m going to assume you have a hairdryer somewhere around here?” Lennox asked.

“In the bathroom. Bottom drawer on the right.”

“Thanks.” Lennox said before turning to Ellie, “Mind if I dry my hair while you shower?”

Ellie shook her head, making her way towards Kara’s room already, Lennox following on her heels. Kara and Lena both watched the twins disappear into the room in silence, Kara finally letting out a heavy sigh.

“Well we were wrong about that.” Kara whispered quietly as she walked over and sat down in one of the chairs at the table.

“Were we though?” Lena let out a sigh of her own when Kara gave her a look that clearly didn’t approve of Lena’s paranoia. But Lena felt as if her paranoia wasn’t unwarranted at this point, she knew something was off and she wasn’t going to ignore her instincts just because Kara didn’t want to believe them.

It’s why they worked so well.

Kara always the optimistic. Believing in and seeing the good in everyone. Trusting that people’s intentions were good. Lena however, despite how much she wished she could be more like Kara, was a realist. One who knew how cruel people could be. Who made people earn her trust, which was far from an easy task. And one who questioned intentions if she was given even the slightest reason to.

They balanced each other out.

Kara helping Lena see all the good the world had to offer and making her want to open herself up to it. Where Lena was there to pull Kara back to reality where not everything was always as good and pure as Kara sometimes wanted to believe.

“Maybe we’re being too hard on them.” Kara said shaking her head, “I don’t think we should push this.”

“So what we just let them lie.” Lena asked, trying to keep her voice low.

“We don’t even know they’re lying for sure Lena.” Kara argued back, “I mean we do know they’re lying about some stuff. But not this.”

Lena paused, seeing the silent pleading in Kara’s eyes but she couldn’t stop herself, “I can’t let it go.” Lena said honestly.

Kara dropped her head into her hands and let out a heavy sigh as she rubbed softly at her eyes, the exhaustion from the day finally catching up with her, “Please Lena, just for the night.”

When a small pout formed on Kara’s face Lena knew she was going to give in so she didn’t even bother to try to fight it, “Yeah, okay.” She agreed with a nod.

Kara saw the slight hesitancy but didn’t mention it, instead standing up and moving towards Lena, “Just like that? You’re not going to put up a fight?”

“Do you want me to?” Lena raised her eyebrow, cracking a smile when Kara shook her head vigorously.

“Thank you.” Kara said, leaning in to give Lena a quick kiss.

“You were right earlier, you know?” Kara pulled back a little so she could look at Lena, not sure what she meant, “About pushing people away.” Lena elaborated, “I hate that I do it. That I act like this sometimes. Where I can’t let things go and I jump to thinking people’s intentions are always bad and always making things about my family. But I just…”

Kara watched Lena struggle to find an explanation, which didn’t happen often so she reached out with her hand to grab Lena’s and squeezed it softly, “Hey.” Kara tried to get Lena to look at her, “It’s okay. You’re working on it, right?” She encouraged, “You have people around you who care about you now. We’ll help you figure it out.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and hugged her tightly, “I love you.” She whispered into Kara’s shoulder.

Kara smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Lena’s hair, closing her eyes as she held the woman, “I love you too.”

“They’re so cute.”

Kara’s eyes popped open and she let out a sigh when Lena pulled away from her. She turned around to find Ellie and Lennox staring at them from the other side of the room.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Lennox said, “But technically this is our room,” She gestured towards the couch on the other side of the room, “and it’s pretty late.”

“Of course.” Lena mindlessly glanced down at her watch and was surprised to find out how late it had actually gotten, “I’ll go grab some extra blankets for you.”

Kara’s eyes followed Lena until she disappeared into her bedroom and then turned back to the twins. Lennox had already unceremoniously plopped herself onto the couch and was reaching for the remote to the tv, while Ellie lingered next to Kara.

“You two left a little hot water for us right?” Kara teased, seeing Ellie’s wet hair and trying her best to keep the mood light and as little awkward as possible.

“Yeah, there’s plenty.” Ellie responded politely, “Is everything okay?” She asked, nodding her head towards the room where Lena was.

Kara nodded, “Everything’s fine.” She promised, keeping her voice down so Lena wouldn’t be able to hear them, “Promise me you aren’t going to hurt her.”

Ellie’s eyes narrowed in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“It will tear her apart if you and Lennox are here for the wrong reasons.”

Ellie swallowed, dropping her chin to her chest and nodding in understanding, “We won’t hurt her. I swear.”

Kara studied Ellie’s face for a moment, seeing the sincerity in her eyes and nodded. She pulled the girl into a hug before she could think too much about it and make it weird but as soon as she was in her arms it felt natural. She was surprised at how tightly Ellie hugged her back. The strength obviously more than human but still controlled.

Ellie pulled away when Lena walked back into the room, going to join Lennox on the couch. Lena handed a blanket and pillow to Ellie, a second pillow and blanket that Lennox had used the night before already on the couch.

“Are you sure the couch will be okay for the both of you?” Kara asked, grimacing at how small it actually looked with both of them sitting on it.

But Lennox nodded, “We’re twins.” She said as if that was supposed to mean something, “We’re used to sharing things.”

“Okay.” Kara said, “If either of you need anything else just let us know.”

“Okay.” The twins said in unison, “Goodnight.”

Kara and Lena both said a quick goodnight in reply and then went back to Kara’s bedroom. They took turns showering before climbing into bed, exhausted from the day. However, while Kara fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, Lena couldn’t seem to get her mind to stop working. The endless thoughts of not only work now but also the twins keeping her up.

After an hour or so of tossing and turning she finally fell into a fitful sleep. Lena however wasn’t out long, her eyes creeping open a few hours later. She turned her head to look towards the window, the barest hint of light starting to come up and looked towards the clock in Kara’s room, not at all surprised when she saw that it was just 4:47 a.m.

She dropped her head back onto the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, feeling wide awake.

She was going to just lay there until Kara woke up, but she could hear the low murmur of the tv coming from the living room and suddenly had the urge to go check on the twins. So she carefully climbed out of bed, making sure not to wake Kara and slowly made her way towards the bedroom door, opening it as quietly as she could in order to not wake anyone on either side of it.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

The voice startled Lena slightly even though she knew it was Ellie. 

She closed Kara’s door behind her and turned to face Ellie with a soft shake of her head to answer the question. Her eyes naturally fell on Lennox who’s head was on the arm of the couch, her body stretched out across the length of it, feet in Ellie’s lap, and low steady breathes slipping out of her slightly opened mouth.

“Me either.” Ellie admitted with a heavy sigh, sliding Lennox’s feet off her lap and down onto the couch as she stood up and followed Lena into the kitchen.

“Why not?” Lena asked quietly, not sure what else to say, “Everything okay?”

Ellie nodded, although it wasn’t all that convincing the way she averted her eyes, “I fell asleep for a little bit, but I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep.” She explained, “I guess it’s just a lot more stressful to actually be here than I thought it would be.”

Lena raised her eyebrow at the admittance, “Why do I feel like the two of you didn’t think this through before you came.” She asked as she pulled the fridge open.

“It was more of a spur of the moment kind of thing.”

“Don’t tell Lennox I said this but she did seem quite unprepared.” Lena said, managing to crack a small smile over her shoulder as she grabbed a couple of waters and shut the fridge, “I’m going to make a guess and say that things aren’t going according to plan so far?”

Ellie took the water bottle that Lena offered her but gave her a look, “There’s no plan.” She shrugged when Lena gave her a look of her own, “But if there were I’d bet we’d be doing just fine.”

“Is that so?” 

“Mhm.”

Lena was hoping to get more out of the girl but nothing came after the hummed response. She did however notice how Ellie’s eyes continued to drift protectively towards where Lennox was still asleep on the couch and figured there was no harm in trying to dig a little information out of Ellie since they were both up and alone.

“She didn’t sleep at all the other night.” Lena informed the blonde, “She stayed up and helped me with some work.”

Ellie let out a low laugh and shook her head at that, “Yeah that sounds about right.”

Lena eyed her curiously, finding herself craving to know if that was something Lennox normally did in the future, “She’s very smart.” Lena stated proudly, “Does she usually help me with work?”

“She loves being in a lab just as much as you do.” Ellie admitted, “If that’s even possible.” She added with a laugh, “She started working at L-Corp as soon as we graduated from high school.”

“No college?”

“We both decided to go to National City University.” Ellie said with a shrug as she hopped up to sit on the counter across from the one Lena was leaning against, “We both are in our freshman year.”

“NCU?” Lena asked a little surprise, “Not that there’s anything wrong with it, it’s a fantastic college but-”

“But it’s no ivy league?” Ellie jumped in with a knowing smirk, “No it’s not. We both got into some pretty big schools but we love National City. It seemed like there was more for us here than anywhere else.” She said with a fond smile, “Family, L-Corp, CatCo.” She listed off, “What more could you want?”

“Kara still works at CatCo?” Lena asked curiously.

“She owns it.” Ellie told Lena openly, figuring that wasn’t any kind of information that was important to keep a secret, “Well I mean the Luthor-Danvers technically own it but you know journalism is much more mama’s thing than it is yours so.” She ended with a shrug.

Despite having heard it many times over the course of the last few days, it never failed to make her stop in her tracks to hear her and Kara’s last names attached so casually. It had a strange way of making her feel giddy inside and she had to strain herself not to smile at the idea of her and Kara being permanently bound for life in the form of not only business but kids and hopefully love.

Ellie unintentionally pulled Lena out of her thoughts when she started talking again, “Anyway, what were you and Lennox working on?”

Lena smiled at the genuine interest in Ellie’s voice, “A prototype that I have to pitch this week.” She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair, “I’ve been so distracted though that I might just push the meeting back.”

Ellie noticed the stress on the woman’s face and frowned, “Sorry.” She said a little guiltily, “We didn’t plan to barge in out of nowhere and disrupt your lives so much.”

“I thought there was no plan.” Lena teased, not wanting the girl to feel bad, “It’s fine Ellie.” She said softly, “You don’t have to be sorry. I’m not going to lie, it’s been a lot having you and Lennox just show up and drop this bomb on Kara and I, but we’re your parents after all so we really do want to help in any way we can when it comes to you and your sister.”

Ellie nodded, feeling a sense of relief but also some guilt. 

She didn’t like to break rules and she definitely didn’t like to lie. And simply by being here she was doing both. None the less to the woman in front of her who was being so understanding despite how stressful and hard this all must have been for her.

She glanced over at Lennox, searching for some form of comfort. Some kind of reminder as to why she agreed to this in the first place.

Her sisters words repeated in her head, “We’re going to get what we need and she’s going to be fine. We all are. Like nothing ever happened.”

Ellie closed her eyes briefly, trying to convince herself that it was the truth but she wasn’t so sure. Lena was right, they had a plan and so far things weren’t going according to said plan. They were winging it at this point and it was dangerous to do that. Especially with the condition Lennox was in.

“She has nightmares.” Ellie found herself admitting softly, her eyes never leaving her twin on the couch.

Lena was surprised by the words, not knowing what exactly urged Ellie to blurt them out like that.

The way they fell out of nowhere surprised Ellie too but she figured it was best if someone besides her in this timeline knew about them and considering Lena had witnessed Lennox in the middle of a nightmare in her office already, it might as well be her who knows.

“She was probably forcing herself to stay awake so she didn’t have one.” Ellie said, finally turning her eyes to meet Lena’s. When she found a confused face staring back at her she clarified, “When she helped you with whatever you were working on.”

Lena nodded in understanding this time, her mind immediately going to the scar on the girl’s back and how she had told her it was fairly new. She couldn’t help but guess that whatever happened to her to cause that was the source of her bad dreams. She had to stop herself from thinking about what happened to her and how it was bad enough to haunt her in her sleep.

“The scar?”

Ellie’s eyes went wide and Lena could see the genuine surprise on her face, “She told you about her scar?”

“She showed me it.” Lena managed to get out, looking away from Ellie, not wanting her to see how the image of the line that trailed down part of Lennox’s back was burned into her head and how much it actually affected her.

Ellie swallowed hard, “And?”

Lena looked up at the girl, eyebrows furrowed. She could see the panic in her face and wasn’t sure what she was asking, “And, what?”

“What did she tell you about it?”

The part of Lena that was always thinking ahead, the one that strategized and took advantage of opportunities that presented themselves to give her a leg up in a situation that she needed information, instinctively screamed at her that this was her chance.

That she could pretend to know far more than she did and get something out of the girl in the moment of surprise and whatever it was that had her so wound up.

But she couldn’t do it.

She had never found herself in a situation where she couldn’t put her emotions aside and execute a chess move to benefit herself.

Except for when it came to Kara.

Kara knocked her walls down. She gave her a reason to not have to think multiple steps ahead of someone for once. To not have to question their moves and motives and prepare for some sort of inevitable duplicity.

And now Ellie was staring back at her and all she could see was Kara.

“Nothing.” She answered honestly, “She was upset about it and I didn’t want to push her.”

Lena saw relief pass over her face for a moment but it didn’t last long so she took a step forward and put her hand on the girl’s knee, “Ellie.” She said softly, pulling her out of her thoughts, “I don’t want to force things out of you. Or Lennox for that matter.” She added, “But if there’s something happening here that Kara and I should know about. You need to tell us.”

Ellie could feel herself breaking. She wasn’t good at keeping things from people and with the way things were going it could just be easier to let it all out.

As she contemplated her situation as fast as her mind would work, Lena’s hand on her leg started to feel heavy along with the pleading eyes that were burning into her own. She let out a shaky breath and dropped her head, not being able to even look at her mom at the moment.

“Could we just….” She paused and took another breath in an attempt to calm herself down, “not.”

Lena pursed her lips, thinking for a moment before shaking her head and squeezing the girls leg in what she hoped was a comforting manner, “We should know what’s going on.” She tried weakly.

Ellie looked over her shoulder at Lennox one last time before returning her gaze to Lena, “Not without Lennox.” She said, “If there is something you need to know, it should come from her.”

Lena sighed, slightly frustrated but she nodded in understanding anyway, “Okay.”

“I’m sorry.” Ellie said when Lena pulled away from her and returned to where she had previously been standing, “I don’t want you to be worried. It’s just…” Ellie paused not sure how to explain herself without saying too much, “she showed you her scar. If you learn anything else about it, it should come from her.”

Lena could understand that. Ellie didn’t want to tell a story that wasn’t hers to share. But the not knowing what was going on was really starting to get to Lena. And while Ellie seemed willing and even wanting to inform her on what’s really going on here, she wasn’t so sure that Lennox was going to be so easy to get information out of.

“She only showed me the scar because Alex saw it by accident and as you could guess it raised a lot of questions.” Lena mentioned a little defeatedly.

“It doesn’t matter.” Ellie responded with a shrug, “She showed it to you when she didn’t have to.”

Lena didn’t know what to take from that but she nodded anyway, her eyes falling on her tablet. She could practically hear it calling to her, “Well since it seems like I’m not getting anything out of you tonight.” She said as she moved to the machine, “How about a distraction?” She held up the tablet and moved back towards Ellie.

A small smile crossed Ellie’s face and Lena knew she had made the right decision to let it go for tonight like Kara had suggested. She knew that Ellie was cracking and that either Alex or Kara could probably get it out of her later today when they go to the DEO so what was a few more hours of ignoring the problem.

“While Lennox made it clear she couldn’t help me complete the prototype I had for the sake of the timeline, she did nudge me in the right direction a few times and help me out in small ways in order to help me figure some things out that I was having trouble with.” Lena explained while she pulled the blueprints to her new device up, “Maybe you could do the same if you’re not too tired?”

Ellie happily accepted, “Of course.”

Lena usually liked to work alone but having Lennox help her turned out to be not only beneficial to her work but an experience that Lena surprisingly quite enjoyed.  
Once Lena had her data and design pulled up she slid the tablet onto Ellie’s lap and watched the girl study the screen in front of her.

At first Lena could see the happiness for the distraction in the girls face and a tinge of excitement similar to Lennox’s at the prospect of seeing the beginning stages of something that could already exist in their future. However it didn’t last long, the look on her face slowly morphing into one of recognition and then something else.

Confusion? Anger? Frustration? Lena wasn’t sure. 

“Wait.” Ellie said out of nowhere, “Lennox helped you with this?”

Lena could hear the surprise in Ellie’s voice and she frowned, “Yes.” She answered, eyebrows furrowing deeper into confusion as she waited for Ellie to say something else.  


Ellie hopped down from the counter where she had been sitting and started randomly pacing across the small kitchen area and into the dining room, “And what did she tell you about this?”

Lena’s eyes followed the girl as she turned on her heels again and walked back towards her, only glancing back at her briefly before her eyes dropped back to the tablet still grasped tightly in her hands, “Nothing really.” She answered, “I told you already, she was nudging me in the right direction. Wrote a couple of codes for me to test out.” She continued, still confused by the reaction, “It’s just a prototype, I’m still working out the mechanics and trying to get them good enough for now to make a pitch to move forward with the project.”

Ellie nodded her head along while Lena spoke, listening intently while simultaneously mumbling to herself something that Lena couldn’t quite catch, “Ellie.” Lena said, trying to get the girl to stop. When Ellie simply continued to pace, ignoring her completely, Lena walked over and grabbed Ellie’s shoulder, stopping her in her tracks, “Ellie?”

The blonde’s eyes looked worried and it was starting to scare Lena, “Ellie.” Lena said again when the girl’s eyes squeezed shut tightly, “What’s going on?”

Ellie shook her head before opening her eyes, “She lied to you.”

Lena had to resist rolling her eyes at that, “Well that’s becoming a pattern for you and her isn’t it. Therefore it’s something that isn’t all that surprising at this point.”

“You don’t understand.”

“Okay.” Lena said softly, hearing the seriousness in her daughter’s voice, “What did she lie about?” She asked, “It’s okay. You can tell me.”

“She knows all about that device.” Ellie informed, pausing for a second and Lena could practically see the gears in her head turning and she figured that she was trying to figure out whether or not she should say what she was about to.

“Why does it matter?” Lena asked, still confused as to what had transpired here and why.

“Because,” Ellie let out frustratedly, “she has two of them implanted inside of her.”

Lena furrowed her eyebrows, trying to process the words, “What?” Ellie just stared at her, clearly nervous about letting the information out and awaiting what kind of reaction she’s going to get from Lena, “W-why? How? Is she sick?” Lena asked, her mind was racing, with each question she got out of her mouth a million new questions surfaced.

“No. She can’t be.” Lena said, shaking her head in denial, “They’re designed to help cancer patients. Can Kryptonians even get cancer? I don’t think that’s possible Ellie. So what are you even saying?”

Ellie’s eyes grew sad and that definitely did nothing to calm Lena and the many emotions she was going through in the moment.

“She’s not sick.”

Lena’s mouth opened but closed quickly after, words getting stuck in her throat while she tried to process the things Ellie was saying and figure out what the hell was going on. And for the life of her she really couldn’t. She was genuinely lost.

“I don’t understand.”

“You made the devices for cancer patients, yeah.” Ellie said with a nod, trying her best to explain, “And you made them programmable to treat different types of cancers.”  


Lena nodded along, confirming what Ellie was saying, “I still don’t understand.”

“Someone um,” Ellie paused, taking a shaky breath, “someone took some of the devices and reprogramed them. Altered them in order to use them for a completely different purpose.” She said, looking up at Lena to make sure she was following, “The two devices that were put in Lennox aren’t to treat or cure her of anything. They were put in her to hurt her.”

Lena nodded slowly at just about every word. Staring with wide, wet, and worried eyes as she hung onto every word, scared of what they would reveal. But she swallowed down the knot in her throat and asked anyway, “How are they hurting her? If they aren’t releasing forms of medication into her, then what are they releasing into her body?”

“Kryptonite.”

Both Lena and Ellie’s head shot up and over towards the couch towards where the voice came from to find Lennox sitting up with her knees pulled to her chest, running her hand through her messy hair before speaking again, “They’re programed to release kryptonite.”


	8. stronger together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thanks again for all of the support you all have shown me. I really truly appreciate it and the patience you've had with me. So I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! And I hope you all are staying safe out there in the real world.

“Lennox.” Ellie’s feet pulled her towards her sister, guilt already washing over her, “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” She rushed out apologetically, “I don’t even know why I did. I just got overwhelmed and you know how I get when lying is involved. And it’s just that she-”

“It’s okay.” Lennox stopped Ellie’s rambling with the barest hint of a laugh. She threw the blanket off of her and swung her feet onto the floor, rubbing at her tired eyes, “I should’ve known better then to leave you unsupervised El.” Lennox teased with a smirk as she stood up, “Especially with that one.”

Lena just stared at Lennox as she stretched her arms over her head casually, like she didn’t just drop a bomb that made Lena’s world stop. And when she looked over to Ellie she could tell that she was also a little surprised by the lack of a reaction from Lennox.

“Still it wasn’t my place.” Ellie said, “I should’ve let you decide if you wanted to tell them or not.”

“Hey, relax.” Lennox smiled softly, trying to reassure her sister that it was fine, “It was inevitable that it came out. And honestly I wouldn’t have known how to bring it up anyways.” She admitted with a shrug.

Lena watched as Ellie nodded and stepped forward to hug Lennox, Lena being able to see the relief on Ellie’s face when Lennox wrapped an arm loosely around her.

“Okay, I don’t mean to break this up but you literally just told me that there’s Kryptonite in your body.” Lena said, the words laced with the same panic that she was feeling inside, “H-how is that possible? Kara gets that stuff within ten feet of her and it puts her on the ground.”

Lennox frowned as she watched Lena’s eyes run worriedly over her body as if she was suddenly going to find something wrong with her that she had somehow missed before. Lennox’s eyes glanced over to Ellie but her sister was clearly leaving it up to her to reveal what she wanted to this time. So Lennox let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her messy hair before looking back at Lena.

“It’s enclosed safely within the devices.” Lennox tried to explain, “Think of it as Kryptonite in a lead case. Mama would be able to have that case close to her but it still wouldn’t affect her because the case shields it from hurting her in any way.”

“I still don’t fully understand.” Lena said with a small shake of her head, Lennox’s short explanation doing nothing to calm her.

Lennox let out another sigh, rubbing nervously at the back of her neck, “Maybe we should wait for mama to wake up.” She suggested, looking towards Kara’s bedroom briefly before returning her eyes to Lena, “It’s a little complex and it’d be easier to do it with both of you here.”

Lena had to resist the urge to yell for Kara immediately. To not rush straight into the room and drag the woman out of bed herself. But Lennox’s pleading eyes had her nodding in agreeance instead.

“Thanks.” Lennox said, happy to avoid it for a little longer. She looked over her shoulder at the sunlight creeping through the curtains, “She should be up soon anyway. But until then, what about some breakfast?”

Ellie perked up at that, already making her way back into the kitchen, “Pancakes?”

“Definitely!” Lennox lightly jogged after her sister, heading straight to dig through some of the cabinets in search for some pancake mix. She finally pulled it out triumphantly handing it over to Ellie, “And if I know mama then she should have…” Lennox craned her neck to look deep into one of the cabinets, finally spotting what she was looking for and pulling it out to drop onto the counter, “chocolate chips.”

Lena pulled out a chair at the dining room table that faced the kitchen and sat down. She watched Ellie laugh at Lennox who was now tossing chocolate chips up into the air and trying to catch them in her mouth while Ellie started pouring stuff into a mixing bowl, the blonde pushing Lennox lightly away from her when she nearly bumped into her while trying to catch one.

Lena put her elbow on the table and let her head rest against her fist, trying her best to just enjoy watching Lennox and Ellie make breakfast. Their laughter echoing through the open space of the apartment as they joked around as if this was all completely ordinary. But all she could do was impatiently tap her fingers of her free hand softly against the table. She didn’t understand how the twins could just go back to normal. Like nothing happened. Like one of them didn’t have the most dangerous thing a Kryptonian could come across inside of them right at this very moment. 

“Want one?” Lennox called out over her shoulder in Lena’s direction.

Lena’s eyes followed the spatula in Ellie’s hand as it dropped a pancake onto a slowly growing stack on a plate next to the stove. She managed to force the smallest hint of a smile onto her face and shook her head no but Lennox didn’t seem to like the response she received.

Before Lena knew it Lennox was sitting in the chair across from her while Ellie continued to busy herself in the kitchen, pouring more batter into the pan on the stove.

Lennox stared at her for a moment not entirely sure what to say, eventually just letting out a heavy sigh, “I know it seems like a big deal.”

Lena cut her off immediately with a shake of her head, “Don’t sit there and try to tell me that it’s not.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Lennox put her hands up in mock defense, “But it’s not the end of the world.” She said, trying to believe it herself, “Look at me,” She said, reaching her arms out to the side and giving Lena her best smile, “I’m doing fine.”

Lena didn’t smile back though, “Are you?”

Lena noticed how Lennox’s smile faltered a little at that, her façade dropping, “Honestly I don’t know why I thought you’d take it any better in this time. It’s why I didn’t want to say anything in the first place.”

“I’m sorry if my daughter having one of the few things that can kill her inside her body right now is concerning to me.”

Lena felt a little guilty at the intensity of her voice but she couldn’t help it. She felt like she had lost control of her mind. It running wild with every worst case scenario possible. Along with a mortifying sensation low in her stomach over the fact that she was the one who created what was potentially threatening her daughter’s life.

“Why would you help me work on that project knowing that someday they’re going to be used to hurt you?”

Lennox paused, not having anticipated the question and feeling conflicted over the tears welling in Lena’s eyes and the obvious look of guilt on her face.

“That tech eventually saves a lot of people’s lives mom.” Lennox reached across the table and put her hand over Lena’s, “What happened to me was not your fault.” She promised slowly and precisely, hoping to really get the woman sitting in front of her to hear it and believe it.

“If I wouldn’t have made them…”

“Don’t do that.” Lennox cuts her off with a firm shake of her head, “Don’t blame yourself. People always find a way. And I know you don’t understand yet so you’re just going to have to trust me when I tell you that whether you made these or not, what happened to me was unfortunately inevitable.”

“Do I smell pancakes?”

Kara’s cheery voice broke through the room, feeling very out of place but Lennox was clearly happy for the disruption. Lena watched Lennox pop up out of her chair thankfully like Kara’s presence was the perfect escape from having to continue the conversation they were in the middle of.

Lennox smiled brightly at Kara, “You know you do.” She responded, somehow managing to sound just as cheerful.

“Chocolate chip!” Ellie yelled over her shoulder, picking a chocolate chip out of the opened bag still on the counter and tossing it across the room at Kara who caught it with ease as if she knew it was coming. A couple cheers and giggles came from the twins, Kara laughing herself.

Lennox returned to Ellie’s side in the kitchen and Kara walked over to join Lena at the table, “Morning.” She smiled, kissing the top of Lena’s head and dropping herself into the chair on the other side of Lena before she noticed the serious look on the woman’s face, “Oh no. What happened now?”

“Nothing.”

Kara frowned slightly and dropped her head into her hands, rubbing at her face, “One day.” She mumbled into her opened hands, “Can we go one day without something happening?”

Kara dropped her hands from her face when she felt Lena’s hand gently squeeze her thigh, “What’s wrong?” She asked softly when Lena scooted closer to her, clearly seeking some sort of comfort.

When Kara didn’t get a response from Lena, she looked over to the kitchen to find the twins staring back at her. Both girls quickly turned their heads back to the stove in a failed attempt to pretend they weren’t a bit interested in what was going on at the dining table.

“Okay,” Kara sighed out loudly so everyone could hear her, “which one of you is going to tell me what I’m missing here?”

“Pancakes are done.” Ellie announced quickly, dropping another pancake onto the large plate next to the pan, which now had a hefty stack of pancakes on it and picking it up. Lennox grabbed a couple of plates and a stack of forks and followed Ellie to the dining table to join their parents.

The twins sat down next to each other and each moved a couple of pancakes from the large stack and dropped them onto their plates. Lennox drowned her pancakes in syrup before passing the bottle to her sister who was much more modest with it. Both digging into their breakfast without a single word.

Kara narrowed her eyes still waiting for anyone to fill her in on what she missed but nothing came. She lost her last bit of patience when Lennox hummed in delight as she shoved another bite into her mouth and complimented Ellie on how good the pancakes were through a mouthful of food.

Before she could really rationalize what she was doing, she felt her eyes heat up in frustration. Lennox dropped her fork and jumped, scooting her chair back in surprise when Kara sent a beam of heat straight into the dark haired girl’s pancakes, basically evaporating them into nothing and shattering her plate.

“Kara!” Lena yelped, turning to the blonde just in time to see the red fading from her eyes.

Kara gave Lena a sheepish look before turning her attention back to Lennox who was staring at her with her mouth hanging open, “So much for breakfast.” Ellie mumbled, pushing her plate away from her and standing up.

“You know, I told you this was going to happen.” Lennox groaned, standing up out of her chair and walking over towards the couch in the living room without a second thought, knowing what she was going to have to do.

“Which is exactly why I told you the whole thing was a bad idea.” Ellie argued.

“Girls.” Kara called out, trying to get the twins attention in order to find out what they were doing but both ignored her completely.

“Well nobody was throwing out any better ideas at the time.” Lennox spat out, reaching down and grabbing the bottom of the couch and lifting the edge up off the floor with ease.

“Where did that come from?” Lena asked as she watched Lennox pull out a backpack from under the couch before dropping the couch back into place.

Once again the question was ignored and Kara just shrugged when Lena looked to her exasperated.

“You said two days.” Ellie put two fingers up in the air for emphasis as if it drove her point home, “Well two days is up and yet here we are.” She said, Lennox letting out a small huff and tossing the backpack to her sister, “You should’ve known she was going to figure something out. It’s mom, she figures everything out.”

“Girls.” Kara called out again a little louder, her and Lena still sitting at the table watching the twins go back and forth.

“Okay you got me there.” Lennox agreed, “But I still don’t want to do it.”

“Do what?” Lena asked, hoping for any kind of acknowledgement.

“You’ll be fine Lenny.” Ellie promised, “This way everything will be out in the open. They can help us and we can get what we need and get back home.”

Lennox nodded, still looking a little unsure but shrugging it off. Ellie looked towards Kara and Lena as if surprised to see them still sitting there, “Are you guys going to get ready to go?” 

“Where are we going?” Lena asked, not enjoying the unusual feeling of being completely lost.

“To L-Corp.” Lennox answered as if it was obvious, “You wanted to know what was going on. So we’re going to show you.”

“And L-Corp is the safest place to do that.” Ellie added.

“Umm, yeah okay then.” Kara said a little unsure, looking to Lena to make sure it was okay.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Lena got up out of her chair and pushed it in to make her way to Kara’s room. Stopping in the doorway and turning back to look at the twins. Her eyes ran over Kara’s faded t-shirt and old sweatpants covering Lennox’s body and then moved to observe Ellie with her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. A Pair of Kara’s pajama pants covering her legs and a black tank top on and she simply shook her head, “But you guys are not showing up dressed like that.”

Lena felt a gush of wind and closed her eyes to keep from getting annoyed when Ellie popped back up in front of her as if she never left, dressed in a tight baby blue dress that she wasn’t even sure she’s ever seen Kara wear before. Ellie pulled the hair tie out of her hair and shook it out, her blonde waves falling around her face.

“Better?” She asked with a sweet smile.

Before Lena could even get a word out another gush of wind blew through the apartment and while she was expecting it to have been Lennox, she saw Kara standing next to Ellie fully dressed in black pants and one of her button downs neatly tucked into them and a beaming smile on her face while she slipped on her glasses.

“Don’t you dare.” Lena pointed sternly at Lennox, a playful smile on the girl’s lips.

“Don’t worry mom, I’m forced to move at a normal human pace at the moment so you don’t have to feel left out.” She said, tapping her finger against her power dampener that you could barely see behind her ear.

“Everyone is getting dressed the old fashioned way tomorrow.” Lena sighed out, “Superspeed is for emergencies only.”

“No fun.” Lena’s head whipped over to look at Kara, “Sorry.” Kara mumbled, the twins giggling but Lennox coming up beside Lena to lightly push her into Kara’s bedroom.

Ellie and Kara waited out in the living room, Lennox coming out a few minutes later in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a maroon button down with the sleeves neatly rolled up her forearms. Lena taking a little longer but coming back out to the living room not too long after in her normal pencil skirt and blouse pairing. The four of them finally making it out of the apartment and taking one of Lena’s cars to L-Corp.

Despite it still being early in the morning, L-Corp was already buzzing with people when they arrived. 

Lena always seemed to draw a little attention on any given day, especially when she was with Kara, curious eyes always seeming to follow them around. But having two eighteen year old’s who looked oddly similar to them trailing behind them as they made their way through the lobby and to the elevators had every pair of eyes in the building staring at them.

Lena ignored them completely, walking with confidence and her head held high, even sending small smile towards the receptionist in the front and a couple employees she passed that she recognized.

Once the four of them were enclosed in the elevator, Lena hit the button to take them to her private lab. The short elevator ride filled with an eerie silence. Lena stepped out of the elevator and went through the few security measures she had in place before the doors to the lab slid open and the four of them walked in.

Lena was surprised when Ellie walked straight towards one of the computers and Lennox pulled out some sort of drive from the backpack, handing it over to her sister. Ellie put the device into the side of the computer and begin to type away at the keys.

Lena and Kara watched as Lennox walked over and sat on the edge of the medical bed Lena had sitting off to the side, waiting for her sister who walked over and slowly began hooking her up to some of the machines.

When she was done, Ellie walked back over to the computer and called her parents over, “So this is a scan of Lennox’s back.” Ellie said nodding to the screen, “This is the first device that was implanted,” Ellie pointed out the small device that stood out in the scan, “and this is the second one.”

Lena’s eyes focused on the familiar device that showed up high on the girl’s back before falling lower down her spine to find the second one. The devices were relatively the same as her prototype design and it sent a shiver down her back, the sinking feeling in her stomach that she was responsible for this returning far too easily.

“Now if you follow me and look at this,” Ellie trailed off, moving towards the machine next to Lennox. She gestured to the screen, Lena and Kara close behind her, “you’ll see that her vitals are completely normal.”

Lena scanned the screen, needing to see the numbers herself in order to believe that nothing was out of the ordinary. After she studied it for a moment she nodded at Kara who was looking to her for confirmation that what Ellie was saying was true.

“How is that possible?” Kara asked, “If the devices aren’t doing anything to her then I don’t understand what the point of them is.”

Ellie nodded but didn’t say anything, rather just looking to Lennox who reached behind her ear and pulled the power dampener off and set it gently on a metal tray that was sitting next to the bed. The young woman stood up and let her gaze run cautiously towards her parents before she looked at her sister who simply nodded her head.

Lennox, being aware that she was still hooked up to machines and couldn’t go far with the wires that dangled from her forearms and torso, stayed where she was and waited silently for Ellie to come to her.

Ellie clearing her throat caught the attention of Lena and Kara, “You might want to stand back a little.” She said, focusing mainly on Lena.

Lena did as she was told and took a couple steps back. Kara followed her protectively, putting her body close to Lena’s in case something happened.

“Okay, ready Lenny?” Ellie asked, walking over to her sister who nodded, “Start easy.” She directed, stopping to stand in front of her, “Let me know when you feel it. And don’t overdo it.” She added sternly.

“I never do.” Lennox said with a smirk.

Ellie rolled her eyes ignoring Lennox because they both knew that wasn’t true and looked over to her parents, “Don’t freak out okay?”

Lena and Kara still stood a few feet away from the twins, confused as ever and having no idea what to expect. But before either of them could say anything Ellie cocked her arm back and sent her fist straight across Lennox’s face in a solid punch.

Lena let out a small gasp in surprise, while Kara instinctively put her full body in front of Lena. Both girls seemed to be ignoring them though.

While in Lena’s eyes the punch had hit hard, the sound of Ellie’s fist hitting Lennox ringing through the lab, Lennox had braced herself as if she knew it was coming, the punch barely making her head turn despite the sheer force behind it. Lennox reacted with a quick bend of her knees and sent a punch back to her sisters gut, a slight grunt coming from Ellie.

“That was a cheep shot.” Lennox said, opening and closing her mouth as if to loosen her jaw, a hint of laughter in her voice.

“That was for getting me into this mess.” Ellie teased, turning and walking away from her sister, “Where are you at?” She called out over her shoulder.

Lennox rolled her shoulders, “Feeling good. Keep it coming.”

Ellie nodded slowly, her eyes dancing around the room for something. When they landed on a small metal table with medical supplies on it she let a small smile graze her lips. She reached out and grabbed it, quickly turning and flinging it in Lennox’s direction. 

Lena couldn’t help but flinch when the medical supplies scattered across the floor. Lennox however caught it with a practiced ease. Taking it and bending the metal in her hands like it was nothing and forming it into somewhat of a tangled mess of a ball. She tossed it up in the air, immediately sending laser beams out of her eyes and hitting the metal.

Lena squinted her eyes, the bright light being a bit too much, and ducked her head when the large piece of metal burst into much smaller pieces that rained down onto the floor. Lena was so focus on the show that the twins were suddenly putting on in front of them that she almost missed the way the machines started going crazy around them.

“What’s happening?” Lena frantically asked Ellie who seemed awfully calm at the moment.

“Lennox!”

Kara’s voice and the sudden disappearance of the woman who had been shielding her startled Lena and caused her to whip her head around. She found Lennox crouched down, grimacing in pain and grabbing at her head. Lena noticed the dim green that illuminated the veins in the girl’s neck for a brief second before disappearing. Kara went closer to try to help the girl but Lena noticed how she grimaced when she got too close.

“That’s good enough Lennox.” Ellie said, coming over to try to help her sister but when she went to reach for her Lennox shook her head viciously causing Ellie to stop.

An overwhelming need to be free suddenly came over Lennox so she reached for the wires hanging from her arms and yanked them off of herself aggressively. The outside noise of L-Corp, the hundreds of people beyond these walls seeped into her ears first. The noise of the city outside the building following it. And suddenly it was back.

The feeling of her lungs tightening and a lump rising in her throat. The feeling of slowly choking on a burning sensation that suffocated her and was impossible to swallow down no matter how hard she tried. 

“Lennox, control it.”

She closed her eyes tightly as her sister’s voice brought her back a little. Her eyes closing tightly and her nails digging into her palms as she closed her hands into tight fists in an attempt to gain some self-control.

It doesn’t seem to help much but Lennox knows she has to stop it somehow. Resist the restless feeling that has overwhelmed her, along with the desperate feeling to get out of the room before she loses it. But she can’t. The Kryptonite pulsing through her veins has paralyzed her and she can’t seem to pull herself off the ground. She feels trapped and that does nothing but make it worse. And suddenly she’s back in that place and it’s all too much.

Kara sees blood start to trickle from Lennox’s nose and can feel fear start to rise in her as she looks at her other daughter, “Ellie!” Kara yells in a complete panic, “Do something.”

Ellie crouches down in front of Lennox, grabbing her shoulders and when Lennox flinches at the touch she knows where her sister’s mind has gone, “Where are you at?”

“I don’t…I don’t know.” Lennox manages to choke out, “W-warehouse.”

“Dammit.” Ellie mutters before looking to Lena and pointing at the backpack sitting on the table behind her, “Bring it to me. Quickly please.” She rushes out.

Lena can barely process it all but she feels her feet moving, doing as she was told and getting the backpack to Ellie who immediately digs around in it for a second before she pulls out a small needle. She sticks one end in her mouth and pulls the protection cap off with her teeth before jamming the needle into the side of her sisters neck.

Lennox bolts upright with her eyes glowing red but it quickly fades, her eyes closing completely and her body going limp. Kara reacts fast enough to catch her, the dark haired girl resting in her arms motionless. Lena and Kara simply stare at her in utter shock but Ellie just lets out a sigh as she pulls the needle out and sticks the cap back on it.

“What the hell was that!” Lena yelled, unable to stay anywhere near calm despite the situation seemingly being under control now, “You said she was fine. That did not look fine!”

“What’d you do to her?” Kara asked, pulling Lennox’s body closer to hers and standing up with the girl still in her arms and gently laying her back onto the medical bed.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a serum.” Ellie explains, putting the needle back into the backpack and zipping it up, “It’s only enough to put her to sleep for a few minutes. So it won’t take long before she wakes up.” The blonde stood up and took the backpack over to the table, turning to face her parents, “It’ll help ease the pain while the effects of the kryptonite ware off.”

That helped to calm Lena and Kara a little knowing that it assisted in any kind of pain that Lennox had felt.

Ellie could still see the worry in their eyes though, “I know it looks bad and it is. She tries to pretend like she can take it and that everything she went through didn’t affect her that much but it’s obvious that it did.”

“What did she go through?” Kara hesitantly asked, knowing she wasn’t going to enjoy the answer.

Ellie’s eyes dropped to the floor, her feet shuffling uncomfortably against the floor of the lab, “We’ll tell you when she wakes up.” Lena opens her mouth to protest, knowing that the twins would find some way to evade telling them but Ellie cut her off before she could even get a word out, “I promise. We’ll tell you everything this time. No more secrets, it’s obvious we need your help.”

Lena looked to Kara who was still studying Ellie carefully with narrowed eyes. Finally Kara turned to look at Lena who shrugged, knowing that they couldn’t force it out of Ellie at the moment.

Ellie moved away from the lab table, drawing Kara and Lena’s attention, “Relax, I just have to get this back on Lennox before she wakes up.” She said, feeling the scrutiny from the two older women in the room.

Ellie walked over and grabbed Lennox’s power dampener and held it up to prove she wasn’t doing anything devious. She walked over to Lennox and brushed her hair to the side so she could place the small device back behind her ear.

“I still don’t fully understand what I just witnessed.” Lena said, still a little shaken up from the whole thing.

“Come look at this.” Ellie gestured loosely to the screens where Lennox’s vitals were being monitored before she had removed all the wires, “See,” She pointed out as Lena and Kara came to stand behind her, “this was with the power dampener and this is when she started using her powers.”

Lena’s eyes scanned the monitors data carefully, noticing the spikes and changes that came and seemed to send Lennox’s entire body into total chaos. Blood pressure, body temperature, respiration rate, pulse rate. It all skyrocketed out of nowhere. Lena was so focused on trying to process and understand all the data that she was looking at herself that it startled her slightly when Kara’s voice broke through the room.

“Oh.” Kara suddenly let out in a soft whisper.

“What?” Lena whipped her head around, the Kryptonian grabbing her full attention.

“Her powers set off the devices.” Kara concluded obviously, looking to Ellie who nodded, “Her powers must somehow signal them to release the Kryptonite. But it wasn’t enough to kill her.” She said in which Ellie confirmed as well.

Lena’s knowledge on Kryptonite was small. Of course she knew it was the one thing that could really kill Kara with ease and she had figured out how to make synthetic kryptonite but other than that she had no real idea of how it actually worked or did to the body.

“How do you know?” Lena asked Kara.

“Remember last year when Kryptonite was released into the air?” Kara asked, continuing when she got a nod from Lena, “Remember what I looked like before you got my Kryptonite suit to me?”

“Your whole body was glowing green.”

“The kryptonite fills our veins so you can see it as it makes its way through the body. It starts where it enters and then spreads. But with Lennox, how much of it could you actually see? And where?” Kara asked rhetorically, answering it herself, “Hardly any. And it stayed around her neck which is near the device. Which means the devices aren’t there to kill her.” Kara finally said in realization, “They’re there to keep her from being able to use her powers.”

“Why would someone want to keep her from using her powers?” Lena asked, not sure if she wanted to know Kara’s theory but knowing she was going to get it whether she was ready or not.

“Someone who didn’t want her to be able to get away.” Kara threw out a guess that made her blood boil, Ellie’s uncomfortable shifting and deep frown practically confirming it.

Lena could practically feel the rage emitting off of the hero next to her so she reached out and grabbed Kara’s hand, feeling her balled up fist slowly unclench to intertwine their fingers. Kara let out a ragged breath, trying to focus on the fact that whatever had happened, Lennox was here with them and safe for the time being.

Ellie noticed the way Kara’s face softened slightly at the contact. The way Lena stepped closer into Kara’s space, the both of them clearly finding comfort in just being near one another. And it made a small smile appear on her face, “We’re a family.” Ellie stated, catching Kara and Lena off guard, “Stronger together, right?” She said with a soft smile knowing that the words would make Kara feel better, “Nobody can keep us apart for long. We always find a way to make things right. And we did, we got her back.” She said referring to Lennox.

The sentiment brought ease to Kara and Lena both. While something had clearly gone terribly wrong in the future, they had hope that they could help the twins sort it out.

Kara let go of Lena’s hand and walked to Ellie, wrapping her arms around the girl. She closed her eyes and let herself hug her tighter than she would any human, “Stronger together.” She whispered, feeling like she wanted to protect Ellie from whatever it was she was going through and trying to fix alongside her sister.

Kara let go of Ellie just to be replaced with Lena, who blames all the emotions she had experienced in the last few days for the sudden motherly desires to comfort Ellie overtaking her.

“What did I miss?”

Everyone’s heads turned to find Lennox sitting up and turning to let her legs dangle over the side of the bed a little groggily. Kara rushed to Lennox’s side and Lena released Ellie to look over at her other daughter. A relieved smile stretched across her face at the sight of Kara hugging the dark haired girl and the goofy lopsided smile appearing on Lennox’s face that peaked over Kara’s shoulder as she hugged back.

“How bad was it?” Lennox asked once Kara let her go, Lena and Ellie walking over to stand beside the bed.

“Don’t worry, I cut you off way earlier than I usually would.” Ellie reassured her, knowing that Lennox wouldn’t have wanted to freak anyone out by having any type of breakdown, “Your mind went there pretty fast this time.” Ellie pointed out softly, not wanting to push Lennox.

Lennox shrugged, “Thanks for stopping it.”

“Of course.” Ellie gave her sister a reassuring smile, “You know I always have your back.”

“Stronger together.” Kara repeated the sentiment with a soft smile.

Lennox dropped her head and chuckled, “You dropped El Mayarah?”

“What?” Ellie said defensively, a smile playing on her lips, “I felt like it would make for a good family moment. You know how much they love that mantra. And it’s true, we are stronger together.”

“Yeah. We are.” Lennox agreed seriously. A smile on her face as she looked at her family around the room, “Is it too sappy if I start saying how much I love you guys?”

“Aww, what a softy.” Ellie teased, reaching out to put her hand on top of Lennox’s head and ruffle her hair.

Lennox swatted at her sisters hand, finally just pushing Ellie away from her with a chuckle. Lena pursed her lips, holding back a smile as she watched the twins endearingly. But despite how well the twins had recovered from the chaos that had been going on just feet away from them a little while ago, Lena couldn’t quite shake the image of Lennox on the floor in pain from her head.

“Are you okay?” Lena couldn’t help but ask.

Lennox nodded her head, “Sorry you had to see that.” She replied a little sheepishly.

Lena shook her head, “I’m sorry that you have to experience something so horrendous. Kara has told me how excruciatingly painful kryptonite is, I don’t like that you have to experience that.” 

Lennox looked up at Lena who still had traces of worry and fear in her eyes, turning her head to look to Kara and finding the same thing. She tried but struggled to come up with something to say that would make them feel any better so she just stayed quiet.

“Why can’t we just remove them?” Lena suggested after a few moments of silent but shook her head as soon as the words were out of her mouth, knowing that if it was possible then it would have already been done. But a feeling of desperation to find a solution to this problem overtook her.

Ellie shook her head at the obvious answer, “Don’t you think we already would’ve tried that.”

Lennox managed to let out a giggle at the incredulous look on her sisters face, “If you try to take it out, the Kryptonite will be released all at once.” She informed them, “I can take it in small doses, but it’s being released directly into my veins mom. It would kill me if it was triggered to all be released at once.”

Lena took a shaky breath at the mention of death, trying to shake it from her head and move on to something else, “But you came her for something. We know you two did so don’t try to lie about it.”

Kara felt a bit of hope come back to her, perking up immediately at Lena’s reminder, “What do you need?” She asked, the desperation clear in her voice, “We can help you get whatever it is. We can fix it and get those things out of you before anything bad happens.”

“We don’t need anything for me.” Lennox admitted in a whisper.

Lena and Kara looked at each other before returning their eyes back to the twins who both were looking down at the ground, solemn looks on their faces.  
“Girls?” Kara asked, not understanding what that meant exactly.

“The devices will eventually run out of Kryptonite.” Ellie said, looking at Lena who she knew would understand.

“The medication has to be replenished.”

Ellie smiled and nodded at Lena, “Exactly. We’ve been slowly extracting the Kryptonite from the devices in sessions. It’s painful for her and it will take a while but once they’re drained we can take them out of her with no problems.”

“Wait.” Kara paused, waving her hands in front of her for the sake of having something to do with them, “So if you’re not here to help Lennox,” Kara hesitated, not wanting to think about the possible answers she was going to get but forced the question out of her mouth anyway, “then who needs something from this time?”

Both Ellie and Lennox averted their eyes away from their parents, neither opting to say anything. Lena looked at Ellie who was standing right next to her, the girl’s arms crossed over her chest and her head tilted away from Lena, clearly uncomfortable by Kara’s question. And when her eyes moved to Lennox she found a similar sight. The dark haired girl shifting uncomfortably from where she sat undoubtedly forcing herself to avoid looking at anyone else.

Lena’s eyes finally moved over to meet Kara’s and she could immediately see the worry in them. The reluctance from the twins making an uneasy feeling settle in her stomach as she realized why.

“Which one of us?”

Lena’s question hung heavy in the room and with the twins suddenly unresponsive, it gave Kara and Lena far too much time to consider what response they were going to get.

Kara not being able to help but think about Lena’s obvious disadvantage of being human, making it much more likely that something could be wrong with her in the future. And Lena not being able to help but consider that whoever hurt Lennox also got to Kara and did some kind of damage that was somehow far worse and unfixable.

“Answer her.” Kara said with a tremoring voice, trying her best not to sound too demanding or threatening but the unknown starting to really infuriate her at this point.

Lena moved her gaze from Kara to Lennox when the girl lifted her head to look at her sister who was frozen next to Lena. Lennox’s eyes shifted to Lena unintentionally catching the older woman’s eyes and that’s all it took for Lena to know the answer. 

A weird feeling came over her. Fear that something was wrong with her in the future and she didn’t know what that was. But also a small sense of relief that it hadn’t been Kara.

“No.”

Kara’s voice breaking through the room in a disbelieving denial got everyone’s attention rather fast. The blonde stood up and shook her head, her jaw clenched and her voice rough.

“Kara.” Lena said softly, reaching an arm out to stop Kara from walking past her.

“No.” Kara stopped her, “No. I would never let anything happen to you.” She argued, her breathing becoming erratic.

Lena reached for Kara again, this time the hero letting Lena’s hand rest softly against her side, “I know.” She whispered, reaching up to rest her other hand on Kara’s cheek, directing the blonde to look at her, “Hey.” She whispered, her lips twitching up in a comforting smile when Kara’s blue eyes met hers. She could see the tears welling in them and it broke her heart, “I’m okay.”

Kara just shook her head and averted her eyes, a tear finally falling but Lena’s thumb catching it quick and wiping it away, “Whatever it is, we’ll fix it.” Lena promised, hoping she sounded confident enough in the statement to ease Kara’s fears.

“What if we can’t.” Kara shot back shakily.

Lena shook her head, “You don’t even know what’s wrong yet. Don’t jump to conclusions.” She warned, “I know you’ve already created some terrible worst case scenario in your head. But like you said, you’d never let anything happen to me.” She repeated, “And I trust you when you say that. I trust you with my life.”

Kara swallowed the knot in her throat, letting her head fall heavy into the touch of Lena’s hand that was still resting on her cheek. She could see that Lena was telling the truth and she would do everything in her power to make sure that she didn’t fail Lena and betray the trust she had in her to protect her.

Kara overcome with emotions just needed to feel close to Lena, so she pulled her into her without warning, a sinking feeling in her gut that a version of Lena out there in the future wasn’t okay. That she was hurt. A heavy realization that she may not have forever with Lena washing over her and simultaneously devastating her. 

So she wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, holding her a little tighter than she probably should’ve been but not being able to help herself as she buried her head into Lena’s neck and savored the moment. Letting Lena hold her and whisper reassurances into her ear softly.

Someone sniffling finally caught Kara’s attention and pulled her back to reality, reminding her that there were others in the room with them. She reluctantly pulled out of Lena’s embrace but kept her arm around the woman’s waist, finding comfort in the way that Lena didn’t seem to mind, the woman just leaning into her touch as if she needed the contact just as bad as Kara did.

She saw Ellie wiping away tears, Lennox still sitting on the edge of the medical bed visibly upset but trying to keep herself composed. And it all just made Kara more nervous to hear the full story. To finally hear the truth.

But that little bit of optimism that she always felt was still there. She took a deep breath and tried to hold onto the small glimmer of hope deep inside her. Lena was right, she didn’t need to jump to worst case scenarios, she needed to know what happened so she could fix it.

“Tell us what’s going on.” Kara demanded in the softest way she could in the moment.

“It’s a long story.” Lennox responded.

“We have all day.” Kara shot back, pulling Lena over to where there were a couple of chairs and both of them sat down, “Start from the beginning.”

Lennox and Ellie shared a look. Ellie nodded at her sister letting her know that it was just time to lay it all out there. They had been here for a few days now and they had barely gotten anywhere and they knew they were on a time crunch at this point. 

“Okay.” Lennox sighed out, standing up and walking over to stand in front of her parents, Ellie following and coming to a stop right beside her, “It started about a month and a half ago in our time.” She started, “It was a Saturday. Nothing out of the normal….”


	9. the Luthor legacy (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay at this point me being slow with updates should just be something you're used to. I am still sorry about it though. This chapter has a timeline incorporated in it, i tried to make it as least confusing as i could come up with so hopefully it's not to hard to follow or understand. If it is, well it's not so important anyway, it's more of just a guideline since i was skipping around. 
> 
> I also want to thank those who have left kudos and comments. I appreciate the support and love reading what you all think. Also thanks to those who gave constructive criticism, I tried to improve on some of the things that were bothering some of you. Don't know if i succeeded but i did try.
> 
> Warning: this chapter mentions a little bit of blood and violence. But nothing very graphic.

(1 month and 2 weeks ago; August 27, 2042)

Lennox’s eyes fluttered opened slowly, a groan slipping from her lips as her head dropped to the side. She blinked a couple of times in an attempt to adjust her eyes back to normal and gain her full consciousness. But when she did, she really wished she hadn’t.

“No. no. no.” She mumbled to herself as she lifted her head and looked down in a panic to find herself in some sort of chair that resembled one you would sit in at the dentist. Except her wrists were bound by thick metal straps that were attached to the arm rests and her ankles met the same fate, strapped down to the metal of the seat.

In a moment of alarm Lennox thrashed, struggling to get herself out but trying to break the metal holding her in place and free herself anyway. It didn’t take long for her to notice the way her wrists began to ache and how heavy her body felt and then it hit her that the room was tinted red. Her eyes closed softly and her head dropped back onto the chair heavily in defeat. She was undeniably in trouble.

She took a deep breath trying to keep herself calm as she opened her eyes back up and scanned the room. It was small, old grimy tiles covering the floor, and cement walls surrounding her. And when she looked up she found a large set of light contraptions shining down on her, clearly imitating the red sun and draining her of her powers.

….

“Ellie.” Lena called out impatiently, coming up behind her daughter. She smiled politely at the young man Ellie had been speaking too before training her eyes back on the blonde, “Have you seen your sister anywhere?”

“Umm.” Ellie subtly tried to scan the room but came up with nothing, “I think I saw her over there a little bit ago.” She lied, gesturing randomly over to where she saw a crowd of people.

“Oh did you?” Lena asked sarcastically, easily picking up on the lie. Ellie simply let out a sigh and shrugged, “Ellie I told you both to not be late tonight.”

“And I’m not.”

Lena rolled her eyes, “I can see that darling. Where is she?”

“I don’t know.” Ellie answered honestly this time, “I didn’t realize I was supposed to be keeping track of her. Now if you would excuse me I was talking to…” Ellie turned around to find the man she had been talking to gone and groaned, “Oh come on mom. Did you have to interrupt? Couldn’t you just have called her or something?” 

Lena let out a soft laugh and put her hand on the girl’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, he’s not good enough for you. He only graduated high school and got into a good college because his father is a millionaire and paid his way. He also spends his weekdays partying and making his way through a long line of girls.”

Ellie gave her mom a curious look, “Why do you know that?”

“I know everything.” Lena smirked.

And Ellie was really starting to believe that the statement was actually true, “That’s…scary.” She decided on.

Lena let out a soft chuckle at the concerned look on her daughters face, “Since your free now though, can you please go find your sister?” Lena asked, already backing away from Ellie, “It’s a gala. The two of you are supposed to be mingling and helping make future business connections.”

“Okay.” Ellie sighed out at the reminder, waving off her mother, “I’m sure she’s probably still at L-Corp. I’ll fly over there and check.”

….

At this point Lennox had stopped trying altogether. Her wrists had started bruising from banging against the metal bands that bound her in an effort to get loose somehow. And the black tank top that covered her torso clung to her uncomfortably due to the thin sheet of sweat that now covered her body. 

The panic of still being in her civilian clothes and under some sort of makeshift red sun to deprive her of her powers hadn’t gotten away from her. It meant someone knew who she was. Knew that her mother was Supergirl and that she herself possessed the same Kryptonian abilities. And she couldn’t help but wonder if she was the only one here. If whoever was behind this had gotten to the rest of her family too and they were meeting the same fate as her.

Lennox was busy letting her thoughts run wild with possible worst case scenarios when the door opened. 

It startled her at first. The bright light creeping through the doorway making her squint her eyes. The man wasn’t familiar to her. He was older and a lot less menacing then she had expected him to be. He was in a lab coat and a pair of dark blue jeans. His hair jet black and a little disheveled but his beard was short and trimmed neatly, making him look like any doctor that you would find in a hospital.

“Who are you?” Lennox asked assertively, “W-where am I!”

The man ignored her, simply walking closer and grabbing her arm.

“Hey!” Lennox screamed, trying to tug her arm away even though she knew it was useless, “Don’t touch me.” She demanded through gritted teeth.

The man continued to ignore her, not even bothering to look at her. He brought his hand up and Lennox’s eyes fell on the large syringe in his hand, she thrashed again but the man just held her arm tighter. 

She hated the hopelessness she felt. How weak she felt with her powers drained from her body. She gave up whipping around and just watched as the needle broke through her skin without a problem, the unfamiliar sting from it settling into her arm as he injected her with something. Blood appeared as he removed the needle, letting it slowly trickle out and not bothering to wipe it as he made his way back towards the door without a word.

“I’m going to kick your ass first when I get out of here.” She promised hazily, her eyes already starting to flutter closed and her body shortly after going limp.

….

Lena walked back into the main room, hundreds of people still moving around the large area. She scanned the room for her wife again for what felt like the hundredth time with no luck. She went to walk deeper into the crowd but was stopped by a man just inside the door, forcing a polite smile on her face as she pretended to listen to his discussion on some technical project he was trying to get funded.

“Hey beautiful.” Kara rested her hands lightly on Lena’s hips from behind, pecking her cheek and looking at the man, “Mind if I steal her from you?” She asked with a charming smile, the man nodding with a smile of his own before slipping his business card to Lena and disappearing back into the crowd.

Lena turned in her wife’s arms and hardened her face, “You’re late.”

Kara’s smile faltered slightly, “Sorry. There was some weird trio of robots terrorizing the far side of town.” She explained, “We took them down as quickly as we could.” She swore before a certain excitement came over her, “I punched one of their heads off.”

Lena couldn’t hold back the laugh that slipped through her lips at the pride in Kara’s eyes, “I suppose I can’t be mad at you for swooping in and saving the city once again.”

“No you can’t.” Kara beamed, leaning forward and kissing Lena, “How many men have come up to you so far?”

Lena rolled her eyes, the thought alone of how many times she had been approached by sleazy business men attempting to squeeze money out of her throughout the night irritating her, “Too many.” She said, getting a laugh from Kara as they walked towards the bar, “But now that you’re here to be my buffer, maybe I can avoid any more.”

“Happy to be of service.”

“Where’s Lennox?” Lena asked, her eyes naturally moving back to where her and Kara had just been standing and searching the room for her daughter, expecting her to not be far behind her mother, “She promised to mingle with some of our important partners tonight.”

Kara’s eyebrows furrowed into a look of confusion as they stopped at the bar, “I don’t know.” She looked over her shoulder briefly as well to look for Lennox but her gaze quickly returned to Lena, “Is she not here yet?”

“I assumed she was with you fighting off whatever killer robots you just told me about.” 

Kara shook her head, catching the worry in Lena’s eyes as they glanced around the room again, “Relax Lena.” Kara said, reaching around Lena to grab the drink the bartender slid towards her and handing it to her wife, “I’m sure she’s fine. She’s probably just late or snuck away somewhere.”

Lena took a sip of the drink, hoping it would relax the uneasy feeling she was starting to get in her stomach, “Probably.” Lena tried to sound convinced, “Ellie went to check L-Corp.”

“See, nothing to worry about. I’m sure she’s there.” The blonde tried to ease her wife’s worry, “Just like her mom.” Kara teased in an attempt to lighten Lena’s mood, “Can hardly ever get her out of the lab.”

Lena gave a hint of a laugh at the comparison but Kara picked up on the slight distress that still sat in the woman’s eyes so she wrapped her arm loosely around Lena’s waist, “I’ll find her.” She kissed Lena’s cheek and squeezed her side, earning a quiet ‘thank you’ from her wife. Kara nodded and played with her glasses, looking around the room for a place to sneak away unnoticed.

It didn’t take long before she had found an empty room down one of the hallways. She slipped in quietly and whipped off her glasses, launching herself out of the window and into the night sky.

She focused her hearing on the city while she flew over it and when she heard a familiar heartbeat racing she pushed herself to fly faster in its direction. She landed on a balcony at L-Corp and charged into the building.

“Mama!”

Ellie raced in Kara’s direction and grabbed her arm, “Somethings not right.” Kara let her daughter pull her towards Lena’s office in a panic, “She’s not here and I tried to use my powers to zone in on her but there’s nothing.”

Kara could feel the fear radiating off of Ellie and momentarily tried to calm her but when she glanced over Lena’s usually spotless office to find it absolutely trashed, obvious signs of a fight having occurred here, panic rose in her as well.

“Go back to the DEO.” Kara instructed Ellie firmly, “Tell Alex that Lennox is missing. I’m going to do a scan of the city.” She led Ellie back to the balcony as she nodded along to what Kara was telling her, “I’ll meet you back at the DEO when I’m done.”

“What about mom?” Ellie asked worriedly.

Kara shook her head, “Let’s not worry her until we know for sure that something is wrong, okay?” Ellie nodded, Kara bringing her hand up to rest on Ellie’s cheek and giving her a reassuring smile, “Go. It’ll be okay. I’m sure we’ll find her quickly.”

Kara kissed her daughter’s forehead and sent her on her way. She watched her disappear into the night sky and then turned to look at the wrecked office, a pit in her stomach that told her something was terribly wrong.

….

(September 2, 2042)

Lennox woke up to her body aching. She let out a low groan and slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a different room, blinking a few times to clear her vision. She was laying on a metal table on her stomach, having no recollection of how she got here. 

She wasn’t used to ever feeling much severe pain. Subsequently the throbbing sting that trailed down her back when she pushed her forearms against the table and attempted to push herself up was not only foreign but excruciating. She dropped her body back down onto the table and a whimper pathetically slipped from her lips. Her breathing was jagged and tears threatened to slip out of her eyes so she brought a hand up to wipe angrily at her face.

She was so distracted by the pain that she hadn’t realized her hands were free until she had made the movement. 

Her eyes snapped open wide at the realization. A small sense of hope quickly building up inside of her and helping her fight off the pain that was threatening to overcome her. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and sunk her teeth into her bottom lip as she tried to push her body up and off the surface.

The attempt was somewhat pitiful, Lennox more so pushing herself to the edge of the table and rolling herself off of it. She hit the floor with a hard thud, her teeth digging into her lip so hard she could taste the blood from the broken skin in her mouth. Her hands balled up into fists, her body aching but an urgency to fight her way out now that she wasn’t bound overtaking her. Knowing full well that this could be one of her only chances to escape.

She managed to get to her knees, stopping for a moment to look around the new room. Her eyes landed on a metal cart first and she frowned at the still bloody rags discarded on the top of it, a few surgical utensils scattered carelessly around them.

She swallowed hard, trying not to think about what they possibly could have done to her and instead moving her eyes around the room again. That’s when she noticed the large mirror on one of the walls and she dropped her head in defeat.

She had been in enough interrogation rooms to recognize it as a two way mirror.

She was being watched. 

But she didn’t care. 

A new wave of anger washed over her and she ignored the way her body begged her to give in and lay still, instead grabbing the edge of the table and standing up.

“What did you do to me?” She snarled, using the support of the table to stay upright and looking directly at the mirror knowing that someone was most likely standing on the other side.

Despite the anger, fear, and everything else in her seething to get her hands on whoever was behind all this, her own reflection in the dim lit room froze her. 

Her hair was disheveled, face shiny from the sweat. But that was to be expected considering the circumstances. What shocked her was the purple bruising that littered parts of her body.

She had only seen two people while locked up in here. The man who she assumed was some kind of doctor. Entering her room seemingly every time she was awake. Poking and prodding at her body with needles. And she had been around a lab enough to know that he was running some kind of tests on her.

The other person she figured was there to assist him in containing her on days she resisted too much. He was a big man, his head shaved close to the scalp, tattooed covered muscles bulging, and a mean look always glued to his face. 

She figured he was probably the cause of most of her bruising. He had only come into where they were holding her twice but he wasn’t shy about rough handling her when the doctor had called on his assistance, holding her down roughly so the doctor could experiment on her without disruption.

Lennox inhaled shakily, this time cautiously turning her shoulder and trying to catch a glimpse of her back in the mirror to figure out what the source of the current worst pain she was feeling was. Her mouth hung open at the sight of the gauze taped to her body. Dried blood seeping through the bandages and spotting her back as if no one bothered to clean up whatever mess they had made out of her.

….

(September 9, 2042)

“Please tell me you found something.”

Alex turned to see Kara enter the room but stayed in her place and waited for her little sister to close the door to give them a little privacy. Alex noticed Kara’s tired eyes as she walked towards her with a desperate and pleading look on her face.

Alex’s frown deepened when she shook her head, “We checked every surveillance camera we have around the city. We ran every scan and test we have available to try to find any traces of her and…” Alex paused, barely being able to look at her sister and keep her emotions in check, “there’s nothing Kara. It’s like she disappeared into thin air.”

“Well she didn’t.” Kara snapped a little harshly, “I saw L-Corp the night she went missing.” She put her hands on her hips and turned on her heels, “The place was a mess. Someone took her.”

“I know.” Alex took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Kara whipped around to face her sister, bringing her hands out away from her sides, “So she has to be somewhere.” She yelled, “It’s been almost two weeks. We have to find her. Every second counts Alex.”

“We’re trying Kara.” Alex tried her best to remain calm, knowing that Kara was just scared and angry and that none of it was personally directed at her, “But there’s only so much we can do without any kind of lead.”

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared at Alex, doing everything in her power to resist the urge to put her fist through any and every hard surface within her reach. Her eyes welt up with tears and as soon as her sister took a few steps to close the distance between them and wrapped her arms around her Kara let them fall freely.

“We have nearly every agent working solely on finding her.” Alex reminded her sister softly, “Whoever took her will misstep at some point and we’ll find her. Have her home and safe with us again.” She promised.

And it was a promise that Alex didn’t take lightly.

“Why don’t you get out of here.” Alex suggested, pulling away from her sister and speaking up before the hero could protest, “I’ll call you the second anything comes up.”

Kara was hesitant, feeling the need to help out in any way she can but figuring she wasn’t of much use here at the moment so she nodded, “Okay. I’ll just do another sweep of the city.”

Alex gave Kara a look, “Kara you just patrolled the entire city an hour ago.” She shook her head when Kara opened her mouth to protest, bringing her hand up to squeeze her sister’s shoulder supportively, “Go see Lena. You can give her the update. I know we have nothing but it might make her feel better to know we have everyone working around the clock.”

Kara let out a sigh, running her fingers through her hair in distraught as she stepped away from her sister. Alex caught the look of stress that flashed across Kara’s face and frowned, “What?”

“Nothing.” Kara put her hand up, waving it off, “It’s just been hard on us.”

Alex nodded sympathetically, “Go anyway.” She said, already making her way out of the room to get back to work, “You two need each other right now.”

Kara dipped her head but nodded, pulling one of the chairs out from the large table in the room once Alex left and she was alone. She sat down and rested her elbows on the table, dropping her head into her hands and rubbing at her face in a pointless attempt to try to reel her emotions back in.

She took a few minutes to collect herself before walking out of the room and making her way to the balcony, launching herself into the night sky and towards home.

When she got to the house Lena was quick to greet her, rushing into the room and looking for some kind of answer.

Kara hated it. 

Hated the smallest hint of hope that gleamed in Lena’s eyes and how it disappeared and turned to despair and devastation in an instant when Kara shook her head, not being able to provide her with any kind of answers she was looking for.

“How?” Lena whispered, turning to walk back out of the room, Kara simply following her robotically, “How can there just be nothing?”

Kara shrugged even though Lena’s back was currently to her, “We don’t know. Whoever did this clearly had a plan.” The blonde snarled, the thought alone making her hands form back into fists.

Lena shook her head angrily, grabbing her drink that had been left on the coffee table in front of the couch and taking a large swig from the glass, “The DEO hasn’t been able to find anything at all?” She asked frustratedly.

“They’re doing everything they can.” She promised, “You know Alex. She has everyone looking for any kind of lead.”

“What about you?”

The question surprised Kara. The accusatory tone behind it surprising her even more.

“Aren’t you supposed to be a hero?” Lena yelled, the alcohol getting the best of her, “You find people and save them almost every day.” She shouted, her arms flying around her in meaningless gestures, “So go be a hero and find her!”

“You don’t think I’ve done everything I can?” Kara fought back angrily, “I’ve patrolled the entire city more times than I can count. I have the entire DEO working on finding her.” She paused, her eyes becoming blurry and her breathing ragged as she lowered her voice, “You’re right. I save people nearly every day. I have all these powers and abilities.” She paused, her head dropping in defeat, “But now Lennox is missing and I can’t do anything about it. I can’t find her. I can’t protect her.”

Kara turned her back to Lena, her hands on her hips. She could feel her cape draped around her and she couldn’t help but notice how heavy it felt suddenly. 

Her suit usually made her feel strong. Powerful. Invincible even. She knew she was all those things without it but it was a symbol to people. A symbol of safety and hope. But now. Now she was struggling to hold out hope despite the symbol on her chest and her cape felt like the weight of the world just pulling on her shoulders.

Tears fell down Lena’s cheeks when she closed her eyes, the shaky admittance from Kara crushing her. She hated herself for letting her emotions get the best of her and making Kara feel like any of this was her fault. Like she wasn’t doing enough when in reality she was doing far more than anyone else.

“I’m sorry.” Lena choked out. She glanced over to Kara who still had her back to her but despite this Lena could tell she was crying by the way her shoulders shook.

Lena pushed herself up off the couch and hesitantly approached her wife who was now just letting her tears flow freely, not even bothering to wipe them away as she turned around and glared at Lena, “None of this is your fault.” Lena said forcing herself to look into her wife’s eyes, “It’s been way longer than I thought it would take to fin her and we still have no leads on where she is or who could’ve taken her. And it’s just really starting to take its toll on me.”

“It’s taking its toll on everyone.” Kara snapped, clearly still frustrated by Lena’s remarks. The hero sighed when Lena flinched at her harsh tone but she resisted the urge to comfort her and made her way back the way she came in instead, “I’m going to go patrol the city again.”

Lena had to practically run to catch Kara before she could storm off. And to her surprise she somehow managed to grab her arm and pull her to a stop, “Don’t leave.”

“I have to find her.” Kara pulled her arm out of Lena’s grip easily, crossing her arms over her chest, “I can’t eat. I can’t sleep. I have to find her.” She repeated.

Lena nodded in understanding, the same sense of urgency and devastation within her. But she knew that Kara had flown around National City and far beyond that for any sign of Lennox hundreds of times in the last week and had zero success. So she decided to accept that Kara exhausting herself by constantly flying around was useless at this point.

“She’s strong.” Lena whispered, not only to reassure Kara but trying to find some comfort in the reminder herself, “We’ll find her. And until we do, I’m sure she’s giving them hell.”

Kara let out a humorless wet laugh, her head nodding slowly at Lena’s attempt to provide her with some sort of comfort, “And if she’s not?”

Lena froze at the question. She had been doing her absolute best to force any thoughts of the worst case scenario from her head. Not being able to grasp the idea of something so bad happening to Lennox that she wouldn’t return to them.

So Lena just shook her head, “She has to be.”

Kara, always the optimistic one, wasn’t feeling that hope that usually lived inside of her. She had lost so much in her life. Most notably her home and family. 

And it was traumatizing, a weight that she still carried around after all these years despite the happiness she had managed to find in her life in spite of everything bad that had happened. So she couldn’t help but let her mind slip to dark places. She was terrified that they couldn’t find Lennox because Lennox wasn’t alive anymore.

“What if we can’t find her?” Kara forced out, her voice so low and filled with cracks that she wasn’t sure if Lena even understood her, “What if she doesn’t come back?”

Lena swallowed hard, knowing what Kara was implying. The thought having already crossed her mind but she refused to let herself go there, “We’re going to find her Kara.” Lena stated firmly, grabbing her wife’s face and forcing her to look at her, “She’s going to come home.”

Kara nodded weakly as a sob wracked through her body, finally letting everything she’d been trying to hold back out of her.

Lena pulled her wife into her arms, letting her cry while she rubbed soothing circles into her back. Kara was always the strong one. Fighting for everyone around her and putting the weight of protecting everyone on her shoulders. So Lena swallowed her own emotions down and decided that tonight she would be the strong one here and bear the weight for Kara.

“Come on.” Lena whispered, slipping out of Kara’s arms enough to lead her to their bedroom, “I know you don’t want to but you need to get some rest.” She said, already reaching for Kara’s suit and starting to try to strip her out of it.

Kara tried to protest, swatting lightly at Lena’s hands but Lena wasn’t having it, “You continuously exhausting yourself by flying circles around the city isn’t going to do anything but drive you crazy.” Lena watched Kara’s body deflate so she gave her a soft smile, “Rest. I’ll make you something to eat for when you wake up.”

Kara gave in rather quickly, nodding and slipping out of her super suit easily, “Lena.”

Lena stopped in the doorway and turned to look at her wife. She knew how strong her wife was, physically and emotionally. But despite her muscular physique she looked weak. Broken.

“Could you stay until I fall asleep?”

Lena smiled at the quiet request, “Of course.” She said, letting Kara climb onto the bed before joining her and wrapping her arms around her from behind.

The last few days had been hard on them both. 

They both spent their time frustrated and scared, infuriated by the fact that despite them being a genius and a literal superhero, that they were of no help to their daughter. And on some days they had started taking that frustration out on each other. 

And Lena hated it. Knew that Kara probably did too. 

But either way it had made her feel distant from Kara. So she held her wife tight until the woman fell asleep, staying put in her spot even after, the warmth coming off of Kara and the most relaxed look on her wife’s face since Lennox had gone missing helping to put her at ease for a moment.

….

(September 12, 2042)

Lennox had no clue how long she had been awake. It was starting to drive her crazy not knowing things. Not knowing where she was. Not knowing how long it had been since she was attacked at L-Corp and initially brought here. 

And due to the lack of a clock anywhere she had no clue what time it was and with four windowless cemented walls surrounding her she couldn’t tell if it was night or day. When she would fall asleep she had no clue how long she had slept for and when she was awake there was no way to tell how much time had passed.

All of the not knowing was a weird sensation of unawareness that disoriented her.

She had exhausted herself with thinking of ways to escape, none even close to an effective or executable plan. And screaming at the two way glass mirror while she threw weak punches at it in an attempt to break through it didn’t seem to be getting her anywhere either so she had given up on that as well.

So here she was. Laying on her back, which had miraculously felt much better now that it had a little time to heal, and staring up at the ceiling mindlessly. When soft sounds of rustling came from outside the door followed by the now familiar sound of the latches and locks of the steal door being unlocked, Lennox didn’t even bother to look up.

Lennox had tried to fight the first time the doctor entered her new room, hoping that now with her hands and legs left unbound she would be able to overpower him and make her escape. However, that hope was quickly snuffed out when the assistant with the muscles had barged in after she had landed one good punch to the doctor. 

While she was a good fighter with or without her powers considering all of the training she had been through throughout her life, in her weak state it didn’t take much before he had beaten her until she couldn’t get up off the floor.

So she didn’t fight anymore.

She didn’t know what the doctor was doing to her. She of course had asked but to no avail. And he usually walked directly over to her and stuck a needle in her arm. It being something that often put her to sleep while he experimented on her.

But this time she laid their waiting when she heard the door shut behind him but nothing ever came, so she lifted her head up and glanced towards the door.

She felt her blood go cold when her eyes met his, “No.” Lennox shook her head and tried to get past the shock from seeing him, “No. no. no.”

“Aww, what? Not happy to see your dear ole uncle?” Lex asked, mocking disappointment before a wicked smile played on his lips, “It’s been so long, I thought you’d be more excited.” He paused to look around the room while he straightened out his tie, “Well I do suppose the environment isn’t the most welcoming.”

“H-how?”

Lex took pleasure in the way Lennox paled and continued to stare in disbelief, “Oh that’s right.” He chuckled, “I’m theoretically dead.”

“You know,” He said loudly, turning on his heels and walking the length of the room, “you would think that after everything you all would know that I have people everywhere. People who are on my side of things and are willing to help.”

“You take that and add in the fact that I’m a literal genius…” Lex waved his hands around in the air, “well, what more do you need than that?” He asked rhetorically, “I actually wished I would of done the whole faking my death scheme sooner. You would be amazed at how easy it is to arrange diabolical operations such as the one you’re currently a part of when no one is worried about keeping tabs on you.” He admitted, turning to take a few steps towards Lennox.

Lennox instinctively got up off of the metal medical table that she had gotten used to over the days and stumbled back away from Lex, which only seemed to amuse the man further, “Don’t be scared.” He said sweetly.

“I’m not afraid of you.” Lennox gritted through her teeth, the adrenaline coursing through her veins allowing her to find the strength to stand tall with her head up high, even daring to move around the table that separated them and step in front of him.

A terrifying grin spread wide across Lex’s face, “Give it some time. You will be.”

Lennox clenched her hands into fists, the desire to wipe the smug grin off his face increasing with every second.

She could still feel the absence of her powers. Despite the room being void of the red sun replication that originally drained her, the small room lacked any of the Earth’s sunlight which means her powers couldn’t be recharged.

Regardless of this, she still felt like she could beat Lex to a pulp.

So with a quick movement that she didn’t think he’d see coming she lunged forward and swung at his face. 

It surprised her when her fist met nothing but air and Lex threw her to the ground with ease. A series of blows seemed to follow quickly. A backhand to the face as she got on her knees to stand. A much more solid punch that met the corner of her mouth, Lennox leaning forward on her knees and resting her hands on the floor in an attempt to recover as blood trickled from her mouth. A kick to the ribs followed and knocked her flat on her stomach. As she struggled on the floor writhing in pain from the continuous blows, Lex beamed with joy.

“You supers think you’re so invincible.” Lex circled the girl on the floor like a shark, “But without your powers you’re nothing.” He spat, his words getting angrier and louder as he went on, “You’re nothing!”

Lennox swallowed down the fear that had slowly been forming in her and tried her best to pretend that she wasn’t intimidated by the man, “Why am I here?” She asked, her voice coming out shaky and worried despite her best efforts.

The smile that slowly crept onto Lex’s lips was enough to send a shiver down her spine, “Because with my help, you could be something.” Lex answered simply, “There has to be a Luthor legacy.”

He turned away from the girl who was still crouched down on the floor and began to pace around the room confidently, “You see, a long time ago I thought my dear sister could be a part of that legacy. I took her under my wing when we were children.” He practically growled, “She had the brains of a Luthor. The fight and fire of a Luthor. A bit of darkness inside of her. Everything I needed her to have. But she wanted to be good.” Lex frowned at that, pausing to look down at Lennox who simply stared captivated, “And being the good brother that I am,” He praised himself undeservingly, “I let her have her fun and try to be good.”

“I knew the world wouldn’t accept her no matter what she did. Because at the end of the day she was a Luthor and that meant something.” He leaned back on the edge of the table and crossed his arms over his chest proudly, “I worked hard to form the legacy that a Luthor should be someone to fear. That this world was ours if we wanted it. I hoped that the world hating her despite the ample amount of effort she put in to do and be more than anyone should have ever expected from her would make her hate that world in return. That she would allow that darkness she felt from time to time in and embrace it. Finally joining me in my mission to rid this Earth of aliens and solidify the Luthor name as the greatest of mankind.” He preached. But the joy in his face at the mere idea of a world in which he was the savior, the best of the best, quickly faded and turned into a scowl.

“But that Kryptonian,” He broke, yelling in a rage and his hands coming down to slam against the metal table aggressively, “ruined everything!”

“My sister betrayed me and the Luthor name and chose them.” He scathed, “And to top it all off she spoiled the Luthor blood line by creating you half breeds with that abomination!”

“So what?” Lennox was barely able to keep her head held up but couldn’t stand to listen to her uncle talk about her family anymore and managed to mumble out her suspicions, “You’re going to kill me?” She dared to ask.

The thought of dying in general made her nervous. Let alone having it happen now and by the hands of him. And while Lex’s words were fueled by hate, in the moment she felt as if at least one of his statements was true. She hadn’t thought much about death. Invincibility is something she felt. She supposed that having a body that bullets bounce off of gives you the false illusion that you’re somewhat untouchable. 

But now? Now Lennox could feel the ache in her ribs from where Lex had kicked her. Could taste the blood in her mouth from the cut on her lip where his fist had landed. Could feel her body giving out on her.

And so death did not only feel like a possibility. It felt close.

Lex’s loud and obnoxious laugh pulled her from her thoughts, “No, no. That would be too easy. Petty really.” He shrugged casually, walking away from her without a second glance and to the door, “I have far bigger plans for you.” 

He looked over his shoulder sending her one last sinisterly mischievous look, “Like I said, I intend on there being a Luthor legacy. And while you may not have been what I had foreseen initially, you have Luthor blood running through your veins after all. Same as me. I just have to bring that side out of you.” He said before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Lennox didn’t even bother to try to stand once he was gone, instead swallowing her pride and letting her body drop down to the floor. The side of her face met the cold concrete floor and as her eyes fluttered shut her last thought was that death seemed more welcoming than whatever Lex meant by that.

….

(September 17, 2042)

“Have you seen Ellie?”

“I talked to her this afternoon.” Kara said, digging through the dresser for some clothes, “She said she was going to hang out with one of her friends tonight.”

Lena raised an eyebrow in Kara’s direction, “What friend?”

“I don’t know.” She answered honestly, glancing over her shoulder at Lena, “I didn’t really pry for anything. I figured it would be a good thing.” She shrugged, “Take her mind off of everything for a little while. So I just said it was fine.”

Lena watched Kara walk to the bathroom, already starting to get off of the bed, “Did she say where she was going?”

Kara sighed, setting her clothes down and leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom so she could see her wife, “She’s fine.” The blonde promised, crossing her arms over her chest, “She was going to hang out at the lake house. She’ll be safe there. You’re the one who had a top of the line security system put in to make sure that the place was safe when we bought it. That’s why I told her it was okay to go, we know she’s safe there.”

Lena knew Kara was right but she was finding it hard to let the girl out of her sight these days considering everything going on with Lennox. When she looked up at Kara she knew that the woman already knew what she was thinking and Kara just shook her head and pushed herself off of the doorframe.

“Let her have one night.” Kara said, putting her hands on Lena’s arms, “You know how torn up she’s been since Lennox has gone missing. She feels like a part of her is gone and she’s mad that we won’t let her help find her.”

“It’s for her own safety.” Lena defended.

She completely understood why Ellie had been upset about them forcing her to lay low for the time being but she was still frustrated with the way her daughter had pulled away from them lately, “Someone took Lennox and we don’t know who or what their intentions are. They could come back for Ellie too.”

“I know that.” Kara smiled softly to try to keep Lena calm, “And I’m scared about that too. But we also can’t keep her locked up here. We know where she is and she promised to call before she went to bed. And she said Derek was going with her. They just wanted to get out of the city for a night.”

Lena nodded slowly, trying her best to push down that nagging feeling of overprotectiveness but it was becoming harder and harder with every passing day of Lennox not returning. She was in a position of potentially losing one daughter and she wasn’t going to risk losing the other.

Lena bit her lip to try to hold back but she couldn’t and she knew by the look on Kara’s face that she disapproved but was going to give in anyway to make Lena feel better.

Kara sighed, dropping her hands and gesturing to the door, “Fine. I’ll go.”

Lena grabbed her when she went to turn around though, “No. You get in the shower.” She said, “I know you’ve had another long day so I’ll go drive over and check in on her. I’ll stop and get some food on the way back for us.”

Kara was hesitant, knowing that she could do it herself much faster and without any problems but she knew seeing Ellie would put her wife at ease for the rest of the night so she agreed, “If it will make you feel better then go ahead. But be safe okay?”

“I will.” Lena said, already walking to the closet to grab a coat.

“And just pop in real quick and then come back.” Kara said firmly, pointing a finger at Lena. Both of them knowing that Lena had a tendency to hover sometimes.

“I promise.” Lena pulled her coat on and walked back over to give her a quick kiss, “In and out.” She swore with a smile.

It took a while to get out of the city but Lena didn’t mind going out of her way and before she knew it she was pulling up to the property.

Lena put the code into the gate and waited for the large doors to swing open slowly. Once they did she drove up to the house, already being able to see some of the lights on inside. She parked the car and walked up to the front door, knocking but not getting an answer. After a few moments she flipped through her keys and put her own into the front door, opening it and entering the house.

“Ellie.” She called out, closing the door behind her, locking it, and walking deeper into the house.

She made it past the kitchen and into the large living room and when she still didn’t get an answer or see anyone around she could feel her heart start to beat faster as the panic within her started to build. She rushed over to the windows on the far side of the room and looked out to see if anyone was out in the yard but she found no signs of anyone.

She tried her best but struggled to remain calm, “Ellie!” She called out again, this time turning and quickly moving towards the stairs to check upstairs but before she could reach the hallway Ellie came sprinting out around the corner and nearly ran into her.

“What’s going on?” Ellie asked frantically, her eyes darting around the house for any signs of danger.

Lena put her hand over her heart and let out a relieved sigh before launching herself at her daughter and wrapping her arms tightly around her, “Oh thank god.”

“Mom? What’s going on?” Ellie said, returning the hug, “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to check on you.” She answered and pulled away from Ellie just enough to see her face, “Are you okay? Where were you?”

Ellie leaned back a little when Lena’s hands reached up but the woman managed to grab her face and hold it between her hands anyway. Ellie rolled her eyes when she saw her mom looking over her like she was going to find something catastrophically wrong with her.

“I’m fine.” She reassured, flashing Lena a small smile and grabbing her wrists to bring her hands away from her face, “You have to stop worrying so much.”

Lena nodded, but in all honesty she didn’t care whether Ellie thought she was being to overbearing. She needed to make sure nothing happened to her but she apologized anyway, “I’m sorry. I just needed to make sure you were okay for the night.”

Ellie let out a small laugh, “Well I’m fine.” She promised, taking a step back and gesturing down to herself, “See. Not even a scratch on me.”

Lena appreciated that Ellie didn’t seem irritated by her late night check in and small freak out, instead seemingly patient with her, “Okay.” She sighed out in relief, “I guess I should go then. I promised your mother that I wouldn’t linger.”

“I promise, I’m fine.” She said, already leading her mom out of the house, “I’ll call you before I go to bed, okay?”

Lena was thankful for the offer, grateful that her daughter understood and was willing to help provide her some comfort, “Love you darling.” She said when she reached the front door, pulling Ellie into one last hug before turning to leave but before she walked out the door she heard a muffled bang that had her stopping.

“What was that?”

Ellie was already trying to block the doorway with her body, preventing Lena from charging back in, “Oh that’s probably just Derek.” She shrugged it off casually.

Ellie frowned when Lena raised her eyebrow at her, knowing full well that her mom wasn’t going to let it go.

“Are you two in the lab?” Lena asked, pushing past Ellie despite her daughter’s best efforts to stop her and making her way back through the house.

Ellie dropped her head back and let out a groan, closing the front door back up and chasing after Lena. When they reached the door that lead to the lab in the basement Lena punched in the code to open the door but it didn’t work.

“Why is the security code changed?”

“Hmm that’s weird.” Ellie mumbled, “I don’t know.”

“Ellie.” Lena said firmly, “I’m not in the mood for any games. What are the two of you doing down their?”

Ellie let out an aggravated sigh, turning away from her mom for a moment and rubbing aggressively at her temple, “Why does it matter?” She asked, whipping back around to face Lena, “Can’t you just let me have one night mom?”

Lena felt bad at the clear frustration in her daughter’s voice but she also stood her ground for the sole reason that she knew Ellie was trying to cover something up.

“Open the door.” She demanded.

Ellie sighed, pausing for a moment to weigh the options of what Lena would do if she refused but she wasn’t one to go against or try to deceive her parents. So she simply stepped forward and punched the code in, a beep sounding out and the click of the lock coming undone following.

Lena opened the door and walked down the stairs and into the large lab that sat below the house to find her nephew and a girl huddled next to each other on the far side of the room.

“Did you get rid of her?” Derek asked, turning his head only to find Lena staring at him intently with her arms crossed over her chest, “Aunt Lena?” Derek’s eyes widened in surprise, standing up straighter and turning fully towards her, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to check on Ellie.” She answered, her eyes wandered over to the other girl who turned her head just long enough for Lena to recognize her as Lennox’s girlfriend before she put her attention back on the table where she was clearly fumbling around with things that were scattered in front of them in an attempt to keep Lena from seeing anything, “What are you three doing down here?”

Lena’s eyes focused back on Ellie and the blonde quickly averted her gaze, “Oh, we’re just hanging out.” She said casually, looking back at her mom and shooting her a smile, “Thought it would be fun to just mess around with some stuff in here.”

“Your nostrils flare when you’re lying.” Lena shot back without hesitation.

“They do not!” Ellie argued.

“They do.” Lena informed her and if she wasn’t in this particular situation where one of her daughters was missing and the other was up to who knows what, she would’ve laughed when Ellie’s eyes crossed unintentionally when she looked down at her nose as if she was going to be able to suddenly see if Lena was bluffing or not, “They always have when you lie.” She told her, “Even when you were little. It’s subtle. Easy to miss if you aren’t looking for it but it’s always been your tell.”

“But if you don’t want to tell me that’s fine.” She waved off confidently, taking a few steps towards Derek who gulped at the intense stare he was on the receiving end of, “What about you Derek? Do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

Derek shook his head before he forced a nervous and humorless chuckle from his lips, “I’d really rather not.”

Lena hummed and nodded her head slowly in acceptance, having already known that she wasn’t going to get anything out of her daughter or nephew. They knew her too well. And while they may sometimes be intimidated by her, they weren’t scared of her. But she didn’t mind since she knew the third person in the room was.

“Riley?” She asked, a sweet smile crossing her lips when the girl looked up at her unsurely.

“Hi Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.” She greeted unnecessarily to try to avoid having to be the one to say anything about what they were doing, “It’s nice to see you again.”

“I’ve always liked you Riley.” She reached out and rested her hand on the girl’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze, “Please don’t change my mind now.”

“We think we might have found her.” Riley blurted out, immediately grabbing everyone’s attention.

“Riley!” Ellie and Derek reprimanded simultaneously.

A soft, “What?” Coming from Lena at the same time.

Riley practically jumped out of her seat to stand up and waved her hands in front of her, “But we don’t know for sure. It’s still just a working theory.”

Lena opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, the pure shock seemingly overtaking her, “W-what?” She managed to stutter out, her eyes continuously moving around the three people in the room, not knowing who to talk to in the moment, “How? You’re not even supposed to be looking into anything involving Lennox.” She said, finally settling her eyes on Ellie, “We told you to stay out of it.”

“You expect me to just sit around while Lennox is out there mom!” She shouted. She had been doing her best to keep her emotions in check for the sake of her parents and her own sanity but it was all becoming too much, “We aren’t doing anything wrong. We just looked into some leads.”

“It’s dangerous Ellie.” Lena fought back, getting much louder than she intended too.

“You don’t think I know that?” Ellie cried, “But I don’t care mom.” She admitted, pausing and taking a deep breath to try to calm herself down. She closed the distance between herself and Lena, reaching out for her, “Lennox is out in the middle of whatever danger it is.” She said, taking Lena’s hand and trying to get her to understand, “I can feel her mom. It’s not good.”

Lena’s jaw slacked as she stared at her daughter, the pain on her face undeniable, “What does that mean?” She asked, not being able to keep the fear out of her voice, “Why haven’t you said anything before?”

“You wanted me to stay out of it. And mom and you were worried enough as it is.” She whispered, “I can’t explain it.” She admitted with a shake of her head, trying to put her thoughts together, “I’ve been having these dreams though. They feel so real and I’ll wake up and I can literally feel the pain.”

“It’s probably just all the stress and trauma from going through your sister missing.” Lena tried to convince herself more than her daughter. She didn’t want to imagine that Lennox was being harmed in any way.

Ellie shook her head adamantly, “No it’s her.” She swore, “I don’t know how but I just know.”

Lena sighed, accepting it for what it was.

She knew the twins were connected. Kara and Lena had both noticed it when the twins were still young. They seemed to have a sixth sense for one another like most twins do. But theirs was heightened in a way that was unexplainable.

“Okay.” Lena squeezed her daughter’s hand tightly, “Show me what the three of you have figured out so far.” She said as she slipped out of her coat and sat down in one of the chair much to the surprise of the other three in the room, “I want to see and hear everything.”


	10. the Luthor legacy (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know, this one really got away from me. It has a lot of Luthor plot so if you aren’t really into that then this probably won't be your favorite chapter but hopefully you all find something to enjoy about it, even if it’s not perfect.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of violence, beating, blood, strangulation, guns, and dying….(PS: all mentions are pretty brief and nothing is super graphic).

(September 19, 2042)

Lena felt uncomfortable while she made her way through the halls of the DEO. Despite keeping her head forward and only keeping her eyes out for her wife, avoiding looking at anything else, she could feel agents either staring blatantly at her or trying overly hard to evade her all together.

She felt a little relief when she finally spotted Alex standing on the other side of the room, “Alex.” The director turned around while she approached her and Lena could see the signs of sleepless nights and stress filled days displayed on the woman’s face, “Sorry to interrupt.” She forced an awkward smile towards the other people standing around Alex, “Do you know where Kara is? I needed to talk to her so I thought I’d bring her some lunch.”

Alex nodded, “She’s out doing another sweep of the city.”

Lena sighed, shaking her head, “She’s not going to find anything.”

Lena felt guilty, not providing Alex with the information that she now knew. Information that Alex’s son was partially responsible in supplying her with when he definitely wasn’t supposed to be involved in any way. She knew Kara wasn’t going to find anything in the city because according to the three teens she was keeping secrets for, Lennox wasn’t even in the city.

“I know.” Alex said, digging her palms into her eyes in defeat, “But you try telling her that.” She groaned, dropping her hands and reaching one out to rest on Lena’s shoulder, “How are you holding up?”’

Lena’s eyes shifted to the floor and her lips pursed but she nodded, “I’m okay. I just want this all to be over with.”

“Me too.” Alex squeezed Lena’s shoulder before dropping a hand to her own hip and pointing over to a large screen to her left with the other one, “We have agents searching a few new areas.”

Lena let her eyes scan the radar for a moment, trying not to seem too disappointed when the areas highlighted were nowhere near where Derek, Riley, and Ellie were looking. What the kids had told her wasn’t factual, they were just hunches but they had managed to convince Lena that they were on the right trail.

But a big part of her wanted Alex and Kara to beat them too it. To find Lennox and get her before the kids tried to take matters into their own hands even more than they already had and someone got hurt.

“Lena?”

“Yeah.” Lena snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Alex who was giving her a sympathetic look, “I’m fine.” Lena promised, seeing the concern on her face. She cleared her throat and gripped the bag in her hand tighter, “Hopefully this leads to something this time.”

Alex nodded, “As soon as we get any kind of real lead we’ll let you know.”

“Thank you Alex.” Lena leaned forward and gave the woman a hug, not sure which of them needed it more, “Really.” She whispered genuinely, “We appreciate all you’ve done to try to find Lennox.”

“Of course.” Alex said, the same weight on her chest from the whole situation, “We’re a family. We’ll do whatever it takes.”

“Hey. What’s going on?” Lena pulled back from Alex and looked over to find Kara rushing towards them, “Did you find something?” Kara anxiously asked Alex who just shook her head.

“I brought you lunch.”

Kara’s eyes immediately moved to the bag of takeout that Lena held up and while usually nothing would make her more happy than her wife showing up with some of her favorite food, she shook her head, “Thanks but Alex mentioned something about patrolling some new areas they found that could be something.”

“Kara. Go eat.” Alex demanded, “You deserve a small break.”

“You heard the boss.” Lena nudged Kara as she passed her and made her way towards the stairs so they could go sit up in one of the meeting rooms in private, “Let’s go.”

Kara resisted the urge to pout and stand her ground stubbornly, but instead follows her wife up the stairs and into an empty room. Kara plopped heavily down onto one of the chairs and Lena let out a soft chuckle at how childlike it was.

“Here.” Lena set the bag down in front of Kara and let the woman dig through it and grab what she wanted from it. And for someone who didn’t seem to even want the food a few moments ago the hero sure did get a burger out of the bag and took a hefty bite out of it rather fast.

“When’s the last time you ate?” Lena asked, moving to stand behind Kara’s chair. She let her arm drape over Kara’s shoulder, her hand resting on her chest. Kara leaned her head back to look up at Lena, a guilty look on her face that made Lena sigh, “You know you don’t have to fly around every second of the day. You’re going to exhaust yourself.”

“Keeping busy helps.” Kara mumbled out.

Lena’s heart sank at the image of defeat written all over Kara. And she couldn’t fight the desire to tell her wife that there was potentially a real lead on the horizon that could lead to them getting Lennox and everything going back to normal again.

Lena went to open her mouth and say something about it when the door to the room swung open aggressively and someone shot through it.

Lena’s grip on Kara tightened, the sudden outburst startling her, “Ellie!” She reprimanded the girl for speeding into the room without warning. Kara on the other hand gave their daughter a small smile and waved, taking another bite of her burger casually, clearly not surprised and Lena figured she had heard the girl coming.

“Hey. Sorry.” Ellie panted out as she came to a stop in front of Lena.

“Is everything okay?” Kara asked as she stood up, eyebrows furrowed at the somewhat frantic look on Ellie’s face.

“Okay?” Ellie asked, an awkward laugh falling from her lips, “Of course everything’s fine! Why wouldn’t it be?” She let out another forced string of uncomfortable giggles before she dropped it and looked over at Lena, “Can I borrow you for one sec?”

Kara looked to Lena and the dark haired woman knew she was silently asking if she had any clue what this whole thing was about. Lena just shrugged, hoping Kara wouldn’t question it all too much, “I have no idea.” Lena whispered as if Ellie’s super hearing wouldn’t easily pick it up. She brought her hand up to pat Kara’s chest lightly a couple of times, “But whatever it is, I got it covered.” She pressed a quick kiss to Kara’s lips, “You go get back to that work I interrupted, okay?”

“I’m taking this with me.” Kara said, grabbing her burger in one hand and turning towards the door. She eyed Ellie curiously as she passed her on her way, “You sure you’re okay El?”

Ellie looked over her shoulder and smiled at Kara, “Yep. Good.” She said throwing a thumbs up to Kara.

“Okay then.” Kara dragged out, sending one last confused look to Lena before leaving and closing the door behind her.

“Honestly Ellie, work on the subtly. What in the world was that about?”

“No time.” Ellie commanded, grabbing Lena’s arms and forcing her to the other side of the room.

“What are you doing?” Lena let her daughter push her across the room but raised an eyebrow once Ellie let her go and rushed to grab a pen out of the small cup holding a bunch of them on the desk in the front.

Lena watched Ellie look over her shoulder before she scribbled something down on Lena’s hand quickly. The words ‘we found her’ appeared and Lena’s eyes widened, “What!!”  


Ellie quickly shoved her hand over Lena’s mouth, “Shh!” She demanded, “Mama will hear you. We have to go. Come on.”

It took a second for the shock of the sudden admittance to ware off but as soon as it did Lena rushed to match Ellie’s speed and followed behind her. They rushed through the DEO, waving to Alex as they went and trying to draw as little attention to themselves as possible.

Once outside, Ellie ducked into an alleyway around the corner and stopped to grab Lena, launching them both up into the air and back to the house. It didn’t take them long, Lena disheveled and a little light headed by the time they landed back on the front porch from the speed Ellie had been flying.

“Riley was able to find something on an attack in a small town in Siberia three days ago.” Ellie explained as she walked through the house, glancing behind her to make sure Lena was keeping up as they approached the door to the lab, “Which wouldn’t be that odd but when we looked into it, the whole thing made no sense.”

Ellie punched in the code to open the door and slid into the lab swiftly, “There didn’t seem to be much purpose to it at all. I mean for starters, it’s barely even a village and there’s seemingly nothing there. There were no casualties and hardly any destruction at all.”

“I don’t understand what that has to do with Lennox.” Lena stated honestly.

“Nothing, you would think.” Ellie said, “But, I remembered the name of the village from a story I did at CatCo on the bust of a militia linked corporation last year. They were illegally developing weapons in an underground facility to supply small groups that still supported anti-alien movements.”

“The DEO was the one who made the bust.” Derek informed, tossing a thick file down onto the table in front of Lena.

Lena grabbed the file and flipped through the pages, eyes scanning for anything that stood out.

“Instead of shutting the place down, they sent in agents to continue developing and testing the weapons.” Derek stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Why would they do that? Alex would never order for any of that.” Lena argued, eyebrows furrowing deeper.

“She didn’t.” Riley said, flipping to another page in the file and pointing to a name towards the bottom, “Some guy way higher up than her in the government signed off on it.”

“And guess what was reported stollen in the attack three days ago?” Ellie asked rhetorically, answering the question herself immediately, “The weapons! And can you think of someone who could easily get in and out of a secured weapon developing base without problem?”

“We can’t know it was her for sure.” Lena said hesitantly, “Lennox would never willingly do something like that.”

“No.” Riley agreed, but there was a sureness in her eyes that let Lena know that there was more, “But witnesses reported seeing a woman with glowing red eyes. So I think our chances of it being Lennox under some kind of red Kryptonite are pretty good.”

Lena let her eyes close, the idea of Lennox being controlled and exposed to red Kryptonite invading her thoughts and scaring her. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself before opening her eyes again, “Okay so you know she was potentially in Siberia three days ago. Now how do we find where whoever has her is hiding her out?”

“Well we couldn’t trace Lennox herself.” Riley said, moving to the computer, gesturing for Lena to follow, “However I tried to trace the radiation frequencies from the weapons and we were able to follow a path back to an old underground military facility that’s supposedly abandoned now.”

“We’re not one hundred percent sure she’s in there but it’s the only legit lead we’ve had since she’s been missing.” Derek said and Lena couldn’t help but notice the hopefulness in his voice.

She glanced around the room at the three others. Three pairs of eyes staring back at her expectantly and she could see a glimmer of hope in each of them that had been void from anyone looking for Lennox in the last couple of weeks.

Lena let her eyes glance around one last time before looking directly at Ellie, “I’m calling your mother.” She stated firmly, already turning on her heels and heading for the stairs but being stopped by the blonde before she could get very far.

“No!” She protested, “You can’t.”

“Why not?” Lena asked, “If you have found any kind of real lead to where your sister might be then we need to get the DEO on it immediately.”

Ellie shook her head again, “It’s dangerous. If-”

“Which is exactly why I’m calling her.” Lena interrupted, her frustrations starting to slip through her demeanor, “If Lennox is being exposed to red Kryptonite then she can be dangerous. I’ve seen your mother under that stuff and it’s not something to mess with.” She could see the fight in her daughter’s eyes and Lena tried to snuff it out immediately, “You’re certainly not going anywhere towards a fight. If that’s what you’re suggesting, then you’ve actually lost your mind.”

Ellie shook her head, her eyes averting Lena and moving over to Derek. Lena caught on quickly and let out a humorless laugh, already shaking her head, “Absolutely not.”

“We’re confident that she’s somewhere in there.” Ellie argued, losing control of her emotions, “And you said it yourself, if they’re containing Lennox then they have weapons that can stop Kryptonians. So someone besides me has to do it and he has the training.”

“I can do it Aunt Lena.” Derek jumped in heroically, walking over to a cabinet that Lena knew had gear and weapons from the DEO inside that Alex had accumulated over the years and even some weapons that they had developed themselves in the lab, “Look. I have everything I need.” He opened the cabinet and grabbed one of the guns, turning to say something but he was cut off before he could get another word out.

“If Alex knew that you were even trying to involve yourself in this in any way whatsoever she would have an aneurism.” Lena threw a stern look her nephews way, “If you show up at home with as much as a scratch on you it’s my head so we’re not doing that.”

“So what do we do then?” Ellie lifted her arms at her sides and then dropped them in defeat, “We can’t send the DEO.” She argued with a frustrated shake of her head, “They’ll send a bunch of agents to barge in there and that’s not going to work. Whoever has her will be expecting it. They’ll see them coming and we can’t blow this mom.” She swallowed down her emotions before they could overtake her again, “This could be our only shot at getting her back and you know it.”

“I can go.” Lena finally said, earning shocked looks from the other three in the room.

“What?” Ellie gaped.

Lena put her hand to her forehead and inhaled deeply through her nose, “As sure as you all seem to be that Lennox is in there, the last thing we want to do is be wrong and tip off whoever is behind this. We need to be cautious and be as discrete as possible. And your mother won’t be willing to take the risk, she’ll tell Alex and send every agent to try to get Lennox back.”

“Aunt Lena, you don’t even know how to fight.” Derek pointed out, “You’ll be a sitting duck if we send you in alone.”

“Just let me do this mom.” Ellie pleaded, “Please. I know it’s risky but if you won’t let Derek do it then I’m the next best option.”

“I’m not sending you in there Ellie.” Lena stated sternly, “I’m not sending any of you in there.” She added, not leaving any room for argument, “I’m going.”

Ellie practically stomped her foot in frustration, “You’re not serious are you?” The blonde’s frown deepened when Lena just stared back at her quite seriously, “That’s a terrible idea.”

Lena gave her a look and crossed her arms over her chest, “And you or Derek going down into a supposedly abandoned underground base completely alone and having no idea what to expect is what? A good idea?”

Ellie paused, her eyes squinting into a glare while she processed the words and tried to think of a counter argument but let out a huff when she came up empty, “No but-”

“Do you really want to argue with me Ellie?” Lena asked, already slipping out of her jacket as she walked past her daughter, who rolled her eyes once Lena couldn’t see her face, “I won’t let anything happen to you. The three of you aren’t viable options to be sent blindly into something like this so let’s just save ourselves the time shall we.”

“You know I can just fly off without you right?” She tested, turning to look at her mother.

“I dare you to try.”

“Fine.” Ellie said, caving in when her mother’s eyebrow raised in challenge, “Riley get her an ear piece so you can communicate with her while she’s in there. And Derek get her some gear.”

Derek passed the gear he had been getting for himself over to Lena while Riley handed her an ear piece. While the other two set up Lena, Ellie pulled up the blue prints to the abandoned military base they found on the large screen in front of the room.

“We don’t know exactly where Lennox would be being held if she is inside.” Ellie said, turning to face Lena, “But this is the best way to get in.” She said, pointing to a side entrance.  


Riley walked over and let her finger trail across a long hallway on the screen, “This hallway winds across the entire building and will provide access to just about every room in the place. We’re hoping that once you’re down there, you’ll be able to figure out where she is.”

Lena let her eyes move from face to face, waiting for someone to continue btu when nobody did she realized that was the entirety of their plan and she let out a disbelieving laugh, “That’s not really much of a plan.”

“The plan is to find Lennox.” Ellie retorted matter-of-factly with a slightly irritated shrug, “Ready?”

Lena had a bad feeling about the whole thing already. And she was struggling more and more to ignore the voice in the back of her head screaming at her to get Kara in on this whole thing. That something was bound to go terribly wrong without her. 

She spent more years than she could count watching Kara handle these kinds of situations and she knew that the hero’s experience and abilities would have her wife knowing exactly what to do right now. 

But despite her better judgment she pushed it down once again. The three others in the room already having had convinced her that they needed to do this discreetly and there was no way that Kara wouldn’t tell Alex and there was no way that Alex wouldn’t send in the entirety of the DEO.

So she let her daughter pick her up and fly them to the location. It took them a little longer to get there due to Ellie having to fly a lot slower with Lena with her. But despite the time it took, Lena could feel the knot in her stomach grow as they inched closer and in spite of trying to control her emotions the prospect of finally having Lennox back and safe was suddenly overwhelming her. 

But so was the idea that Lennox wasn’t savable. That they’d go down there and find it was too late to save Lennox and that she was just assisting leading her other daughter into some kind of trap that would cause them to lose her too. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Ellie faltered, Lena letting out a small yelp when Ellie wavered and they dropped a couple of feet before Ellie seemed to regain her balance and steady them.

“What was that?” Lena’s voice came out frantic, her arms tightening around her daughter as she stopped flying and instead hovered in the air.

“I- I don’t know.” Ellie said honestly, shaking her head, “But it felt like- ah!” The blonde grimaced, instinctively flying back a little, feeling the sensation slowly leave her body as she distanced herself from what she had been flying towards.

“Ellie?” Lena brought her hand up to rest on Ellie’s cheek, seeing the distraught on her face, “Are you okay?”

“It’s kryptonite.” She panted out panicked, “It must be some kind of forcefield.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Lena asked, pressing on the comms device in her ear, “There has to be another way in.”

“If there’s some kind of kryptonite shield then it’s probably circling the entire perimeter.”

Lena frowned at the voice in her ear, her eyes trailing back to Ellie who was starting to look distressed, “Get us to the ground honey.” Lena said softly, squeezing Ellie’s shoulder before focusing back on the device in her ear, “I can get past the forcefield. Is there another way in from the ground, we’re not that far out. I think I can get to the facility myself.”

“If Ellie can get you close enough, there’s a tunnel on the ground that you can enter from. It’s on the opposite side of the way you were originally going to go in and it’s not as discrete but it will get you inside. Ellie should be able to see it from the sky. Calculating from where you two currently are, the forcefield only projects about 300 yards out from the facility so it’s still accessible.”

“Okay. That’ll work.” Lena said with a firm nod as her and Ellie touched down on the ground, “I can do it.”

“Mom, I know what you said back there…” Ellie paused and shook her head softly, “But I’m not letting you go in there alone.”

“Ellie, you’re the one who said this could be our only chance.” Lena reminded, trying to be as gentle as possible, “If it is, then I have to go in there and try to get your sister back. I’ll be okay.”

“What if you’re not.” The blonde argued, grabbing Lena’s wrist tightly to prevent her from being able to walk away, “You’re the one who said we had no real plan and you were clearly right.” She said gesturing aimlessly around her to point out they were currently standing out in the middle of nowhere.

Lena let out a soft chuckle, “We’ve already come this far. Might as well keep going.”

“Honestly,” Ellie said pausing to briefly study her mom’s face, “that sounds nothing like you. Aren’t you all against charging into unknown danger?”

“Very much so. And that’s not going to change.” Lena pointed a stern finger at Ellie, “But just this once I’m going to make an exception. You’re going to fly up there and find the entrance and then you’re going to tell me where it is and I’m going to go inside there and get Lennox back.”

“I doubt it’ll be that easy.”

“Me too.” Lena agreed, the first signs of reluctance showing on her face, “Which is why once I’m inside, you’re going to tell Derek to call your mother. Fill her in on what’s going on and tell her to put the anti-kryptonite suit and fly down here to help.”

Ellie just nodded before flying off as instructed and locating the entrance quickly before returning to her mother’s side, “It’s just down that way. Keep walking straight and you’ll eventually run into it.” Ellie reached out for her mother, pulling her into a tight hug, “Be careful.”

“I will.” Lena said before moving quickly in the right direction. It took her awhile and by the time she managed to actually reach the entrance her body was covered in a sheet of sweat, “Okay I’m at the door. There’s a keypad, I can’t get in without a code. That is if this thing even works anymore.”

“Give us a second. We’re trying to find something to get it open.”

Lena waited, awkwardly crouched down. She kept looking around, scared someone was going to suddenly pop up behind her but to her surprise everything around her was unnervingly quiet. After a few failed attempts through suggestions being fed to her through her ear piece a code finally worked and the door slid open.

“Got it.” Lena said, slipping inside the building and slowly moving down the dark hallway, “Which way do I go?” She whispered quietly but got no response, “Hello? Derek? Riley?” Again no response and she cursed under her breath at the comms signal being cut off and figuring she was going to have to start guessing herself.

Lena started to move cautiously through the halls, the building as eerily silent and empty as it had been while she was outside. She still had a pit in her stomach, this all feeling too easy. But she continued on anyway, looking for some kind of sign of Lennox anywhere.

She wandered around aimlessly for what seemed like ages and to no avail.

As she came around yet another corner, she found a dead end with nothing but a door she was apparently going to have to go through. She took a deep breath before approaching it slowly and pushing the door open. Lena peaked inside, her body tensing up in anticipation of someone finally spotting her but once again nobody was in the room so she slid in and closed the door behind her.

She was starting to feel like they were completely wrong and this wasn’t the right place but as she entered the room, expecting to find it filled with old stuff that seemingly hadn’t been touched in ages like the others she had been in, she was surprised when the room contained the first signs of life in the building. A series of flashing lights covered monitors lined up against the back wall, a sequence of screens covering the other.

Her eyes scanned them and a chill ran down her spine at the realization that there were working cameras set up throughout numerous hallways and rooms that she had already been down. She swallowed hard looking over her shoulder expecting someone to barge in and see her any moment but movement coming from one of the screens caught her eye and she looked over to see Lennox in one of the rooms.

A little bit of the weight that had been pushing her down lately was released at the sight of her daughter still alive.

She was laying on her back on a small cot, her left leg hanging over the side and swinging slowly back and forth, staring up at the ceiling mindlessly. Lena hurried to figure out how to tell what room Lennox was in and where to find it, dashing out of the room as soon as she knew.

She rushed down the corridor when her eyes landed on the door. Her feet moved as fast as they could in its direction, her body practically slamming into the door once she reached it and hands falling immediately on the lock and fumbling with it for a second before bursting in. 

Her eyes immediately met Lennox’s and the relief that washed over her earlier came rushing back on a whole new level now that she was actually face to face with her daughter. But that relief turned into something else entirely when Lennox shot up from where she had been laying and looked back at her in complete terror.

“No.” Lennox let out something that sounded like a whimper and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

Lena was confused by the reaction but slowly approached the girl anyways. Lennox’s eyes snapped open when Lena started moving towards her as if she could sense her movements. Lennox put her hand up to try to get Lena to stop, continuing to stumble back until she ran into the wall and was forced to stop.

“No!” She shouted, panic in her voice. Lena noticed how Lennox’s eyes darted to the ceiling clearly searching for something, “You promised!” She yelled out.

Lena furrowed her eyebrows and followed her daughter’s line of sight. She found a camera set in the corner of the room and she had no clue what was going on but panic resurfaced in her at the idea that someone was watching them at this very moment and she most likely walked straight into some kind of a trap. 

She snapped her head back to Lennox knowing that they had limited time to get the hell out of here.

“Lennox. It’s okay.” She tried softly, reaching out towards her daughter slowly. Lennox however shook her head violently and dug her back harder against the wall as if trying to disappear into it, desperate to keep distance between them, “We have to go now!” Lena snapped, quickly losing her patience entirely under the stress of the situation.

But Lennox just slid down the wall, her hands coming up to her ears and pressing hard against her head, “I can’t leave.” She cried, completely stunning Lena, “You’re not real!”

“We don’t have time for this.” Lena reached out and grabbed Lennox’s arm and tugged in an attempt to get the girl off of the floor.

Lena’s eyes widened when Lennox’s eyes snapped open and a faint red glow filled her veins, a nasty snarl vibrating through her, and a scowl appearing on her face as she shoved Lena away forcefully.

Lena fell back onto the floor with a huff, sitting up to stare at Lennox who wasn’t cowering in the corner anymore. Now she was towering over Lena. The woman tried to pull herself out of the shock of seeing her daughter like this but struggled to get past the wicked grin on her face.

But as quickly as it had appeared, it all disappeared. Lennox grabbing at her head with a growl, her veins this time alighting green as she fell to her knees and Lena couldn’t help the way her body instinctively reached out to help her daughter.

Lennox’s eyes met hers and this time they were filled with pain. Lennox’s eyes shifted to Lena’s hand which was still outstretched and reaching for her and Lena noticed a perplexed look flash across her face before their eyes met again but Lennox was too far gone already, her eyes slowly shutting as she completely collapsed to the floor.

“Lennox!” Lena grabbed the girl’s shoulders and shook her but her eyes remained shut. 

She was so distracted and overwhelmed by the array of events taking place in the last few minutes that she hadn’t realized someone else had come into the room until someone grabbed her from behind. She thrashed in horror, struggling against the grip. 

She felt a pinch in her neck, a wooziness hitting her almost immediately. Her eyes landed on Lennox who laid unmoving on the floor and as her own body began to go limp against the person who still had their arms around her, supporting her weight she let her head fall back. Finally giving into the temptation to let the sensation overtake her body and with her vision starting to fade out the last thing she saw was her brother grinning down at her.

……

Lena opened her eyes slowly, feeling in a bit of a confused haze but it didn’t last long, the sight of her brother staring at her with a wicked smile making her eyes shoot open wide, “Lex?” She couldn’t do anything but stare stunned as she sat up, “Y-you’re alive?”

Lex’s smile somehow grew with pride, “Of course I am.” He stated proudly, as if Lena should’ve known all along, “No thanks to you, of course.”

Lena frowned at the bitterness in his voice, “Oh I’m sorry was I supposed to feel sympathy when you finally got what you deserved after everything you did.” She snapped back angrily, “What you did to me my entire life. What you did to my family. You deserved to die.”

“We,” He emphasized, “are family Lena.” Lex stated almost affectionately, waving off the animosity between them, “I’m willing to let bygones be bygones.”

The mention of family had images of a Lennox she didn’t recognize flashing through her head, “What did you do to my daughter?” She growled.

Lex had the nerve to let out a small chuckle, amused by his sisters distraught, “Ah, Lennox.”

A chill ran down Lena’s spine at the way Lex said the name fondly. Lena attempted to get up and stand but her legs felt wobbly beneath her and a wooziness filled her head which forced her to sit back down, finally realizing that not only did she feel out of it but the gun and gear Derek had supplied her with was now gone.

“Ah ah ah…” Lex reprimanded softly, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He informed smugly and walked over to a table near where Lena was sitting, “You’ve been out for a while. I had a friend do a quick little procedure on you. It’ll take a while for your body to adjust.”

“What did you do to me?” Lena looked down at herself to scan her body for any signs of anything being done to her but found nothing.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” Lex waved off casually, “As long as you do as I say.”

Lena scoffed, “I have no interest in involving myself in whatever delusional plan you have in the works here.” She stood up again, needing the table to stabilize herself but managing to stay up this time, “I’m here to get my daughter and I’m not willing to negotiate about it.”

Lex’s smile grew wider, “Bold of you to assume that I’m willing to negotiate.” Lex crossed his arms over his chest and smiled, “Lennox is just what I’ve needed and I’m not willing to give her up. She’s the final piece to achieve my master plan.”

Lena could barely contain the urge to unload every ounce of anger she’s ever had out onto Lex every time he had the nerve to talk about her daughter as if she was a pawn in his game, “What did you do to her?” She asked and even though she tried to keep a poker face, her voice came out laced with worry.

“Nothing too drastic.”

“Kryptonite.” She stated knowingly. She’s seen Kara affected by all kinds of it more times than she would like throughout the time she had known the woman and it was easy to spot running through Lennox’s body.

“You shouldn’t have gone in there.” Lena could see his façade slip for the first time, obvious frustration seeping into his features as he scowled, “You could’ve ruined everything I’ve been working towards.”

“What a shame.” Lena pushed, causing Lex to turn around and slam his hand down aggressively on the table that Lena was leaning against. He got in her face and glared harshly at her.

“I’d be careful if I were you.” Lex snarled between clenched teeth, “Your precious daughter’s life is solely in my hands.”

The reminder sobered Lena up real quick. Making her swallow down the images of Lennox suffering that were now resurfacing which gave Lex the upper hand. And it was obvious by the shift in Lex that he knew he was back in full control.

“Don’t worry, there’s not enough of any kind of Kryptonite in her to actually kill her.” Lex offered as if the information was supposed to comfort her. He walked over to a screen that was on the other side of the room, turning it towards Lena so she could see it clearly, “Just enough to torture her.”

Lena clenched her jaw, her teeth grinding in her mouth when her eyes met the image of Lennox curled on the floor, awake now but writhing in obvious pain, “Whatever you’re doing, stop.” Lex seemed to get some sort of satisfaction out of her pleading helplessly and it made her frown deepen, “Please.”

“I told you Lena,” He said, pulling something small out of his pocket and twirling it in his fingers, “It’s not enough to kill her.” Lex lifted the small remote in his hand to show Lena, hitting one of the few buttons on it and moving his eyes to the screen Lennox was currently on, “It’s your fault. I told you that you shouldn’t have gone in there.”

Lena barely registered what Lex was saying to her, too busy watching the screen. She felt relieved by the way whatever Lex did seemed to stop Lennox’s anguish.

“She’s quite tough.”

Lena’s head snapped to Lex, “What do you want with her?”

“I didn’t want anything with her at first.” Lex walked back over to where Lena stood, putting his hand on her shoulder, “Believe it or not I didn’t want anything to do with any of you. Except the super of course.” He squeezed his sisters shoulder before letting his hand fall to his side and he turned to practically skip happily across the room, “Superman is dead now.”

Lena had to force her emotions down at the reminder. Remembering when the man of steel was pronounced dead a couple years ago and it turned Kara’s world upside down. The woman had fallen apart for a short time, the weight of the world on her shoulders with the news and it made her sick to watch Lex gleam with joy as he spoke of the man’s devastating perish.

“Now the only one left in my way is her.” Lex said and Lena didn’t miss the way he frowned and rolled his shoulders in distress at the mere thought of the hero before collecting himself and regaining his composure, “I was so focused on Superman that I didn’t realize how big of a problem that Kryptonian girl was. But she was the one who got in the way Lena. She was the one that stopped us from being able to really become something together.”

“Do you really think getting rid of her would’ve changed anything?” She asked but Lex completely ignored her, continuing on as if she hadn’t said anything at all.

“I’ve kept tabs on you Lena.” He turned to face her again, something almost affectionate on his face when he stared at his sister, “You’ve done brilliant things for this world.”

Lena hated the way her brothers approval still stirred something from her childhood up within in. She hated him. Despised every single thing about him. About what he did to her, to her wife, to her kids, to countless innocent civilians in this world.

“Things this world didn’t deserve from you after all they did to us. Imagine what we could’ve done together Lena. What we could’ve accomplished. This world could’ve been ours.” He alleged, letting his imagination run wild, “And there’s still time. It’s not too late Lena.” He gestured to the screen that showed Lennox with pride, “And now we have her.”

“I always thought I could turn myself into something that could get rid of those atrocities that were pretending to be just like us while being put up on pedestals like gods. But no matter what I built or tried, I could never rid them of this Earth. But now I don’t have to create something because you already did.” He gestured wildly towards Lennox again, quickly losing his control, “She could be on our side and then that Kryptonian won’t be able to get in our way like she always has!”

“Enough Lex!” Lena snapped, recognizing the start of one of his manipulation schemes even after all these years, “I don’t know what you did to her but I’m getting her the hell out of here before you can do anything else.”

Lex’s head actually dropped back as he laughed manically, “No you’re not.” He said matter-of-factly, “As much as I despise your little freak show wife and kids, this one is actually of use to me.”

“She is not some sort of weapon for you to use Lex.” Lena screamed, “She’s mine! And she’s a Kryptonian too. I don’t know what you did to her but if you think she’d ever want to be on your side of anything. If she would ever want to hurt anyone, then you’re more delusional than I thought.”

“Don’t forget that I’m smarter than you Lena.” And if the situation they were in hadn’t been so serious she wouldn’t have been able to bite back a smartass response to that one, “I realized very quickly that you had ingrained your wife’s heroic morals into the girl.” He stated in disgust as he pulled a case out and opened it towards Lena, “That’s what this is for. Didn’t you think it was a little strange that she didn’t want to leave. That she didn’t believe you were actually here.”

“Silver Kryptonite?” Lena gaped, “How did you get that?”

Lex snapped the case shut before Lena could grab it, “Not important.” He brushed off the details, “However it has been a great way to confuse and manipulate her into doing what I want. Imagine how scary it must be to watch the people you love die over and over and not know if it’s real or not. Being forced to kill one of those people yourself thinking it’s fake only for it to actually be real this time.” Lex smiled brightly at the horror on his sister’s face, “Don’t worry. I only used it on her a few times. She stopped resisting my requests rather quickly once I promised to make the hallucinations stop.”

“And the red Kryptonite.” Lex looked up with glee, chuckles of delight coming out of his mouth at the feeling of being on the brink of pulling his scheme off and finally being able to reveal his plans to his sister, “That’s when the real Luthor in her comes out.”

Lena lunged at him, not being able to take it anymore but Lex must’ve been expecting it because he easily dodged her and had his arms wrapped around her tightly to restrain her. And she’s not sure she’s ever felt as defeated as she did in this moment with him laughing in her ear.

“Aww little Lena, don’t be upset.” Lex teased, “We’re Luthors. You really didn’t think you were going to just add kids to this bloodline and not have at least one of them get corrupted by that Luthor gene, did you?”

“She’s nothing like you!” Lena yelled hysterically, thrashing in her brothers arm to no avail.

“Maybe she wasn’t.” He smirked, “But I’m getting her there.”

Lena continued to try to fight out of his grasp but to no avail. And Lex quickly got tired of it, reaching over and grabbing a syringe. Lena felt the prick in her neck again and within seconds her vision was fading to black.

……

When she woke up she was in a different room, nothing in it but a single screen and Lex leaning impatiently against the wall. 

“Nice of you to rejoin us.” He mumbled out irritated.

She quickly noticed that he had tied her to a chair, “What the hell is wrong with you Lex?” She spat as she tried to yank her limbs free but she had no chance of getting out of the ties that bound her.

“I thought maybe you were up for a little show and tell.” He said, dramatically pointing a remote at the screen and bringing it to life, “You clearly have some doubts about the whole situation. Which, let’s be honest with one another, was very much expected. You’re getting far too predictable sis.”

“However,” He exclaimed, putting his finger up in the air, “I have the proof that nobody is invulnerable to being tainted. Not even an almighty super.” He spat in repulsion.  


Lena’s eyes stayed glued to the screen as Lex flipped through different videos that she assumed had been taken from the security cameras stuck throughout the rooms of the facility during the course of Lennox’s time here.

They started out as expected.

An unconscious Lennox being put into a room and strapped into a metal chair. She watched as Lex himself came in and turned the red sun lamps on. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach when it flashed to Lennox waking up and complete horror dawning on her face as she realized her surroundings.

Lena had to force the tears back when a doctor came in and Lennox screamed and thrashed uncontrollably until a needle was being pushed into her arm and she went still.

She didn’t know what she was expecting next but images of Lennox unmoving on her stomach and being cut open on a table wasn’t it and this time a sob unwillingly slipped from her mouth. And it felt never ending as one bad thing after another came in flashes across the screen. Images of a confused and desperate Lennox screaming and banging on walls until exhausted. Another of an uncommonly bloody Lennox being beaten down by a man twice her size.

And then she was in a sunlit room, her powers clearly coursing through her now. She watched as Lennox helplessly continued to beat on the walls with full force despite the constant failure of that plan. Lasers shooting from her eyes aimlessly around the room in an attempt to find any way out. Dropping to her knees in fatigue and defeat when nothing budged.

And slowly the videos somehow became worse. Flashes of random people being led into the room, Lennox pleading and begging to no avail as they killed them and Lena knew she was under the silver kryptonite by the hysterics she was in. And Lena couldn’t help but wonder who she was seeing, what hallucinations filled her mind as her daughter’s eyes darted around a nearly empty room in paranoia.

But the one that got her the most was Lex calmly strolling into the room, Lennox clearly giving in to his game. And it made her sick the way her brother sat down on the cot next to her distraught daughter and slung his arm over her shoulder as if to supply her with some kind of comfort like he wasn’t the one inflicting all of this pain on her.

Lena’s eyes forced themselves away from the screen when Lex got giddy next to her, “This one’s my favorite.” He said, smiling down at her and by that alone Lena already knew she didn’t want to see whatever was about to play out, “Now this is what a real Luthor legacy looks like.”

Lena swallowed the knot in her throat down and forced her eyes back at the screen to see her daughter walking around the small room alone. But she wasn’t pacing anxiously, she was striding around the room, broad shoulders pulled back, and standing tall with confidence. 

Lennox stopped and turned when the door opened and Lex walked in, a man Lena recognized from a few other videos she had seen being dragged along forcibly. Lena didn’t care though, her eyes were glued to her daughters face. The effects of the red kryptonite were prominent in the devilish smile and cold eyes that appeared on her face. She approached the doctor and put her hand on his cheek, her smile never fading as her hand trailed down until it was wrapped around his neck and she bared her teeth.

When Lennox threw him across the room, the man hitting the wall hard and dropping to the floor only to look up with pleading eyes as Lex and Lennox laughed, seemingly to mock the man before them Lena had to look away. She didn’t want images of her brother to come into her mind when she looked at her daughter. 

But Lex grabbed her head and turned it back aggressively, making her watch, “Look how good your precious little daughter is. How easy it was to erase every good thing you ever tried to engrain in her. How much she enjoyed the power I gave her.”

Lex’s words made her body vibrate with anger but it eased out of her mind when she saw Lennox toying with the hysterical man begging for his life. And Lena shouldn’t feel bad for him, she just watched him poke and prod at her daughter like she was some sort of science project. And maybe she didn’t feel bad for him. Maybe that lingering hint of Luthor darkness in her wished it was her who could’ve gotten her hands on him.

Lennox is what she was worried about. Who she felt bad for. Because this wasn’t Lennox.

And she was terrified of what this would do to her if they made it out alive.

Lena hoped for some kind of senseless miracle where Lennox snapped out of it before she did damage that she could never undo. But Lennox didn’t drag it out much longer, putting her hand back around his neck and dangling him off the floor, the life slowly draining out of him until his writhing body went still and his hands fell from where they had been attempting to pry the woman’s hands off of his neck.

Lennox dropped him to the ground with no mercy in her face, smiling at Lex before turning and dropping down onto the cot as if nothing had taken place. As if a lifeless body wasn’t laying two feet away from her.

Lena stared at the screen even when it went black and Lex had let go of her. 

“Still think she won’t join my side?” He asked cockily.

……

“You did what?!” Kara yelled, eyes filling with anger. She looked around the lab, Derek and Riley sinking further into their chairs in an attempt to avoid having to look at Kara as she put her hands on her hips.

Ellie was panting when she burst into the room, a worry on her face that had Kara’s tough demeanor dropping in an instant and her eyes shifted to the door her daughter just came through, expecting Lena to follow but she never did, “Where’s your mom?”

Ellie swallowed her emotion down, “I couldn’t get in.” She admitted honestly, “I told her not to. I knew it was a bad idea but it was our only chance and she didn’t want to leave Lennox. I couldn’t stop her.”

“Where is she?” Kara struggled to keep the anger out of her voice, ignoring the guilt she felt when tears started running down Ellie’s face.

Ellie shook her head, “I don’t know.”

“We lost all contact with her right after she went into the building.” Riley offered up the information hesitantly, “There’s a Kryptonite force field around the entire place. Ellie couldn’t go in after her.”

“You all stay here.” Kara demanded, her tone leaving zero room for argument as she turned and flashed herself out of the room and darted towards her destination.

……

“If you aren’t going to go along with my plan then you’re a problem Lena.” Lex stated, cutting right to the chase, “Don’t do anything stupid.” He said, as he loosened the ties that held her to the chair and stepped back.

Lena felt a little out of it, the shock from everything she just saw still hanging over her heavily but she forced herself to quickly regain her senses. She paused for a second to rub at her eyes and temple and then to her surprise managed to get to her feet and stand in front of Lex.

When her eyes met his, the irritation was written all over his face that once again his sister had refused to join him in his quest for power in favor of his greatest enemies.

“I didn’t want to do this but you’ve given me no choice. It’s your fault!” Lex shouted in her face before turning and taking a few steps away from her, “I thought after seeing what we could do. What we could accomplish now that we have someone so powerful on our side that you’d finally come to your senses. But no,” He shook his head and let out a humorless laugh, “you have to ruin everything!” He yelled, losing his composure for a second before regaining it by clearing his throat and speaking calmly, “So now you have to die.”

Lena was surprised when her brother turned back around to face her and this time he had a gun drawn, bringing it up and pointing it at her chest, “Last chance sis.” He offered one last time with a shrug.

“You’re not going to get away with this Lex.” Lena promised him, “It’s too late. You failed again.” Lena could see the anger slowly rise, his lip quivering into a scowl as she pushed his buttons, “Kara knows and she’ll come for you.”

Lena’s mind was still a little fuzzy due to the shock from finding herself in this predicament but she was smart enough to know that pushing someone to their brink while they had a gun pointed at you wasn’t something that lead to a good ending. She knew she needed to stall him as long as possible though. She needed to give Kara enough time to get here before Lex could get his hands back on their daughter.

So without thinking much about it she shook her head and accepted her fate, “I’ll always choose them Lex. I’ll always choose her.” She confessed sincerely which sent Lex into another fit of yelling that was directed straight at her.

Lena had faced countless situations that potentially threatened her life. Whether they were assassination attempts from her brother, people on the streets who she didn’t know that were seeking some sort of revenge on the Luthor name and chose her as their target, or threats from some general mass attack on national city.

But despite all of that she never truly felt afraid because she knew that she had Kara to protect her.

But now, standing here in an underground facility and her brother screaming his frustrations out at her from across the room with a gun waving around aggressively with no one to save her, she felt truly scared. Afraid that she would never be able to get Lennox out of this hell hole that Lex had trapped her in. Afraid that Ellie would put the blame on her shoulders despite none of this being her fault. Afraid that she would never get to see Kara again.

And so she let tears stream down her face, which drew Lex’s attention. 

Her brother stopped yelling at the walls and looked at her, tilting his head as if trying to hear what she was thinking. But that smug and irritating grin slowly creeped onto his face despite his known defeat lingering above him because he knew that even if his plan of world domination had seemingly been foiled, he could torture his sister one last time.

“Aww, don’t cry.” He teased, bringing the gun back up and pointing it at her chest again, “This will be quick. And I promise to make it quick for the rest of your family too when the time comes.”

Lena closed her eyes in anticipation, the bang of the gun blasting through the room as Lex pulled the trigger and it was like the world stopped.

Lena waited for the pain to come or for the blackness to take over but neither did.

So she dared to open her eyes and when she did she found Lennox leaning against the wall staring back at her. She let out the breath that she had been holding but whatever relief took over her in that moment quickly disappeared when she noticed how weak the girl truly looked. She was about to move to Lennox when she saw the girl’s eyes dart to the side and grow wide which drew her attention back over to Lex.

Lena saw Lex’s eyes go wide in surprise and he quickly cocked the gun back in a flustered panic trying to get a bullet in the chamber but Lena charged at him while his attention was solely focused on Lennox. She was able to tackle him to the ground and wrestle the gun away from her brother, another loud bang going off in the room after a few agonizingly long moments.

Lena stood back up slowly with the gun in her hand, staring down at Lex’s now blood soaked suit jacket and unmoving body, finally allowing herself to let out a sigh of relief.

She turned her head to look at Lennox, expecting her to be standing tall behind her. However she let out a gasp when she found her daughter staring at her desperately from the floor, “Lennox!”

Lennox had slid down the wall, her head and shoulders leaning against it while the rest of her body lay still on the floor. Lena’s eyes shot to Lennox’s hand which was clutching tightly to her body, Lena just now noticing the blood that seeped through her daughter’s fingers.

“M-mom?”

The unsure term mumbled out shot Lena into motion, “It’s me.” She promised, still seeing the unsureness in Lennox’s eyes. She dropped the gun to the floor and ran to Lennox’s side. She fell to her knees and carefully removed Lennox’s hand from the wound and replaced it with her own, “I’m here. It’s okay.” 

“Why would you do that?” Lena asked, referring to the girl apparently taking a bullet for her, not being able to remove the slight scolding from her tone, “How’d you even know I was in here? That it was me?” She asked, moving her hand momentarily to push the girl’s shirt up.

The sight stopped her series of questions, shocked to find a bullet wound pierced into her daughter’s skin.

Lennox’s mouth opened and closed a of couple times, not being able to get words out. She lifted her hand off the ground slowly and Lena let Lennox grab one of her hands when she reached for it, the other still pressed hard against her wound. Lena’s eyes fell to her own hand when Lennox turned it over to show the words that Ellie had scribbled across it earlier.

“I saw it in the other room when you tried to help me.” She managed to force out weakly, “Mama doesn’t-” Lena’s face pulled into one of deep worry when Lennox’s words got cut off by a harsh cough, “doesn’t know you’re here. Ellie and I…” Lennox grimaced when Lena pushed harder on her bullet wound, “s’how we schemed when we were little. Y’know…so mama couldn’t spy on us with her super hearing.”

Lena’s face softened when she saw the edges of Lennox’s lips lift the slightest bit, but when another cough echoed through the room, this one producing blood Lena shot back into action, “Okay.” Lena said, doing her best to sound calm but failing miserably.

“Relax.” She tried again, pushing the loose hair off of Lennox’s sweaty forehead so she could see her eyes which were starting to look distant, “You’re okay, but we need to get you out of here.” Lena instructed, already trying to shimmy Lennox up the wall a little more, knowing that she’d need the wall to help her get Lennox on her feet, “It’s okay baby.” She reassured, “We just need to get you some sunlight okay?”

Lennox watched her mother struggle to help her up, her body refusing to go anywhere and Lennox not having the strength to will it to. She let her head fall heavily to the side, her eyes finding her mother’s, tears streaming down the woman’s face now as she mumbled out frustrations and reassurances that everything was going to be okay.

But Lennox knew she was dying.

She tried to focus on Lena but her vision was starting to blur and she could feel the blood still slowly seeping out of the gash on her body and pooling around her on the floor.

Her mind gets foggier with every second that passes and she struggles to hold onto her mom’s voice, it starting to sound far away despite the woman still kneeling beside her practically screaming in her face. The pain from the wound has spread throughout her entire body now but as she slips further and further away she can feel the pain slipping away with her.

She hears loud crashes in the distance and as she stares emptily at Lena above her she registers Lena’s attention moving from her and in a flash being replaced with blonde hair and blue eyes that are filled with terror. 

Kara is calling out her name now and Lennox can see Kara blowing cold air on the wound in order to stop the bleeding but Lennox is already too far gone to listen to anything the pair is screaming at her.

She sees the panic in Kara’s eyes as she scoops her up and she feels the floor disappear below her and is now hanging limply from Kara’s arms. The last thing she registers is Lena yelling at Kara to get her to help and that she can come back for her after and then she feels the woosh of air around her for a second before her whole world fades to black.


	11. the Luthor legacy (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for being patient :)
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of violence, beating, seizures, and blood....(PS: all mentions are pretty brief and nothing is super graphic).

Alex whips her head around when she hears her name being screamed. She instantly rushes towards her sister’s voice, moving up the stairs quickly when she sees her sister land down on the balcony but she stops in her tracks when she registers the girl hanging limply in her arms.

Kara is running towards her but Alex is frozen by the sight of her bloodied niece. She finally snaps out of it when Kara is practically screaming in her face and she forces herself to look away from Lennox.

“Get her into the med bay.” She says, trying not to panic as Kara dart in that direction and she follows behind her, “What the hell happened?”

Kara gently set her daughter on one of the beds in the room and stepped back, Alex already pushing past her to examine Lennox, “I-I don’t know.” She mumbles, trying to control the adrenaline and emotions all running through her at once, “Lena said he shot her.”

“What? Who?” Alex asked, hurriedly trying her best to assist another agent in stabilizing Lennox. But there was too much going on and Alex couldn’t wrap her head around all that was being thrown at her while making sure her niece didn’t die. The mention of Lena however made her finally realize she was nowhere to be found, “Where’s Lena?”

“I have to go back and get her.” Kara said distantly, her mind fogging as she watched a handful of agents scramble around the room.

Her eyes landed on a pair of agents rushing to get a sun lamp set up around the girl but at this point Kara wasn’t even sure if the light would do anything. When she looked away and her gaze landed back on her daughter worry washed over her. Alex had Lennox’s shirt cut open, exposing far paler skin than what usually was there along with a clear wound torn into her skin. And although blood was no longer oozing out of the hole in her daughter’s body, there was plenty of evidence of how much she had lost covering her torso.

The sight shocked Kara to the point where she could barely register what was going on around her. She brought her hands up in front of her and looked down at them to find fingers and palms painted red and trembling.

An agent rushing past her bumped into her nearly knocking her over and as the man stepped in and took over what Alex had been doing her older sister grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back out of the room.

“Kara.” Alex said, shaking her a little to force her eyes away from Lennox and to her, “I don’t know what’s going on or where Lena is but you need to pull it together for a minute and go get her.”

Kara swallowed her emotions down, trying to snap herself out of it. She looked at her sister and could see the panic and concern in her eyes and so she nodded, digging deep for that heroic strength that lived inside of her, “I’ll be right back.”

Alex nodded and ducked back into the med bay, Kara glancing over her shoulder one last time before quickly flying back to Lena. Kara dashed through the empty halls of the place, focusing her hearing on Lena and letting the sound of her still rapidly thudding heart lead her back to her.

“Lena!” Kara called out in panic when she saw her wife leaning heavily against the wall, “Hey.” Kara said softly, bringing her hands up to cup Lena’s cheeks and force her to look at her, “What happened?”

Lena’s eyes shift up and are able to register that Kara has finally come back and is standing in front of her but she can feel a sharp pain slowly creeping into her entire body which is making it extremely hard to concentrate on anything Kara is saying. 

She doesn’t know if it’s the exhaustion from the day catching up to her but when she tries to straighten up, she immediately sways and that slow sharp pain has suddenly morphed into an excruciating ache. Her lungs felt heavy in her chest, constrained and struggling to get oxygen in and out. And every time she somehow did manage to inhale and exhale properly it sent a sharp stabbing pain throughout her head that had her feeling like her skull was going to collapse in on itself. 

She looks back to Kara who has already reached out to help steady her and over her wife’s shoulder she sees her brother still laying on the floor, eyes meeting hers and suddenly she remembers that Lex mentioned doing something to her and she can’t believe she somehow managed to forget that in the chaos that has ensued since but the recollection fills her with concern, “Kara.”

Kara wraps an arm around Lena’s body to give her some support and nods, “I’m here. What happened?” She says again, trying to get any kind of useful response from the woman. But Lena’s head is leaning heavily in her hand as if she’s having trouble supporting the weight of it and she can’t seem to focus on the blonde which worries her.

She goes to lift Lena into her arms and get her back to the DEO but a grumble coming from behind her makes her stop. When she whips her head around to see Lex staring back at her she feels a fire inside of her that she’s not sure she’s ever felt before.

And if she was in the right head space, she would leave him there. But she’s not. And there’s a fury in her being driven by adrenaline, so she doesn’t.

“What did you do to her?” She growls, gently guiding Lena to sit on the ground against the wall before she steps away from the woman and towards the man on the other side of the room, “Tell me!!” She yells, grabbing the front of his dress shirt in both of her hands and yanking him up off the ground roughly.

It’s clear he’s close to dead. Blood soaks his suit and he’s barely responsive but when he somehow manages the slightest twitch of a smirk like he’s somehow won and gurgles out, “You’ll never save her.” Kara suddenly loses every last bit of control she had. 

She can feel the way her eyes heat and her fists that are balled up around his shirt somehow tighten before she slams his back against the wall in a fit of rage. She knows she slammed him too hard by the way she can feel the bones in his chest crack at the force and the way blood slowly start to seep out of his mouth and maybe when she has regained her ability to think logically she’ll regret it but in the moment she doesn’t care at all and pulls his body back towards her just so she can slam him back against it again just as hard.

She’s breathing hard and her face is pinched into a deep scowl. And she wants to hit him again and again and again. Beat him until he’s nothing. But she can see Lena’s body out of the corner of her eye and it makes her stop.

She let’s go, Lex’s body dropping to the floor with a thud and Kara rushes back to her wife’s side. Part of her is terrified that Lena’s eyes are shut, her body slightly slumped like she’s sleeping, but part of her is selfishly glad she didn’t just witness her lack of control.

When she scoops Lena up into her arms the woman’s eyes manage to open the slightest bit and Kara promises her that she’s going to be okay, barely even being able to get the reassurance out before Lena’s eyes are drooping closed again.

Kara lands back at the DEO in record time and screams her sister’s name again as soon as her feet hit the floor, already rushing towards the medical bay with Lena, “Alex!”

“What happened?” Alex asks when she comes out of the room and sees Lena unconscious, already waving her hand in a gesture for Kara to bring her into the room and put her on the vacant bed next to Lennox who still had a handful of agents moving around her.

“I don’t know, she was fine when I left her and then when I got back she was just out of it.” Kara swears, gently setting Lena on a vacant bed, “I shouldn’t have left her.” She slams her fist against her forehead in frustration.

Alex’s eyes are scanning Lena’s body for any kind of visible injury that she could have sustained that would be causing her to act this way but not finding anything obvious, “It has to be something internal.” Alex decides, turning to face Kara who is still berating herself for leaving Lena unattended for.

Alex is about to try to calm Kara but her little sister’s eyes go wide before she can get a word out, “Alex!” Kara practically screams in her face, rushing to Lena’s side.

When she turns back to face the woman her body is unexpectedly seizing and it sends Alex into a furry of actions, “Hey! Can I get some help over here?” She calls out over her shoulder, reaching over and putting her hands on Kara’s chest to push her back a little but Kara doesn’t budge from her spot next to Lena’s bed, “Kara. I know you’re scared but you need to give us some space so we can help her.”

Kara knows her sister is right. That she has to give them the room to find out what’s wrong with Lena but she can barely stand the thought of leaving her side again. Despite that, when Alex pushes her softly away Kara goes willingly, taking a few steps back to allow another agent slip in next to Lena’s bed.

She stands there completely frozen for a few moments before she sees movement out of the corner of her eye that draws her attention. She turns her head to the side and finds Ellie hovering just outside the doorway, her eyes flashing wide between Lennox, who now has an unreasonable amount of tubes and wires attached to her body, a large sun lamp glaring down on her as she lays lifeless in the bed and Lena who is still shaking violently on the bed next to her, agents rushing to try to stop it.

Kara swallows down her own fears and emotion, striding over to her daughter and trying to shield her from the sight, “It’s fine.” Kara rushes to say even though she’s not sure she even believes her own words considering how shaky and cracked they come out. 

The look her daughter shoots her lets her know that her tone was severely unconvincing and Kara sees the tears forming in Ellie’s eyes and so she tries again, “She’s going to be fine. They both are.”

Ellie cranes her neck slightly to peer over Kara’s shoulder, looking at her mother and sister one last time, her head slowly shaking as she tries to process it all. But both Lena and Lennox are still unstable and the fear of them dying unwelcomely settles into her brain and it’s all too much for Ellie so she turns and runs, not making it very far before she stops and sinks down against the wall in an empty hallway.

She brings her knees to her chest and drops her head into her hands and lets out a loud sob. It doesn’t take long for her to feel a familiar body sit down next to her. She knows it’s Kara and so without a word she leans into her mother’s body, buries her head into her shoulder, and lets all of her emotions out.

Kara puts her arm around her protectively and holds her tight, finding just as much comfort in the closeness that Ellie does. She knows full well that in this moment they only have each other and she hopes to Rao that that’s not how this whole thing ends.

She lets Ellie get it out of her system, a few tears of her own falling despite her best efforts to be strong. Eventually the sobs turn into small sniffly whimpers before it all stops completely and the blonde is lifting her head off of her mother’s shoulder to look up at her.

“I’m sorry.” 

Kara pulls back a little and shakes her head confused, the sight of red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks nearly breaks her, “For what?”

Ellie looks down at the floor and stares blankly like she’s trying to sort through the millions of reasons she has come up with as to why she should be apologizing. And the way she can tell that the girl is trying to somehow find a way to blame herself for all of this reminds her of a sad Lena that she knew a long long time ago. One that carried the weight of the world on her shoulders and was burdened and blamed for things that were out of her control. And it breaks her heart.

“This isn’t your fault kid.” She says, bumping her shoulder against Ellie’s and giving her a sad smile that disappears after a second, “What do you say we go check on them and see if we can do anything to help?”

Ellie nods weakly, Kara standing and pulling the smaller blonde to her feet with her.

……

(September 20, 2042)

Alex knocks lightly on the wall just inside the doorway to grab Kara’s attention, “Hey. I thought you might be hungry.” She says when her sister looks up. She leans against the doorframe and holds up a bag of takeout in offering.

Kara smiles politely at her sister in acknowledgment but shakes her head distractedly, “No thank you.”

Alex frowns at the quiet response, her sister’s attention immediately turning back to the large stack of files in her lap, “What do you have there?”

Kara hums, flipping to the next page, “Some files.”

Alex resists the urge to roll her eyes, giving her sister a pass only because of all she’s been going through and is still going through, “I can see that.” She says as sweetly as possible but her natural snide comes across so she quickly asks, “Kryptonite research?”

“You know these should really be entered into the databases better. It takes a long time to sift through all of this the old fashioned way.” She says absentmindedly, her eyes never leaving the file she’s currently thumbing through.

“Yeah I know, that’s purposeful.” Alex reminds her, “Remember? It was your idea to keep them from the databases in order to assure that nobody can get their hands on them and figure out how to replicate any form of Kryptonite.”

“Well clearly that didn’t work because someone did in fact get their hands on something that let them know all about Kryptonite and how to use it pretty damn effectively.” Kara exclaimed, throwing the file down harshly onto the floor and abruptly standing up.

The outburst caught Alex by surprise and she took a step back. She wasn’t scared of her sister by any means but to see her standing there chest heaving in frustration and eyes narrowed into a fierce glare was a little unsettling.

“Kara.” Alex said softly, pulling her little sister’s attention back to her. 

The scowl slowly faded from the hero and was quickly replaced with a little guilt, “Sorry.” She mumbled, averting her eyes and sitting back down in her chair, leaving the scattered file down on the ground and simply picking up another from the pile stacked on the table next to her.

Alex sighed loudly, not knowing how to help her sister. Her eyes shifted to Lena, who still hadn’t woken up yet, and she could only imagine how devastating it was for her sister to have to see the strong woman lying there with tubes, wires, and machines hooked up to her, completely unresponsive beside the barely detectable rise and fall of her chest.

Kara cleared her throat, eyes still glued to the pages in her lap, “How’s Lennox doing?”

“No changes in her status. Still stable. Just waiting for her to wake up.”

Kara nodded, “Ellie still with her?”

Alex nodded despite the fact that Kara wasn’t looking in her direction at all, “Has hardly left her side all day. I took some food to her before I came to see you.”

“Good.” Kara says with a firm nod, “Thank you for making sure she’s okay.”

“Of course.” She said and when Kara didn’t say anything back Alex sighed, “I’ll give you some space.” She said, this time getting Kara to look up at her, “I’ll leave this in case you change your mind.” She smiled softly and set the food down on the closest table to her, “If you need me for anything, just let me know. I’m here for you Kara. Always.”

“Thank you.” Kara said, doing her best to smile at her sister, grateful to have her support despite not showing it very well at the moment.

……

(September 21, 2042)

“She’s waking up.”

Kara’s head shot up to find her sister already missing from the doorway. She jumped out of her seat and ran out of the room, finding Alex already turning the corner at the end of the hall to head to where Lennox had been for the last couple of days. She darted after her sister’s form, catching up easily, “Is she okay?”

“I don’t know.” Alex said a little short of breath, “I left Ellie with her.”

Kara nodded, bursting past Alex and into the room when they got there, she stopped in her tracks when her eyes found Lennox sitting up and Ellie on the edge of the bed, arms wrapped tightly around her sister’s shoulders. Kara’s eyes closed softly and she let out a small breath of relief, composing herself before charging towards the girl herself.

“Lennox.”

Ellie let go of her sister and gave her mom a wet smile, relief covering her face despite her red rimmed eyes. Kara put a hand on each of her girl’s shoulders and couldn’t control the tears that fell from her eyes at them both looking back at her. Together and alive.

Kara couldn’t help but lunge forward and wrap her arms protectively around Lennox who buried her face in her mother’s neck. Kara felt the tears against her skin almost immediately and she had to restrain herself from tightening her grip any further and potentially hurting the girl in her weakened state.

“I got you.” She promised, pressing a kiss to the top of her daughter’s head, “You’re safe.”

A sob wracked Lennox’s body and Kara shed a few of her own tears when Lennox began to mumble out incoherent apologies. The blonde hushed her, trying her best to calm the violently shaking girl down as she broke in her arms but it was useless so Kara just sat there, holding her and hoping that for now it was enough.

By the time Lennox stopped crying, Alex had already coaxed a hesitant Ellie out of the room to give the pair some space.

“How’re you feeling?” Kara asked softly, pulling back from the hug so she could see Lennox’s face. She brought her hand up to wipe gently at wet cheeks but the way her daughter’s lip was still slightly quivering she knew that there would inevitably be more to come.

Lennox’s shoulder raised in the smallest shrug, “Okay.” She sighed out, her eyes falling to her lap.

“Lennox?” Kara pressed, knowing that she was lying.

Lennox’s eyes raised slowly to meet Kara’s, “I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.”

Kara had to swallow down the lump forming in her throat, nodding, “I know Lenny.” She said, slinging her arm over her daughter’s shoulder and pulling her body into hers, “It’s not your fault. That wasn’t you.”

“Feels like it was.” She retorted indignantly.

Kara pursed her lips, taking a moment to study the look that crept onto Lennox’s face. Kara didn’t know what it was that appeared, maybe anger, potentially shame. She wasn’t sure. Put whatever it was, she didn’t want Lennox to be feeling it.

“I’ve been affected by red kryptonite before too Lennox.” She reminded, grabbing Lennox’s full attention, “It changes your behavior and it’s not controllable no matter what you do. It drives you to use your powers selfishly and makes you apathetic. And that unfortunately turns us into something dangerous.” She pauses, letting out a sigh, remembering all the things she did when she was affected by the stone.

She quickly shakes the memories of how she felt once she woke up and realized the things she had said and done, trying to stay focused and ease Lennox from feeling that weight herself, “You had someone purposefully trying to make you something you’re not. And red kryptonite does that. But you’d never consciously make those decisions Lennox. What he made you do was not your fault. It was his.”

Lennox gave a week nod, the guilt and fear of what she was apparently capable of still flooding her mind. Despite her parents trying to shield her from the horrors of half of her bloodline, she had heard the stories and read the articles of what revulsions were once so heavily intertwined with the Luthor name.

And now she had spent weeks with a front row seat to the homicidal psychopathic puppet master that was the reason for the tarnished name.

And that was the thing. Lennox had never considered the name to be tarnished.

Her parents had replenished it and made their names something to be associated with good rather than stained in blood. With Lex’s absence, people had slowly come around to see that Lena wasn’t like him and her relationship with National City sweetheart Kara Danvers continued to change people’s mind about the Luthor name. Add a set of twins to create the perfect family image and National City was nearly entirely convinced that the Luthor name was nothing to be feared anymore.

So she held her head high. Never being burdened by the weight of the Luthor name but rather proud of it. But now, for the first time, she couldn’t help but feel the heaviness tied to it. After listening to her crazy uncle drill the point that being bad was in her blood and then attempt to prove it through doses of red kryptonite, she couldn’t help but shake the feeling that maybe there was some truth behind it.

Lennox tried to let Kara’s words overtake Lex’s but she was struggling.

Another Luthor popped into her head and her eyes darted up and around the room curiously, “Where’s mom?” When she didn’t get an answer right away a bad feeling took over in the pit of her stomach and she stood up from the bed.

“Hey, slow down.” Kara said sternly, grabbing Lennox’s shoulders and forcing her back down, “You’re not going anywhere until Alex runs some tests and makes sure that you’re okay.”

“I’m fine.” Lennox argued but she could feel her emotions start to become overwhelming and there was a ringing in her ears that was unfamiliar.

Kara saw the way Lennox’s eyes closed tightly and how her fists clenched at her sides, “Hey. Hey.” She tried to grab Lennox’s attention softly, bringing her hand up to cup the side of her face and force her to look at her, “Calm down Lennox. Breath.” Lennox’s eyes popped open and the frustration and pain slowly drained out of them as she took a couple deep breaths, “There you go.”

“Is she okay?”

Kara stared back at her daughter not sure what to say, so she decided to just go with the truth, “We don’t know yet. But you can go see her as soon as Alex checks on you, okay?”

Lennox nodded, not hesitating to wrap her arms around Kara’s waist and pulling her close. And Kara was grateful for the act, needing it just as much herself.

……

(September 24, 2042)

Kara’s ears picked up on the way Lena’s steady breathing changed slightly, it grabbing her full attention. She slammed the file that her eyes had endlessly studied at this point closed and tossed it over onto one of the tables carelessly, jumping up and moving to Lena’s bedside.

She reached out and grabbed Lena’s hand, intertwining her finger’s with her wife’s despite the lack of a response from the woman, “Lena?” Kara whispered, bringing her free hand up to softly brush a few stray hairs out of Lena’s face. Kara sighed when Lena didn’t seem to be waking up but just as she was about to drop Lena’s hand and walk back to her chair, the hand in hers squeezed softly and pulled her to a stop.

“Lena.” Kara said, still worried but a bit of excitement and relief in her voice as her wife let out a low hum and her eyes slowly began to blink open, “Hey, how’re you feeling?” She asked softly, bringing her hand up to cup Lena’s face gently when she saw the confusion in Lena’s eyes when she looked up at her.

“What happened?” Lena asked groggily.

Kara let her eyes meet the floor for a second and tried to find out where to even start but before she could even get anything out Lena dropped her head to the side, the empty bed next to her making her eyes go wide and she shot up into a sitting position, “Lennox!”

“Hey! Relax.” Kara rushed out, putting her hands on Lena’s chest and gently forcing her back down before she could dart out of the bed, “She’s okay.” Kara promised in an attempt to calm her wife’s fear, “She’s stable and up. She’s with Alex and Ellie. They’re still trying to get her back to normal but she’s doing well considering.”

“I want to see her.” Lena tried to pull Kara’s hands off of her so she could get up but the hero above her was far too strong and the struggle she was currently putting up against the blonde was simply useless. But she didn’t care, she pushed at her in frustration anyway.

“Lena, stop.” Kara let her weakly fight against her for another moment, knowing that she’d give it up soon and not wanting to hurt her further than she already was, “She’s getting treated right now. She’s in good hands with Alex, you can see her but not right now, okay? You need to rest.”

Lena stopped to glare at Kara, ready to argue but she softened when she was met with soft blue eyes that revealed a tiredness and stress that she’s not sure she’s ever seen displayed in them before. And it froze her. She finally took a moment to look down at herself.

It didn’t seem like much. An IV stuck into her arm seemed pretty standard and the few small bruises that littered her fare skin were nothing unusual. But there was a white square patch stuck to her forearm that had wires creeping out of it that ran to a machine that didn’t look like your average medical equipment at all. And the IV tube stuck in the crease of her arm split off into another tube that had a deep red liquid currently running through it. And even though she had it, she didn’t need her extensive science and medical background to know that something was wrong.

“You shouldn’t have gone in there alone.”

Kara’s soft voice sounded loud in her ears. The way it cracked despite Kara’s best efforts grabbing Lena’s full attention.

Lena’s natural need to defend herself rose in her throat but the way Kara was barely holding herself together at the moment made it easy to swallow it down, “I know.” She whispered.

“You should’ve told me that Ellie was looking for her.” Kara said, the frustration and hint of betrayal lacing every word, “You should’ve told me when you thought you found Lennox and you definitely should’ve told me that you were going to go in to some abandoned underground base that you knew nothing about to get her.”

“I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

Lena knew it was the wrong thing to say when Kara turned and looked at her like she had some nerve to even think something like that let alone to actually say it to her face.

Kara let out a humorless laugh after a moment, “Didn’t want me to get hurt.” Kara repeated mostly to herself, scoffing incredulously with a shake of her head.

“I wasn’t thinking properly.” Lena admitted, “I just…” She sighed, trying to explain her reckless choices, “I don’t know how they managed to do it but those kids found her and I didn’t stop to think. I just had to go get her Kara. I had to.”

Kara was still mad. But she understood.

When Derek called her flustered, going on about Lena and Lennox being in danger, and demanding that they needed her now, Kara didn’t stop to think either. She grabbed what she needed at lightning speed and flew to her wife and daughter so fast that she can’t believe she didn’t somehow tear a hole in time.

“I didn’t know what I was dealing with.” Lena continued, reaching out for Kara tentatively, “But I knew whoever had Lennox must’ve had access to weapons that hurt Kryptonians.”

Kara’s eyes dropped to Lena’s outstretched hand and took it gently, “So you thought it was a good idea to charge into that place with nothing but yourself?”

“Well I’m not Krytponian so…”

Kara tried to be angry at the response. Tried to figure out how someone so genuinely smart could come up with a logic so genuinely stupid like that. But looking down at Lena, who looked so frail and fragile and adorably guilty at the moment she couldn’t help the smallest hint of a laugh that slipped from her lips and squeezed her wife’s hand.

“You are the dumbest genius I know.”

Lena smiled softly at that, “For what it’s worth. I’m really sorry.”

Kara nodded slowly, sitting on the side of Lena’s bed just happy that the woman was alive, “I know.” She brought Lena’s hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to it, “Just don’t ever do anything like that again okay.”

“Promise.” Lena said, sticking her pinky up into the air and dawning a serious expression that made the edge of Kara’s lip tug upward, “Come on.” Lena ordered seriously, wiggling her pinky impatiently.

“Lena Luthor-Danvers requesting a pinky promise.” Kara teased as she linked their pinky’s tightly together, “Who would’ve thought.”

“Well I think drawing up paperwork and requesting signatures is much more effective but I married this woman who swears that bounding pinky’s is somehow more binding and significant.”

“She must be the smart one in the relationship because pinky promises are the most powerful form of giving someone your word. They’re simply unbreakable.”

“Okay I love you with everything I have but you are definitely not the smart one in this relationship.” Lena said, drawing the line at that suggestion.

“Hey!” Kara protested, “I’m a Kryptonian. We are a very advanced species.”

“Whatever you say darling.”

Kara let out a small laugh at the teasing tone and the soft smile on Lena’s face, “I love you.” She said, leaning forward and softly kissing Lena.

Lena noticed how Kara was being far more careful with her than necessary. She felt a little dazed, her mind still trying to catch up with everything going on and her body was a little sore but overall she felt okay, “I’m not going to break.” She informed Kara confidently, a playful smile on her lips, “Give me a better kiss than that.”

The smile stayed on her face, lightly jabbing her hand into Kara’s side as she leaned back in to capture Kara’s lips. And Kara kissed her with a little more purpose this time but it didn’t take long before she was pulling away again. Lena frowned when she caught a glimpse of the blonde’s face and how troubled she looked.

Lena caught on quickly to the fact that something was maybe worse than she anticipated, “So how bad is it?” She asked, squeezing Kara’s hand so the other woman couldn’t let go.

Kara pursed her lips, her eyes falling to her lap while she shook her head softly, “Really bad, Lena.”

Lena’s body tensed up and she swallowed down the paranoia that unwillingly dove into her mind with that response. She had to repeat that she was okay in her head to keep from freaking out but when Kara turned to her with big blue eyes that were filled with an uncommon look of fear she felt her own tears start to form in worry.

“Hey, I’m sorry. Don’t do that.” Kara pulled Lena into her, wrapping her arms tightly around her. She felt Lena’s tears on her skin when the woman buried her head into her neck, “I’m going to make sure you’re okay. I got you Lena. Always.”

Lena nodded into Kara’s shoulder, not trusting herself to actually be able to get any words out of her mouth. Kara held Lena until she calmed down, patiently rubbing circles into her side and enjoying the familiar warmth that came from being near Lena.

Eventually Lena’s tears stopped completely and she lifted her head off of Kara’s shoulder to look up at her, “What happened?” She asked, seeing the way Kara’s face slightly pinched together for clarification, “I mean I remember you coming back and getting me. And I remember getting back to the DEO but nothing after that.”

Kara nodded, “Umm well, you had…” The blonde paused to think of how to ease into it all without just bombarding Lena with information, “you kind of had a seizure.”

“A seizure?”

Kara nodded again and hummed, trying her best to not show just how much she had been affected by having to watch Lena go through all of this, “Yeah. You’ve had a couple of them actually.”

Lena brought her hand up and gently rested it on Kara’s cheek, forcing the woman to look at her. When she did, Lena gave her a soft and reassuring smile, “I’m right here. I’m okay.”

The way that Kara looked at her so unsurely, the statement not comforting her in the way Lena had hoped, made her smile falter. Maybe she wasn’t okay. But she pulled herself together for the sake of Kara, who looked like she was on the verge of having some kind of mental breakdown.

“What else happened after I-” She cut her own self off, not wanting to upset Kara again, “What else happened?”

Kara cleared her throat and took a deep breath, “A group of agents went back to raid the place for anything that could’ve been left behind. Clues as to what could’ve been done to you.” She explained, “They found an array of Krytponite. All kinds of it. Some that I didn’t even know existed.” She admitted honestly.

The thought alone of how much power having that much Kryptonite gave to Lex. How much power he had over her and her family scared her despite him being gone for good now. Kara knew things were bad right now but she also was very aware that they could’ve been so much worse.

A series of emotions came back over her, consuming her head. Anger being the most prominent one. So she slipped her arm out from around Lena and pushed herself off the bed and to her feet, feeling like she needed to move around a little.

Lena casted her eyes down when Kara got up, ashamed to be associated with her brother. 

The fact that he was someone she shared a home with. Someone that she loved more than anyone else at certain points in her younger years of life. Someone who she thought was on her side but never really was. And even once she had realized that, she had still cared for him in her own oddly sadistic way for a long time.

But she had let go of all of that a long time ago. Let go of him and her hope to fix his psychotic and malicious ways and actually not be alone in this world way back when she met Kara and created her own chosen family with her. And then when they started a family of their own it was extremely easy to completely let go of the slightest bit of her soul that still longed for her brother and was relieved when he had been put to death, knowing that she and her family were safe from him forever.

But now that all seemed so naïve to believe that he would just be gone that easy. That she would actually mange to free herself of him completely unscathed.

“Is he?”

“I took care of it.” Kara said without hesitation, a bite to her voice that sounded dangerous, “He’s gone for good this time. I made sure of it.”

Lena just nodded, not even wanting to know what Kara did with him. Not caring what she did with him. As long as he was gone, “Thank you.”

“He put it in you.” The blonde blurted out of nowhere.

Lena’s eyes flashed up to meet Kara’s but she wasn’t looking at her, “Put what in me?”

“Kryptonite.” Kara answered simply, walking over to one of the tables in the room.

“What?” Lena asked, her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion, “Why would he do that? I’m a human Kara. Kryptonite doesn’t have any effect on humans besides potential issues due to long term exposure but that can’t be achieved through injecting it into me.”

Kara returned to Lena’s side with a test tube in her hand, “I told you, he had a lot of different types of Kryptonite.” She reminded, “Green, red, silver. I mean Lena he had everything. I have no idea how he got his hands on it or how he managed to replicate it but he did.” She stopped and looked away from Lena, recognizing the way her tone was sharp and her voice was rising. She took a breath to calm herself down before looking down at her wife and handing her the test tube, “I didn’t even know this type of kryptonite existed.” She admitted honestly.

“Anti-Kryptonite?” Lena read off of the label stuck to the test tube. She moved the tube around in her hand, examining the crystals rattling around inside.

“I found some stuff about it in some old Kryptonian files the DEO had obtained years ago. It doesn’t affect Kryptonians at all.”

“It’s for humans.” Lena pieced together with ease.

Kara nodded, “It has similar effects on humans that regular kryptonite has on us.”

“But I don’t feel anything.” Lena said honestly, her eyes naturally moving to scan over her own body.

Kara has explained to her before the piercing pain that she experiences when exposed to kryptonite. How it cripples and drains the life out of her body effortlessly. She focused on her body, how it was feeling, waiting for some sort of sign to come that she was potentially dying but nothing came.

Kara gestured to the tube still in her arm, “We’re running a blood transfusion. It’s Ellie’s blood.”

“Kyptonian blood.” Lena asked a little surprised as she gaped at her arm where the tube was stuck, “Is that even safe?” She asked, the concern clear in her voice.

“Alex thought that maybe if your body had some kind of Kryptonian properties in it then the anti-kryptonite wouldn’t affect you. Ellie’s blood was miraculously a close enough match to yours so Alex ran some tests and found that as long as we don’t put too much in you then it should be safe.” Kara explained, but the tightness of her jaw as she grinded her teeth gave away that it hadn’t been working as they hoped, “It helped subside the pain that you were experiencing from the anti-kryptonite attacking your systems which ultimately stopped the seizures you were having.”

“But?” Lena pressed when Kara didn’t seem to want to continue.

“The blood transfusion is a temporary fix.” She admitted, much to her dismay, “Like I said, your body can only obtain so much kryptonian blood Lena. We’re not the same species. Your body will try to reject the cells that are entering your body because they’re different.”

“So what does that mean?” Lena asked, resisting the impulse to panic, “Can’t we just try to drain the Kryptonite out of me?”

Kara shook her head, “It’s not that easy. It was injected into you in a way that was intended for it to become part of your body’s system. And it worked. It runs through your veins and it’ll stay there. There’s no way to get it out.”

“So it’s like a cancer.” Lena concluded uneasily, “And because we’ve never dealt with this then we don’t know how to cure it.” Kara’s deafening silence gave her the answer, “It’s slowly going to kill me, isn’t it?”

Kara shook her head at that and rushed to comfort Lena, swallowing down that fear that she’d been wrestling endlessly with for the last few days, “No. I won’t let it. We’ll figure something out.”

……

(October 7, 2042)

“I figured it out.” Lennox shot her sister a wide smile, grabbing Ellie’s arm and dragging her back into the lab. She let go of the blonde and practically ran to the white board that was filled from corner to corner with scribblings, “This is it!” She exclaimed, slapping her hand against the edge of the board, “We can save her.”

Ellie let her eyes scan over the messy handwriting, far more unorganized than usual which she figured was due to the lack of sleep that her and Lennox had been getting as well as the fact that this was probably the hundredth calculation that they had attempted to come up with.

“You’re sure?” Ellie asked, her eyes still scanning through the newest attempt at a cure, “This looks pretty similar to the formula we came up with two days ago.”

Lennox nodded aggressively, a crazed look in her eyes. She grabbed a marker and pulled the cap off with her teeth, spitting it out carelessly onto the floor, “That’s because it is almost exactly the same.” She said, circling one specific part on the whiteboard that Ellie recalls writing in a notebook in the early hours of the morning, “But remember it didn’t work because we didn’t have a substance that could counter what the anti-kryptonite was doing to her blood cells.”

“Please tell me you did not invent a substance that strong in a matter of less than 24 hours and are going to use mom as your first test subject for it.”

“No.” Lennox waved her sister off, flipping the large white board around so Ellie could see the backside of it, “I just did some research and found one that would work that already existed.”

“Harun-El?” Ellie said with a scoff, “First of all, it’s a bad idea to inject a human with that in general. It could be fatal if you don’t give the correct dosage.” Lennox went to respond but Ellie held her hand up to stop her, “It would undoubtedly wreak havoc on her metabolic functions. Who knows what kind of side effects and stress it would put on her body. And secondly, every ounce of that stuff was destroyed years ago so it doesn’t even matter because we have none of it.”

“No.” She dragged out, making a face in anticipation, knowing full well that Ellie wasn’t going to like her next suggestion, “But I know where to get some.”

Ellie caught sight of the device in Lennox’s hands and immediately put her own hands up, letting out a laugh completely drained of any humor, “Absolutely not. You’ve officially lost it if time travel is your solution to saving mom. If we’re going to time travel why don’t we just go back and stop her from going into the building in the first place. Or better yet, we can go back to prevent you from getting kidnapped. Wow look at that problem solved.”

“Okay I definitely don’t appreciate the attitude.” Lennox said, ignoring the way her sister rolled her eyes at her, “You know why we can’t do that. Me getting taken and mom going into that building are significant events that already happened. We can’t change those without there potentially being catastrophic consequences to the timeline. However if we go back in time to get just enough Harun-El as we need and change nothing, then it’s like we were never there.”

Ellie paused, hating herself a little for even entertaining Lennox’s idea at all but having to admit that as crazy as it sounded, it actually wasn’t that bad.

“Okay I’ll bite. You have my attention.” Ellie said, walking closer to the whiteboard and listening, “Go on.”

Lennox smiled so wide that it almost made her look crazy but Ellie gave her a pass considering all they’ve been through lately and Lennox might have actually figured out a way to create some hope.

“Okay so the goal is to fight the anti-kryptonite off, right?”

“Correct.”

“And to do that we have to make her body immune?”

“Mhm.” Ellie hummed in acknowledgement, the two of them having been over this plenty of times at this point, “Create cells that are strong enough to fight them off but not overdoing it to the point where it overwhelms her human form and kills her or turns her inhuman.”

“Bingo.” Lennox stated, “So if we get the Harun-El and inject her with it then the principles will make her stronger.”

“It’ll disguise her genetic code as something other than human making it harder for the anti-kryptonite to attack her body at the speed it is.” Ellie followed, a little bit of that hope rising in her.

“Exactly!” Lennox continued, “And then if we get a blood transfusion going with her own uncontaminated blood from before the anti-kryptonite was injected into her then it will keep the Harun-El from completely overpowering her systems. We’ll drain some contaminated blood from her system, start the transfusion, and slowly inject small dosages of Harun-El. So it’ll help simultaneously wash out the anti-kryptonite and keep her from becoming more than human while still healing her."

Lennox grabbed a small remote from the messy table off to the side, clicking a button and making a large screen in the front of the lab light up, “I ran some virtual tests and if we follow this procedure perfectly,” She pointed back to the white board still displaying scribbled writing from corner to corner before gesturing back to the screen that showed the results of the mock trials she ran, “then everything should eventually naturally balance and offset one another within her systems enough for us to heal her and still have no major side effects.”

Lennox was practically bouncing on her feet, clearly satisfied with what she was able to come up with and waiting in anticipation for some sort of approval from her sister. Ellie didn’t say anything though, still processing the information. The twins stared at each other for another few moments before Ellie finally broke the silence with a click of her tongue.

“I’m sorry did you just suggest that we somehow get enough blood from a past version of mom to do a blood transfusion on her future self?” Ellie asked incredulously.

Lennox’s face pinched together, bringing her hands up just to slap them against her thighs with a huff, “Dammit. I knew I was going to lose you at that.” She said, shaking her head and putting her hands on her hips as she let out a sigh.

“How are we supposed to literally get Lena Luthor, who will have no idea who we are, give us even a drop of her blood.”

Lennox shot a growing smile at her twin and it was all Ellie needed to put her hands up and wave them in the air to get Lennox to stop before she could even say a word, “You know what? I don’t even want to know what your idea was.”

“It’s a good one.”

“I doubt it’s a legal one.”

“Can you really do anything illegal if you don’t actually exist yet?”

“Morally speaking, yes.”

“Just because it’s illegal doesn’t mean it’s wrong.”

“And I completely agree with that statement. However, I doubt whatever your idea is for extracting blood from someone to use for something that they didn’t consent to is not right.”

“Fine. You’re right.” Lennox conceded with another huff, “But come on El, what other choice do we have?” She grabbed her sister’s shoulders and looked her in the eyes, “We’ve been working on this for days straight and this is the only way that has even come close to being something that could actually save her. We finally have something that could work. We have to at least try it.”

Ellie thought about it for a moment, “I guess if we just went back for the Harun-El it wouldn’t be so bad.”

“No.” Lennox said, “Not bad at all.”

“And nobody would get hurt.” Ellie reasoned, “We’d just take what we needed, nothing more, and be back home before anyone could even notice we were gone.”

“Two days tops.” Lennox promised with a sure nod.

“Two days?” 

“Well I mean it’s not like we know exactly where they keep the Harun-El. And it’s not like we can ask.” Lennox argued, dropping her hands from her sister’s shoulders, “I need a little time to get the stuff. I highly doubt that it’s something I can find in an hour. And the blood thing isn’t exactly easy either. You even said it yourself, mom’s not going to let me just walk up to her and take a blood sample.”

“Ugh, okay you’re right. I’ll do it.” Ellie volunteered after a moment, “When do you think I should go?”

“I’m sorry, I thought we were both under the assumption that we were going together.”

“How are we supposed to both go unnoticed for two days?” Ellie asked, “We’d send everyone into a frenzy. Aunt Alex would have the entirety of the DEO looking for us again. And don’t even get me started on mama, she’d turn national city upside down. And mom would be so worried that she’d probably die before we even got back.”

Lennox crossed her arms over her chest, “I don’t know but we should go together so we have to figure something out. It’s safer that way. We can make sure nothing happens to either one of us.”

“You’re not in the best state of health to be-”

“Don’t do that.” Lennox cut her sister off, turning her back to her and walking over towards the whiteboard for the sake of busying herself, “I’m not broken.”

Ellie let out a sigh, “I didn’t say that. I just…”

“Am worried.” Lennox finished for her, “I know.”

Lennox let out a sigh and turned back to face Ellie, sensing that the girl had something to say, “You never told me what happened down there.” Ellie said, shuffling nervously on her feet.

“Trust me. You don’t want to know.” Lennox answered honestly, tears already prickling her eyes. She had to work on controlling her emotions, knowing that sometimes they set her off into a fit induced by the kryptonite still in her body.

Ellie was surprised to see the struggle on Lennox’s face, clearly battling some inner demons left still rattling around in her head from the events involving their deranged uncle. And it was odd. Usually Lennox was the strong one when it came to the two of them.

Their relationship came with an overbearing closeness. A twin connection that was unbreakable. Maybe even a little bit of an unhealthy codependency that had formed throughout their lives. But neither of them cared or had any desire to change it.

It was like being two halves of the same person. Their dynamic a perfect balance of give and take. Both always shouldering a specific part of responsibility within their relationship that kept them both at their best.

So not having Lennox by her side for those couple weeks that she had been taken was agonizingly difficult and made her realize just how much she depended on Lennox to keep that balance within.

But standing in this room, just the two of them, she could feel that something was different.

Usually Lennox was the one to reel in Ellie’s emotions and keep her anxiety at bay. Lennox had always known how to hold it in. To pack away certain feelings into their own compartmentalized spot within her and hide it away until she was forced to deal with it. 

But right now Lennox looked like she was barely resisting the instinct to scream and smash and break anything within reach until all of her emotions were drained out. And Ellie knows that this time she had to be the one to shoulder the weight. To calm and ground Lennox in the way that she does so often for her.

When she starts moving towards Lennox and she looks up to meet her eyes, Ellie can read her like they’re sharing the same brain. She can tell how much her sister hates being vulnerable and weak and broken. So when she reaches her and Lennox looks at her with eyes that say she doesn’t want to talk about it, Ellie doesn’t make her. She just pulls her into a hug and holds her close.

Lennox squeezes her just as tight and Ellie knows exactly what’s on her sisters mind because it’s inevitably on hers too. She doesn’t know how they’re going to manage it but they have to do it together, just like they always do. So when she pulls back and brings her hand up to wipe gently at her sister’s tears she nods, “Let’s do it.”

Lennox looks at her a little uncertain now, “Are you sure?”

“I think we should tell mama though.” Ellie adds, knowing that they both can’t just disappear without letting anyone know. When Lennox looks like she’s about to argue the blonde shakes her head, “Don’t start reciting all that ‘it’s better to ask for forgiveness than permission’ stuff.”

Lennox lets out a small laugh and shrugs her shoulders, “Hey you said it not me.”

……

“Okay.”

Lennox and Ellie both opened their mouths, ready to fire off points in order to persuade Kara into letting them do this but once the twins processed Kara’s response they both snapped their mouths shut and stopped dead in their tracks.

“Wait what?” “Really?” The twins responded at the same time, both shocked.

Kara put one of her hands on her hip while the other rubbed at the bridge of her nose, “They’ve been working nonstop on trying to figure something out and they’ve managed to slow it down but they’re nowhere close to coming up with something that’s going to save your mom. And…”

Kara trailed off, the thought of having to go on in life without Lena invading her head again. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to will the thought away but it dug its heels into her brain and refused to leave.

Arms slipping around her waist made her open her eyes and her own arms instinctively wrapped around Ellie. She let her eyes slip over to Lennox who gave her a weak smile that barely graced her face and Kara knew that Lennox shouldn’t be going anywhere but she also knew that with how stubborn the girl was that ‘no’ wasn’t going to be an option for her.

And that brought a flicker of a smile to her own face because she was so much like Lena. A stubborn pain in the ass who had a heart of gold and always strived to do the right thing but in a way that was never conventional.

“We can do it.” Lennox promised.

“Ellie,” Kara dropped a kiss to her daughter’s forehead before pulling away from her, “Your mom’s up.” She said gesturing over towards the med bay, “Why don’t you go see her. We’ll meet you there in a second.”

Ellie glanced over her shoulder at Lennox before nodding and slipping out of the room.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“I can control my emotions.”

“Ellie told me about the nightmares you’ve been having.” Kara confessed, “And I know when you get overwhelmed and you aren’t wearing your power dampener you’re still having a hard time controlling your powers.”

Lennox sighed, “She’ll be there with me. You know Ellie would never let anything happen to me. She’ll keep me under control.”

Kara paused, still a little warry but eventually nodding, “You don’t take this off.” Kara ran her fingers behind Lennox’s ear, letting it stop on the power dampener stuck there, “I mean it Lennox.” She added strictly, “Not once. I don’t care if you think you have a reason. It stays on and the two of you need to be extremely careful. This is a risk that could have a lot of consequences if something goes wrong.”

Lennox nodded firmly, “Understood.”

“And we’re not telling your mom.” She said, Lennox nodding in agreeance, “She would never allow anything like this.” Kara paused, wondering if she was doing the right thing.

Her motivations felt selfish. She knew Lena wouldn’t like this at all. She would hate that Kara was willing to potentially endanger their daughters and the timeline itself just to help her. But for once in her life she didn’t care what Lena thought. Or if she got mad. Or even if she didn’t want this.

She had to save her. Whatever it took.

She cupped her daughter’s face, taking a moment to pick out the features that reminded her of Lena, “Be careful while you’re there. If anything goes wrong or you just don’t feel well. Anything. You come right back, okay?” She said softly, “I really can’t lose any of you.”

Lennox gave Kara a genuine smile, “Promise.” She said, hugging Kara briefly before pulling away and starting to walk towards the door so they could head to the medical bay to see Lena, “I’m so excited to meet Aunt Alex before she went all soft.”

“Hey.” Kara pointed sternly at her daughter, “What did I just say. This isn’t a field trip, it’s a mission.”

Lennox let out a small snort of a laugh, “A top secret mission.” She said mockingly, Kara’s lips tugging up into a soft smile before giving her a light shove out of the room.

“Forget Aunt Alex, I’m excited to meet mom before she went soft.” Ellie said pushing off of the wall she had been leaning against, surprising Kara.

“I thought I told you to go see your mother.”

“I didn’t want to be left out.” Ellie reasoned with a small pout, “Lennox told me to be on standby in case you changed your mind about us going and we had to tag team you to convince you to let us go.” She said with a shrug as if it was obvious already what she was doing.

“Oh yeah?” Kara asked, glancing at Lennox who was walking beside her, “When did she tell you that?”

“Right before she left.” Lennox gleamed proudly, “With our super twin telepathy powers.” She stated dramatically, jumping onto a laughing Ellie’s back.

Ellie caught her easily, not missing a step, turning around to face Kara, “Lex may have separated us.” She said, noticing the reaction the simple name got from Kara, but she smiled anyways, “But we still got it.”

Kara shook her head but couldn’t resist the laugh that fell from her lips, the sight of Lennox throwing her a wink before spinning and moving quickly down the hall, turning into the medical bay with wide smiles on both of their faces. She appreciated the small bit of normalcy before she sent her kids off into an unknown.

The reminder though quickly had a headache forming and the idea of Lena finding out that she had agreed to this had an uneasy feeling settling deep in her stomach as she entered the med bay with a forced smile on her face.

……

(Back in 2020)

“And here we are.” Ellie concluded, lifting her arms up into the air before letting them plop down to hit her sides with a slap, Lennox nodding slowly next to her.

Lena and Kara just stared back at the twins still trying to process all of the information. But much to everyone’s surprise, it didn’t take long before Lena was whipping her head to the side to send a look of disbelief at Kara.

“Why would you approve of a plan this idiotic?”

And considering that she had not yet in fact approved of said plan, the glare directed at her has Kara flustered. But one thing she knew for sure was that she absolutely does not want to be caught in Lena’s line of fire, “I-I didn’t do anything.” She defended herself.

“Yet.”

Kara whipped her head around to Ellie who at least has the decency to give Kara a guilty look for throwing her under the bus. Lena on the other hand ignores Ellie and Lennox altogether in favor of keeping her glare on Kara.

“Did you even stop and think about the consequences that this could potentially hold if something were to go wrong?” Lena shoots at her, a flash of something dangerous in her eyes, “You had no right to make that decision without me.”

Lena’s sudden outburst had caught everyone in the room off guard, especially Kara because she couldn’t understand why Lena seemed to be so mad about something that seemed so logical to her.

“First of all, I didn’t do anything. You can’t be angry at me for something that I literally just found out about too.” Kara defended herself again, “And secondly, if I did make that decision then we must’ve been really desperate. Did you not hear them Lena?” Kara is standing in front of Lena now, arm outstretched towards their girls, “You’re dying.” Her voice cracked around the words, her body protesting the idea, “If sending them here was the only way to save you then I would make that choice over and over again.”

Lena’s misdirected anger drained from her body at the pain and fear in Kara’s voice. She immediately stood up out of her chair when Kara turned and made her way for the door of the lab, determined to chase her down and apologize but Lennox grabbed her arm.

“Let me go.” Lena said a little more harshly than intended, already tugging her arm out of Lennox’s grip but she didn’t let go, “Lennox let me g-”

A flash of light appearing a few feet away from them stopped Lena in her tracks. She instinctually shifted herself to shield the twins from the portal opening up near them and any danger that could potentially come with it. She looked back over her shoulder in hopes of Kara bursting back through the doors but she never did.

She saw something emerging from the portal out of the corner of her eyes and turned to look just in time to see the portal spit someone out of it. The body stumbled out of the swirl of colors but managed to stay on their feet as the portal snapped shut and the person stood up straight.

The tenseness in Lena’s body slowly left her, but the furrow of her eyebrows deepened as her eyes met the woman’s, “Kara?”


	12. one more bad, desperate effort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for my annual apology for being slow on updating?....I'm so sorry!! And now for my bad excuses. My October was filled with being obsessed with Dani and Jamie so my one track mind thought of nothing but them. And then November came and with it came siblings coming back home for the holidays. And with that comes little alone time and a lot of distractions which means very little writing actually getting done. So with all of my bad excuses out of the way, I'm sorry again and hopefully you like the new chapter!
> 
> Just in case I don't update by Christmas, Happy Holidays to everyone, no matter what it may be that you celebrate this time of year I hope you all have a safe and fun time! And to those who don't celebrate anything I hope you have a good December anyways :)
> 
> Also, everything medical related in this chapter I made up haha so don't be too critical or harsh on that particular part if it's like way off from accurate.

Lena was knocked out of her trance when the twins shoved her aside and rushed past her. She watched as the two girls ran straight for Kara and there was something about the large relief filled smile that appeared on the blonde’s face that tugged at her heart.

“What are you doing here?” Lennox asked, a clear look of distress on her face, “Is it mom? Is she okay?”

“Oh no, we did something wrong didn’t we.” Ellie brought her hands up and drug them down her face worriedly, not giving Kara the chance to respond, “I told you this was a bad idea.” She said turning to Lennox and pointing an accusatory finger at her.

“What? You literally agreed to it.”

“Yeah well now we’ve probably altered the timeline and erased ourselves from existence.” She stated, her hands flopping around over dramatically.

Lennox immediately whipped her head back to Kara suddenly worried herself, “Oh Rao, we didn’t do that did we?”

Kara let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head, “No. Unfortunately you both still exist.”

Lennox smacked Kara’s chest with the back of her hand, the blonde stumbling back a little with a laugh, while the other twin pouted, “You love us.” Ellie mumbled and Kara didn’t hesitate to put her arms over each girl’s shoulders and pull them into her while she murmured words that Lena couldn’t quite make out from where she stood.

Lena continued to watch from the sidelines, her mind flooded with emotions watching this version of Kara with the twins. When the inaudible mumbles to the girls stopped and Kara pulled away from them, her eyes looked up and met Lena’s. And Lena suddenly felt like she needed to sit down. 

Lennox and Ellie both glanced over at her, soft smiles on their faces but they moved towards the door of the lab without a word. Lena wanted to stop them, force them to not leave her alone with this Kara that looked so much like hers but she knew wasn’t. At least not yet.

“Where are they going?”

“To go find me.” Kara said, tilting her head when the words left her mouth feeling weird, “I mean this timeline’s me.” She added with a furrow between her eyebrows while Lena continued to stare at her blankly, “When it comes to the whole time travel thing I’ve been told that it’s a very very bad idea to interact with your past self.”

“Yes.” Lena nodded slowly, still trying to wrap her head around things, “There could be catastrophic consequences.”

“Mhm.” Kara hummed, “I told them to make sure they keep this timeline’s version of me busy so we don’t have any of those.”

Lena couldn’t help but notice how Kara sounded distracted as she spoke, finally realizing the way this woman was looking at her. Her eyes couldn’t stop moving around Lena, her teeth tugging on her lower lip as if to stop her from saying anything. And finally Lena couldn’t handle being under the intense inspection anymore.

“Kara?”

The blonde’s eyes snapped up to meet Lena’s and it was clear that this woman was in fact different. She had a more mature look to her face than the Kara that she knew so well. And her hair was styled different. Her actual style didn’t look like it had changed much though. A white button down that fit her nicely paired with a pair of dark blue jeans. Lena couldn’t help but admire how good she looked and then her eyes settled on the gold band on her ring finger and that seemed to stop her own inspection and she quickly returned her eyes to Kara’s, who was still smiling softly at her.

Things may have changed about Kara from now to the future but one thing was sure, those blue eyes still gave her away.

Lena could see the recognition, the wonder swirling in them, but behind all of that she could see an undeniable sadness that Kara couldn’t quite blink away fast enough.

“What are you doing here?” Lena asked, taking a tentative step towards this familiar stranger.

Kara swallowed, her eyes falling to the floor for a moment and after hearing everything from the twins, she knew, “It’s me isn’t it?” She whispered, “Am I….?”

Lena couldn’t even get the question out of her mouth, the words getting stuck in her throat.

She had never been afraid to die. And even if she had died in the future already, it was far off from now. But there was something about the deep furrow between Kara’s eyebrows, the tightness in her jaw, and Lena could physically see her trying to swallow the lump in her throat. It all made Lena fear death a little more in the moment. If not for her sake, then for Kara’s.

“No.” Kara stated, shaking her head as if the idea was impossible, “You’re still alive.”

“But I’m not doing well?”

It all felt so weird to ask about her own status like this. She wasn’t even sure if it was something she was supposed to be doing but she couldn’t help it, the question just tumbled out on its own.

“It’s progressing faster than we had originally projected it to.” Kara admitted cautiously, “And the girls have been gone for longer than I expected as well. And they’re kind of…” The blonde stopped herself, shuffling around on her feet uncomfortably as she let out a heavy sigh.

“Your last resort?”

Kara’s eyes were glued to the floor and Lena didn’t need to see her face to know that tears were falling. She doesn’t know what came over her but apparently it doesn’t matter what version of Kara is near her, her body is drawn to them like a magnet.

Kara’s body jumps slightly at the contact, clearly not expecting it but once she registers that Lena’s arms are around her neck and pulling her into her, Kara nearly collapses into the woman. She buries her head into her neck and lets her arms slip around the woman’s waist. And she holds her tight. Pretends that everything’s okay and forces the tears to stop, shocked that she even has any left at this point.

Even when her tears subside though she can’t bring herself to pull away from Lena. Not yet.

She takes a deep breath and a smile tugs at her lips when the old perfume Lena used to wear fills her senses. And it’s so unexpected how overwhelmingly comforting it is.

It shoots an endless amount of memories through her head and she finally can’t stop herself from pulling back and looking at Lena. She lets up on the tight hold she has on the woman but leaves her arms loosely wrapped around her waist and she’s surprised when Lena’s arms move from where they were wrapped around her but they don’t pull away. Lena’s hands stop to rest where her shoulders and neck meet instead, her thumbs rubbing up and down soothingly against the skin of her neck just behind her ears.

Kara sees the way Lena’s eyes move around her face with curiosity as her own do the same. And Lena looks just as she remembered. And when she lets her eyes trail down to find an old familiar outfit hugging the woman’s body that she hasn’t seen in probably well over a decade, it makes her smile.

“You look good.”

The words fall out of Kara’s mouth without warning but she doesn’t care, especially when her gaze comes up to find Lena blushing slightly even though she attempts to hide it.

“Do I not look good in the future.”

Kara lets out a small snort of a laugh at the challenging look in Lena’s eyes and she shakes her head, “I know it’s hard to believe,” Kara brought her hand up to tuck Lena’s hair behind her ear, although it’s completely unnecessary she just can’t seem to stop herself, “but you somehow manage to get even more beautiful.”

Lena doesn’t even bother to try to hide the blush that finds her cheeks this time. And she’s shocked by how easy it is to lose herself even in this person that she supposes she knows but also doesn’t. It’s still Kara. And Kara does something to her that no one else can.

She finds herself wanting to kiss her. Wanting to take her pain away in any way she can. But then she thinks to her Kara. The one in this timeline with her and it almost feels wrong.

She knows they’re the same person. That in a way they both are hers. She can feel it somewhere deep inside of her.

But the thought of how she just snapped at her Kara before the one from the future showed up pushes to the front of her mind. How she misdirected frustrations at the person who probably least deserved it and the idea that she was off somewhere upset had her feeling more guilty than ever.

As if reading her mind, Kara presses a kiss to her cheek, “Don’t worry about me.” She says, her face pinching together in slight confusion, “Or her? Present Kara?” The blonde shakes her head, “You know what I mean. She’ll be okay.”

“You don’t even know what happened.” Lena says, finally letting her hands fall off of Kara’s body and taking a step back to separate them a little bit.

She notices the way Kara wants to follow her and she wonders how bad things are in the future. She can’t help herself when she thinks about how tight Kara held her and wonder if it’s because she hasn’t been able to hold her tight in the future and the thought alone makes her want to fling herself back into the hero’s arms. But she resists the urge.

“Okay.” Kara simply shrugs, “Tell me then.”

Lena hesitated but eventually let’s out a sigh, “I got mad at her for sending Lennox and Ellie here.”

Kara pulls a face, “Oh.” She says a little guiltily, “Well do you want to get mad at the right Kara for that one.” She said, gesturing to herself.

“You want me to yell at you for that?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No.” She admits, crossing her arms over her chest, “But if you need to get it out then go ahead.” She gives a little shrug when she looks back at Lena, “Future you will probably be mad at me for that one too so maybe this will be good preparation for when that talk comes.”

Lena rolled her eyes, an unwarranted irritation coming over her at the woman’s selflessness, “Why do you always do that?”

“Do what?”

“Let me just take things out on you?” She claimed with a slight bite to her tone, “You always put me first Kara. And apparently that never stops.”

“Is that what’s so upsetting to you?” Kara asks, trying to comprehend what was going on inside the woman’s head, “You’re mad because I sent our kids here to help you? Because I was willing to do whatever it took to save your life?”

When Kara put it like that, it made her feel stupid. 

How could she be mad for her family wanting to keep her alive. Isn’t that what she had always wanted. A family who loved her. Unconditionally and with no agenda to get something out of her. And here it was, quite literally standing in front of her. So why was she upset.

She brought her hand up to rest against her forehead as she tried to keep her breathing normal. It was all becoming overwhelming again and she just wanted things to go back to normal.

“No.” Kara said and Lena let her eyes flutter open and look over at the blonde, “You’re mad because you don’t know how else to respond to people actually caring about you. To them being willing to go out of their way to protect you.”

Lena felt uncomfortable under the sureness of Kara’s stare but she pushed on anyway, trying to put the blame somehow back onto the blonde, “It was a reckless decision to make.” She argued, “What if something happened to Lennox or Ellie? I would never want them to get hurt trying to protect me. I mean look at Lennox, taking bullets for people?!” Her voice was raising and tears were prickling in her eyes, “She could’ve died Kara!”

“You don’t think I know that!” Kara fought back, her voice practically booming off the walls now, “I had to carry her lifeless body out of that building Lena! And then I had to turn around and do the same thing for you!”

Lena stopped dead in her tracks at the trauma laced in Kara’s voice. And she was right. She had heard the story. Had imagined the horrors in her head. But the Kara standing in front of her, on the edge of breaking, had witnessed it all firsthand. 

And yeah, some version of her out there in the future had experienced it too. Was living it right now. But that wasn’t her. 

She didn’t understand what Kara was feeling right now. Hell she didn’t know how she herself felt in the future. So who was she to be telling anyone now what was right or wrong. Kara wiped angrily at her face and tried to pull herself together but was clearly struggling. Lena stopped and stared, not quite knowing what to say, but there goes her body again, pulling to this woman like a magnet.

“I’m sorry.” Lena whispers into the side of her head, holding her tight and refusing to cause anymore suffering to the woman that she loves, “I’m so sorry. For everything I said. For anything I did.” She said, meaning it, “Past, present, future. Doesn’t matter.” She said surely with a shake of her head, “I’m sorry.”

Kara pulled back, her features much softer now. Those kind blue eyes that Lena adored staring back into hers, “I would never put them in any kind of danger.” She promised earnestly, feeling like she needed Lena to know that.

“I know.” Lena brought her hand up to cup the side of Kara’s face and it broke her heart the way Kara heavily leaned into her touch.

“That’s why I sent Lennox to the DEO.” She confessed.

Lena’s face scrunched up into confusion, “I thought Ellie was the one who sent Lennox and herself here.”

“She did.” Kara confirmed, “Or at least she thinks she did.” She added, looking a little guilty, “I rigged the device after she set Lennox’s coordinates to make sure she ended up at the DEO.”

“Which is why they didn’t show up in the same place.” Lena put together.

“They’re smart kids. I didn’t want to make it too obvious that I messed with it.” Kara said with a shrug, “I knew that Lennox wouldn’t be able to get out of the DEO unnoticed without her powers and I knew that Ellie would immediately go find Lennox.”

“Which means they would both end up with us.” Lena whispered impressed.

“See. I’m not so reckless after all.” Kara teased with a proud smile, bumping her arm into Lena’s, “I hope them showing up didn’t freak you out to much.”

“I’m sure you knew that it would.”

“I did.” Kara admitted with a laugh, “But I also knew that you’d protect them.”

“How’d you know that?”

“I trust you.” Kara said as if it was the easiest thing in the world, “Every version of you.” She stated, reaching out to grab Lena’s hand, “You’re so kind and you have so much love to give. You just need people who are open to letting you give it.”

The response and way Kara was looking back at her so genuinely caught Lena off guard. There was so much love behind those blue eyes that she always found herself falling into and this time Lena really did have to try extremely hard to resist the urge to kiss Kara. 

“I love you.” Lena’s eyes widened slightly at the words that had fallen out of her mouth without her permission. But Kara didn’t seem to mind at all, a soft smile gracing her lips. But Lena still shook her head and looked away, “I’m sorry that was-”

“I love you too.” Kara cut her off, “Past, present, future.” She said with a playful smile, bringing her hand up to lightly meet Lena’s chin and force her to look back at her, “Every version of me. In every universe.” She swore like she somehow knew it was true.

“Good to know you never lose that cheesy charm that you somehow make work for you.”

Kara beamed at the woman. The version of Lena that she had fallen in love with so long ago. A happy, healthy, safe Lena. One that almost made her forget that the woman in front of her is in a hospital bed barely clinging to life right now back home in the future where she belongs. This is a time she’s already lived. A reality that existed once for her but doesn’t anymore. And it all hits her like a freight train.

And Lena obviously notices her demeanor change.

“Can I tell you something?”

The question confused Lena but the serious look on Kara’s face made her not question it, “You can tell me anything.”

Kara swallowed, pausing to look at Lena for a moment before deciding on what she wanted to say, “You’re an incredible wife.” She said, holding back tears as she struggled to get through what she needed to get off her chest, “And an even better mother.”

“I don’t think I’m the one you should be telling this too.” Lena offered up gently, squeezing their intertwined hands together tighter in an attempt to bring some kind of comfort to the blonde.

Kara shook her head, “You’re in a medically induced coma.” She confessed, shocking Lena, “Alex thought it would help slow the progression until we had something new to try to stop it. A-and I don’t know if I’ll ever get the chance to tell you any of this.”

“She knows.” Lena promised, “You’ve never been subtle Kara.” She joked in a weak attempt to lighten the mood even the slightest bit, “So you don’t have to worry about saying anything to me because no one has ever made me feel more important or loved in this world than you and we’re not even together yet.”

That one got a genuine, teary laugh out of Kara, her short lived smile making one appear on Lena’s face.

“I can only imagine how incredible you’re going to make me feel when we actually are.” She said, giving Kara’s hand another tight squeeze, “When we get married. When we have the twins and I get to raise those two beautiful girls with you.”

“We have an incredible life together.” Kara says reminiscently, as if it’s all replaying in her head. But the small smile that sits on her face slips away at her next thought, “I can’t imagine it without you.”

“I trust you.” She said, repeating Kara’s own words back at her, “Every single version. Although I’m not going to entertain your idea of the multiverse where there are an infinite amount of versions of us out there that are in love.” She chuckled but abruptly stopped when Kara averted her eyes and bit her lip, “The multiverse is real?!”

Kara shrugged and did a bad job at trying to lie, “That’s not important right now. Although if it were, theoretically speaking of course,” She said with a mischievous smirk, “I bet I’m in love with you in most of them.”

“Not all?” Lena challenged with a curious look.

Kara grinned, “Well I mean even the universe is bound to make a mistake and get it wrong a time or two in an infinite amount of possibilities.” The blonde theorized logically, “But I bet I’m really sad in those ones.”

Lena smiled at the childlike frown on Kara’s face and she can’t believe this strong superhuman is so genuinely kind. And soft. And cheesy. And romantic. And all hers.

And this time she doesn’t stop her body when that magnetic pull inevitably kicks in again. She lets it pull her. Guide her lips to Kara’s. And she’s not sure if she’s overstepping but the way Kara’s hand comes up and grabs the back of her neck to pull her in closer lets her know that the woman doesn’t mind at all.

Kara deepens the kiss, scared that it’s the last chance she’ll ever get to kiss Lena. And it will never be enough but eventually she pulls back, leaning in to drop one more lingering kiss to Lena’s lips, her body not wanting her to stop. But she knows she has to.

She’s thankful when the doors to the lab open because Lena’s looking at her in a way that makes her want to be reckless. But Ellie pushes her way through the doors and towards them.

Ellie stops immediately though when she sees the two woman shoot away from each other, “Oh come on.” She huffs, looking at Kara with disbelief, “Are you even allowed to be doing that?”

“What happened?” Lennox asked, jogging into the room, eyes dashing around to look at everyone and trying to get caught up on what she missed.

“Mama’s making moves on young mom.”

“What?” Lennox made a face of disapproving disgust, “Aren’t you the one who made it clear that this was a serious trip and there was no room for fun.”

Lena saw the blush creep up Kara’s neck and as much as she liked to watch the woman squirm, she decided to help her out, “Okay, that’s enough.” She said to the twins sternly, “I think it’s time for the two of you to go back home.”

“Yes.” Kara said, remembering why she came back to the past in the first place, “We need to get back and give your mom the antidote soon or her body isn’t going to be strong enough to handle it.”

Lena couldn’t help but let her eyes wander over to the twins standing next to each other. Ellie instantly leaned towards Lennox, the dark haired twin loosely wrapping her arm around her sister even though the same terrified look was on her face.

And it broke Lena’s heart that she was the cause of this. She knew it wasn’t directly her fault, what happens to her in the future was Lex’s fault, he had purposefully caused all of this and this wasn’t even the worst of his plans. But it didn’t make it any easier to watch Kara and their daughter’s worry so much about her. To actually have to see the fear in their eyes at the prospect of losing her.

“Right now?” Lennox asked.

Kara nodded before asking, “Did you manage to get everything you needed?”

“Almost.” Ellie said, looking to Lennox briefly before back to their parents, “But not quite. We need one more thing.”

Lena and Kara looked at each other this time before turning back to Ellie, “What don’t you have that you need?” Lena asked, willing to get them whatever she could to make the pain the three of them were experiencing go away and fix this whole mess.

“What?” Lena asked after a few moments of silence, suddenly noticing all three pairs of eyes on her.

“So the procedure we’re doing requires a blood transfusion.” Lennox informed her cautiously, “And you’re unfortunately the kind volunteer that will be donating.”

Lena huffed out a humorless laugh, “You have got to be kidding me.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, “Fine.”

Kara, Lennox, and Ellie watched silently as Lena moved around the lab seemingly aimlessly. Pulling a drawer open here and a cabinet there, mumbling unintelligibly to herself. Finally, apparently satisfied with the few things she had gathered, she came to a stop in front of the three others in the room.

“Ready.” She announced.

“You know I brought my own stuff to get what I need.” Lennox mumbled as she started digging through her backpack, offended that Lena would think she’d come unprepared, “You should probably sit down.”

“I don’t know what that is.” Lena said, gesturing to the complex looking device that Lennox pulled out of her bag that appeared to have quite a large needle at the end of it, “But you better keep it away from me. I’m not letting you just take my blood.”

“I told you she wouldn’t do it.” Ellie huffed.

Lennox smirked at her sister, “And I told you I had a plan for that scenario.”

“Apparently it’s not a morally sound one so be ready for anything.” Ellie said looking over at Lena, offering her an apologetic look.

“Oh don’t worry, you won’t even be conscious for it.” Lennox promised Lena, waving off any worry, “You won’t feel a thing.”

That caused Lena to take a step back and she shot a worried look over to Kara for help. It took Kara a second, as if she was debating if she would stop whatever was happening or not, but she let her hand come up to grab Lennox’s shoulder and stop her from moving towards Lena.

“We’re not going to force her to do anything she doesn’t want to.”

“But-”

“No.” Kara cut off Lennox quickly, “She agreed to do it. So we’re going to do it whatever way she wants to.” She said, glancing up at Lena with a comforting smile.

“Thank you Kara.” Lena said, running her hands anxiously down the front of her skirt as if the action would compose her, “We should get going then.”

Kara and the twins looked back at her with matching expression of confusion.

“Get going where? We’re in a lab.” Ellie said gesturing around the room, “There’s literally no better place to take blood then in here.”

“To the future.” Lena stated like it was obvious what she was suggesting.

Kara stared blankly at her, trying to see if the woman was actually serious. Lennox letting out a hardy laugh behind her pulling her out of her thoughts. She glared at Lennox before turning back to Lena, “No.”

“This is our best option.”

“I highly doubt that.” Kara argued, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest.

Lena matched the action, crossing her own arms over her chest and standing her ground, “Let’s say I give you blood.” She threw out hypothetically, “What if you get back and you don’t have enough?” Lena asked worriedly, “I mean anything can go wrong and you should have some kind of backup plan.”

When she was met by silence Lena sighed, “Please tell me you three have some kind of plan B.”

“We kind of have all our marbles in on this one mom.” Lennox said, “Ellie and I did the calculations and I ran tests, remember?” She threw out there, “So it should all go according to plan.”

“Oh yeah, has everything gone according to plan so far?” Lena raised her eyebrow already knowing the answer therefore not bothering to wait for an answer, “You ran hypothetical tests through a computer.” Lena stated, “A virtual test can predict the way a body will respond but it can’t be one hundred percent certain.”

“Well what do you suggest?” Lennox asked, clear aggravation coming through.

“Yeah isn’t it a little late to change the plan?” Ellie asked, feeling her anxiety start to rise.

“I can help if the plan changes.” Lena stated with a sure nod, “That’s why I’m going to come with you.”

Kara let out another humorless laugh, “No you are not.”

“What happened to ‘we’re going to let her do it whatever way she wants to’?” Lennox mocked in a bad impression of Kara.

Ellie let out a small laugh and Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara, “I’ll be fine.” Lena promised despite not having any true way of knowing that, “Who knows maybe things will go according to plan and you won’t even need me.” She said with a shrug, “But it’s always good to have a backup plan just in case it doesn’t.”

“Lena, we shouldn’t even be here.” Kara argued, gesturing to herself and the twins, “You said it yourself, there could be major consequences to time traveling.”

“And yet here you are.” Lena reasoned, “I won’t interact with myself at all. I can be useful, I may not be from the future but I’m a literal genius. Having me there could potentially be helpful if something goes wrong.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara sighed out after a few moments, dropping her head back and looking up at the ceiling, “Alex isn’t going to like this.”

“Wow that wasn’t even that great of an argument and you’re still letting her go?” Lennox said, a teasing smirk playing on her lips, “Whi-”

“Don’t.” Kara cut her off and pointed a firm finger at her only to have Ellie make a whipping noise as she walked past her and mumbling something about knowing who wears the pants in their relationship. Kara continued to glare at the two of them as they walked across the room giggling to one another.

“I promise nothing will go wrong.”

Kara let her eyes close. She knew this wasn’t the best idea but honestly at this point just about all of their ideas to save Lena had been bad, desperate attempts. So what was one more bad, desperate effort.

“Let’s go before I change my mind.” Kara gave Lena a soft smile before turning to the twins, “Ellie.” She said getting the girl’s attention and tossed her a small device, “It’s already programmed to put us at the DEO. Please do not mess with it. We’ll be right behind you two.”

“Okay. See you there.” She said, pushing a couple buttons and causing a portal to open up which the twins disappeared into before the whole thing vanished in a blink.

Kara took a few steps forward into the empty space of the lab and after a few seconds had another portal opened. She turned back to look at Lena and saw the hesitancy in her eyes so she moved back towards her and wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist.

“It’s okay.” She said, glancing over to the portal and then back to the woman, “You won’t feel anything. Maybe a little dizzy once it spits us out but don’t worry, you’ll blink and we’ll be there.”

Lena nodded, letting Kara walk her closer to the portal until they were stopped in front of them, “Ready?” Kara asked her and before she even was finished nodding her head, Kara’s grip around her tightened and she was being lifted into the portal. The next thing she knew Kara and her were stumbling into a room she didn’t recognize, Kara’s arm still firmly around her waist the only thing keeping her on her feet.

“You okay?” Kara faced her and searched her face for any signs of distress.

Lena nodded mindlessly, her eyes already scanning the room, “Y-yeah. I’m fine.”

“Welcome to 2042.” Ellie said with a small smile.

“Okay we don’t have a lot of time.” Kara said, already feeling her mind swirling with what they needed to do, “We want to have her here for as little time as possible to avoid anything time related going wrong.” She said gesturing to Lena, “I’ll get her to a room on the far side of the DEO where nobody will see what we’re doing. I’ll get it set up while you two get the antidote ready.”

“What about mom?” Ellie asked.

“How are we going to get her down to the private part of the DEO without Aunt Alex knowing something’s up.” Lennox added.

Kara sighed, rubbing at her forehead, “You two just worry about the antidote. I’ll handle Alex and your mother.”

Ellie and Lennox both nodded, giving Lena one last look before turning and leaving the room. Once the door closed behind them Kara turned to Lena and grabbed her hand, “Come on. We have to go this way.” She said, pulling Lena to a door on the other side of the room, “There’s a small section of the DEO over here that only a couple of people have access to. We should be fine if we do the procedure over there.”

Lena nodded, letting herself be lead down what seemed like an endless series of hallways until finally Kara opened a door and stepped aside so Lena could step in. It was nothing special, a normal room, that was for the most part empty besides a couple tables spread out and a handful of monitors.

“It’s basically used for storage.” Kara explained, “Confiscated equipment or stuff we don’t use anymore. Nobody ever really comes down here.” Lena nodded, her eyes moving around to take in the space, “I’ll be back okay?” Kara said, putting her hands on Lena’s shoulders, “I’m going to go get you and find Alex and we’ll start as soon as we can. Stay here.”

Kara gave her one last reassuring smile before turning and leaving. She headed straight for the med bay, coming to a halt in the doorway when her eyes met Lena’s sleeping form. The strong woman that she was used to was still there somewhere but physically she was slipping away. Her skin was sickly pale, her frame much thinner than it usually was, and the sight alone made Kara deflate.

“Mrs. Luthor-Danvers?”

Kara whipped her head around to find the doctor that had been working on Lena for weeks, “Dr. Anderson. Hi.” She greeted nervously, “I was actually just looking for you.” She lied, “Alex wanted me to move Lena to another room.”

“Why?”

“Oh. Umm, well.” She said, pausing to try to think of a reason and she cursed herself for being such an awful liar.

“Gotta make some room for some agents.” Lennox seemingly appeared out of nowhere, Kara glancing over at her gratefully, “There was some accident down by the harbor. A couple agents got banged up and since we’re currently at a standstill with my mother, Director Danvers decided it was in everyone’s best interest to move her to another room for the time being.”

Kara turned to look back at the doctor who seemed to buy the story, “Okay.” She said with a nod and a sympathetic smile, “Let me just do a quick check on her levels before you move her.”

“Thank you. We appreciate everything you’ve done for her.” Kara offered genuinely, “After you’re done, you can take the night off. You’ve hardly left this place in weeks.” She said, shaking her head when the doctor went to protest, “We have plenty of other medical professionals running around here if anything happens.”

The doctor thought about it for a second and eventually nodded, giving Kara an appreciative smile before slipping into the med bay.

“Hey mama, I saw Aunt Alex over there.” Lennox said, pointing over to where Alex had just walked into the room, clearly not having noticed them yet, “You go take care of that and I’ll get mom to the room.”

Kara nodded, “Please be careful with her.” Lennox went into the room, Kara hearing her start up a conversation with the doctor seamlessly as if everything was normal and with a deep breath Kara turned and made her way over to her sister.

“There you are Kara.” Alex said, finally noticing her sister moving towards her, “Where have you been?” She asked between clenched teeth, grabbing the blonde’s arm and dragging her off to the side away from everyone else.

“I’m sorry I had to take care of something.” Kara mumbled under her breath, looking around at the agents who were casually roaming around them, “I actually need to talk to you about something.” She said trying to get Alex to walk with her when she saw Lennox already moving Lena out of the med bay over Alex’s shoulder.

“Take care of something?” Alex asked, not letting Kara pull her away. And even though she tried to hold it back a little bit of irritation slipped through her tone, “Please tell me you didn’t do anything stupid.”

Kara shook her head in response, “I didn’t.” She had to avert her eyes a little, knowing Alex would see the worry in them, “I just really need you to come with me.”

Alex sighed, finally following her sister as she walked down the hallway, “Look, I know you’ve been extremely stressed out and on edge because of what’s going on but you can’t make rash decisions right now.” She said, trying to be as gentle as possible, “I know you’re scared about what’s going to happen to Lena. So am I. But you disappearing like that isn’t going to help anyone.”

“It helped Lena.” Kara shot back a little harshly.

Alex knew Kara was sensitive to anything Lena related lately, which was completely understandable but the bite to her sister’s tone surprised her, “What is that supposed to mean?” Alex asked pointedly, already scared to hear the answer, “And where are we going?”

Kara let out a sigh and continued down the hallway, “Just follow me.”

Alex decided against pestering her sister for answers, instead settling for following silently behind her. She let out a sigh as they rounded what felt like the hundredth corner of the DEO, feeling her patience wearing thin, getting more confused the deeper into commonly unused parts of the DEO they got. Just as she was about to say something she saw Kara pull open the door to one of the rooms and stand in front of it, weakly gesturing for her to go in.

“Kara, what in the world is going on?” She asked. But despite her deep confusion she walked into the room and the scene inside did nothing but confuse her further.

Lennox was sitting up on one of the tables towards the middle of the room, one foot resting on the chair in front of her, the other swinging freely off the edge of the table as she tapped her fingers against the metal impatiently. Ellie was sitting in a chair on the other side, elbows resting on the table in front of her, hands clasped together under her chin to support her head. But what caught her eyes the most was the small amount of medical equipment that was suddenly occupying the room.

There was a small monitor set up off to the side and a tray set on the top of a small metal medical table that had apparently been wheeled in with a series of medical tools and apparatuses strewn messily on top of it. Alex could hear the hum of the monitor signaling that it was on and her eyes followed the wires attached to it that mysteriously disappeared behind a barrier that had been set up in the room which usually wasn’t there.

“Aunt Alex.” Lennox said, pulling the woman out of her thoughts.

Alex’s head snapped up to find Lennox standing in front of her now, “Why is all this stuff in here?” She asked, eyes moving to Ellie, “I thought you two were working in the lab at home? Did you two figures something out?”

“Yeah they did.”

Alex whipped her head around so fast at the familiar voice that she was surprised she didn’t pull something. Her jaw slacked, eyes widening in shock, and she couldn’t do anything but stare completely dumbfounded. She knew she had been spending way to many hours at the DEO lately and wasn’t getting anywhere near enough sleep to properly function but there was no viable explanation for what she was seeing other than she had officially lost her mind in the chaos and destruction left behind by Lex Luthor.

Because she was sure she was hallucinating now. She had to be. That was the only explanation for a much younger and healthy Lena Luthor standing in front of her.

“W-what? I-” Alex stuttered, words refusing to form in her head and come out of her mouth properly, “I think I need to sit down Kara.” She said, blindly reaching one of her hands out for a chair.

“Before you freak out.” Lennox spoke up cautiously, “I just want you to know that this was shockingly not my idea.” Lennox smirked proudly but it quickly dropped when Kara and Lena both sent a deathly glare her way to signify that this was not the time.

Alex on the other hand was now sitting in a chair and rubbing at her eyes, trying to process not only what she was seeing but what Lennox had just said. She looked up again to find her sister moving towards her, looking down at her with concern and when she shifted her eyes to look behind Kara sure enough there was Lena Luthor.

“Please tell me that you are not that stupid.” She looked at Kara seriously, the offended look that flashed across Kara’s face before she collected herself making Alex bolt to a standing position, “Kara!”

“What?” Kara said, her hands coming out to her sides, “We need her!”

“Lena’s already here!” Alex argued, “Take that one back.”

“The twins figured out an antidote that they think will completely cure Lena.” Kara confessed, making Alex stop in her tracks, “You know how desperate we are Alex. We have to try and we have to try now. We’re running out of time to save her and you know it! We need her.” Kara said gesturing to Lena who was standing awkwardly behind the pair.

“Don’t worry we’re being careful.” Ellie offered as reassurance, “That’s why we’re set up in here. Nobody will see her,” She said, gesturing over to Lena, “and we can easily do the procedure in here.”

“Do the procedure in here?” Alex cut her off, her eyes drifting over to the barrier set up and frowning because she knew what was on the other side and she wasn’t exactly happy about it.

Lennox nodded and hit a couple buttons on the control panel in the front of the room. Alex’s eyes darted to the large barrier that she knew functioned like a two way mirror, becoming transparent on this side so they could see the other side.

“Wow, that’s incredible.”

“It’s really not the time Lena.” Kara cut her off immediately, noticing the irritation on her sisters face, “Look Alex, I know you’re probably mad, but please.” She pleaded, “This is all we have right now that’s even the slightest bit promising. She’s just going to slowly waste away if we don’t do something.”

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat, the way her little sister could barely get the words out making her feel the weight of the situation. Her eyes shifted over to Lena, who was clearly visible now, unconscious on the small medical bed and she let out a heavy sigh.

“It’s a blood transfusion, a couple tweaks here and there to the body, and an injection.” Ellie offered up, “Lennox can do it fast.”

Alex’s eyes drifted to Lennox who nodded confidently and Alex trusted her, “Okay.” She agreed, feeling the desperation herself, “Just make sure that if it works, that Lena,” She pointed to the woman on the bed, “doesn’t see that Lena.” She said, blindly pointing to the younger version, not being able to bring herself to even look at her, “Or else we could be in trouble. I mean it Kara, the timeline isn’t something to mess with.”

“Don’t worry, we’ve been with her in the past for days and nothing has gone wrong yet.” Ellie mentioned casually, Lennox smacking her in the chest and giving her an incredulous look.

Alex’s eyes widened when they met her sister’s guilty face, “Unbelievable.” She muttered out, pinching the bridge of her nose but shaking it off, “You know what, I honestly don’t even want to know what you were thinking. You better hope this works and that nothing goes catastrophically wrong.”

“It won’t” Kara rushed out quickly, “That’s the reason for the barrier. Our Lena will never know that this Lena is even here.”

“And J’onn is going to wipe past Lena and Kara’s mind once we’re done so it was like we were never there.” Ellie added to show that they had already thought this through. 

Alex nodded her head, “Okay, then get to it.” She said offhandedly, “I just need a minute okay?”

Kara frowned as her sister left the room, Lena stopping her when she went to follow Alex, “Help the girls get everything ready.” She said, gesturing over to Lennox and Ellie who were already getting the antidote set up, “I’ll talk to her.”

Lena could tell that Kara was hesitant to that idea, but after a moment she nodded and headed towards the twins while Lena turned and headed out into the hallway. Alex was sitting on the floor, her back leaned against the wall, knees pulled up against her chest, and her head rested in her hands on top of them. When she looked up at the sound of the door, Lena gave her a soft smile, noticing the wetness of the woman’s cheeks.

Alex quickly brought her hands up to wipe at her face, trying to hide her emotion and to Lena it was so strange to see the strong woman like this. The Alex she was used to wasn’t cold but she was stern when it came to her. They weren’t sworn enemies or anything like that but they were nowhere near friends. Merely civil acquaintances for Kara’s sake.

“Is everything okay?” She asked, rushing to get up off the floor.

“Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” She said, noticing how Alex’s eyes were still avoiding her, “I noticed how uncomfortable you were with me being here. I know it’s a little irresponsible to be traveling through time. Trust me, until recently I didn’t even know it was actually possible to do. But as a scientist I am fully aware of the consequences that come with it an-”

“Lena stop.” Alex said, closing her eyes and shaking her head, “That’s not it.”

“Oh.” Lena said, pursing her lips and studying Alex’s face for a moment before asking, “What is it then?”

“I just…” Alex rubbed her forehead and tried to put words to her feelings, “Seeing you like this.” She said, finally looking at Lena and giving her a sad smile, “It’s just a little overwhelming. Brings back a lot of memories, you know? You’re one of my best friends.” She let out a small laugh and shook her head, “I mean hell you’re family Lena. For weeks you’ve been confined to that damn bed. And Kara, she’s right. You’re just slowly dying.”

Lena was surprised by the sob that found its way out of Alex’s lips and it was all a bit weird for her. She hadn’t necessarily thought about her relationship with everyone else and how different it would be in the future. She would’ve never imagined being so close to Alex at some point in her life but she guessed that’s what happens when you marry someone’s sister. 

And as hard as it was seeing everyone fall apart over her and her pending situation, there was something comforting about it. Something selfishly soothing that as hard as her life had been, how alone she had always felt before she found this chosen family that revolved around the Danvers, she was loved dearly.

“That’s why I’m here.” Lena said in some lame attempt to make the woman feel better, “To make sure that that doesn’t happen.” Alex didn’t look exactly convinced but she nodded anyways and made her way back inside of the room, Lena following behind her with a small sigh.

“Perfect timing.” Ellie said as soon as Lena and Alex came back through the door, “We’re ready for you mom.” She said patting a chair that was next to her, directing Lena to come over and sit down.

Lena did as she was told and sat down, letting Ellie quickly hook her up to a monitor and insert a needle in the crease of her elbow. It didn’t take long before Lena could see the tube now attached to her slowly start to turn red as blood began to travel through and she took a deep breath when Ellie disappeared to the other side of the barrier that separated her and her future self. She waited patiently but being able to hear the murmurs and shuffling on the other side peaked her curiosity and made her quickly realize that this wasn’t going to work for her so when Ellie reappeared she couldn’t help herself.

“Can I watch?”

“What?”

“I mean, the barrier.” Lena said, “Earlier, you said it was like a two way mirror.”

“Is that really a good idea?” Ellie asked hesitantly.

“I can handle it.” Lena said surely, “It’s literally killing me to not see what is happening on the other side when I can hear you all. And plus, if you need help, don’t I need to actually see what’s going on?”

Ellie paused, but nodded, “Umm yeah, okay. If you really want to.”

Lena nodded and watched Ellie hit a few buttons on a panel before the screen was suddenly transparent again and Lennox, Kara, and Alex all came into view in an instant. 

Kara and Lennox had both abandoned their button downs, the pair now donning just tight tank tops that she had assumed they had been wearing as undershirts as they prepped Lena for the procedure. Alex was standing off to the side a little, her finger moving across the screen of one of the monitors in a way that showed she clearly knew what she was doing, calling out readings of where Lena’s body was at over to Lennox.

And that’s when her own self lying unconscious on the bed drew her attention and held it.

She looked nothing like herself. And Alex’s words from out in the hallway about her wasting away made sense now. She looked much thinner than she had ever been in her life, her cheeks were slightly sunken in and her body looked frail. Her jet black hair was unusually messy and it did nothing but make her skin look ten times paler than it regularly did.

She could see Kara’s hand clasped into her own now that they were seemingly done prepping and ready to start, the blonde hunched over her nervously while Alex and Lennox still moved around her furiously, putting on the last finishing touches.

Ellie’s hand on her shoulder brought her attention back to the girl, “You okay?”

Lena nodded, giving the blonde a reassuring smile, “I’ve seen countless procedures and medical trials performed in my lifetime. I’m fine.”

“Sure, but I imagine it’s different when it’s watching it happen to yourself.”

“Of course.” Lena agreed with a single nod, “But I can push my emotions to the side. I don’t know if you’re aware but I’m quite good at that.”

“Compartmentalization.” Ellie stated with a small knowing laugh, “You’re actually quite against that form of coping these days.”

“Well we’ll make an exception just this once.”

“We’re ready El.” Lennox called from the other side, drawing both Lena and Ellie’s attention back to what was happening on the other side of the wall.

“Here goes nothing.” Ellie said with a shrug and flipped a switch on the monitor next to them.

They hadn’t been working long but after a few minutes it was clear that things weren’t going to plan. Lena could see Lennox start to get flustered, Alex’s eyes were darting around all the monitors frantically, Kara looked like she was about to pass out from the stress of it all as she watched the two, and at some point Ellie had grabbed her hand and had such a death grip on it that Lena was a little nervous that a bone might snap.

Alex’s voice broke her out of her thoughts and that’s when the anxiety really flooded the room.

“Her blood oxygen levels are dropping. It’s making the circulation of her blood flow abnormal.” Alex stated, clearly trying to stay calm, “And her heart rate is climbing because of it.” Alex added, her eyes glued to the monitor screen as the numbers continued to get higher and higher.

“The transfusion isn’t working. It’s not happening fats enough.” Lennox rushed out slightly panicked, trying her best to ignore the way Kara was staring at her wide eyed and expectantly, “Her body isn’t ready for the antidote yet. If we inject it into her too soon then it can throw everything off.”

“Well get her close enough because she’s about to go into cardiac arrest.” Alex informed her and the alarm in her voice wasn’t missed by anyone in the room.

Kara’s eyes somehow widened further, “Lennox.” She said warningly, watching as her daughter mumbled to herself under her breath, her eyes darting around clearly trying to come up with something.

“Okay, okay. Let me think.” She yelled, putting her hand up to get everyone to stop.

“She’s critical!” Kara yelled back, trying to keep her composure but failing miserably.

“Just wait!” Lennox yelled back, tensions starting to rise, “I know what I’m doing!” She said, but the stress was starting to get to her. And despite the power dampener behind her ear she felt her powers seeping back into her system awkwardly, like a static radio coming in and out of tune and it was making it impossible to concentrate on her thoughts that were desperately trying to come up with a solution. 

She could hear the slowing rush of her mother’s blood and the aggressive thud of her heartbeat flooding her ears much louder than it should be and noises from beyond the four walls were seeping in and she couldn’t control any of it. But she needed to focus. Needed to have all of her senses working and intact instead of trying to fight them so she yanked the power dampener from behind her ear off and tossed it onto the floor, closing her eyes and focusing in on Lena’s body.

“Get her temperature to drop.” She told Kara, her mother not hesitating to blow cold air on the woman until she was informed to stop, “Okay, good.” She said, feeling calmer as she heard her mother’s rapid heartbeat start to slow, “Now pump her chest. Keep it stable for as long as possible.”

“That’s your backup plan.” Alex asked a little aggressively causing Lennox’s eyes to snap open and over to her aunt, “Wait out the transfusion and hope she stays alive long enough to get the antidote?”

“No.” Lennox bit back, “Just keep your eyes on the monitors.”

“Her body doesn’t have the energy to keep stable.”

“Can you two please do something.” Kara pleaded, still hunched over Lena and trying her best to not freak out while trying to keep Lena’s heart thumping in her chest.

“Energy.” Lennox mumbled to herself before beaming at Alex, “I got it!” She said patting Alex on the shoulder excitedly as she rushed around the corner and over to where Lena and Ellie were.

“What’s going on Lennox?” Lena asked, her eyes shifting anxiously between where she could see herself on the other side of the barrier and to Lennox’s face.

“Yeah,” Ellie jumped in panicked, “Shouldn’t you be tending to that situation?” She gestured over to where Kara and Alex were trying their best to keep Lena alive, the scene scaring her.

“Mom, those Superman studies that Lex was doing?” She rushed out flustered, “The one’s where he was studying Kryptonian anatomy and their functions, have you continued them yet?”

“Y-yes, I finished them last year.” She said hesitantly, glancing over and noticing the way a confused look appeared on Kara’s face. She guessed she never mentioned to her that instead of axing the project like she was supposed to when she took over L-Corp she had continued on with it herself and researched how a Kryptonians body worked. Searched for every strength and weakness the man had.

Lennox however let out a sigh of relief which brough Lena out of her thoughts, “The energy stored in Kryptonians bio-matrix forcefield, does it happen the same with someone affected by Harun-El?”

Lena thought about it for a moment, having to dig in the back of her mind to recall the information from the studies her and Lex had done on the man of steel and trying to compare it in her mind to the results from the testing she did with the Harun-El much more recently.

“The Harun-El won’t make someone necessarily Kryptonian, it just enhances their abilities so the properties regarding their storage of energy in their bio-cellular matrix might not affect their electromagnetic field the same way.” Lena could practically see the cogs turning in Lennox’s head as everyone else seemed to be confused about where she was trying to go with this but Lena caught on quickly, “Are you trying to make me a super battery?”

Lennox perked up at the way her and Lena seemed to think the same. She contributed that to the countless hours she had spent shadowing her mother in the lab from the time she could walk.

“At this rate your body isn’t strong enough to get to the state I need it to be at to ensure that the antidote works the way it’s supposed to. But if the Harun-El causes your body to absorb certain types of radiation and energy the same way…”

“Then it doesn’t matter if my body ever gets there.” Lena interjected, “If it enhanced my body to absorb specific wavelengths of energy then it would keep me alive…”

“Long enough to let the metahuman abilities form and the healing factor would have you back to normal in no time.” Lennox rambled on so fast that you could barely understand her but Lena was following along seamlessly.

“The only problem is you need an abundant amount of energy to create a super battery.”

“Lennox!!” Alex called out, fear laced into her voice, “I’m going to need you to do something now!!”

“We’re losing her!!” Kara screamed over her sister.

“Will it work if I can create enough energy?” Lennox rushed out, staring wide eyed at Lena.

Lena nodded frantically, not knowing if it would work but she figured that it was herself who was on the table over there and so if it didn’t she would take the blame, “Yes, it’ll work.”

Lennox was gone in a flash and was pushing Kara away from Lena so that she could have space to work. She grabbed the large syringe type device with the antidote in it and wasted no time stabbing it into her mother’s chest and injecting the antidote into her.

The response was practically instant, the monitors and machines around them going crazy.

“Lennox!” Lena called from off to the side, “The energy. You have to do it quickly.”

Lennox swallowed hard, feeling the pressure from the situation getting to her and she was starting to feel the effects of using her powers, a deep sting forming in the back of her head but shook it off quickly and nodded her head, “Alex, I need a defibrillator.”

“What?”

“Now!”

Before Alex could even move, Kara had super sped out of the room and was back in an instant holding the small machine towards Lennox, “Here.”

Lennox quickly hooked it up to Lena’s chest and waited for the machine to be ready, “Okay we have one shot at this so we have to get it right.” Lennox looked to her mother and could see the panic in her eyes but Kara nodded anyways, “On my say, I need you to hit this spot,” she pointed to a particular section of the machine, “with your heat vision.”

“What?” Kara asked as if the idea was ludicrous, “It’ll melt the machine and hit her.”

“It doesn’t matter, she’s literally in the middle of the process of transforming into a metahuman. It won’t hurt her.” Lennox promised before rolling her eyes, “If we don’t get enough energy in her then she’s going to die. Her heart is about to stop and most of her organs will die in a matter of seconds so either you do it with me or s-”

“Okay, Okay!” Kara stopped Lennox, “Just tell me when.”

Lennox turned her attention back to Lena and hit a few buttons on the machine, finally hitting the one that would send a jolt of energy to Lena’s heart and stepping back, “Now!”

A stream of light shot from both Kara and Lennox’s eyes from either side of Lena and hit the machine sending a boom and a series of sparks into the air. Kara stopped and the room returned to its dim lighting and the slight bit of smoke in the air began to settle as everyone stared silently at Lena who suddenly jolted upright gasping for air.

“Lena?” Kara rushed to her wife’s side, grabbing onto her arm to draw her attention to her, “Are you okay?”

“Kara.” Lena’s eyes looked panicked as if she had lost time and didn’t know what was going on. Her gaze instantly began darting around the room to try to figure it out, “I don’t fe-”

“Kara, look.” Alex said, nodding her head towards Lena’s hands.

“Hey easy.” The blonde said when she saw Lena’s hands gripping the edge of the medical bed tightly, the metal sides of the bed crumbling under her grip.

Lena’s eyes shot down to where Kara was now gently pulling at her wrists to get her to let go of the metal rods, which she did, “What’s happening?”

“It’s okay.” Kara tried to reassure her, keeping Lena’s trembling hands in hers, “Just try to calm down.” She said softly.

“It’ll ware off soon.” Lennox said with a shrug and a soft smile even though the pain in her head had grown substantially and she was struggling to stay on her feet, “Call it a minor side effect.”

“I’d say bending metal with my bare hands is a little more than a minor change.” Lena responded, still looking down at her own hands in wonder.

“You should be used to it by now with all the superheroes that live in your house.” Alex offered, moving over to put her hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“How do you feel?” Ellie asked coming around the other side of the barrier and rushing to join everyone surrounding Lena, “Are you okay?” She asked shakily.

Lena didn’t answer right away, looking down at her own body. Her sickly pale skin had already started to return to its normal shade. And she didn’t feel quite as frail. And when she looked up at Kara and found hopeful eyes beaming down at her, she figured that she had noticed the positive changes too.

“A lot better than I have been lately.” She answered honestly with a soft smile, “I feel a little weird and a little hazy on what’s happened but I feel good.”

Kara smiled widely up at Alex who returned it with a small disbelieving shake of her head. Lennox let out a small laugh of amazement and wrapped an arm around Ellie’s shoulders, “Holy shit it worked. We did it!”

Ellie noticed the way her sister leaned a little too heavily on her and studied her face, the grimace that sat behind her smile and a faint green glow visible on her neck. Her eyes darted around the room and found the power dampener on the floor, using her superspeed to grab it and hand it to her sister.

Lennox put it back in place and let out a small sigh of relief as the world around her quieted down. The chaos around her and the pain pulsing through her system easing slowly.  
“You okay Lenny?” Kara asked, noticing the exchange.

Lennox nodded. Her eyes shifting from Kara over to Lena, who was frowning at her, “You don’t have to say it,” She sighed out knowingly, “I know, I’m not supposed to take it off and I’m not supposed to do anything reckless that involves my powers.”

“She did technically just save your life so can you really be mad at any of us?” Ellie helped out.

“Let’s wait until we run some tests before we get too excited.” Alex jumped in, taking the attention away from the twins. But also wanting to make sure for herself that Lena was really okay before they all gave into that hopeful feeling that this was all going to finally be over.

“What happened?” Lena asked curiously, “I mean, what did you all do to me?”

Lennox averted her gaze away from Lena towards Ellie who looked at Kara expectantly, “Umm.” Kara hummed, looking between the girls before her eyes landed back on Lena’s, “You know, nothing crazy.” She fumbled out the words with a shrug, “Standard stuff.”

Lena rolled her eyes, “Kara I woke up as what I’m assuming is a metahuman and why in the world is it so smoky in here?” She asked, bringing her hand up to wave it in front of her to clear the air.

“The metahuman thing will ware off, that’s just temporary from the Harun-El.” Lennox said before realizing what she was saying.

“Harun-El?” Lena asked in surprise, “Interesting.” She said moving her gaze over to Kara.

“Yeah real interesting Kara.” Alex taunted, “Where in the world would you have gotten some of that after we destroyed it all?”

“It was synthetic?” Lennox tried without much confidence.

Kara nodded far too enthusiastically and pointed at Lennox, “Yes.” She said with a sigh of relief, “It was synthetic.”

“Ellie?” Lena challenged when she saw how hard the girl was trying to stay out of the conversation by not drawing any attention to herself.

“Can you believe we saved you?” Ellie let out a nervous chuckle, “What a beautiful day to be alive, don’t you think so Lennox?”

“Mhm.” Lennox hummed.

“Kara let them go back in time to get some.”

“What?!” Lena managed to get out first, but was heavily ignored by the rest of the room.

“Alex!” Kara whipped her head to her sister with wide eyes.

“Oh come on Aunt Alex!” Lennox grumbled, “You’re supposed to be cool.”

“Maybe I would’ve been if you all didn’t do it behind my back.” Alex argued.

“Hey!” Lena snapped causing everyone to stop immediately, “Everyone just relax.” She said with a sigh, “We’ll talk about this later.” She directed towards Kara, “For now though, I’m just happy that everyone is safe and that whatever you all did to me seemingly worked.”

Everyone seemed to lighten up at the wide smile that appeared on Lena’s face.

“I should get you back up to the med bay so that I can run those tests on you to make sure you’re completely stable and you’re levels are where they need to be.” Alex said, getting a nod from Lena.

But a loud noise of something clearly being knocked over on the other side of the room echoed throughout the room. Everyone in the room froze besides Lena who was looking at the barrier curiously. Glances moved between everyone else as if they had forgotten that someone else was even over there, all trying to figure out what to say.

“What was that?” Lena was the first to ask, breaking the silence, “Is someone over there?”

“Funny story.” Lennox said around a forced laugh before she cleared her throat and looking at Kara.

“There’s one last thing we need to take care of while Alex runs those tests.” Kara said, leaning down and planting a lingering kiss to Lena’s cheek and turning to disappear to the other side of the wall, Lennox and Ellie both giving small nervous smiles to Lena before following.

“Do I even want to know?” Lena asked Alex quietly as the trio disappeared behind the barrier.

“Nope.” Alex stated simply causing Lena to shake her head.

On the other side of the barrier Lena mouthed an apology as soon as Kara came into view, a small metal tray on the floor with stuff scattered messily around it. She had been watching from the other side of the room, so immersed and overwhelmed in the strangeness of watching an older version of herself that she hadn’t noticed how her body had drifted closer to the barrier to get a closer look and bumped into the object knocking it to the floor clumsily.

Kara shook her head, “It’s fine.” She reassured with a light laugh.

Lena’s eyes moved back to the barrier to find her own pair of green eyes staring directly at her. She knew that version of herself couldn’t actually see her but it didn’t make it feel any less invasive. The twins coming around the corner though pulled her attention away from herself.

“Come on.” Kara said, directing her to the door and out into the hallway, the twins already making their way out there, “We should get you back home.”


End file.
